Tenebris: Heart of Shadows
by OmegusXIII
Summary: AU Book 1: In what's left of the world, Tenebris wanted to balance it with light and dark coexisting. However, his own balance must be taken care of as well. And with Xehanort's disappearance, as well as a rise of a new darkness, he must do so soon... (WARNING: elements and characters from KH III (including Dark Aqua), 0.2, Final Fantasy XV, 358/2 Days, and Union X included).
1. Respite of a Broken Heart

**Hello. :) In preparation for Kingdom Hearts III, I am officially making a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction story that will go in a different direction in Birth By Sleep. For now, you should expect the mystery behind this OC of mine. As the story goes on, though, he'll be explained more and more. And for future reference, I will make two more stories after this one, but the chapters won't be appearing as much, as it contains elements from Kingdom Hearts III and I don't want to risk spoiling it somehow. In all honesty, though, writing a story in more than one perspective is a bit difficult when it comes to Kingdom Hearts, hence the two extra stories. I hope I do okay on this. If you have any notes, just let me know and I will address any issue you have.**

 **Prologue** : Respite of the Broken Heart

At a desert landscape, a raven-haired sapphire-eyed man wearing a black and red coat that had short sleeves over the long sleeves as well, with the red colors lined across the suit and a small black armor shoulder pad on the right side, and red metal gloves and boots walked along the dusty storm towards a sandy palace as he recalled what his master told him before.

" _In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of_ _Kingdom_ _Hearts_ _. But_ _Kingdom_ _Hearts_ _was safeguarded by its counterpart, the χ-Blade. Warriors vied for that previous light, thus beginning the Keyblade War. A violent clash shattered the χ-Blade into twenty pieces: seven of light, thirteen of darkness. And the only real_ _Kingdom_ _Hearts_ _was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again."_

As he walked in with a gentle push on the door, he saw a spacious courtyard occupying a small child with spiky, light brown hair unconscious before he sighed heavily and tensed his fist at what he considered a tragic memory as he heard his words again.

" _I hereby dub you... Keyblade Master."_

With that, he got his nerve back together and scooped the boy up before summoning a weapon with its teeth resembling demonic wings, the hilt resembling a ram skull colored grey with its horns black with red lines, the guard being somewhat similar to its blade as it continued the black and grey design and the teeth of it, and the keychain is a pair of stained glass butterfly wings colored silver and red with the body of the insect replaced by a Gazing Eye similar to the one found near its teeth. With it, he turned the weapon upon the air before a small light came out and created a portal before he looked to his comatose friend.

"Ven... why did it have to happen like this?"

With that, he pushed his hand on the shoulder pad, encasing him in purple light before his armor revealed itself with the color of silver along the arms and legs while the metal gloves and boots remained. But the head of its wearer is masked by a silver spike helmet with a spike in between his face and two more protruding outward with the spikes pointing forward where his face looked, one spike for each side. And its holes for the eyes to see were narrow and extended down to his chin. After which he walked through the portal with the boy before he found the two of them at a small island at nighttime before he laid the boy on the sandy shore as he sighed, thinking of what could have been.

"I just wish you'd still be alive, Ven. But you're not. This is the best I can do for you now."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the man, the boy he called Ven was drifting into the dark before he found himself headed toward a small white pillar with a part of broken off and landed upon it before a voice spoke to him, as if it knew what he was going to ask.

" _I'm a brand-new_ _heart_ _."_

"But this is— Why are you in my heart?"

" _The light brought me. I saw it shining in the distance... and I followed it here."_

"Yeah. That was my light. But my heart is fractured. And now... the little I have left is slipping away."

" _Then you should join your_ _heart_ _with mine."_

"Huh?"

Suddenly, the broken off part of it got restored in a bright light before the voice spoke again.

" _Now our_ _hearts_ _have touched. Nothing else will slip away. And one day... you'll be strong enough to win back the part that already did."_

"Right. Thanks."

" _It's time to wake up now. All we need to do is..."_

"Open the door."

With that, the white light faded into petals before his station revealed itself to be a portrait of himself holding a Keyblade before he looked upward.

* * *

At the islands, the young man was surprised to see a small arm raise upward before summoning the same key in the portrait an shooting a beam of light at the sky, creating stars that twinkled in the night as the young man smiled and went over to him. Not sure what to make of the situation, the young man spoke softly to Ven.

"Ven... do you know me?"

As Ven looked at him, he slowly spoke his answer.

"T-Ten...?"

"Yeah, that's it, Ven. It's me. I'm Tenebris. Now, do you know who you are?"

As Ven got up slowly, he spoke again in the same manner.

"Ve— Ventus."

This further gave Tenebris cause to smile before he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. That's right. C'mon, Ven. Let's go home."

* * *

 **SIX MONTHS LATER**

Ventus was now lying in his bed at a desert temple at night as he sighed, having difficulty getting the sleep he lacked before looking at the sky and noticed a shooting star. To him, it meant one thing.

"A meteor shower!"

With that, he ran out of the room and out into the courtyard before a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes in a white and yellow robe, almost the opposite of Tenebris' robe as well as a girl with red-orange hair in a ponytail and the similar outfit as Ventus, except the white part was orange and the black color was bright red noticed him running out before the blonde turned to the redhead as she complained in her sleep.

"Ven... we have to sleep..."

"Wait, Ignis. Wasn't the meteor shower supposed to be tonight?"

This made Ignis sit up straight as she exclaimed, immediately jolted out of her sleepiness before she spoke.

"It is?! Well, why didn't you say so, Lux?! After that boy!"

Outside, Ventus went out in the courtyard, before he finally saw the stars again as they glowed in the night.

"Wow..."

With that, he began laying on the ground with his back as he pondered to himself this feeling as he eased into it.

"Why does this seem so familiar?"

As he gazed at the stars, he got sleepy and began to dream.

* * *

 _In his dream, Ventus saw a silhouetted being and Tenebris standing before him as he ran to his side._

" _Huh?! Ten!"_

" _What is this place?! Answer me!"_

 _Taken aback by his sudden anger as he was, Ventus still replied to him._

" _How the heck should I know?! I don't even know where—"_

 _Then, at this point, Ventus looked to see the silhouette speaking._

" _Once a seat of power for the bloodline of Lucis. It is the nexus from which the Blood Royal and their people flourished. And it is here that I, and my twelve acolytes of darkness, can be one. United..."_

 _As the voice echoed, Ventus and Tenebris looked up at the sky in awe, seeing a giant castle with a blue crystal at the center of it as he spoke onward._

" _... in the Crown City of Lucis, Insomnia."_

* * *

After hearing the last word echoing, Ventus startled awake from his sleep before sitting up and realizing what it all meant.

"Oh. I guess it was just a dream."

Then, Ventus yawned before he laid back down. Suddenly, Ignis leaned in front of him as he laid down, making him jump in surprise.

"Whoa!"

As Ventus sat up, Ignis laughed a bit at Ventus' sudden shock.

"Gimme a break, Iggy."

"Ven, you lazy dope. Look who made himself comfortable. Have you been dreaming about that Castle again?"

"Well, yeah. But— Did I dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before... looking up at the stars..."

Ignis pondered to herself about this as she happily smiled and spoke.

"Well... maybe it's Déjà Vu. Yeah! That's it."

Then, as Ignis sat down on the courtyard ground beside Ventus, he looked to her as she watched the sky.

"Hey, Iggy?"

"Yeah?"

"Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?"

Ignis made a light giggle at this before she spoke.

"Really, Ven? You gotta ask that? You know I don't pay attention much. Y'know, except when I fight."

Then, Lux stepped up next as she spoke.

"Maybe I can answer that question."

As Ventus and Ignis turned to her, Lux continued to answer as she sat down.

"They day that every star up there is another world."

Ignis, even though she doesn't pay much attention to history lessons, knew she was on the mark.

"Yeah. I figured it's something like that. Thanks for pointing that out, Lux."

Then, Tenebris spoke up.

"Hey!"

"Uh-Oh..."

Hearing his voice made Ignis cringe a bit. She already got on his bad side just for ignoring written lessons, but to stay up late... it would make him her undertaker. However, Tenebris wasn't going for that role tonight.

"Aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

That statement was not what she expected as she quickly became confused.

"Huh? You mean... we're not in trouble?"

"Well, you'd know if you were paying attention."

"Hey! Not cool, teach."

This made everyone in the courtyard laugh as they looked at the stars for the shower. While they did, Tenebris remembered a certain event coming up the following day.

"Well, better get some rest. Lux, Ignis, you both have exams tomorrow. Ven, you'll just watch."

"What? Really, Ten?"

"Relax, Ven. Your day will come sooner or later."

Then, he turned to Ignis as she spoke.

"Ignis. Isn't there something you need to share?"

This made her shocked as she whined. Apparently, not even what she had in mind was safe from his apparent prying eye.

"What?! Oh, come on! They were supposed to be a surprise!"

With that, she got out four colored stars with the Gazing Eye in the center as she spoke.

"Well... I made these. They're our lucky charms."

As Ignis handed Lux a yellow star, Ventus a green one, and Tenebris a purple one, Ventus looked at it in awe as Lux spoke.

"The workmanship is so... incredible. How long have you been working on them?"

"All day and night."

This made sense to Tenebris as he solved the mystery of why she always seemed drowsy.

"Well, that solves the mystery of why you sleep during class."

This made her frown a bit as she spoke.

"It was worth it. Anyway, you guys know where I got them from? Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit...and they represent, like, I don't know, a long-lasting friendship, or some other. So... this means as long as we have these, we won't forget who our friends are."

This made Lux question her ethics, despite her craftsmanship as she spoke.

"Uh, aren't they supposed to be made with seashells?"

"Hey! I did the best I could, okay?"

"Wait. So, you're saying... they aren't real good luck charms?"

Seeing Ventus' worried look, Ignis spoke up and tried to make him smile.

"Aw, relax, Ven. It's the thought that counts. Isn't it?"

"Yeah. I guess."

This made Tenebris smile as he shook his head before he spoke.

"Alright, you guys. Now, it's too late outside to spar for now. You both need to be well-rested for your exam. Got it?"

With that, Lux and Ignis gave him a salute while Ventus called him by his nickname.

"Yes, Master."

"Yeah, Ten. Uh, I mean, Master."

Normally, Tenebris wouldn't mind being called by his nickname. It was a mouthful after all. But there's also a time when formalities between Master and student that must be taken seriously. Something Ventus acknowledged the hard way. One time he went out of step, Ventus found himself grounded in his room. Granted, it was a suitable punishment, but still, it wasn't like he was his dad! Maybe he didn't know the difference. All the same, he couldn't blame him for trying to take being Keyblade Master so serious. He just wanted to live up to that role. So, with that, the students of Tenebris walked inside the temple from the courtyard before the teacher was left to look out at the sky as he looked at his good luck charm.

"A really nice thought. Still... I don't think that idea's gonna catch on with other trinkets. At least not too quickly. I'd be darned if I'm wrong, though."

After examining it, Tenebris placed his charm in his pocket before he went inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, a mouse in a silver attire was riding a book against the waves, bracing the trials before he ended up in a whirlpool and was knocked upward before the scene changed into a tower, in which he fell on his rump before he chuckled at his misstep as he walked to his master, a bearded fellow with a blue hat and a long beard as he pondered to himself of a dire situation to take place as he spoke.

"Mickey... I cannot shake the feeling something terrible is about to transpire."

As Mickey grew confused he leaned his head to the side before he spoke.

"Well... what do you think could happen?"

"That has yet to be seen. All that I do know, however, is that the key to it all... is Tenebris."


	2. Mark of Mastery

**A/N: Hello. Here's chapter 2. :) I know that the basic thing about Keyblade wielders is that they have their own keyblades, but I couldn't come up with any good ones lately, or at least any good ones that aren't overpowered. So, I did some research online and found some good ideas. For Tenebris, his Keyblade will be a recolored version of the End of Pain Keyblade. For Lux, hers is the Redemption Keyblade, courtesy of nachtwulf in DeviantArt, all rights for it go to him. And for Ignis, her Keyblade is actually the one seen in 358/2 Days known as Twilight Blaze. In case some of you who read it happen to skip the Author's Notes, the names of the Keyblades are gonna repeat in this chapter at least. Enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter 1:** Mark of Mastery

The next morning, at the temple, Ignis and Lux stood in front of Tenebris as he looked over to Ventus who returned from his slouching position into one where he stood up straight before he spoke.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one, but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates, but this is neither a competition, nor a battle for supremacy- not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may succeed or fail. But I know for a fact that Ventus did not come here today to see you two quit on that. Either way, I'm sure you'll set a fine example for him. So... you two ready?

Ignis and Lux both spoke in unison in preparation.

"Yes."

"Alright. Then, let the examination begin."

With that, Tenebris summoned his Keyblade before creating four shadow orbs in front of them as they began to swarm the two, much to Ventus' worry. Fortunately, Ignis and Lux were prepared for them as they summoned their Keyblades (Twilight Blaze for Ignis and Redemption for Lux) before each attacked an orb that headed toward them. As they trained, Ventus spoke to Tenebris as he walked to him.

"So, Ten. I've been, uh, wondering about something."

"What's that?"

"Well... when am I gonna have _my_ Mark of Mastery?"

This made Tenebris raise his eyebrows in shock before he had a flashback of Ventus being attacked and comatose after a dark beam hit him in the chest. That was something Tenebris tried to forget like Ventus did, for his own sake. Every single time he remembered it, he would always cut anyone who would talk about it off and dismiss them. In this instance, the result was different. He didn't want to keep Ven waiting, either. But unfortunately, with Master Xehanort alive and kicking, he was forced to hold off on that as usual.

"I told you, Ven. Not in the foreseeable future."

"But why not? Iggy's a year younger than me and she gets to try an exam. Why can't I?"

"Because. You're not ready yet."

"What? I totally am!"

"That's not for you to just decide, Ven!"

Catching wind of his temper, Tenebris took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Ven. But you don't just get to decide that."

"And you do?"

"We'll talk more about this later, Ven. For now, just watch."

As Ventus groaned at this, the two noticed that Lux and Ignis had just finished off the orbs before he spoke to them.

"Okay. So far, so good. Now, for one more test: a sparring session. Remember, there's no winning or losing. The decisions you make and the actions that follow are a reflection of who you really are. You can't hide from yourself, so this spar will determine if you pass the exam."

With that, Ignis and Lux turned to each other before the former made a stance where she held it in front of her with one hand, pointing it towards her opponent as if it was a sword while Lux held her Keyblade above her head and pointed it at Ignis as the both of them smiled before Lux spoke.

"Let's both do our best."

"Whatever you say."

"Begin!"

With that, Ignis and Lux rushed each other as they clashed their Keyblades, only for Lux to slide it upward, making a resounding echo that blew dust all around, making Ventus cover his ears and close his eyes while Tenebris looked on, impressed by their clash so far. As they continued clashing their Keyblades afterward, Ignis stepped back a little before augmenting her blade with fire as she shouted.

"Vorpal Flame!"

Even with the force of its heat, Lux was able to block the fiery blade before she attempted to retaliate with a strike, only for her to duck down and slide underneath Lux before she attempted to strike. However, Lux saw this ruse and immediately turned around to counter the attack. Once they did, Ignis was knocked backward before she turned to see Lux rushing at her.

" _No way... You really caught up with me, huh? You're not bad, but as fun as you are, Lux, I'm not gonna go down!"_

However, as she thought that, Ignis only smiled at the fun she was having with her friend, forgetting that she was even taking an exam before she clashed her Keyblade with Lux's, unaware that Tenebris was keeping a close eye on them. When he had seen enough,Tenebris spoke up.

"Alright. That's enough."

Hearing this, Ignis and Lux ceased their spar and turned to their master as he spoke.

"From what Ventus and I've seen today, I think it's clear who is worthy of becoming a Master. Ignis, Lux, you've both earned that privilege."

This made the two of them smile to each other before he spoke the bad news.

"Although, that's not to say I don't have... notes."

Hearing this made Ignis and Lux gasp to themselves as he spoke.

"Ignis, I told you before this isn't about winning or losing. But while you fought, you were determined not to lose."

"Oh, but I can't help being so competitive, Master. It's how we have fun."

"Being a Keyblade Master isn't just about fun. It's a very serious duty. And you shouldn't talk back."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, even though you forgot that, you used that outlook on competition as an outlet to maintain your balance. However, it's fair to warn you that your enemies won't always be that courteous. So, when the situation calls for it, try to keep that to a minimum."

"Got it, Master."

With that, Tenebris turned to Lux as he sighed.

"And Lux..."

"Yes?"

"You should also try not to be so serious."

"Huh? What do you mean? Whatever I messed up on, I'll fix it right away!"

"Stop. That right there is the whole problem. You're always determined to better yourself, and while that's admirable, if you're not too careful, it could lead to obsession with power. And we all know where that leads."

"I see... what can I do?"

"Exactly what I said before. Try to have a positive outlook on life, like Ignis."

This made Ignis smile before she giggled and spoke to Lux.

"Well, I guess we could teach other a thing or two."

Knowing how lazy Ignis tends to get, she hardly finds it believable before she spoke sarcastically.

"Yeah. Great."

"Anyway, on that note, Ignis and Lux, I name you our newest Keyblade Masters. So, as our newest Keyblade Masters, as per tradition, you will be entitled to a role, like our forefathers have been given prior to The Keyblade War. Lux, you'll speak with me for the time being. Ignis will be notified to come in when we're done."

With that, Lux walked over to Tenebris before Ventus looked over to Ignis and went over to her.

"Way to go, Iggy!"

As he hugged her, Ignis felt squished by his grip as he spoke.

"I knew you guys would pass with flying colors! This is just so awesome!"

"Yeah, Ven. I know. I just can't wait until you get your turn."

Hearing this, Ventus ended up becoming somber before he spoke.

"Yeah. If ever."

With that, Ignis patted him on the head.

"Well, look on the bright side. If he won't teach you, I will. Or Lux. We are Masters, after all."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course. We're friends, right? Why wouldn't we?"

Unbeknownst to the group at the courtyard, Xehanort and the masked young man in a dark red and black suit with the similar-colored tunic were watching from a canyon up above before he spoke.

"What do you make of Ventus?"

"He ain't gonna cut it. Somebody's gotta break that loser in."

"I told you before, Vanitas. That's not in the cards. I have to keep up appearances."

"I know that. He just needs a little incentive to leave that ingrate."

"That may not be necessary. One of the graduates intends to train Ventus herself. However, there's no doubt one might know the secret while the other remains oblivious. This could be quite opportune for what I have in mind."

* * *

In the sacred hall of the temple, where the light billowed in from a hole where the stained glass once was, Lux had grown quite surprised about what she'd been told.

"What? You mean... all this time, Ventus was...?"

"Exactly. So, you can imagine why I had a hard time trying to keep him away and why I had to."

"Well, that does explain things quite a bit. But, if Xehanort was to use him, wouldn't he need the exact number of pieces from both Light and Darkness to accomplish that?"

"That's right. Which is why you're going to stop him before he ever gets the chance to figure it out. If he ever does, it'll just get harder. And once that master plan of his goes down, it's gonna be up to all of us. I'll explain this to Ignis, soon. But if she gets any ideas about training Ventus..."

"I'll try to stop her. You don't have to worry."

"Actually... I need you to help her support Ventus whenever you can."

"Huh? But, Master..."

"I know it's risky. But if this situation is gonna happen sooner rather than later, Ventus needs to be at the top of his game, so that he can be able to hold his own. I know he's trained so hard for it, but the enemy we're about to face will be nothing like what any of you faced for these past few months. You all need to be ready. And the sooner we prepare for it, the better."

With that, Tenebris heard a bell ringing before he sighed, knowing it meant yet another message from Yen Sid. Since he became Keyblade Master, he's been sent messages for the purpose of trying to connect with him. But each time, he rebuffed his invitations due to his darkness being prominent in his heart, and knowing him, he'd be scolded for allowing it. He already knew it wasn't acceptable. He didn't need any more reminders.

"What now?"

As he walked over to the jewel behind the chair, Tenebris was not very much in the mood.

"Hey, Yen Sid, do you mind? I'm trying to do something important here."

However, a voice that replied was nowhere near Yen Sid's as a different voice responded.

"Well, that's certainly no way to talk to a fellow Master."

Hearing this voice of all voices, Tenebris immediately retracted his tone. During his four years of training, he met Eraqus many times before. And since he knew who Xehanort was, he respected him for choosing the light over the dark.

"Huh? Master Eraqus. Sorry for being so rude."

"There's no need for formalities, young Tenebris. After all, you are a Master yourself."

"Don't remind me."

"I've come to tell you news of great urgency. In fact, it's very important you alert your pupils of this as well."

"Already on it. Lux, bring Ignis and Ven inside."

"Okay."

As Lux rushed outside, Tenebris turned to Eraqus' image, who stared back at him before the former began to get sheepish for his rude delivery earlier and felt a bit awkward.

"So... uh... how's it going with your students?"

"All is well, so far. But... if I'm being honest, I'm... frightened."

"Frightened, really? About what?"

"Today, I had the Mark of Mastery exam. As the end result, only Aqua had passed the exam."

"What about Terra?"

"He failed to keep his darkness sufficiently in check, thus denying him rights to the title. I've given him one last chance to pass the Mark of Mastery. I told him it'd be his last chance to do so, and I meant it. But... that flicker of darkness he displayed during the examination... I could sense it runs very deep."

There he went again, talking about darkness. As if his constant struggles and teachings weren't enough, now he had to bring that word up to his face. However, this wasn't a typical scolding he'd come to expect from any Master. It was out of concern.

"Then I thought about your situation. Despite being rooted in darkness, Xehanort named you Master, for whatever reason. Personally, I found it suspicious, but..."

"Your point is?"

"The point is, I have a request for you. Seeing as you use the darkness in favor of the light, despite your difficulty, perhaps the both of you could learn from another. However, if he were to... if those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I need you to bring him back to me at once. It's for his own good. I can't bear to lose any of my pupils to the darkness."

Hearing this request made Tenebris tense out of worry. If he knew about his situation, why ask him for help in the first place? And on another note, why couldn't he have turned to Aqua?

"I'm... not sure what to say. I've got my hands full at the moment with my own pupils, er, Masters. Ventus will be needing someone to look out for him. What about Aqua?"

"Truth be told, I gave her that role as well, so you won't be alone in looking out for him."

"Well, why bother coming to me, then?"

"Because their mission is of extreme importance. Just as much so as the news I am to pass forth."

With that, Tenebris heard Lux's voice behind him.

"Were here, Master."

As he noticed his pupils, Tenebris turned back to Eraqus' image before he spoke.

"Alright. Master Eraqus, what's going on with the worlds?"

"I was just informed by Yen Sid. As you know, he is Master no more, but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern- for he tells me the Princesses of Heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness, as you assume, but also from a new darkness- one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form- Yen Sid calls them the 'Unversed'. As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet... This all troubles me. So here we are. I need you to help Terra and Aqua get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways, to travel between this world and countless others. Be warned, though, that the darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your duty."

With that, Lux, Ignis, Tenebris, And Ventus spoke in unison and agreement.

"Yes, Master."

Then, the jewel's glow faded before Tenebris spoke.

"Alright. Now, we have our mission. For now, we'll look for Eraqus' pupils. On the way, we'll take care of the Unversed. After we find them, we'll stick with them and focus in groups while we seek and find Master Xehanort."

Given the history of him not being so eager to talk about him, Ignis felt a bit concerned.

"Really? The same Xehanort that you didn't want to talk about?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But if Master Eraqus is concerned about this, then all of us will have to take action, too. Ven, I'm gonna need you to..."

"Stay here. I know."

"Actually, that time, I was gonna ask you to go with Ignis."

"What?"

"Well, she is a Keyblade Master, now. I figured she'd teach you on the way."

Hearing this, Ventus widened his eyes in surprise before he spoke.

"Hold up a minute. You're saying...!"

"Yep. This is your Mark of Mastery, Ven."

This made Ventus and Ignis get excited before he spoke again, earning their complaint.

"But I'll be coming with you."

"Aw, what?!"

"If you're gonna be a Keyblade Master, I need to see it happen."

Hearing this, Ventus laughed a bit before he spoke.

"Okay, sure. Just as long as you give us some space for the first few worlds."

Tenebris didn't like that suggestion, but he also didn't want to stunt his growth any more than he already had.

"You sure about that, Ven?"

"Relax, Ten. Iggy will be with me every step of the way."

"Yep. You can count on that."

As the two giggled, Tenebris smiled at the two before he spoke.

"Alright. But the next time I see you, I'm staying by your side."

"Yes, Master."

With that, Tenebris and his pupils walked outside to the courtyard before he got out his End of Pain Keyblade and shot a white beam out of it before a portal opened up as they pushed their armor pads before a bright light came over them. After the light faded, Tenebris was in his armored state, as were Ventus, Ignis, and Lux, with a Ignis' armor being similar to Ventus except the silver color was bright red while the golden part was orange and the streaks of red remained the same. As for Lux's armor, she was in an elegant style with the colors being yellow and white, just like her robe. Tenebris then turned to his students/Masters before he spoke.

"So, we're all clear on what to do?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Then let's go."

With that, Ventus turned his Keyblade into a glider where he uses it as a hover board before Ignis and Lux turned their Keyblades into jets where they stood upon the glider while holding onto them for support whereas Tenebris' glider was a set of droning wings for him before he and his students went through the portal one at a time with their Master proceeding through it first. Afterwards, Ventus went in with Ignis following him before Lux entered inside it before the portal went away.

 **A/N: And so, the plot thickens. After working on the first chapter, I was so overcome with pure adrenaline from anticipation for Kingdom Hearts III, that I just happened to have made another. And just as a little tidbit, I'll let you in on a few secrets: Soon, and I'm not saying how soon, Tenebris will go to Daybreak Town and be surprised to encounter a somewhat familiar face that never got the chance to introduce herself... I'll leave it to you to figure out who. :)**


	3. Dreams (and Nightmares) Can Come True

**A/N: Hello. Here's chapter 3 of my Kingdom Hearts Story. Here's the legend for how characters will interact.** "Keyblade." **means that they're talking out loud.** _"Keyblade."_ **means they're thinking the words.** _Keyblade_ **means either the real selves of the characters are speaking, a flashback is occurring, or the characters are in a dark place (no pun intended).** ** _Keyblade_ means that their darker selves are speaking. "Keyblade" means that the dark version of them overtaking their bodies are the ones speaking. What that entails, I won't reveal just yet. As far as Tenebris Ignis, and Lux's voices, I really feel Brett Dalton, Erica Mendez, and Felicia Angelle in that order would do it. I've seen the first of the three in Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and I am really impressed by his performance. As for Xehanort, since Leonard Nimoy has passed away, may he rest in peace, he will be portrayed by Christopher Plummer. And his younger self (not Young Xehanort) will be portrayed by whatever actor portrays Xehanort in KH III. That's as far as I'd like to reveal for now. For more info, read to the end unless you like to be spoiled.**

 **Chapter 2:** Dreams (and Nightmares) Can Come True

Once they've crossed the borders, Tenebris, Ventus, Ignis, and Lux found themselves in the realm between worlds, a cosmic setting with other worlds plain to be seen. Ventus and Ignis took in the beauty of it all as their eyes widened in disbelief.

"Whoa... those are all the worlds?"

"I can't believe how beautiful they are..."

Tenebris, taking notice of their amazement, turned to his pupils and spoke.

"Yeah. That's why we have to protect them."

As he looked over the worlds, he noticed them being in a shade of dark blue before he turned to his pupils.

"Alright. Everyone remember the plan?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Ven, you'll go with Ignis. Lux, you think you can handle yourself?"

"I will if I have to, Master."

Seeing the determination on her face, Tenebris made a concerned frown inside his helmet.

"Right. Just remember not to be so serious, alright?"

"Yes. Sorry."

As Ignis giggled at this, Tenebris spoke onward again.

"Alright. For now, this is where we part ways. Honestly, I'm a little nervous about what could happen by the time we meet again. But I know you can pull through somehow. May your light be your guiding key."

With that, everyone nodded before the group split up in three directions with Tenebris headed towards a world holding a castle while Ventus and Ignis went towards a world possessing a cottage and Lux went to another castle with three lights of red, green, and blue.

* * *

 **Castle of Dreams:**

At a forest not too far from the castle in the nighttime, Tenebris was walking in it by himself. As he did so, he held his hand out in front of his face and saw a dark purple and black aura around it before he had a flashback of his time with Xehanort.

 _In said flashback, Ventus' body was struck by a dark blast from Xehanort's No Name Keyblade before a dark swirl came around and created Vanitas as he looked on in horror before it showed Tenebris holding Ventus' comatose body._

" _You won't get away with what you've done, Xehanort! I trusted you!"_

Trying to forget those memories, Tenebris clenched his hand, forcing the dark aura to disappear before he closed his eyes and then proceeded to walk deeper into the he walked, Tenebris thought back to how he treated Ventus since then and felt bad about it. The more he thought about the reason why he took Ventus with him, which was mainly to spite Xehanort, the more ashamed he became. Then, he felt even more guilty when he remembered that as Xehanort attempted to draw his friend's darkness out, he should've done something to stop it.

"That Xehanort... why did he have to make me Master like this? I should've stopped him sooner. No... I should've done more for you, Ven."

Suddenly, he heard a darker side of his voice speaking to him.

 _ **But it's too late now, isn't it?**_

Suddenly, he turned behind him to see a shadow of himself standing behind him in 3 dimensions before it glared its yellow eyes at him.

 _ **Ventus is better off without you. So leave him be.**_

This shadow wasn't lying. Tenebris felt that way himself more than once since taking Ventus under his wing. On the other hand, if he left Ventus, Xehanort would get to him again. And when he does...

"No! I won't let the darkness take him again!"

 _ **I don't think that's for you to decide. You did tell 'Ven' that much, after all...**_

Just as the shadow went away, he heard a noise behind him before he turned around and saw a dark purple creature with thin red eyes and short stubby legs and arms, thus urging him to drawing his End of Pain Keyblade out.

"What the—?! Is that the Unversed?"

Following one of the creatures, a multitude of them appeared before him. As they swarmed him, Tenebris knew they wouldn't give him much hard time. They did, after all, appear to be the lowest form of the Unversed. However, they're still not to be underestimated as they could easily consume anyone that attracts them. And although he's not to be underestimated, either, he's still susceptible for having his heart break itself apart because of his excess darkness from Master Xehanort. So, the best he can do for now is the Keyblade.

"Well, let's hope I haven't forgotten how to fight."

Fortunately, he didn't. As one of the Unversed lunged at Tenebris, he hacked it away into blobs of black ink before he anticipated another attack, only for it to manage to scratch his cheek, perplexing him before he slashed it in retaliation and he charged at the creatures again. And so, Tenebris fought onward with his basic attacks until he had cleared the area of the creatures. After which, he felt his cheek, still feeling the graze from the late Unversed's previous attack.

"Looks like I _am_ getting a bit rusty. How long was it since I fought?"

Before he could attempt to remember, Tenebris noticed who he could assume was one of Eraqus' pupils with spiky brown hair, in a skintight, grey, high collared shirt with two red intersecting straps over his chest and hakama pants with a belt around it showing the badge from his Master as headed towards the Castle before he ran over to him.

"Hey! Over here!"

When the boy turned, he noticed Tenebris catching up to him.

"Huh? Master Tenebris?"

"Yeah, Terra. It's me."

Surprised by his visit, Terra began to question how he came to be here, considering that Xehanort is the last person he wanted to see.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to see Master Xehanort."

"I don't. I just know he's up to something."

"Right. Is that why you're here?"

"That, and your Master told me and my students to help you guys. You didn't happen to see one of them yet, did you?"

Terra only shook his head before Tenebris sighed and spoke.

"Okay. So, did you find anything on him?"

"No. But I do know he's after pure hearts filled with light."

" _Pure_ _hearts_ _filled with light? Does that mean what I think it means...?"_

"All I can tell you is that his search hasn't taken him here."

Tenebris sighed heavily, bearing the weight of the news Terra gave him before quickly changing the topic.

"Alright. What are you doing now?"

"I was just headed toward the castle when you got my attention, Master."

That instantly earned Tenebris' light grimace before Terra noticed. Of course, he knew Terra meant no offense by it, but it still stung a great deal to him.

"Don't... call me Master. There's no need for formalities."

"Oh. Sorry, Mast— I mean, Tenebris."

"It's fine, Terra. Now let's head to that castle."

As they began walking towards it, Tenebris grew curious as to the reason for his way there. Could it be to find more definite answers in locating Xehanort?

"So, why are you so interested in heading to the castle?"

"I met one of the pure hearts Xehanort was after. She was headed towards the castle."

"Oh. I see. So you're trying to make sure it's smooth sailing, right?"

"You could say that."

While they walked there, Tenebris felt a small presence of darkness within Terra and knew it was bound to get worse. But so far, he hasn't lost any control of himself... yet. And this gave him food for thought. Did Terra flip out like he did back when he was a student? Unlikely. He doesn't seem like the type to make a scene. When Terra caught Tenebris staring at him, he grew a bit self-conscious.

"Uh, Tenebris? What are you doing?"

This caused him to avert his gaze as he replied.

"Sorry. My mind's on a lot of things at the moment."

Before Terra could ask what they were about, they noticed a girl in a white dress surrounded by Unversed in front of the castle before the pupil spoke.

"There she is!"

"And the Unversed!"

"Not here, too!"

With that, Terra and Tenebris got out their Keyblades before they cut down the Unversed before the girl spoke to one of them.

"I've met you before..."

Then, Terra turned to the girl before he spoke.

"We'll take care of them. You wait right here."

However, the girl had other plans as she spoke.

"Please, may I go with you? I so want to get to the ball."

Tenebris didn't think it wise as he spoke.

"I don't think it'll be safe for you, miss, uh..."

"Oh, right. I'm Cinderella."

This made Tenebris correct himself as he continued his protest.

"Well, anyway, Cinderella, I don't think it's safe for you to be inside."

Cinderella only maintained her look of hope as he grew confused.

"You're not even a _little_ worried about this?"

"Your friend told me it was important to stay strong."

This earned a glance from Tenebris to Terra as he spoke.

"You really said that?"

"Oh, um... I guess I did."

With that, Cinderella giggled as Tenebris sighed before he spoke.

"Alright, fine. But stay behind us. We don't want you getting hurt."

"Yes."

* * *

With that, the two Keyblade wielders dealt with one Unversed after another trying to help Cinderella to the ballroom before one last swarm arrived and they each slammed their Keyblades to the ground, making them vanish before the path became clear to them. As they walked in the room, Cinderella spoke to the two wielders, feeling grateful for their help.

"Oh, thank you... um..."

"Terra."

"And I'm Tenebris. But you can call me Ten."

"Ten? Oh! Just like Ven, right?"

Having heard that name, Tenebris put on a look of surprise before he replied.

"Um... yeah. You know, he's my friend, too."

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you."

"You as well."

With that, Terra and Tenebris board as Cinderella giggled and walked into the ballroom before she did a curtsy to the Grand Duke before walking forward and dancing with the prince. As she did, Tenebris noticed two young girls and one elderly woman with a sour look on their faces before they began to talk ill of Cinderella.

"But who is she, mother?"

"Do we know her?"

"Well, the Prince certainly seems to. I've never seen her before."

The woman took another glance at Cinderella trying to figure out the familiarity.

"Nor I. But she certainly is— Wait! There is something familiar about her..."

As he looked at them, he began to feel uneasy as he spoke.

"I don't know if I like the feeling of them one bit..."

As he looked up, Tenebris noticed a figure in a black coat, as did Terra before the former turned and walked to the Grand Duke.

"Excuse me. How do I get up there?"

"Well, there is a passage beneath the foyer staircase."

Terra grew grateful for this as he spoke.

"Thanks."

However, Tenebris knew that considering how long he'd be taking to get there, he needed to use one thing to get to him quickly without making a scene. The one drawback to this is that once he enters since he doesn't exactly accept the dark, it'll tear at his heartbefore he'll even make it to his destination even if it was just a few feet away. Weighing in the options, Tenebris turned to Terra as he spoke.

"You go on ahead. I'll find another way to catch up."

With that, Terra nodded to him and took off for the basement before Tenebris willed himself to do something he told himself he'd never do.

"This better work..."

Once he's certain Terra had gone, Tenebris opened a dark portal from his hand before he stepped backward inside it before it disappeared.

* * *

 _Once inside the dark plane, Tenebris looked around the landscape consisting of naught but a white walkway with what appeared to be dark blue glowing rocks in view thus far. As he walked forward, though, he began to feel a dark presence tearing into his chest as he groaned and fell to the ground. All the while, his darker voice began speaking to him in order to aggravate the young man. And it was quickly working. However, as it spoke to him, Tenebris held his temper in... barely._

 _ **Such a sourpuss. It's the Realm of Darkness, pal. What did you expect?**_

" _Shut it. I'm trying to do something important right now, and I'd appreciate it if you don't bother me."_

 _ **Hey, I can't help being pragmatic. It's what I am.**_

" _Well... I'm not in the mood. Just take me to that stranger before he goes away."_

 _ **Alright, fine. Have it your way.**_

 _With his reply, another dark portal opened before he went inside and re-emerged to the realm he was in before._

* * *

As he exited the portal, Tenebris found the figure in a black coat speaking to himself as it disappeared.

"So... two of the Light's guardians are here. And one of them can use the Darkness, as well. Not an impressive start, but it's a closer number than one Princess of Heart..."

Hearing this, Tenebris spoke to the figure, determined to get answers.

"Closer to what? What are you talking about?"

The figure only turned behind him to see Tenebris and smirked.

"That I cannot say, boy. I have no intention to reveal all just yet. However... I'd be rude if I didn't give you something to expect."

With the snap of his fingers, a giant Unversed with long legs, long arms, and a green drummer's attire that had an assortment of musical instruments consisting of a tuba, a set of drums, and a violin appeared just as the figure spoke to Tenebris.

"I do hope you enjoy yourself."

With that, the figure went away in a dark portal as Tenebris tried to go after him before he came too late and was caught in a bind of the instruments' tune as he groaned in struggle, trying to extricate himself from the spell before Terra arrived and shoved him away just as the explosion occurred. For a moment, the Unversed was convinced that it's defeated them, only for Terra to speak out against it.

"Over here!"

As Terra pointed his Keyblade at the Unversed, Tenebris looked at him before he spoke with the Prince, Cinderella, and the Grand Duke behind them.

"Thanks, Terra. I owe you one."

"Guards! Guards! Ooh, where could they possibly be?"

As he looked at it, Tenebris drew out his Keyblade before he spoke to the trio.

"You guys need to clear out of here. We can take care of it."

Seeing the Keyblades in their hands, Cinderella, the Prince, and the Grand Duke nodded before evacuating as Tenebris spoke to it.

"Alright. You've made me mad now."

The Unversed only responded by using his quill to move the beating drums closer to him. Tenebris had a feeling it would do damage, so he quickly countered it by using a spell he knew for sure would put it out.

"Oh, no you don't! Fire!"

With that, his Keyblade fired its desired spell. However, it wasn't in a normal color as the outside was purple and the inside was blue-white, perplexing Tenebris.

"Huh? What the...?"

Despite this, it was still just as efficient in making the drums disappear before the Unversed began to possess a dark shadowy aura around him and sent out a burst of music towards them. Having been subjected to it before, Tenebris became wise and moved away from the blaring notes before turning to Terra.

"Hey, Terra! I've got an idea! If we take out those instruments, its show would be cancelled!"

"Got it!"

With that, Terra moved in and began attacking the tuba as he slashed at it, making it disappear while Tenebris went after the violin. His method was somewhat different than the pupil's as Tenebris began targeting it and the Unversed before using his technique.

"Let's see you dodge this!"

Suddenly, his Keyblade began charging a red, fiery orb before he released it, separating it into 16 orbs. Half of them went to the violin and the other half went to the Unversed, knocking it back before dropping its hat to the ground and going down to pick it up. Along with that, the Unversed brushed it off with its baton before it extended the weapon into that of a staff and tossed it at the wielders, forcing them to dodge its path before it jumped in the air and was about to land on Tenebris before he jumped away again. As the Unversed got up slowly for a bow after landing, he had an idea as he spoke to Terra, who saw the lag in recovery as well.

"Hey, Terra. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Let's see."

With that, it jumped again and went for Tenebris right before he dodged it and spoke up to his partner.

"Now, Terra!"

On cue, Terra began attacking it with his body laced in shadows in all directions before slamming down on it repeatedly, each slam making a dark explosion from beneath on impact, instantly turning it into a dark mist before it faded. With the Unversed defeated, Terra turned to Tenebris who saw for himself what Terra used, making the pupil feel ashamed before he spoke.

"Not bad, Terra. A little unorthodox, but not bad."

Terra was in shock over his words as Tenebris spoke.

"I guess that's why you're Eraqus' pupil."

This made him smile as he spoke.

"Thanks."

"But... you need to be careful not to let the darkness get the better of you, though. When I looked at you when we were on our way, I felt it inside you. But your light is still just as powerful. Make sure not to lose that, okay?"

If it weren't for the fact that Tenebris is a Master who is in his similar circumstance, Terra might've been hurt. But to hear him say that his light still remained... it made him feel more than confident as he spoke.

"Don't worry, Tenebris. I won't."

As Tenebris smiled, the Grand Duke arrived and spoke to the two Keyblade wielders with the Master of the group speaking to them.

"Thank you both. You saved us all."

"It was the least we could do. Don't worry about it."

However, despite their help, the Grand Duke still felt a bit dismal with the lack of guests there.

"The guests were just starting to enjoy themselves..."

Then, Terra noticed two people remaining as he spoke up.

"Well, don't give up just yet."

To the Grand Duke's pleasant surprise, he noticed Cinderella talking to the Prince as they held hands with Tenebris smiling before he then remembered who tried to sabotage it.

"Oh, right. Tell me something. Have you always had a problem with those things?"

"No. I believe they began to appear shortly after a man in a black coat and a boy in a mask arrived in our kingdom. Those that saw them said the monsters obeyed their every command."

As Terra puzzled over the boy in the mask, Tenebris knew well enough about the man in a black coat from seeing his summoning in action.

"A boy in the mask?"

"I only saw the latter. Do you know where he went?"

"Well... no, I don't believe anyone has seen him since then."

"I see..."

As Tenebris pondered it, Terra grew concerned about the identity of the perpetrators.

"Who do you think they could be?"

"Dunno. But I'll bet Xehanort is behind this somehow."

"Do you always blame him for stuff like this?"

Immediately, Tenebris glared at him, just wanting to end the conversation right there.

"If you knew what he did to Ven, you wouldn't be asking me that."

"Ven? You mean Ventus?"

Suddenly, the bell began ringing, making Cinderella worried as she spoke to the Prince.

"Oh... My goodness! It's midnight!"

"Yes, so it is, but why—"

"Goodbye!"

Immediately, Cinderella began to run, much to the Prince's confusion as he tried to follow her.

"Come back! Please come back!"

"I'm sorry."

As Cinderella ran, Tenebris grew confused and turned to Terra.

"What's that about? Is something supposed to happen at midnight?"

"Yeah. Her Fairy Godmother told her that she only has until midnight before the spell wears off."

"Fairy Godmother?"

"It's a long story."

With that, the wielders went to where Cinderella ran before they noticed her dropping her glass slipper on the staircase and tried to go back for it before seeing the Grand Duke running after her and decided to leave it be as he spoke.

"Mademoiselle! Señorita! Wait!"

As they watched the altercation, Tenebris noticed a blue-haired woman watching it as well. She was dressed with pink straps across her chest, a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts, followed by white bell-sleeves accompanied with a segmented piece of armor on her arms, and tan, fingerless gloves on her hands. Tenebris and Terra immediately recognized her as the latter spoke out to her.

"Aqua!"

Aqua then looked up to see the two of them as she spoke to him as well.

"Terra!"

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Aqua asked about Tenebris' presence.

"What's he doing here?"

"Master Eraqus asked him and his students to help us out. The only reason he agreed to it is because he's convinced Master Xehanort is behind it somehow."

Remembering what her master told her of his... unpleasant experience, or as much as he permitted himself to reveal, Aqua felt bad for him.

"Oh... Sorry, Tenebris."

This made him confused as he looked at her.

"Huh? Why didn't you call me...?"

"I thought you hated that. Didn't you?"

Then, Tenebris remembered his last visit to their place.

* * *

 _At the Land of Departure, Tenebris was speaking to Eraqus while Aqua found herself somewhat drawn to their conversation as Eraqus spoke to him._

" _So, you were named Keyblade Master... by Xehanort?"_

" _Yes. It was the worst moment of my life."_

" _I can imagine why. You let the darkness get the better of you, tipped the scales of your own balance too far, and he named you master anyway. It seems quite suspicious to say the least."_

" _It's not just that. Ventus was..."_

 _Suddenly, Tenebris noticed Aqua before she tried apologize to them._

" _Oh! I'm sorry for interrupting, Masters."_

 _This made Tenebris tense his hand, summoning a dark and purple aura before noticing it and trying to contain his dark aura before it quickly dissipated and he took a deep breath and spoke to her._

" _I understand the gesture. But you don't need to call me Master. Okay?"_

 _Aqua looked at him in confusion in response to this. What Master wouldn't want to be called Master?_

" _Okay... is there anything else?"_

" _That depends. Who do you want to speak to?"_

" _Well, I have some news for Master Eraqus."_

" _In that case..."_

 _With that, Tenebris began walking away from the two of them as he spoke._

" _I'll leave it to you two."_

 _As he walked away, Tenebris didn't notice that Aqua kept her gaze at him as she sighed for his sake._

* * *

After finishing his remembrance, Tenebris smiled at her.

"Yeah... I didn't think you'd remember. Thanks for that."

Aqua nodded back at him before she got back to business.

"So... did you two manage to locate Master Xehanort?"

Tenebris only shook his head as he spoke.

"No luck so far. But we found out that he's interested in pure hearts filled with light. At least, that's what Terra believed."

Taking in the news, Aqua tried to decipher the meaning.

"Pure hearts... filled with light..."

"Yeah. In other words, the Princesses of Heart. Anyway, we didn't find him here."

"Alright. I'll stay and see if I can find some more clues."

As he remembered the unsettling feeling from the three ladies, Tenebris had other plans.

"Actually... Terra, think you're okay by yourself?"

"Sure, but... why do you ask?"

"I was thinking of staying behind with Aqua, to see if there's anything I overlooked. Maybe she can help with that."

"Oh. I see. The Prince is in the ballroom ahead. He might have some answers."

Aqua and Tenebris took in the info and gave their gratitude.

"Thanks."

"Good to know."

With that, Terra began to walk away before he stopped himself and turned to the two Masters, although his gaze focused on Aqua.

"Aqua. You still have the same dream?"

"Well... Yes."

"There's this girl here— her name is Cinderella. She made me realize how powerful it is just to believe. No matter how impossible things seem, a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness."

As Aqua nodded to him in joy of that, Tenebris didn't quite see it as he sighed, thinking to himself as well as the look on Xehanort's face when he realized that he was named Master despite his imbalance.

" _Maybe... but that doesn't make them any less corruptible. Like Xehanort corrupted mine."_

After the brief silence, Terra spoke to her again.

"If you see her, give her my thanks."

"Will do."

With that, Terra began walking away before Tenebris turned to her once he was out of earshot.

"You know, when we met earlier... I could sense a formidable darkness in him. But so far... he's doing okay. He hasn't behaved out of the ordinary. With any luck, I don't think he ever will."

Aqua smiled at him as she replied her own confidence to him.

"He'll be alright. He won't give in to it."

"I hope not. Where else am I gonna find my role model?"

This made Aqua smile at his words before he spoke, trying not to get too personal.

"So... let's get down to business."

"Right."

As they walked to the ballroom, Aqua and Tenebris passed by the three ladies that spoke ill of Cinderella before as they suddenly felt a dark presence around them with the two of them gasping to themselves before they looked to them as he spoke to himself.

" _It's those ladies from before..."_

Along with them, they were visited upon by the Grand Duke who ran past them before Tenebris spoke to him.

"Hold up. Do you know these ladies?"

"Oh, er, If I recall correctly, that is Lady Tremaine and those are her daughters."

Tenebris then looked at Aqua, seeing a suspicious look on her face before he realized that she sensed the same thing he did.

"You sensed that, too?"

"Yes. There was something very wrong about them..."

At that moment, the Prince spoke up to Aqua, convinced his princess has returned.

"You came back!"

When Aqua looked at him in confusion, Tenebris spoke to him to inform him properly of who she actually was.

"Uh, I don't know who you're talking about, but I think you got the wrong girl."

"Oh. My apologies. I was mistaken."

"Apparently..."

Then, the Grand Duke piped up as he presented the glass slipper that fell on the stairs before.

"Your Highness, I found this on the palace stairs."

"A glass slipper?"

"One dropped by a lovely young lady, and I'll search far and wide to find the maiden to whom this belongs."

"You will?"

"Of course, Your Highness. After all, you've finally found the one whom you wish to marry. Upon hearing that happy news, your father, the king, has decreed that a quest shall begin immediately throughout the kingdom. And I will start with the closest residence— that of Lady Tremaine."

With that, the Grand Duke walked off out of the ballroom before Aqua turned to Tenebris as she had an idea.

"Lady Tremaine... We had better pay her a visit."

"You know, Aqua? I think you just read my mind."

* * *

With that, they began to make their way to the residence of Tremaine, but not before they had to deal with the Unversed outside of the gate. Fortunately, because they were at the base variety, they weren't exactly much of a problem. However, orders were orders. As they fought the creatures, Tenebris learned from his being grazed on the cheek as he dodged it and struck the last one from behind with the momentum of his dodge before he turned to Aqua.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. But... what happened to your face?"

This got him embarrassed as he tried to explain.

"Oh! Well, uh... one of those things was able to graze me while I was here. It's been a long time since I fought. About six months, I guess? Anyway, other than that, they didn't do much damage."

"Oh. I see."

As Aqua's face began to trail off to the woodlands, Tenebris spoke up.

"What do you say we move on?"

"Okay."

With that, the two walked to the woodlands in a different path than where he and Terra went before, prior to reaching the castle. At the end of the path, they finally reached a mansion with lights on as they heard the voices of Tremaine and the Grand Duke.

"You honor our humble home, m'lord."

"Ahem! Quite so."

"May I present my daughters, Drizella and Anastasia."

Hearing this, Tenebris and Aqua's suspicions were confirmed as the former remembered the Grand Duke's description.

"That's them, alright. And a cold, unsettling atmosphere to go with them."

"As I feared. There is darkness here."

"Then I think we know what to do."

In preparation, Aqua got out her Rainfell Keyblade as Tenebris got his own Keyblade at the ready before they attempted to storm inside the residence to confront Tremaine directly, only to hear a voice speaking to them.

"Wait! It's dangerous to fight the darkness with light, you two."

As she spoke, white stars appeared before a woman in a blue hood with a magic wand and a pink bow tie around her neck appeared as Tenebris spoke to her.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. I appear to those who believe that dreams come true."

This made Aqua smile at her as she spoke while Tenebris grew confused.

"Then I'm honored."

"Likewise, but why would you tell us not to fight darkness with light?"

"Strong rays of sun create dark shadows. Sadly, Lady Tremaine and both her daughters are jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty, qualities that appear to you as 'light.' Jealousy is darkness. Light and dark go hand in hand. You can't have one without the other."

Tenebris raised an eyebrow at this as he clearly doubted it. And yet... the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. After all, he started out wanting to protect the light and its balance when Xehanort first found him... Something he'd rather not think about as Aqua spoke up.

"Then what should we do?"

"It's quite simple. One of Cinderella's friends is trying very hard to keep her light from fading. I want you two to join little Jaq and help him."

Hearing this, Tenebris spoke up.

"Don't worry. Aqua and I will do that. But how are we gonna get up there?"

"You'll need a bit of my magic to help Jaq."

"Is that right? Well, if that's what it takes, then... send us in."

With that, the Fairy Godmother tapped her wand, leaving magic sparkles out before she cast her spell on them.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!"

As the sparkles flew around them, Aqua and Tenebris felt a bit concerned before they ended up turned into a speck of sparkles which floated up to the open window before that same sparkle ended up turned back into the two Keyblade wielders who noticed a mouse in a red hat and clothes lifting a big key by himself. Seeing as he was struggling to lift it, Aqua grew concerned as she spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"Cinderellie stepmothie lock her in her room. Gotta let her out. Gotta save Cinderellie!"

This made Tenebris raise an eyebrow as his speech pattern confused him. Nevertheless, he somehow got the feeling that he's the one trying to help Cinderella as he summoned his Keyblade along with Aqua.

"Well, I may not have understood a word you said. But I knew what you meant to say. Why don't you let us help?"

"Oh, zug-zug."

Then, upon noticing the Keyblades in their hands, Jaq recognized their origin.

"Ooh! That's-a like Ven-Ven's and Ig-Ig's! Did you ever meet-a Ven? Or Ig-Ig?"

This made Tenebris surprised as he spoke.

"Huh? Uh, of course. I'm Tenebris, but I'd like to know how you know about Ven and Ignis."

"As friends— good friends. Ven-Ven and Ig-Ig help-a Jaq fix Cinderellie dress."

"And where's Ven and Ignis now?"

"Look-a for friend, other friend."

As he heard his answer, Tenebris could only assume that they still had yet to find Eraqus' pupils.

"Oh. I see."

Just then, they heard Drizella's voice as she had apparently difficulty trying in the glass slipper before the Grand Duke got impatient.

"I can't understand why! It always fit perfectly before."

"Quite enough of this. The next young lady. Please..."

Hearing this, Jaq became aware of the time he has left.

"Oh, no! Hear that?! Gotta flurry! Cinderellie gotta try that slipper! Come on, come on, flurry!"

As Jaq ran however, he was suddenly taken by surprise as the Unversed appeared in front of him as he panicked.

"Ah! No, no, no, no, no! Usa gotta flurry!"

With that, Aqua and Tenebris stepped up on front of Jaq with their Keyblades ready as the former spoke up first.

"It's alright. Leave this to us."

"Jaq, you better not lose that key!"

As the Unversed drew near, Aqua used a spell to put the Unversed to sleep, allowing Tenebris to quickly attack them, turning them into black blobs of ink before they disappeared, only for more Unversed to appear before Aqua and Tenebris targeted the creatures in their vision before he started engaging in the same trick he pulled against the Unversed that the black coated figure summoned while she began to form an orb of multiple colors in front of her Keyblade.

"Fire!"

"Light!"

As he fired a dark orb at them, they split into 8 just as Aqua fired her blast, splitting the orb into the same color with all seven colors of the rainbow, taking out the Unversed far and wide for Jaq to make safe passage to his mouse hole before the next wave appeared and began to rapidly swarm near Jaq. However, Aqua and Tenebris formed a barrier of light pink and dark purple around the three of them before they both scattered the barriers toward the Unversed, hitting them and dissipating them as they took another look to see if any more remained before Tenebris spoke to Jaq.

"Looks like that's all of them. Now hurry."

With that, the mouse took off for his mouse hole as he turned to them and spoke.

"Thanks-a, Aqua! Thanks-a, Ten-Ten!"

As he went inside, Tenebris turned to Aqua.

"Well, it looks like that's that. But let's check on Lady Tremaine and her daughters to be sure."

"Right."

* * *

Later, they found their way to the other side of the door and went to the stairs with Aqua by the rails and Tenebris through the bannisters as the Grand Duke spoke to Tremaine.

"You're the only ladies here?"

"There's no one else, Your Grace."

With the Grand Duke seeming most likely to leave, they impatiently turned behind them to see that Cinderella hadn't arrived yet. With the situation tense enough as is, Aqua spoke to herself.

"Come on... Hurry, Jaq!"

As the Grand Duke began to turn and walk away, Tenebris lost his nerves. And it seemed that he wasn't the only one as Aqua couldn't take the wait any more than he could.

"That does it. I'm going to find Jaq and help him."

"And I'll see if I can stall somehow."

"Okay."

As the two went to opposite paths, the both of them began to grow back to normal size. Unfortunately for Aqua, she began to have difficulty balancing herself before falling off of the bannister, catching the attention of Tremaine and her daughters as well as the Grand Duke's. As Tenebris looked at the scene behind him, he noticed Aqua was present in the group as he spoke to himself.

"Oh, boy..."

The best he could do was help her improvise as Aqua noticed him giving her a sign to play along before she took note of it and did just that.

"Oh! Would it... would it be alright... if I tried on the glass slipper?"

As Tenebris looked at the scene in a cold sweat, the Grand Duke spoke to her.

"Hmm... I met you at the palace. Unfortunately, you are not the young lady the Prince is looking for."

As Tenebris made an exasperated sigh, Aqua gave him further cause to let her try.

"But I am a girl. I should at least be given a chance to try it on."

This made Tenebris more tense than ever as Lady Tremaine and her daughters made matters even worse.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?"

"She's probably here to rob us!"

"Mother, do something!"

"That girl does not live here. I have only two daughters. I believe we're finished here, Your Grace."

Realizing how little time they have left, Tenebris only took off for the door in light steps as the Grand Duke spoke to them.

"Regardless, she means no harm."

With that, he managed to find Cinderella's door, evident by the sound of her voice as she spoke to Jaq.

"Please hurry, Jaq..."

This made Tenebris get his Keyblade at the ready as he prepared to unlock it, only for the door handle to jiggle itself before opening, revealing Cinderella to be free as she stood before him, making him surprised.

"Oh, Cinderella!"

"Ten? How did you find me?"

Tenebris only put away his Keyblade as it faded in a red and black mist with a green glow where the eye was before he spoke.

"Never mind that. You need to hurry."

"I know. Again, thank you."

With that, she began to run to the stairs as she called out to him.

"Your Grace. Please wait. May I try it on?"

With that, she went down the stairs as Aqua drew a breath of relief and Tremaine tried to convince the Grand Duke otherwise.

"Pay no attention to her. She's just an imaginative child."

However, the Grand Duke was adamant about letting her try.

"Madam, my orders were _every_ maiden."

Aqua then spoke up as she went to Cinderella.

"You should let her go first."

With that, Aqua held her hand out to Cinderella, who took her hand and sat on the chair as Tenebris smiled.

"Thank you."

Then, Aqua remembered what Terra asked of her to do at the castle as she spoke.

"I actually want to thank you, for teaching Terra he needs to keep believing."

This earned a confused look from Cinderella before the Grand Duke stepped up to her, only for Tremaine to smile before purposely tripping him with her foot, causing him to drop the slipper and have it shattered on the floor, much to the surprise of Tenebris and Aqua and the sadness of the Grand Duke.

"What will I do?"

As Lady Tremaine smiled, however, Cinderella brought the good news.

"Please, don't worry. You see, I have the other slipper."

This got Tremaine surprised as the Grand Duke took it with joy as he kissed it while Tenebris and Aqua grew relieved. And with that, he allowed her to try on the slipper, confirming the identity of the woman whom the Prince met as the three noticed Jaq jumping up and down in joy before the Grand Duke spoke.

"A perfect fit. I must inform the Prince immediately! You will come with me, of course."

"I'd be happy to."

As Cinderella walked with the Grand Duke and Aqua, Tenebris took his cue to make a different exit while Drizella and Anastasia spoke to Tremaine.

"It's not fair. She's a scullery maid!"

"Mother! Are you just going to let them leave?"

"No. Cinderella will be put in her place."

Just then, a different voice agreed with them.

"I couldn't agree more, my dear."

Upon hearing the voice, Tremaine and her daughters turned behind them to see the figure in a black coat as they grew surprised.

"What in the world?! Who are you?!"

"Calm yourself. I have a solution for your problem..."

* * *

Outside, Aqua was walking out of the residence before she noticed Tenebris apparently emerging from the bushes.

"Tenebris, is that where you've been after you helped?"

"Hey. I'd like to see you try staying hidden, not that it mattered. After all, you did volunteer for that slipper."

This made Aqua blush as she remembered when she was about to be a candidate for trying on the glass slipper before he spoke.

"Besides, you should be more worried about Tremaine and her daughters. They're obviously not gonna let her go. I heard her say that herself."

At that moment, they heard Cinderella's scream from far away shortly before the Grand Duke ran to them, urging Tenebris and Aqua to head for him, the former asking him of the event that led to her scream despite his tiredness.

"What happened? Where is Cinderella?"

"Sh-She was attacked by a creature... a m-monster in the forest... and a man in a black coat..."

This got Aqua and Tenebris concerned on different counts.

"A monster?"

"Black coat? Him again..."

Hearing that last part, Aqua grew curious as she spoke.

"Huh? You mean you saw him before?"

"Unfortunately. I didn't get a good look at him before. But this time... he's not getting away!"

With that, Aqua and Tenebris took off to the forest before they saw an Unversed in the shape of a blue pumpkin with dark green vines launching its deadly seeds at Cinderella as Tremaine and her daughters laughed and the figure in the black coat watched before Tenebris instantly vanished in a small dark purple light before reappearing in front of Cinderella and blocking the bombs with his Keyblade as he glared at Tremaine and her daughters with a growl before the figure spoke.

"Hmm... Still two guardians? And yet, I've seen three of you on this world. There's no denying we have your attention..."

This made Aqua confused as she spoke to the figure.

"What do you mean?"

Lady Tremaine was only concerned about teaching Cinderella payback as she spoke with leering pride.

"This is what happens when you go against my wishes."

However, the figure thought of a different consequence as he summoned a dark purple and blue orb in his hand spoke to them.

"Indeed. However, my services still require a decent collateral: your hearts!"

With that, he launched it into three orbs before they both collided with Tremaine and her daughters, instantly causing them to gasp before they floated and their bodies disappeared in dark purple mists, surprising Aqua, Tenebris, and Cinderella before Aqua assumed what happened when the figure attacked.

"The darkness in their hearts overtook them."

The figure scoffed at her thoughts as he interjected.

"An excellent suggestion, Master Aqua. Alas, that is but one way to look at their demise. I consider it a demonstration of what'll occur to other worlds..."

Tenebris only snarled at the figure as he called him out.

"Enough! Who are you?!"

As an answer, the figure moved his hood behind his head, revealing a face with tanned skin, black hair, and yellow eyes as he spoke.

"I may not intend to reveal _all_. But I will reveal this: I am but one of thirteen, destined to clash with seven."

Tenebris grew annoyed very quickly as he wanted a definite answer.

"Cut the riddles and tell me your name!"

"My name is of no consequence. Which is more than I can say for your Princess of Heart. You best take good care of them. The Master does not like to be disappointed..."

With that, the figure vanished in a dark beacon that appeared from below him, leaving Tenebris frustrated as he spoke.

"Wait! Get back here!"

Tensing in anger at this, Tenebris heard Aqua's voice as he turned behind him to see her holding Cinderella up.

"Forget about him for now, Ten! We need to make sure Cinderella is safe!"

"Right. You go take her to the castle, and I'll take care of that thing."

Aqua nodded to him in reply before she helped Cinderella to the castle. As they did, the Unversed attempted to retaliate by using its vine whips in a spin, only for Tenebris to interfere and force them away, causing it to tumble and go upside-down as he called it out.

"If you want them, you'll have to go through me, pumpkin squash!"

Upon hearing this, the Unversed got back up while flailing its whips about and summoned a dark aura around it before he began sucking up Tenebris. As it did, he grunted before he cast a spell on it.

"Freeze!"

As he fired it, the Blizzard spell sent a chunk of ice at it, causing it to cease its vacuum before it began to launch its bombs in the air. As Tenebris took notice of this, he could only use his Keyblade to brace the explosions that followed, although it didn't do well as he sustained burn on his hand gripping the Keyblade before he used the smokescreen to cover him as he drew his Keyblade back and vanished in a swift pace before slicing through it, causing the Unversed to dissipate in a dark mist before it went away as he looked at his hand, seeing a burn on it as it also burned his glove.

"Great. Guess I'm more rusty than I thought."

With the Unversed defeated, however, Tenebris was more concerned about Aqua and Cinderella as he turned behind him to the castle.

"They couldn't have gone far..."

* * *

And he was right. When Tenebris caught up, he saw Cinderella hugging the prince as Aqua sat by the fountain before he spoke up, catching her attention as she noticed a burn on his right hand.

"Hey. Everything work out okay?"

"Yeah. But... I'm sorry I didn't help you."

"It's fine, Aqua. You did help. Cinderella's light is safe thanks to you."

"I know... but what about the darkness?And the pure hearts filled with light..."

As Aqua spoke with Tenebris, they were unaware that Fairy Godmother arrived behind them.

"It's strange. The Master taught me darkness needs to be destroyed. But how, if not with light?"

"You know what? I've been looking for that answer myself."

As she spoke to the two of them, Aqua and Tenebris grew surprised as they turned to her.

"Oh, my dear, you're too young to know. Experience more things, and you'll find the answer. Just trust in your dreams."

Tenebris didn't see any reason to after what happened to him and Ventus.

"That's easy for you to say. Your dreams never turned into nightmares."

This got Aqua even more surprised as Tenebris began walking away into the forest, leaving her worried. In the forest, Tenebris summoned his Keyblade before opening a portal to the realm between before he heard Aqua's voice.

"Tenebris!"

As she caught up to him, Tenebris turned to her and noticed her running to him before she stopped just a few feet from him.

"What is it?"

"Before you go, ay least tell me. What did you mean? About dreams turning into nightmares?"

Tenebris was about to brush it off, only to meet her determined gaze. Something told him that even if he were to dismiss her, she'd still be dead set on finding answers, just like _he_ was. And if she were to go the way of Xehanort... that was a risk he doesn't want anyone taking, especially since he's decided to be more careful of what his actions could result in ever since his dream was corrupted. Taking this in account, Tenebris only sighed before he spoke.

"I had a dream, too, once. To become a Keyblade Master, same as you. I was just four years younger when Xehanort found me. He told me that he needed me to help bring balance to this world. And when he brought Ven in, too... we got along pretty well, kinda like how friends do when they first meet. We started out as sparring partners. Then, it was brothers-in-arms. And finally... we were best friends."

As she took in the weight of importance from his words, Aqua felt touched by it before pondering about what happened that made him doubt dreams could come true.

"But... what happened?"

Tenebris tensed his right hand as he heard the old man's wretched laughter.

"Xehanort. Xehanort happened. One day when we were training out near the graveyard, Ventus was trapped by the Heartless."

"Heartless?"

"Creatures of pure shadow, attracted to the darkness in other people's hearts. Though, I'm surprised I didn't see any of them here. Anyway, I begged Xehanort to help him, but he only urged him to embrace the darkness. As you can imagine, he couldn't. And then... he ended up knocked out."

"Did he even try to help?"

As the memory of Xehanort firing a dark blast at him repeated in his mind clear as day, Tenebris summoned a dark aura around his hand.

"No. He did _worse._ He created someone else from Ven's darkness and named him Vanitas."

The revelation made Aqua gasp as Tenebris explained further.

"After that... I lost my temper. I began to attack Xehanort with everything I had, not caring about what darkness I had in me. But even then, it still wasn't enough. He called my darkness 'premature' or something after the fight, but it was still liable to improve. That's when he named me Master. When he did, I didn't feel proud of myself at all. I felt like... like he was cursing me. The dream I had since training under him, turning into a nightmare. I didn't like that one bit. After that, I decided to take Ventus away from him just to spite him for what he did, not that it worked. I was convinced Ven was gone for good after that. But then... his heart was rebuilt, somehow. At that moment I decided to look after him and make sure he doesn't get hurt ever again."

"And that's why you blamed Xehanort? Because he hurt Ven?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

Hearing his story, Aqua sighed reverently before she walked closer to him and spoke.

"I can see why you don't want to do this. But I'm on my own mission, too."

"I know. Eraqus told me about Terra's examination."

"Then you have to understand why, with or without you, I can't abandon Terra. He's stronger than that."

Tenebris sighed in understanding before he spoke.

"I know. And I can't let Ven get hurt again. Ignis is watching him, but honestly... I don't know what kind of trouble those two can get into."

In all honesty, Tenebris wasn't against her being on her own to help Terra. Yet, each time he permitted himself the thought, he felt as though he's been practically stabbed with guilt. All the same, he's concerned about Ventus and how he's holding up with Ignis, considering she's admittedly a little young to be a Keyblade Master. As he considered this, Tenebris had an idea formulating in his head.

"Although... maybe we can help each other."

"Huh? How?"

"With every world we go to, we'll keep track on both Terra and Ventus. Two birds with one stone. Three, if you count Ignis."

This made Aqua widen her eyes at the idea, considering one of his students is watching another.

"Tenebris, are you sure?"

"If you have any better ideas, I'm all ears."

Aqua opened her mouth to try to speak, but as expected, she didn't have a better idea as she spoke.

"Well, okay. But what do you think that man in the black coat meant? One of thirteen to clash with seven?"

"I don't know. But those numbers do seem familiar..."

As Tenebris thought back to them, he remembered why as he thought back to the ancient Keyblade War and its consequences.

"I think I know why they're familiar. But I don't think you'll like it."

 **A/N: Hello. You're probably wondering who could've spoken to Aqua and Tenebris. Well, I'll tell you this and no more. His name is Kosodor (named after Kosodoro or "thief" in english) and he is voiced by Rick Robertson, best known for his voice as Dabura, to those of you who watch Dragon Ball Z, Kai, or Super. Anyway, as he said, he is one of 13. So, you can expect to see 12 more of him as they make their journey. That is all. And please, have a nice day.**


	4. Crisis of Faith

**Chapter 3:** Crisis of Faith

At the desert, the man in a black coat stood atop one of several pillars of stone as he pondered to himself of the appearances.

"Curious... how very curious."

Suddenly, another black-coated appeared on another pillar as she spoke in a mocking tone.

"What's there to be curious about, Kosodor? Personally, I find everything here pretty dull. Well, a certain member aside, that is."

In response to her question, Kosodor turned and glared at her.

"Of course, _you_ would. But if you must know, I encountered precisely 3 guardians just on one world alone. And yet, one of them used no such quality of light to his advantage, but that of the darkness to protect that princess. Quite curious to say the least, wouldn't you agree?"

Just then, another voice, one that sounded strong yet gentle, spoke up as he appeared on one of the rest of the pillars as he spoke up.

"The only thing I find curious is why we're even here. We should've been slain in the Keyblade War, but... how is it that we're still here? Could the Master have foreseen this?"

Kosodor scoffed as he spoke.

"Bah. Explaining that would only leech away at my already minuscule patience. Just be thankful the hearts of you and your friends weren't swallowed by the darkness."

At that moment, a younger voice from another black-coated figure spoke to Kosodor, prompting him to cease his tone.

"Perhaps you've heard of the golden rule, Kosodor: patience is a virtue."

Kosodor only growled at the figure as he spoke.

"And perhaps you've heard that I don't take orders from _you_ , talent scout."

"Be that as it may, the boy who uses the dark is known as Tenebris. He was formerly a student, up until Vanitas' making. Even now, he has shown great restraint in using the darkness. In fact, he barely showed any signs at all. But, of course, barely isn't good enough."

"And your point is?"

"The point is, even Tenebris cannot hold the darkness at bay forever. If he doesn't come to terms with it, it'll swallow him and we're bound to end up one guardian short. But if he were to embrace his gift, we'd have quite a rival on our hands."

This made Kosodor and the others ponder this as the unhooded of the figures tried to think of a solution.

"So, the Princesses of Heart would be our best play, I take it?"

"For now. But... if the guardians show any change, in number and in power, we will take drastic measures, if necessary."

Then, the woman in the black coat spoke up.

"Whatever. Vanitas can't keep sticking up for the two brats forever. He's gonna have to do away with them at some point."

The younger figure can see no wisdom in doing so. And for good reason.

"If you think it is a personal matter, Vanitas could care less about them, at least the girl. He knows that we need 7 lights and 13 darknesses to achieve our goal. Any fewer on both sides is useless."

Then, Kosodor spoke of his actions at Cinderella's world.

"That reminds me. I may have... explained to the boy our numbers."

"It makes no difference. Once they realize what it means, they'll panic. And panic will inevitably lead to a reaction. After all, nothing brings about change more quickly than a crisis."

This made the female figure pleased. As long as she didn't have to work too much to complete the set, it's fine with her. Although... a part of her wanted to know the outcome of their labor.

"Which makes me wonder. What exactly is our goal here?"

The young figure only removed his hood to reveal silver, spiky hair along with tanned skin and yellow eyes as he replied.

"I will tell you this and no more. The day of destiny needs you to be prompt if you wish to discover it. But for now, you are to wait. As I said, patience is a virtue. As you'll soon see..."

* * *

 **Enchanted Dominion:**

"You were right, Ten. I _don't_ like this."

"I warned you."

At the forest path that was leading to the walkway of a castle, Tenebris had just explained to Aqua that he'd figured out what Kosodor meant. One of thirteen darknesses destined to clash with seven lights. Those exact numbers were also used primarily to describe the shattered pieces of the χ-Blade. But how did that man in the coat come to have _his_ eyes? Moreover, how could they have been made? And are there really 12 more of him somewhere else? Regardless, Tenebris knew it could mean one thing.

"As much as I hate to think it, Xehanort must've planned it since Ventus and I got away from him."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Think about it. He basically split Ventus in half. Maybe he did this to other people, too. At least, that's one way to do it."

Aqua, as good a theory as it was, knew that his anger must be clouding his judgment.

"That's not what I meant."

This got his attention as he stopped walking before Tenebris looked back at her.

"What did you mean, then?"

"I mean... how can you be so sure it was Master Xehanort?"

"You know the truth, Aqua. He sifted Ven's heart clean in two. He disrespected the balance. Worst of all, he didn't even care what he did. I wouldn't be surprised at all if he was calling the shots."

"But we don't have physical proof."

Given his past, it was more than enough proof as far as he was concerned. More than that, the very notion of anyone requiring more proof after what he went through infuriated him enough to retort in a venomous tone.

"Would you rather think it was Terra doing this, Aqua? Would you?"

As Aqua heard every word that came out of his mouth, Tenebris realized he'd struck a low blow to her before she replied flummoxed.

"Tenebris... How can you say that?"

"Sorry, Aqua. I shouldn't have brought him up the way I did. It's just... you can't expect me to just... drop everything he did and forgive him. Not after what he did."

As Aqua heeded her friend's apology, she began to piece together why he was having difficulty controlling the darkness to begin with. It started back when he lost his temper, as far as she was told. Along with that, every single thought about Xehanort made him want to tear something in half.

"What else is darkness but hate and rage?"

Hearing this sentence, Tenebris looked at her in confusion before she explained.

"Xehanort is feeding his dark fires within you, making you lose more control over your darkness."

Before Tenebris could counter, he began to see the truth himself as he noticed a dark aura over his hand before he gazed at Aqua's rightfully concerned face before he instantly forgot about Xehanort, conforming Aqua's theory as she spoke.

"Tell me. How does that help Ven, Tenebris?"

After the effort he'd made to keep Ventus safe, it was very clear to him. At least, he assumed it was.

"At least Ven can still make his choice. Xehanort never gave him that when he trained with that old coot. But I will. And if I have to sink in the darkness to protect my friends, and their choices... then so be it."

As the answer shook Aqua with a mournful look, the two suddenly noticed a heart flying from the castle afar. As the heart zipped past them, Aqua and Tenebris felt an overpowering presence of light from it. Just like from Cinderella...

"Whoa! That heart came outta nowhere. And its light... you don't think—?"

"I don't know. But I think we had better take a look inside."

* * *

With that, they pressed on to the castle in front of them. Once they entered, they were met with piglike minions, which, to Tenebris' misfortune, had really bad breath.

"Gross! Ever thought about getting a mint? I could smell it from all the way here."

Aqua looked to him out of concern that he might be attracting the wrong kind of attention.

"Ten!"

"What? I'm being honest."

This made the pig minion more focused on his duty rather than how rude his comment was, although that's not to say it didn't sting.

"Intruders!"

Immediately, he sounded the horn and called forth a multitude of vulture minions that began shooting their arrows at the two wielders, much to Aqua's chagrin.

"Now you've done it."

"What? Not my fault they can't handle a little honesty."

As the axe-wielding pigs came at them, Tenebris easily sidestepped the pig before swatting at him with his Keyblade, knocking him to the wall before disappearing in a short burst of green fire just as he was about to hit his back against it, concerning the wielders as Aqua spoke.

"Ten! Did you really just—?"

"I didn't mean to... make him disappear?"

Upon closer inspection, Aqua noticed that the burn marks were on the wall in spite of him not using a fire spell as she held the minions back.

"Whoever's in charge of this place must've cast a spell on them to retreat when things get too rough for them."

"Huh. Well, then I don't think we'll have a problem doing a little pest control, then."

With that, Aqua and Tenebris laid siege upon the minions, clearing the area of those literal vultures and pigs before they noticed an entryway as Tenebris pointed to it.

"You think maybe the heart came there?"

"Possibly. Let's check it out."

"Yeah, and quickly. I don't know if I'd like to smell another bad breath out of this place."

This made Aqua smile a bit at Tenebris' words before she put her mind out of it and walked in with her partner.

* * *

Inside the entryway was a sort of hall where they heard a voice of someone familiar.

"What do you mean Terra did this?! He wouldn't be in his right mind to help _you_!"

Hearing her voice, Tenebris gasped to himself before realizing who it was as Aqua grew curious.

"Lux? What's she doing here?"

"Is she your student?"

"Yeah. And one of three people I allowed to call me Master."

This flummoxed Aqua greatly as he normally couldn't stand anyone calling him Master, knowing what it reminds him of.

"You... allowed them?"

"It's... complicated. I think we should be more concerned about checking it out, though."

"Okay."

As Aqua and Tenebris drew closer, they heard another voice speaking to them.

"Well, he must be out of his mind, then, for he agreed so easily."

When they got closer, they noticed Terra along with Lux, making Aqua gasp to herself while Lux looked to him.

"Terra... is that true?"

As Terra turned his head away in shame in confirmation, she heard Tenebris' voice speaking to them.

"Lux! Don't listen to that witch!"

Hearing his voice, Terra and Lux turned around to see Tenebris with Aqua running toward them, much to their surprise as they spoke to them.

"Master? And Aqua?"

"What are you—?"

Tenebris then spoke to Lux, in an attempt to put her doubts to rest.

"Terra would never do that himself, Lux. You know that as well as we do."

"That's right."

As Terra heard their words, he only grew more ashamed, catching Tenebris' eyes before he tried to find out what was happening.

"Terra? What's up with you?"

Before he could answer, they heard the witch's voice speaking to them.

"Ahh... The truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree... Lux... Tenebris... Aqua."

Hearing her say those names made Tenebris and the others surprised as he spoke.

"How do you know our names?! And what's going on?"

Then, Lux turned to Terra before she spoke.

"That's what I'd like to know. You've been hiding something ever since we've met here in this world."

This made Terra gasp in shock of Lux's accusation before she spoke.

"Is she right? Did you really do that?"

Terra only lifted his shamed face before he spake unto them.

"Yes. I did."

Hearing confirmation of this, the group gasped before Aqua began to feel saddened by it.

"So, Terra... you really..."

"But you're right on that much, Lux. I wouldn't be in my right mind to help her. That's why Maleficent used her powers to put me in a trance. She took advantage of the darkness within me... and controlled me to do it."

Hearing this made Tenebris altogether intrigued while Lux and Aqua grow concerned before he and his pupil spoke.

"Well, that would explain it."

"Oh... so that's why you wanted to leave... you felt like you've done enough damage."

"Right."

Then, he noticed Aqua's saddened face before he spoke.

"I'm really sorry, Aqua."

And she didn't doubt that. But that didn't mean she wasn't hurt by what he did. She always told herself that Terra would be strong enough to resist it. But, as it turned out... he wasn't. She should've known that he wasn't. That's why the Master sent her in the first place. True it was out of worry and concern, but still... hearing that Terra was the one who removed her heart was almost as if he removed her own. Aqua began to shed tears at this before she began to speak to Terra in a serious tone.

"I think... you should go."

Hearing this, Terra and Lux grew shocked by her words before Tenebris tried to calm her down.

"Aqua, come on. You heard him. He didn't mean to—"

"I don't care! Just go!"

Hearing this for himself, Terra stepped back in surprise before his face saddened and replied in a monotonous voice.

"I get it. I've done enough damage already..."

With that, Terra began to take off with Lux following after him as she spoke.

"Terra! Wait!"

As Lux and Terra took off, Aqua couldn't help but cry on her friend's shoulder hearing the news out of her friend's mouth before he tried to comfort her, only for them to hear the voice of the witch now known as Maleficent.

"Aqua..."

"Ah, I see you two hold Keyblades. Now, then, would you like to assist me, as well?"

This made Tenebris growl at her as he held Aqua close, making her gasp as he brandished his Keyblade at her.

"Not on your life! _You_ did this to Terra! And if you think I'd ever join you, you're dead wrong!"

"I see. Xehanort was right."

Hearing his name, Tenebris grew a bit shocked for a moment before he put his face of contempt back on.

"You really are a stubborn boy."

"Why am I not surprised that you know him?"

"It seems you need time to consider my offer. Fortunately, I have the perfect place."

As Maleficent slammed her staff, Tenebris noticed a green light coming from below them before a dark mist appeared and caused the two of them to fall into it before they reappeared in a jail cell. As they looked around, Tenebris grew perplexed at the scenery around him.

"Okay, What just happened?"

"It looks like we were caught in a trap."

And it appears that they weren't the only ones, as they also noticed a young man with brown hair in chains before he spoke to them.

"Who are you two?"

They walked over to the young man before he introduced himself first while Aqua grew concerned about his presence.

"I'm Tenebris, and this is Aqua."

"Why are you here?"

"To prevent me from breaking her evil curse. I was to meet the most beautiful girl at a cottage in the glen, but now my true love lies in an eternal slumber, and only I can break the spell."

Aqua felt it was sweet of him to want to do that as Tenebris felt otherwise.

"You must really love her."

"Well, I don't think true love is that easy. Besides, you kinda sound like a stalker to me."

Just then, three fairies appeared behind them: one dressed in red, one blue, and one green. The fairy in red spoke up behind them, making Tenebris and Aqua turn behind them.

"Is what you said true?"

The prisoner spoke up to the fairies in reply as Tenebris and Aqua looked to him.

"Yes. Maleficent told me."

This got the fairy in red surprises before she spoke.

"Oh, Prince Phillip, it's you!"

This got Tenebris surprised as he spoke.

"Hold up. He's actually the only one to break it?"

"Yes, of course!"

With that, the fairy used her wand to cast her magic on the shackles, unlocking them and allowing Phillip to go free before Tenebris spoke to himself as the fairy spoke to the prince.

"I could've done that."

"Now, Phillip. The road to true love may be barred by many more dangers which you alone will have to face."

Tenebris, however, was more concerned about his mission and Aqua's as he spoke to the fairies.

"We're going with you. Maleficent hurt my friends, and I need to make her pay for that."

This made Aqua look at him in concern before she spoke.

"But, Ten, if you keep thinking like that, your darkness will—"

"I don't care! She hurt you and Terra too close to home. I'm not going to let her get away with that."

This got Aqua taken aback as she was met with a hurt and determined look in his eyes.

"Ten..."

"Of course. Now, come along. We must hurry to Aurora."

Hearing this, Aqua remembered the time they saw a heart flying through the air before she spoke.

"Aurora? Was that her heart we saw outside?"

"Oh, yes. We noticed your friends freeing her heart not too long ago."

Hearing this made Aqua gasp from this before she realized why Terra came with Lux to that place from the beginning. He must've realized what he'd done. And judging from how Lux spoke of how Terra must've felt he'd done enough damage, Lux must've convinced him to make it right. And she repaid his efforts by telling him to get out of her sight. As she remembered this, she began to feel guilt rising within her as Tenebris noticed her sad look.

"Terra... I'm so sorry."

As his heart would have it, another thing Tenebris couldn't stand, for whatever reason that compelled it, was seeing Aqua sad. So, he placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention as he spoke.

"It'll be okay, Aqua. You just didn't know what to think. You can't beat yourself up for that."

"But what if Terra—?"

"No buts. You said yourself how strong Terra is. Besides, Lux will help him out. If anyone can help him see the light, it's Lux. Trust me."

This was something Aqua needed to hear as she became hopeful as she looked to him with a smile.

"Okay. I trust you, Ten."

"Good. Now let's get out of here."

"Right."

With that, Tenebris, Aqua, and Phillip began to exit their cell with the first of the three using his Keyblade to unlock the door before pressing onward. However, as they exited the cell and went down the hall, swiftly dealing with the minions along the way, they were unaware of a raven watching over them as they entered a new passageway. At that moment, it fluttered above them before it cawed at them. As Aqua and Tenebris noticed it, the walls around them suddenly came down, revealing the many pigs and vultures coming at them as they got their weapons ready. Tenebris turned to Aqua before he spoke.

"Am I the only one getting tired of this?"

"Nope."

With that, Aqua set her Keyblade in front of her and spun it around before surrounding herself with pillars of fire as she went toward them and burned them back to retreat before it went away making Tenebris whistle as he was impressed.

"Remind me not to get on the bad side of a mage."

Then, they took notice of the archers firing at them from above before Tenebris blocked their fire with his Keyblade while Aqua shielded Phillip with her barrier before using another spell to lift them into a vortex.

"Gather!"

As the minions got sucked up in the vortex she made, Aqua and Phillip went over to Tenebris as he spoke.

"We're gonna need to find a way to get up there."

"I've got an idea, Ten."

With that, Aqua took Phillip's hand before he launched her upwards into the air and she struck a weak point in the castle's structure, destroying it and allowing them to use it as a stepping stone as Tenebris grew more surprised before remembering their strength.

"Yikes. I didn't think you'd be this strong. But then again, we do have Keyblades."

As he got up to join her, Phillip followed before encountering another wave of her minions before Tenebris got out his Keyblade and began to attack them by way of a magic spell.

"Thunder!"

Immediately a dark bolt of lightning came from the air and struck the minions before they retreated in green fire. As he took notice of the bolt's color when it struck them, Tenebris grew a bit more surprised than when he saw Aqua using her skill at magic. First, his fire spell was different and now this. What was going on? Suddenly, his train of thought was interrupted by Aqua's voice.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, either."

Hearing her voice made him confused before he quickly went back to reality.

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks."

With that, Tenebris found the switch and struck it, opening the gate before they all made a break for it and went outside of the castle. From there, it was a simple matter of running towards the other castle by the forest. However, there was one more force they had to contend with: Maleficent. She'd noticed them reaching the castle where Aurora laid in eternal slumber since their escape. But she was determined to bar their path by any means necessary.

"A forest of thorns shall be your tomb, wound 'round the castle in a bower of doom!"

Using her magic, Maleficent coated the bridge in thorns, urging Tenebris to use his Keyblade as he spoke.

"Don't think that'll stop us! Freeze!"

With that, Tenebris launched a chunk of dark-coated ice towards the thorns, freezing the thorns in their way before shattering them, concerning Tenebris before he put his focus back on their mission just as Maleficent appeared before them in an entrance of green fire before Tenebris glared at her. He didn't forget who made Terra succumb to the darkness and stole her heart and who made him break Aqua's heart (thankfully not literally).

"Maleficent. Before I take you out, you will tell me. What else did Master Xehanort tell you?"

"Such a pity, child, that you don't have Terra's gift for obedience. Not can you see how easy it was for him."

"What obedience?! You controlled him! He wouldn't do anything to help you willingly!"

"Quite the contrary. He fully embraced the darkness within himself."

This earned his glare before he smirked.

"You know what? Forget it. We know the truth. You don't have to tell us anything."

This made Aqua look at him in surprise before realizing that he had a point as she smiled and nodded to him before Maleficent snarled as she summoned green fire around her body.

"Very well. Now, shall you deal with me, Tenebris, and ALL THE POWERS OF HELL!"

With that, Maleficent sent forth a green pillar of fire rising up and her along with it as she laughed while Aqua and Tenebris looked on in surprise as he body became contorted and transformed into that of a dragon with leather black wings, purple scales on her underbelly and yellow eyes with a long snout before she went up on her hind legs and slammed the ground with Aqua blocking it via barrier while Tenebris jumped up and turned his Keyblade into that of a grieve, presented by a ram on his leg before he slammed his foot onto Maleficent's long neck, making the dragon hurt as it let out a pained snort before he turned to Aqua.

"Your turn!"

With that, Aqua fired a chunk of ice from her Keyblade at her face, making Maleficent roar in pain as the chunk blew off into pieces from impact as Phillip slashed his sword at her legs, making her all the more frustrated before she slammed her claws to the floor again, forcing him to move before she began to breathe fire at them. However, it was in vain as Phillip used his shield to block the fires as Tenebris spoke to her.

"Want to try me this time?"

Aqua nodded to Tenebris as she answered.

"Yes."

With that, Tenebris turned his Keyblade into a glider on his back before she took Aqua's hand and he took off into the air before tossing Aqua at Maleficent, using her Keyblade to slam at Maleficent next, clearing out the green fires that surrounded them before Tenebris landed back on the ground and then shifted his Keyblade into that of an arrow shooter with the ram's head facing him while its chin pointed at Maleficent and prepared a volley of dark energy blasts that continuously hit the dragon in the face while Aqua used her Keyblade to fire a rain of multicolored projectiles that came in great numbers to add to the dark colored orbs that fired, infuriating it before it took off for the air and flew around them, avoiding the brambles of thorns around her before Tenebris changed his Keyblade to that of a glider again.

"Two can play this game! C'mon, Aqua!"

Aqua nodded to him before she hopped onto his back this time and made sure that she didn't disrupt his flight patterns as she held onto his shoulders before they flew toward Maleficent and landed on top of her neck with a Tenebris clutching onto her neck as he rode it while Aqua got on her back.

"Haha! Now, Aqua!"

Aqua understood his request as she began to attack her wings, grounding her to the bridge before she and Tenebris jumped off and the former summoned a pillar of light, creating three circles around it. Tenebris recognizes this as he joined in one of the circles with Aqua in one of them already. As she and Tenebris placed their hands on their chest, they heard their voices and Terra's around them as they saw a glowing form of Terra in the remaining circle.

" _I swear..."_

" _He's not as weak as you think."_

" _You said yourself how strong he is."_

"... _I will not fail you again."_

With that, the three of them shouted simultaneously as they raised their Keyblades to the center of the pillar of light while shouting.

"Light!"

As the light hit Maleficent, it made her dazed as she stumbled back before snarling and breathing green fire at them, forcing Tenebris to shove Aqua back, ensuring that he and his partner were safe from the fire while Prince Philip was left to fend off Maleficent by himself.

"No!"

"Phillip!"

As he managed to push her back with his sword after dodging her gnashing teeth, the wielders took notice of the fairies arriving before he spoke up as the red one turned to her friends.

"What the...?"

"All together... Now sword of truth, fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure."

As the fairies used their magic to power the sword, Phillip tossed it at the dragon before it impaled Maleficent and the green fire that resulted from such a reaction consumed her before she seemed to disappear while the thorns she once cast went away and the dark castle regained its light as the group watched in awe before Tenebris turned to him.

"Well, we've made it this far. Go ahead."

Taking his advice and cue, Phillip went up to the stairs as Aqua and Tenebris turned back to see Maleficent now back to normal while holding her hand over her chest as the former spoke to her.

"It's the power of true love that defeated you."

Maleficent only glared back at her, tired as she was.

"I will not be defeated by something as insignificant as love."

Tenebris only shook his head before he spoke to her.

"Honestly, Maleficent... I pity you. You don't even know the first thing about love. You're too clouded by darkness to know that there's something greater than what you see. It gives us strength, faith, courage, all that stuff. So you can try all you want, but you'll never defeat a heart filled with light."

"Perhaps. But remember one thing— as long as there is light, there will always be darkness. And in time, many more will be drawn to it. Then they will all belong to me!"

"Yeah? And what then? In that amount of time, there will always be just as many that will reject it. Just give it up, Maleficent. For your own sake."

Maleficent only scoffed at Tenebris' words before she spoke.

"If you knew why I've cast the spell on her in the first place, you, of all people, would understand."

"Yeah? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Believe it or not, you and I are one and the same. We've both been hurt by someone we once trusted."

As Tenebris was reminded of Xehanort's actions toward Ventus and his creation of Vanitas, he snarled before he got out his Keyblade as he spoke.

"We are not the same!"

As he lunged at her, Maleficent only vanished in burst of green fire before he was able to get to her, only slamming the hilt of his Keyblade at the ground as Aqua sighed before she spoke.

"You should practice what you preach, Ten. For _your_ sake."

Tenebris only sighed as he allowed his Keyblade to dissipate before looking at her.

"That's the problem. I don't know if I can. Will you help me?"

This caught Aqua unawares. Usually, he seemed the type to do things himself. But then, he did suggest that they work together on keeping an eye on Ventus and Terra. If she's going to work with him, it'd be best to be briefed on any matter he needs taken care of in order for it to work. With that in mind, Aqua didn't hesitate to recover from her momentary stupor before her reply came.

"Yes. Of course, I will."

Seeing the smile on her face, Tenebris felt a lot better, knowing that she wasn't sad anymore.

"Good. I could use your help right now. Especially since Terra..."

Before he finished his sentence, he realized that her wound might still be too raw and cut himself off with a sigh before Aqua spoke up.

"It'll be fine, Ten. Terra will prove he's stronger."

"But... aren't you worried?"

"Honestly, I am. But we're his friends. Who would we be if we didn't worry?"

This made Tenebris look at her confusedly before he tried to make sure she was in her right mind.

"You do know you're contradicting yourself, right?"

"Just because I'm worried for Terra, that doesn't mean I don't trust him."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

With that, Aqua and Tenebris looked to the sky just as they noticed a dark pillar of shadows rising to the air from the forest where they passed before they grew confused.

"What was that?"

"Beats me. But something tells me we won't have to worry about this one, whatever it was."

Even so, Aqua sighed in worry for her friend that she drove away.

"Terra... you better stay strong for us."


	5. Hollow Hearts

**A/N: Hello. Just thought I should let you know about the voice of Tenebris' darker self. It'll be portrayed by Sam Witwer, one of my most favorite actors of all time. :) Other than that, it'll soon be changed to M for a reason. And that reason will be an eventual lemon between Aqua and Tenebris. When that will be, I can't say. Anyway, enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter 4:** Hollow Hearts

 **Dwarf Woodlands:**

At another forest, Aqua and Tenebris were walking through as they looked to each other before turning away, knowing that each one was staring at the other. The both of them had feelings for each other but neither one knew how to go about it. For Tenebris' case, he developed this crush not too long ago when she agreed to help him "practice what he preached." As for Aqua, she developed her own feelings when he stood up for who Terra was to her and how much his strength meant. Before either one could make the first move, they noticed a cottage far away, as well as seven small men that surrounded a glass coffin as they sniffled before Tenebris grew perplexed at the sight.

"What's that about?"

"I don't know..."

As they walked toward the coffin, Aqua took the opportunity to speak with the dwarfs, in an attempt to find out the answer, however sad as they were.

"What has happened here?"

In reply, one of them turned around, showing that he had glasses on top of his big nose as he spoke.

"Poor Snow White..."

As he heard the name, Tenebris grew confused at the name as he spoke.

"Snow White?"

When they walked toward the coffin, Aqua and Tenebris gasped before seeing a raven-haired girl with luscious red lips and a red bow on her head. For Tenebris, though, instead of seeing Snow White, he began to see Ventus, his own trauma from receiving such memories beginning to alter his vision and perception as he reached out to him.

"Ven!"

Seeing this, Aqua grew confused as she looked at the coffin. However, upon closer examination of his face, Aqua knew he must be having terrible flashback in whatever form it came.

"Ten, that's not Ventus."

As he heard it, Tenebris shook his head before seeing Snow White and moved his hand away.

"Sorry, Aqua. I was just... remembering things I shouldn't have."

"I see..."

Then, one of the dwarfs spoke up to the wielders as the rest chimed in their beliefs about their lost loved one.

"She was just as sweet as could be."

"She sang us purty songs..."

"And made us smile."

"At bedtime, she told wonderful stories..."

"About falling in love, an' a prince she'd met."

"An' when we went to work, she gave us all a kiss."

"She was so full of kindness— why, she made better folk of all of us."

As they listened, Tenebris knew right then and there who she was.

"So... she must've been a Princess of Heart. For her light to influence people that much, there's no mistake about it."

As Aqua heard this, she expressed her condolences to the little men before Tenebris tried to find out who reduced her to the comatose state.

"From what you've said, she must have been very loved."

"Yeah. So, who would do that to her? I don't understand it."

The dwarfs looked up the the wielders as sadness once again overtook them.

"The wicked Queen was horribly jealous of our dear Snow White's beauty. So she used her evil magic and assistance from a man in a black coat to change into an old hag, and then she gave Snow White a poisoned apple."

This made Tenebris and Aqua concerned as they spoke simultaneously.

"A man in a black coat?"

"Yup. An' by the time we got here... Well, it was just too late. We found the princess as stoop as can be... Nothing we could do would wake her."

As Tenebris looked back at Snow White, he saw Ventus sleeping again before his vision returned to normal. Getting a reminder of what happened to him was one thing, but for his vision to play tricks on him to urge him on was too much.

"We can't leave her like this! Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Well, not unless somebody craves the bastle— uh, braves the castle."

Hearing this was enough for one of the dwarfs as he spoke up.

"All you fools can stay here doin' nothin'. But I'm not afeard a goin', not even to that witch's lair!"

"You'll never make it. The castle's supposed do he guarded by magic, an' crawling with monsters."

Hearing this, they knew the dwarfs' had to be talking about the Unversed. Having fought them before, they felt they could be most likely to help them out as Aqua spoke.

"Alright. Then we'll go."

This made the dwarfs look up to them in hope.

"You will?"

Tenebris smiled at the little guys as he spoke next.

"That's right, we will. Leave it to us."

"Well, all right. We'd be much obliged."

* * *

With that, Tenebris and Aqua began walking back into the forest and braved the Unversed that laid within it. And after braving that forest, they found a peaceful setting with leaves falling on the soft grass, as well as a bridge that led the way to a new path. As they took notice of that, though, they were encountered with many more of the creatures. Thankfully, they were easily repelled by the might of their Keyblades. From there, they just had to walk that path before seeing the castle in front of them. As it came in view, Tenebris grew a bit flustered at this.

"I swear, if I see one more castle..."

Aqua placed her hand on Tenebris' shoulder in an effort to help him calm down as she spoke.

"Easy, Ten. Not every world is going to have castles. I'm sure of it."

There it was again. The blush on his face. And when Aqua noticed her hand in his shoulder, she began to have her own red face before she removed her hand and tried to find a topic that'll help them forget why they're so embarrassed.

"So, uh... why did you react so suddenly when you saw Snow White?"

Tenebris only sighed as he figured out that she's trying to break the tension. He felt as though he was put on the spot, but still, anything was better than their current awkwardness.

"Well... when I looked at Snow White... I saw Ven in there instead. Like I said, it reminded me of things I shouldn't remember."

"Oh..."

As Aqua heard this, she began to regret asking that of all questions and decided to move on to the castle before she messes up again.

"Let's, uh, move on. Okay, Ten?"

"Right. Yeah."

As they pressed forward inside, they noticed a man in a cape and a hat. Judging from the attire, Tenebris knew who he was.

"Hmm... that guy must be the prince. But... why is he just sitting there?"

"Dunno."

As they drew closer, Aqua tried to reach him.

"Is something wrong?"

The man turned to see them before he spoke up.

"This castle— it's different somehow. And I can't find the princess or hear her beautiful voice. Was it all a dream?"

As he remembered how the dwarfs described her, he knew the guy had to be talking about Snow White as Tenebris spoke.

"Wait. Are you talking about Snow White?"

"Oh, yes. We met once. It was a song that drew us together. Has something happened to the princess?"

Before Tenebris could speak, Aqua put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a mournful look before turning to the prince and she spoke.

"Yes, I'm afraid so... The wicked Queen tricked her into eating a poisoned apple."

This made the prince aghast before he reacted desperately, to which Tenebris understood.

"I must go to her! Where is she?"

"She's in the Woods, guarded by seven dwarfs. Why?"

"I will find her. Perhaps there is a way I can help."

With that, he began running out of the castle as Tenebris smiled.

"Well, leave it to you."

Seeing this, Aqua grew confused over his tolerance of his devotion.

"What was that? I thought you were skeptical about it?"

"I _was._ But then, we helped Prince Phillip. If a brave man like him could brave the dangers that were in his way, why not him?"

As it gave Aqua food for thought, she began to consider what love meant to her. And to Tenebris. Ever since she fought by his side, he's always been there whenever he could. And on top of that, he cared very much about how Terra bolsters her spirit, how much he meant to her. She had to know. Did he really love her? Before she could begin to ask that question, Tenebris spoke up.

"So, what do you say we find that witch's book and how to cure her spell?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Sure."

* * *

With that, the two wielders walked inside the castle and braved the Unversed once more before finding a room with a mirror and a book of spells inside as Tenebris noticed it on a table and walked over to it as they felt a dark presence inside it, making Aqua concerned as Tenebris looked at the book.

"Something's not right."

"I know. Which is why the sooner we get this book, the sooner we can leave. I don't like this any more than you do, believe me."

As Tenebris looked at the book, Aqua walked up to the mirror and looked at her reflection before it began to strike lightning and create fire, summoning a pale face in the mirror before it spoke.

"Best beware, warriors of light. For you must face your demons of terrible might."

This got Tenebris surprised as he joined Aqua's side and spoke to her.

"What's going on, Aqua?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly, the mirror flashed a bright light over them, turning them into orbs of light before they went inside the mirror themselves before it shined back to a normal reflection.

* * *

 _Inside the mirror, Aqua and Tenebris were thrust into a landscape with dark purple marble on the floor while dark purple smoke hovered around them, acting as a barrier around them. The only other thing they noticed was that the same mirror that trapped them appeared in it as well. As they looked around, Aqua looked to Tenebris as she spoke._

" _Ten... are you okay?"_

 _When she looked at him, she noticed that his clothes had become ragged, identified by shreds of it all over his robe before he spoke quietly._

" _ **He's gone..."**_

" _What? What did you just say?"_

 _With that, "Tenebris" looked at Aqua, revealing his sapphire eyes to have changed yellow before he spoke._

" _ **I said... he's GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!"**_

 _As he shouted, a dark aura emerged from him and streaks of it flew in all directions, forcing Aqua back as she stared at him in horror._

" _Ten! What's come over you?!"_

 _The figure said nothing as he held out his red and black colored hand for his Keyblade, which was the inverted version of the End of Misery, almost exactly like Master Xehanort's No Name save for the red color of the gazing eye before Aqua looked at the mirror behind him to see Tenebris on the other side of the mirror as well as what she supposed to be her dark self as she notice her hair bleached white at the ends of her blue hair along with yellow eyes, ragged clothing with its strands turned black and dark blue, and her red and black colored hands before she realized who she was talking to._

" _I know who you really are. You're not him."_

" _ **Really? What gave it away?"**_

 _In an instant, the shadow vanished before reappearing just in front of her, forcing Aqua further back before he shot out red and black chains towards Aqua, forcing her to get out her Keyblade before she drove them back, forcing them to crash into the marble floor and they dissipated. When Aqua thought she saw an opportunity to counter, the shadow quickly responded with a spell._

" _ **Thundaza!"**_

 _As she looked up, she noticed a dark purple and black light bolt headed down towards her before Aqua cartwheeled away, striking the marble floor with glowing dark purple light emanating from where it cracked before she saw the shadow moving in with his Keyblade ready to slash at her._

* * *

 _On the other side of the mirror, Tenebris was holding back Aqua's shadow self as he blocked her Dawn Till Dusk Keyblade as he looked at her contempt face that held amber eyes._

" _Aqua! Snap out of it! This isn't you!"_

" _ **Aren't I? After all, you do have ties to the dark."**_

 _After shoving her back, Tenebris looked back in the mirror seeing Aqua fighting his shadow self as he began to form his Keyblade in a pincer form, with the teeth of the Blade used to grip Aqua as he looked at Aqua's dark self before he spoke._

" _No wonder you wouldn't listen. You're not Aqua. Not the one I know, anyway."_

" _ **But I will be soon. Because, soon, you'll join me in the darkness."**_

" _Go ahead and try to make me!"_

 _With that, "Aqua" vanished just before he could strike the phantom before she closed in on him while twirling her Keyblade. Fortunately, he was able to block it before sending a dark surge around him, knocking the shadow back before she raised her Keyblade to the air as she spoke._

" _ **Enough!"**_

 _With that, she vanished before four dark spheres of literal black ice with pointed spikes went towards him and he attempted to block them. However, the force of the impact, knocked him to the mirror just as Aqua got tossed to the mirror by Tenebris' shadow self, causing the two to collide their backs on the mirror at the same time, causing it to splinter cracks on the glass. As Aqua and Tenebris got up staring at their darker selves, they began to get fearful as each one of them exhibited such thoughts before they eventually became in sync with each other._

' _Is this really what Ten's been trying to hold back? If he really was a part of him... why would he try to destroy me?'_

' _There's no way this thing is Aqua. It can't be. And yet... it looks so much like her.'_

' _Is this what it means... to face your own demons?'_

 _In reply to their question, their darker selves spoke in sync as well._

 ** _"Only your hearts are hollow enough to be a demon's."_**

 _As they backed up into the mirror out of worry, they each looked behind them to see themselves through the cracks that were made, causing them to have an idea form in their heads before Tenebris only looked back at her, seeing Aqua's nod before he returned the nod just as their darker selves prepared to strike them. When they did, their Keyblades ended up caught onto the mirror, trapping them as they tried to pull out their weapons but to no avail. Seeing the opportunity, Tenebris and Aqua each pointed their Keyblade at their shadow selves before plunging them into the mirror, each going through a different dimension before they instantly pierced into their imposters'_ _hearts_ _, making them gasp before they spoke to them with Aqua speaking first to her dark self._

 _"That's not true! My heart is strong! I'll prove it!"_

 _"And that goes for you, too!"_

 _With that, Aqua and Tenebris each pulled on their weapons, pulling their darker selves back inside them, thus breaking the mirror with the collision of their darker selves back inside their own bodies._

* * *

After the dark ordeal, Aqua and Tenebris end up back in the real world as they dissipated their Keyblades before looking to the mirror before it spoke.

"The Queen is gone, her heart lost all at once. Adieu, O victorious ones."

With that, the face of the mirror began to disappear, leaving their reflections as Aqua and Tenebris placed their hands on the mirror as the former spoke up.

"Is that what it means to fight your own demons?"

"It's scary to think about..."

Suddenly, they each saw a flash of their dark selves as they spoke to their counterparts.

 _ **You can never escape me.**_

After that, the two of them gasped at the reflection before they looked to each other out of worry. For Tenebris, he's worried that Aqua would succumb to the dark and turn against him while Aqua was concerned that Tenebris would fail to contain his darkness and would torture her with the face that would cease to be her friend. As the two looked at each other, they each grew more worried over the other's future. With that, he spoke up.

"Aqua... I have something I need to say... before anything else happens."

"Yeah... me, too."

Tenebris cleared his throat for a moment before he spoke, trying to overcome his nervousness.

"The whole time we went to other worlds... you understood why I did what I had to. And you even helped me so far as to controlling my darkness."

"And you've helped me believe in Terra's strength again when I started to doubt it..."

"Yeah. I guess I did. Well... anyway, what I'm trying to say is..."

"I love you."

As they spoke those words at the same time, Aqua and Tenebris looked at each other with a blush over their faces.

"You do?"

"Of course. Or at least, I'm starting to. I guess?"

Aqua then began to laugh a little before she spoke.

"What a coincidence... I think I'm starting to feel the same."

With that, they both began to laugh at the same time as they looked to each other. Realizing that the both of them loved each other back made the stress of their different missions worth it. As a matter of fact, they began to forget about it, as if they weren't given the tasks that weighed on them. With that, Aqua and Tenebris each embraced each other in a warm hug before she spoke to him.

"Ten... promise me you won't lose to the darkness."

Tenebris only sighed as he spoke.

"I don't know if I can. But... I will promise to find my balance with it. As long as you promise, if you can, to stay with me, light or dark."

This made Aqua surprised. Was he really asking her to do that for him? Not exactly... When she repeated the words in his mind, she knew that he wouldn't be asking her to do this if she couldn't. The question is, could she? Of course. With everything they just went through, and many more to come, Aqua was certain that she'd keep her promise.

"Yes... I promise, Ten. I promise to stay by your side."

With that, Tenebris stroke her hair back, afraid of her fading away.

"Good. Then let's head back before we get too comfortable."

As she heard this, Aqua smiled as she spoke.

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind that. But... I think you might be right. We should make sure the Princesses are safe first."

Tenebris nodded to her in agreement as they broke their hug.

"Right. And I think I know how he can break the spell. I just found it right before we got sucked into that mirror."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Honestly, in my opinion, it's a little clichéd, but it might work. Love's first kiss."

This made Aqua confused before she remembered the Prince that was there not too long ago. He did seem very determined to help her... The pleasant thought of what he can do for Snow White made Aqua smile before she spoke.

"Alright. Let's go let him know about it."

* * *

With that, they headed back to the cottage and met with the saddened dwarfs and the Prince to see that there was no change as of yet. Seeing this, Tenebris and Aqua went over to the Prince and told him of the cure for her slumber. Taking this knowledge to heart, the Prince went toward her and knelt down before planting a kiss to her lips. After that, there was no movement for a while before Aqua and Tenebris noticed Snow White fluttering her eyes open.

"Princess!"

"It worked!"

As Snow White sat up from her coffin and saw her friends, she then took notice of the Prince that broke the curse before he took her in her arms as the dwarves cheered before Aqua spoke to him.

"That's so sweet. It's just like a miracle..."

Tenebris smiled to himself from this as he spoke.

"I know what you mean, Aqua. I really do. And... it happened to me more than you'd think."

* * *

 _At the desert temple, Ventus was lying unconscious on the rocky, sandy floor of the courtyard as Ignis sat beside him while Tenebris kept vigil for any sign of Xehanort when she heard her voice._

" _Lux! Master! Look at this! Ven's awake!"_

 _Hearing this, Tenebris and Lux immediately went to the courtyard to see that Ventus was awake before Ignis hugged him._

" _We were worried sick about you. That's the third time this week."_

 _Tenebris then leaned down to his friend as he spoke._

" _Ven. You feeling better?"_

 _Ventus gave him a dazed look before he spoke._

" _Y-Yeah. I think? You're Ten, right?"_

 _This made Tenebris smile as he knew Ventus' memories of him still remained._

" _Yeah. It is."_

* * *

At the world, Snow White placed her gentle kiss on the heads of each one of the dwarfs before she allowed the prince to carry her bridal style as she waved goodbye to them. As they walked off, Tenebris couldn't help but smile as he held his hand close to hers as he spoke to her.

"Y'know, Aqua... someday when this is over... I really hope we have our own happily ever after."

Aqua then gave her smile to her dear friend as she leaned to his chest, making him blush a bit before he wrapped his arm around her before she spoke.

"Me, too, Ten..."


	6. Crossing Paths, Falling Away

**Chapter 5:** Crossing Paths, Falling Away

 **Radiant Garden:**

As Aqua and Tenebris walk into the city, they couldn't help but be amazed at its scenery, what with the flowers and water flowing out of the cracks in the walls.

"Wow... I don't think I've ever seen a city so beautiful. Have you, Aqua?"

"No, Ten. I don't think I have. But... there is a first time for everything."

As Aqua smiled when she answered, Tenebris had thoughts of his own. Truth be told, since he parted ways with them, he hadn't seen Ventus and Ignis for quite some time. Seeing as Ignis tended to get in trouble more often than she should've, he began to realize it was premature of him to name her master so soon. What did he see in her that urged him to do so?

"Yeah... I wonder. Did the others come here before us?"

Aqua could tell from the look on his face that he must've been worried for his students. And it was for good reason. After they left the Dwarf Woodlands, Aqua heard him say Ventus and Ignis' names. Since he brought them up after landing, she knew then that he missed them, but saw no need to discuss it. After all, what was there to discuss about missing someone?

"Maybe... Only one way to find out."

Just then, they noticed an anthropomorphic duck walking with a cane, a top hat, spats, and a coat before he and Aqua went to him.

"Excuse us."

"We're terribly sorry to bother you, sir."

The duck didn't seem particularly offended. Rather, he enjoyed their company.

"Ach, what a well-mannered lass and lad ye both are. I'd be pleased as punch to help ye, if I can."

Tenebris gained a sense of relief from this as he spoke up.

"Great. We're looking for a boy and a girl who aren't from around here. Have you seen them?"

Fortunately, the duck had no trouble answering in the way he liked.

"Hmm, I think I know just who you're talking about. They scampered off toward our castle in a right hurry."

At that point, Aqua and Tenebris looked ahead to see it, much to the annoyance of the latter.

"Are you kidding me right now?!"

"Take it easy, Ten. I'm sure they'll be okay."

"It's not that. It's just that every single world we've been, there's always a castle. Is it too much to ask for a world that _doesn't_ have a castle?!"

Then, Tenebris realized that the duck was still present in spite of his temper, making him embarrassed as he retracted his angry tone and spoke.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"No need to worry. Though, I don't know what sense you have talking about castles like that."

With that, the duck started walking away again, leaving the master embarrassed as Aqua and Tenebris looked back at the castle in front of them and the latter spoke out of worry for his younger students.

"Ven, Iggy... I hope you're still there."

As she took notice of his worry again, Aqua began to feel that she needed to say something, anything to cease his worry. And so, she had as the two walked up the stairs.

"Ten, you don't have to worry. Ventus and Ignis will be fine."

"Yeah? How do you know?"

"Because. _You_ taught them."

As she put emphasis on who taught them, Tenebris got the sense that Aqua was implying that he was being silly. After all, he was the one who trained them to be Masters in the first place. Along with that, she knew that he wouldn't have named them Masters the way he did if he didn't think they were ready. As Tenebris smiled at Aqua's answer, the both of them heard a small scream from a little girl in a small white dress with red hair and blue eyes before looking to see her surrounded by dark blobs with yellow eyes and long antennae, perplexing Aqua, who got her Keyblade out as Tenebris figured out who they were. And given the situation, he wished he never had. They were the same type that waylaid Ventus under Xehanort's tutelage.

"Ten, what are they?"

"The Heartless."

"What? The ones you told me about?"

Ignoring her question, Tenebris shouted to the red-haired girl who ran away from them.

"Get out of here! Run!"

Indeed she did run, but not in the direction he'd hoped. When she ran, the girl ended up cornered before Tenebris was forced to act as he got out his Keyblade and cast a spell.

"Fire!"

At this point, Tenebris expected the fireball to have a different color as it cane out with a dark purple and light blue coloration before splitting up into eight more orbs and attacking the Heartless. As most of them were dispensed with, the girl took her cue to run toward Aqua and held her hand onto hers that held onto her Keyblade as she whimpered before Aqua looked to see Tenebris getting onto his knees with a groan as a dark aura came from his heart while a darker voice spoke to him.

 _ **All of this can be avoided if you'd just embrace the darkness.**_

"And let you cause more damage than they are?! Forget it!"

 _ **You don't have a choice. Don't you care about Aqua?**_

Although Aqua couldn't hear Ten's darker half, she could hear him speaking to it, though at this moment, she assumed he was at his breaking point, using the darkness as much as he had. Now that she thought about it, she thought it was strange how his spells appeared darker in the worlds he went to with her. Perhaps each time he used them with such a distaste of the element to begin with must be starting to take its toll. To add to the dilemma, the girls who was holding onto her hand was inadvertently stopping her from attacking. If she were to force it away, Aqua would do more harm than good to her, and she didn't have the heart to force it away from her, seeing as she was in need of comfort.

"What can I do now? There's no way I can fight like this."

When Tenebris noticed this, he became fearful of what could happen to them before he shouted to them.

"Aqua! Get her out of here!"

"What about you?!"

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! You need to go! And no matter what you hear, just keep running and don't look back!"

"But, Ten—"

"Just go! Now!"

With that, Aqua nodded in hesitation as she took Kairi in her arms and took off before Tenebris turned his attention back to the Heartless and spoke to himself.

" _I'm sorry, Aqua... but I can't let either of you see this..."_

Certain of what he was to do to ensure Aqua's safety, Tenebris got his Keyblade and formed a dark orb in its teeth before yelling out as he slammed it down, creating a dark shockwave that sent a pillar of shadows to the air while it eliminated the rest of the Heartless within the pillar as they immediately faded into nothing. After such a shockwave, the dark pillar went away as it faded. However, as a consequence, Tenebris had exhausted what strength he had left and his heart became even more vulnerable to the darkness as he became enveloped in a shadow slowly wrapping itself on him as he laid into it with his back. As it slowly consumed him, Tenebris could only manage to shed a tear, remembering how much Aqua came to care for him and how much he cared for her. But none of it mattered, now that her pushed his heart and body past its limit of how much darkness it can bear. But Tenebris could care less about that, as long as she was safe.

"I'm sorry, Aqua. It was the only way..."

With that, Tenebris accepted his fate as he allowed himself to succumb to the shadows that ate away at him.

* * *

 _In a dark abyss, Tenebris was slowly falling in the dark with nothing more but his body and a broken, fragile_ _heart_ _to lose as he drifted away._

" _Where am I? Wait... who am I? And why am I falling?"_

 _ **You've finally fallen to the abyss. And you don't need to know who you are.**_

" _What? Why can't I know who I am?"_

 _ **You don't have to worry about it. Just let it all go, and accept your rest.**_

" _Really? Now that you say that, I... I am... tired..."_

 _As Tenebris began to close his eyes, allowing himself to fade away, he heard a voice from above him that showed great concern._

 _TENEBRIS!_

 _Hearing this voice, Tenebris immediately opened his eyes as he tried to find meaning in a name that felt familiar yet so strange._

" _Huh? Tenebris? Is that... who I am?"_

 _As he tried to recall his name, his darker voice spoke to counter her effect._

 _ **Don't pay any mind to her. Go to sleep.**_

" _Her? Who's her?"_

 _Ten! It's me, Aqua! I'm here!_

" _A... qua..."_

 _That one name triggered a chain reaction of memories he had lost, but thankfully, not for good. As he looked upward to see a small sliver of light above, he began to remember seeing her at the Land of Departure, at the Castle of Dreams, Enchanted Dominion, inside the mirror while fighting a dark version of herself, and at the Dwarfs' cottage as they got close to each other while they spoke._

" _I really hope we have our own happily ever after."_

" _Me, too, Ten..."_

 _As he remembered the moments he had with her, everything else clicked into place for him as the closer he got to the light, the more memories he regained. Regrettably, that included the very... unsavory ones._

* * *

 _At a town where the sun set, a giant building with bells casting a shadow over the plaza, a young raven-haired man with blue eyes and a red short-sleeved jacket and grey shorts was sitting by the water fountain as he held his face down in sadness. He used to hold this place in high regard because of how he'd met very nice people that are weirdest just like him. But the one thing that greatly changed this view... was the unsolved mystery of Strelitzia's demise. As far as this generation knew, Strelitzia was struck down and she'd lost her_ _heart_ _as a consequence. Since hearing about it, he felt the injustice of it all practically searing into his_ _heart_ _. The fact that a girl as pure as her died out was bad enough, but to hear that she was murdered... to him, it was the most cruel thing anyone would do. Alas, there was nothing he could do to change it without causing paradoxes, not that he would've been able to. His parents told him that traveling through time would require leaving his body behind and a version of himself existing in the same source and destination. Even if he were to succeed, he could not rewrite what was to occur. This greatly infuriated the boy, but not to the point of hate: to the point of action. Instead of tracking down whoever struck her down since he most likely would've been long gone, he wanted to use everything in his power to protect the people with_ _hearts_ _as pure as hers. Sadly, he was not granted a Keyblade like the others. That is, until_ he _arrived. Back then, he had a very old appearance, much like in the present. The elder spoke to the boy who took no notice of him despite his shadow reaching over him._

" _Why so disheartened? The others around here are in celebration of their gifts of life. Why not you?"_

 _For the young lad, it was very easy._

" _What's there to celebrate knowing that the way the world is is unfair?"_

 _This caught his attention as he widened his eyes and spoke._

" _How so?"_

" _Strelitzia. She was the purest of Keyblade wielders here a long time ago, and someone just... cut her down."_

 _The boy began to shed tears at the memory of seeing her tombstone as he tensed his first and spoke with rage._

" _It's not fair!"_

 _As the boy began to cry, the elder placed his hand upon his shoulder as he spoke._

" _Calm yourself, boy. You won't have revenge by mourning when action was to be taken."_

 _This made the boy confused before he corrected him._

" _Revenge? No! I don't want to hurt people. That would set a bad example. At least, that's what my parents told me."_

" _Then what did you want?"_

 _This got the boy in his righteous phase as he looked up at him._

" _I just wanted justice; to protect the good people. So that they wouldn't die the way she did."_

 _Hearing this answer, the elder gave him a pragmatic take on it._

" _That would not always be possible. Not as you are."_

" _Huh? And what's that supposed to mean?"_

 _As an answer, he summoned his Keyblade and turned the hilt toward him before he spoke._

" _In your hand, take this blade. And so long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be made."_

 _As he heard it, the boy grew surprised. His parents didn't feel he was even ready to wield a Keyblade. But then, he came along and showed his faith in him through this one act._

" _Wait... are you serious?"_

" _Of course, you will need training. Only then will you be able to bring justice and preserve balance. That is, if you feel you're ready."_

 _The young man was quick to think over the pros and cons. Nothing much would be happening if he just did nothing about it and sulked. On the other hand, doing this would make his parents worried and scared to death. But he knew in his_ _heart_ _that he's ready. And he will prove it. And so, he took his hand upon the hilt and looked upon his face as he spoke._

" _I am... Master."_

* * *

 _Then, a flash of light came before it went to the desert, where Ventus was fighting against a horde of Heartless and began to doubt himself as he pleaded to Master Xehanort in vain._

" _Please, Master! I'm not strong enough!"_

 _Tenebris, seeing the situation for himself, wanted to ensure his friend doesn't lose his_ _heart_ _._

" _You have to stop this, Master. Ven can't handle it!"_

" _No, Tenebris. He can. The only reason for his difficulty is because he's trying to hold it in."_

" _Hold what in?!"_

" _The darkness within his_ _heart_ _."_

 _As Tenebris heard this, he grew a look of shock over his face as he looked on to his frightened friend as Xehanort turned to Ventus and egged him on._

" _You will use the darkness here and now! You must! If you do not let the dark storm within you run its course, it will wipe you from the face of the world, make no mistake! Do it. Embrace the darkness! Produce for your master the χ-Blade!"_

 _As Tenebris heard this, it became very clear. He had no intention to preserve any of their lives. He was only using them in order to forge the key to_ _Kingdom_ _Hearts_ _. Having drawn the last straw, Tenebris only leaped down and got his Keyblade out before he dispensed with the Heartless that would've finished off Ventus if he hadn't intervened. With that, Xehanort had a look of disappointment over his face as he spoke to the both of them._

" _Really? You'd rather die than use the power? Feckless neophytes. If I must, I will extract the darkness from within you myself."_

 _With that, Xehanort summoned his Keyblade before pointing it at Ventus and fired a dark beam from it before it struck him in the chest, making him gasp in pain while Tenebris had a look of pure horror over his face as he looked over to a dark swirling above him before it showed a masked boy with a black and red attire floating after it went away. And as if that weren't enough, Ventus couldn't handle the strain as he fell unconscious. Immediately, Tenebris went over to Ventus and checked on him._

" _Ven! C'mon, Ven! You've gotta be okay!"_

 _Alas, there was no response from the boy. As he assumed the worst that could've happened to him, Tenebris glared at the so-called Master who hurt his best friend since training under him as he spoke to the dark masked boy._

" _From empty creature Ventus riven, to you, the name Vanitas shall be given."_

" _Yes, Master."_

 _Seeing this for himself, Tenebris grew very angry at it. This was evidence of how the Master was using him. Using Ventus... he was trying to get rid of him..._

" _HOW COULD YOU?! I TRUSTED YOU!"_

 _Not willing to let him get away, Tenebris summoner his Keyblade before lunging at him and forcing Xehanort to get his own out before they engaged in a clash. As Tenebris seemed to get the upper hand, Xehanort had a look of surprise over his face as he took notice of the darkness that is now presently sweeping into him as a dark aura came over him._

" _You won't get away with what you've done, Xehanort!"_

 _He only scoffed at this before he formed a dark orb in his hand and fired it through his chest, knocking him back as the dark purple light went through him and caused him a great deal of pain as he moaned and snarled like a rabid dog at his Master as he smiled upon him._

" _Hmm... perhaps I was mistaken. You're the one with the most potential to use the shadows as it stands now. But... your shadows are still in their premature level. Nevertheless, I have no doubt your progress will elevate to new heights. Thus, I hereby dub you... Keyblade Master."_

 _As Tenebris heard this, he had a look of shock over his face. Why would Xehanort name him a Master with what just occurred. Then, as he looked over to Ventus and thought back on what just occurred, added in with the newly powerful darkness he now felt in his_ _heart_ _since being struck, Tenebris figured it out: it was to torture him. And worst of all, it was working too well. As he began to shed tears for his dream now turned nightmare, the scene faded to white before he heard a young girl's voice._

" _Please... let Ten be okay..."_

* * *

 _And with that, Tenebris opened his eyes to find himself at a tall, stained glass pillar that depicted himself holding his Keyblade in limbo over the background of the town where Xehanort has found him. It would've been the most beautiful sight, had he not seen the dark purple cracks all over it. Worst of all, the cracks emitted a dark shadow from within them and showed himself, giving Tenebris a clue as to who it is. He saw him in the mirror before._

" _You? Really?"_

 _ **Look, did I ask to be here? No. But thanks to Xehanort, here I am.**_

" _So, is that why you've been trying to get me to fall into darkness?"_

 _ **Hey, misery loves company.**_

" _Well, sorry to disappoint, but I don't have time for this. I need to get back."_

 _ **No, you don't... in fact, you're not going ANYWHERE!**_

 _With that, the broken glass pillar became coated in shadows before he drew his Keyblade out and brandished it at him as it glowed dark purple and blue at its teeth._

 _ **I HATE YOU!**_

 _As his dark self began firing dark orbs of fire at him, Tenebris could only block them before he moved in and tried to attack him head-on, only for the shadow to vanish before reappearing begins him and striking him in the back before he fell to the shadowy pit before it began to swallow him as his darker self looked at him with a glare._

 _ **You've had your chance to bring true justice. Now, I will slaughter every scum I see, so that no one will ever hurt me ever again.**_

 _As Tenebris struggled to free himself, the young girl's voice seemed to have spoken out to him._

" _Please, Ten. You've gotta wake up. Please!"_

 _As he heard this, Tenebris remembered the great times he had with his friends, even after his tragedy. It ranged from him finding Lux all alone to finding Ignis in a tussle with a bully before it showed the four of them under a meteor shower, followed by the time he spent with Aqua while keeping an eye on their students. It was at this crucial moment that Tenebris stood up by himself, pulling the shadows that costed his body away from him as he began to glow a white light around his body, surprising his darker half as he spoke._

" _Wrong. You don't want justice. You just want everyone around you to suffer. And guess what? I will never let that happen."_

 _With that, he got his Keyblade out, allowing it to be encased in the light that surrounded him as well before he fired a beam of light through him, making him exclaim in agony as he gnashed his teeth and wailed while the shadows that coated his stained glass pillar faded away and showed as if no damage had been done to it at all. However, the darker self was beginning to burn away like embers as he wailed before Tenebris spoke to him._

" _You may be a part of me, but I will never accept you."_

 _Hearing this, the darker self only made a gasp before he began to smile sinisterly and stomp his foot at the last bit of darkness that remained just as the glass pillar was completely stripped of the darkness that plagued it._

 ** _Never say never..._**

 _With that, he lunged towards Tenebris before he faded away, confusing Tenebris as he looked on all directions to see no one but himself remaining. Was he really gone? Or did he just hide away somewhere? For now, it wouldn't matter as he heard the voice he wanted to hear again._

" _Ten! Please, come back! I need you!"_

" _Aqua?"_

* * *

By the castle, Tenebris slowly opened his eyes to see a weeping Aqua over his chest before he tried to speak, but found that he couldn't do so clearly enough due to the pressure she presently applied onto him.

"Aqua... can you please get off?"

As she heard this, she gasped before looking to him.

"Ten! You're okay!"

As Aqua hugged him, Tenebris found himself surprised as she began to hug him tightly before she backed away to allow Tenebris to wipe away her tears. All the same, Tenebris was still confused on what's happened once he's noticed the little girl with her.

"Wait, haven't we got this backwards? What are you doing here? I told you to—"

Aqua only shushed him as she began to vent her own sorrow on him.

"Don't. Just don't. Do you have any idea how frightened I was? You told me not to look back, but I had to. When I saw that pillar of darkness, I didn't want to abandon you. I had to come back. Then, I saw this... dark pool swallowing you. I had to get you out of there. When I did, you weren't even breathing."

As she dwelt on what could've happened to him, Aqua began to weep all over again, making the little girl confused as she looked on.

"And I thought... I thought I lost you... forever!"

As Aqua hugged him again, Tenebris wrapped his hands around her before he realized what he'd pit her through. That was something he was trying to avoid, but he should've known Aqua wouldn't stay away from him. He should've helped her be ready for it, but all he did was tell her to run. Not that it helped. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, and as he saw, his attempt only succeeded in what he tried to prevent in the first place.

"Aqua... I didn't want to put you through that. All I wanted was to save you, not hurt you. I'm sorry."

Despite what just occurred and seeing as how he's still alive, Aqua couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"Just don't do anything like that again, okay? I mean it."

With that, the little girl walked over to them and hugged the two of them before he noticed her and remembered what was happening in his heart. While he was trapped, he heard hers of all voices along with Aqua's telling him to wake up. He had to wonder. Did she have a role in that?

"Aqua. What is she doing here?"

"When I dropped her off and went to look for you, she followed me all the way here. And when she saw you in my arms, she tried to help you wake up."

"She did?"

As he looked at her, the girl nodded to him with a smile before he felt a powerful presence of light inside her, as well as a complete lack of darkness on her heart. Once he did, he began to think she wasn't a normal girl.

"Aqua... I sense light in her. And it's not just a child's light. It's the one we felt with the others."

"You think that's why they attacked her?"

"Maybe... but I thought the Heartless were attracted to the darkness in people's hearts. So, why would they go after her?"

"I really don't know. But either way, I'm quite certain she's someone we're supposed to protect."

As Tenebris tried to think more about it, the girl spoke up as she handed the flowers to him.

"Here!"

"Huh? Are those for us?"

"I picked you guys some flowers. Thank you for saving me."

With that, Tenebris took them from the girl's hands before he handed a pink and a yellow one to Aqua before she spoke, concerning her kindness.

"Oh, they're lovely. You're so sweet."

"I agree."

As Tenebris looked at her, he grew confused about her identity.

"Oh, right. What's your name?"

"My name's Kairi. Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise. I'm Tenebris. And this is Aqua."

As he cued her, Aqua smiled to her before she spoke.

"Kairi, about that light—"

With that, they heard a voice call out to her from far away.

"Kairi!"

"Oh! Grandma!"

"There you are. It's time to go."

"'Kay!"

As she looked at her, Kairi turned to see that Tenebris could barely stand up after the trick he pulled. Maybe he needed some rest. After all, they did save her.

"Oh, wait. Can they come with us?"

As her grandmother noticed them, she saw Aqua holding onto Tenebris as they looked at her before she nodded.

"Well, of course."

Given her permission, Aqua and Tenebris smiled as the former held him on her shoulder and helped him walk with them as Kairi spoke to her grandmother.

"Hey, Grandma?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Could you tell me that story?"

She made a small warm laugh before she spoke to her.

"Again, dear?"

"Please?"

"Very well, then."

Kairi made a kind laugh at this before she began the story. And as she spoke, Tenebris took great interests in this especially, much to the curiosity of Aqua.

"Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then, people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But, small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open, and the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away."

As Kairi nodded, Tenebris smiled at her before Aqua saw the look on his face and spoke.

"What is it, Ten?"

"Something tells me we didn't run into her by accident."

Unbeknownst to the group, they were being watched by a figure in a black coat at the top of the castle as he placed his finger on his chin.

"Hmm... one secret after another. Which one to seek? The lines have certainly blurred..."

* * *

As they walked down, Aqua could see the intrigue on Tenebris' face as she spoke to him.

"Ten? What's up?"

"Her story... about people fighting the light and the shadow swallowing the world... doesn't that ring a bell to you?"

"Actually, it does, now that you mention it. You don't think—?"

"Definitely. But I'm not sure how she knows about the Keyblade War."

This urged Kairi's Grandmother to chime in their conversation.

"If you're so interested, all you need to do is ask."

This made the two wielders surprised as they looked at her while Kairi smiled at their faces before he spoke.

"Alright. Listen... I've heard that story before. But it was more than that. That was..."

Before he could finish, he noticed an Unversed in a red and silver coloring flying above the town like a helicopter as he and Aqua spoke.

"Seriously? The Unversed, too?!"

"It never ends."

As Kairi took notice of it, she didn't show the fear she had around the Heartless. Instead, she looked to Aqua and Tenebris.

"You guys can take care of that monster, right?"

The latter, surprised as he was by her sudden courage, didn't think his condition would help.

"I wish I could. But my attack on the Heartless took a lot out of me."

Hearing this, Kairi's Grandmother looked to him before she got out a small Potion and handed it to him.

"Well, you'll need this more than we will."

"Huh? A potion?"

As Tenebris accepted the item, he then drank it in spite of what he considered a distaste before he felt himself being able to stand up on his own.

"Whoa! What kind of potion was that?!"

"It's my secret. Now, go take care of that creature."

"Thanks. You're alright."

As the grandmother and Kairi smiled, Tenebris and Aqua went towards the Unversed that flew to an area of town.

* * *

Once they got there, Aqua and Tenebris noticed it flying over a high wall to yet another section as the latter grew annoyed.

"Great. Now what?"

When they looked over to the wall, they noticed a door that was apparently forced open as Aqua spoke up.

"Over there!"

Once they entered, through the door, they went inside the main structure of the town where they noticed Terra and Lux looking up at a pair of Unversed with the same red and silver coloring before the second group looked behind them to see Aqua and Tenebris arriving.

"Terra?"

"Aqua?"

"Master?"

At that same moment, the two groups noticed Ventus and Ignis arriving as the first and second groups spoke first.

"Ven?"

"Ten! Lux!"

"And Aqua and Terra, too!"

Tenebris smiled at Ignis' observation as he spoke.

"Good to see you're keeping track."

With that, the six wielders got their Keyblades out just as the three Unversed merged themselves into a giant fighter as Tenebris spoke to the party.

"Alright, guys. From what we saw, it's made up of three Unversed. We need to take out its arms and legs first. Terra, you and Lux will attack the legs, Ven and Ignis can attack the arms. Aqua and I will distract the head and leave it open for you guys. We'll join in on the attack whenever we can. 'Kay?"

"Right!"

With that, Aqua and Tenebris set the plan in motion as they each got its attention with the latter tossing her to the air before she went down to slash at its head, catching its attention as it swung its fist at her, urging Aqua to barrel roll to the left and allowing Terra to switch with her as he leaped upward and slashed it, destroying it before it tried to retaliate with another swing from its fist. This time, Lux took advantage of the lapse when it struck as she made a slash of her own. Distracted by the coordination of such an attack, the Unversed was unable to react quickly enough as Ventus and Ignis went through its legs, dismantling it into a head and a midsection acting as a helicopter. With that, Aqua moved in first as she coated her body on a bright light before she began twirling her Keyblade at it as it spun its propellers at her, clashing it with her Keyblade as she tried to hold it back. Fortunately, the struggle didn't last long as she overpowered its propellers before firing a chunk of ice at it, dispensing with it entirely before the torso began firing lasers in all directions. As she took notice of it, she raised her Keyblade to the air as she shouted.

"Spell Weaver!"

With that, Aqua began to spin around while generating a barrier that reflected the lasers back at him as she went around it before pointing her Keyblade up to the sky, summoning a giant chunk of ice before it hit the Unversed, sending it backward before she engaged the same trick used on Maleficent with Terra joining in one of the circles. As Tenebris noticed this, he motioned to Lux and Ignis to back up before he turned to Ventus and urged him.

"Go help them, Ven."

"Got it, Ten!"

With that, he joined in the circle before they pointed the Keyblades to the orb and shouted.

"Light!"

With that, they greatly weakened the Unversed before it could attack as Tenebris spoke up.

"Now, everyone!"

With that, Lux took the first slash before Ignis performed an adjacent slash, making an 'X' on the Unversed where the slashes were made before Tenebris himself cut it down the middle. With that, the Unversed came apart and faded away before Terra's group spoke up, followed by Aqua and Ventus'.

"Got 'im."

"Nice work, everyone."

"We make a good team."

"I don't see any reason why not."

"Sure do."

"Yeah! Fighting with all of you is really cool!"

At that moment, Ventus remembered something he and Ignis got as he spoke up.

"Oh, yeah! Iggy and I got you these tickets!"

As they got them out and handed them to their friends, Tenebris grew intrigued on what they were used for before Ignis answered him.

"What are these for?"

"They're lifetime passes to Disney Town. There was this old duck guy here earlier and he gave us six of these. He said to— Uh... well, uh, he said to give these to two grownups. Three tickets for me and Ven."

This made Aqua and Tenebris blush as she spoke.

"You mean us?"

With that, the groups laughed it off before Ignis spoke up.

"Hey, Master... remember what you said? About, uh, watching us when we meet again?"

"It's okay, Iggy. I won't bother you guys."

However, Ignis didn't look too pleased about it as she spoke.

"Well, uh... actually, I don't know if that's best."

Seeing the distraught look on her face, Tenebris felt that what she had to say was good reason for her to actually consider his company in spite of being named Master. For her to be this shaken up...

"What happened, Iggy?"

"Well, not too long before we got here, Ven and I were attacked... by a boy in a mask. He told us to return Ven to him, but I said 'no', and—"

Before Ignis could go on, Terra, who had a look of shock over the mention of the boy, put his hand on his shoulder and spoke to her out of concern.

"You saw the boy in the mask?"

"Yeah. He called himself 'Vanitas.' Anyway, when I told him no, he knocked me away like I was nothing, and then he got very close to hurting Ven. He would've been dead if—"

Before she could finish, Ignis began to shed tears as she hugged Terra before he looked to Lux and she spoke as Aqua showed a look of worry.

"Vanitas... it looks like Xehanort was telling the truth."

Hearing his name, Tenebris grew very displeased and looked to the two of them.

"What about Xehanort?"

As Aqua heard the tone in his voice, she grew concerned about what it could lead to as Terra spoke.

"We found him. And he told us everything. And I really understand why you'd hate him."

Tenebris then ceased his temper, much to Aqua's relief before he spoke.

"Alright, then."

With that, Terra turned to the weeping Ignis before he spoke softly to her.

"Ignis. You let Tenebris keep an eye on you and Ven."

As she looked up to him, Ventus felt as though he wasn't having his say as he spoke.

"What?! No way! We were told to meet up with you and help you. We can't let that mission go!"

Ignis sang a different tune as she turned to Ventus.

"We don't have a choice, Ven."

"Huh?"

"You saw how bad I did against Vanitas. I wasn't able to protect you! Do you really want me to suffer that much?!"

"Iggy, how can you say that?"

Ignis made the situation more tense as she turned to Tenebris.

"You're right, Ven. I should be saying something else! Why did you make me Master?! In fact, why even take in a kid like me at all?! Is all of that some sort of joke to you?!"

Caught off guard by her tone, Tenebris tried to explain, only to be cut off.

"Ignis, it's not like that."

"Did you ever really care about Ven, or were you just trying to keep him in your prison just to get back at Xehanort?!"

As Ignis said that, Tenebris widened his eyes in shock as Ventus spoke up.

"Listen to yourself, Iggy. Ten would never—"

"Then why wouldn't he let you become Master, huh?! Tell me!"

As Ignis said this to Ventus, he had a look of shock over him before realization set in and he glared at him.

"Yeah... why wouldn't you?"

As Ventus glared at him, Aqua tried to explain before Tenebris stopped her.

"Ven... if I told you, you wouldn't understand..."

"How is that any different from now?"

As he heard this, it was like Ventus stabbed him in the back through his heart before he spoke as Aqua tried to ease him.

"Ven..."

"Every opportunity I asked to take my exam, you always said no! You were never planning on naming me Master, were you?! What, am I not good enough for you?!"

"Ven—"

"JUST SHUT UP! I'M DONE BEING AROUND YOU, OKAY?! DONE!"

With that, Ventus ran out of the area, with Ignis giving one last glare at him before running off with Ventus as Tenebris tried to go after them and stopped as Aqua spoke to them in vain.

"Guys..."

"Ventus, Ignis, listen! Ten had no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried."

However, her words could not reach them as Terra looked at Tenebris with his own disapproval.

"Why would you do that, Ten? Do you really hate Xehanort so much that you forget about your own friends?"

As he said this, Lux looked to Terra and tried to explain.

"Terra, Ten isn't like that. Aqua's right. He does care about them."

"Just like she cared about me? After finding out what I did to Aurora?"

Upon hearing this, Aqua felt herself to be just as shocked as Tenebris was as she realized something. She never did apologize to him for how she behaved to him, and so, tried to make it up to him.

"Terra... I was just—"

"Were you two also 'ordered' to keep an eye on me?"

As he found that out, Tenebris and Aqua only kept silent and held their heads down in shame as he spoke.

"So you never did have any faith in me after all... I'm going to find Xehanort."

With that, Terra walked away from the two while Lux sighed before he looked at her Master and his companion.

"Ten, Aqua... just give them some time. They'll understand soon. I'll try to explain the situation to Terra."

With that, she walked away to catch up with Terra as the two of them were left alone, each struck by the words of their best friends. However, even after what's recently occurred, the one in a breakdown was Tenebris. Hearing such cruel words from his best friend was not only too much for him to bear, but it was altogether proof of what he felt about doing the things he did to Ventus being true. As Tenebris began to shed his hurt tears, Aqua took notice of this as he spoke.

"They're right... I never cared about them... all I ever did was get Ventus away from him just to spite him. And Lux and Ignis... I just brought them in to keep them away from Xehanort. I... I did nothing for them to show that I cared... Nothing."

As Tenebris continued his sobs, Aqua held her hand on his, catching his attention as she spoke.

"Ten... you do care about them. You wouldn't be crying right now if you didn't. And don't tell me I don't know what that feels like, because I do. I just heard Terra call me faithless. How do you think I'm feeling about it?"

With that, Tenebris couldn't hold back his hurt anymore and hugged Aqua as he continued his sobs while she comforted him.

"Ten, it's okay. We'll find them. And when we do, we'll make it right. Okay?"

As he felt her words healing him, he began to wonder why she would stay by him after what he'd put them through. Before he could ask, she'd held her arm onto his back as she spoke.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay."

Truth be told, it was not the case. But, he saw what Aqua was doing. She was trying to help him calm down and think straight. Deep down, she knew he was (and is) a good person. As he calmed down they stood up before she spoke.

"Let's go check back on Kairi and her grandmother. They've gotta be worried sick about us."

As he remembered them, Tenebris felt embarrassed as he wiped his face clean of his tears.

"Oh. Right. Let's go."


	7. Wielders of the Past

**A/N: Hello. I recently just got Kingdom Hearts III last Monday. I gotta say, it did not disappoint. :) In fact, it really gave me some ideas for its DLC and its possible next installment. If you're interested, just P.M. me. As for the story, I am curious as to which story to go for once I finish this one. Should I go for 1. Lux's story, or 2. Ventus & Ignis's? If you have a preference, just P.M. me or send a review about it. When you read this story, keep in mind it is an _alternate_ universe for a reason. So, keep that in mind before you start criticizing me on the details, okay? And as for Strelitzia (SPOILER ALERT: to those of you who have gotten as far as The Final World and talked to all the stars), I really feel that she should return somehow and someway. I just love her so much. Also, I really feel that Kairi's Grandmother should have a name, so I decided it should be Hikari, which is japanese for light. Just a fair warning to you. Enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter 6:** Wielders of the Past

This was officially the worst day of his life. First, he found out that Vanitas, the boy in the mask, attacked Ventus & Ignis, and now, they blamed him for leading this situation to happen. It was bad enough that Xehanort tore Ventus in half, but for them to say the things they did to his face... that was a moment he really wished he'd forget.

" _Why did you make me Master?! In fact, why even take in a kid like me at all?!"_

" _You were never planning on naming me Master, were you?! What, am I not good enough for you?!"_

Every time he played those words back in his mind, Tenebris wished more and more that he would just fall into the darkness already so that his pain would disappear. But the only reason he isn't is because of Aqua. Despite what occurred between them, she was the only one to stick by him. For what, he honestly had no clue. She told him that she knew what that pain felt like. How could she? Did something happen to her when she was little? Whatever the case, the more pressing question at the moment is this: how did Kairi's Grandmother know about the Keyblade War and its aftermath?

When the wielders found the two of them, Kairi could see Tenebris' leftover tears he neglected to wipe away.

"Huh? Are you okay?"

As a reply, Tenebris only turned his head away and muttered.

"Leave me alone..."

When Kairi heard this, she grew curious while Aqua tried to resolve this without the situation getting worse.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Kairi, it's not you. Something happened after we took care of that creature."

"Like what?"

Judging from the tears on his face, her grandmother made an easy guess, although it was considered too spot-on to be called that.

"He's hurting because he's convinced his friends want nothing to do with him anymore."

As surprised as Tenebris was, Aqua was the first to respond.

"Huh? How did you—?"

"I know that look all too well. You'll feel better when you rest inside. Come in. Tell me everything."

How was this going to help? What could she possibly do that could help? He was about to refuse when Aqua placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that told him he needed to accept it.

"Ten, they wouldn't ask this of you if they didn't think it would help. You need this."

As he looked at her face, he knew it was the one he just couldn't turn down. Like before at Cinderella's world. As he looked at Kairi and her grandmother, Tenebris felt the need to oblige them. They did, after all, help him. Besides, Aqua was the only one who stayed by him even after what happened. She wouldn't say anything that she knew would upset him. At least, not on purpose. As he looked at her face, her seriousness and concern remained, confirming the option he needed to take. With that in mind, Tenebris accepted Aqua's standing on it and went inside their house.

* * *

Inside, Tenebris sat by the table while Kairi's Grandmother sat in front of him and Aqua and the sleepy Kairi on the lavender couch. As they sat in waiting with the little girl sleeping on her lap, her grandmother spoke up first, having heard the story that Tenebris had to tell, one that involved both the past, and what occurred in the present not too long ago.

"I apologize for what has happened to you. But, you know, they never really meant the things they said."

"Yeah? And how do you know?"

"Friends often react angry because they're scared. Your friend Ignis showed that fear beforehand, after all."

"That doesn't make any of what they said false. They never asked to be Keyblade Wielders; I forced them to it."

"Maybe, but you did what you did to keep them safe. Whether it was from Xehanort, or their own circumstance, you tried to save them."

"Like that even matters. They don't want anything to do with me anymore. What if they never come back?"

Hearing this question, Kairi's Grandmother only looked at him with a smile as if he had said something silly.

"Is that even a question?"

As Tenebris got surprised by such a reaction to a dismal question, she explained further.

"They _will_ come back. Truth is, they just don't know what to do with what they're dealing with."

"Yeah, but—"

"No, buts. Butts are for sitting. Looking at you, I know for a fact that you're a great judge of character."

"Some judge I am. At the Mark of Mastery, I only saw in her what a Master shouldn't be. Impulsive, competitive, scrappy—"

"So why in the World did you name her Master, then?"

As he heard her say this, Tenebris remembered the very reason he did. In spite of her flaws, she cared very much about her friends. She proved it time and again before.

"They were part of who she is. I would be a fool of a Master to change my friends."

"Exactly. Maybe it _was_ premature of you to name her Master so soon, but you did so with every good intention of keeping her the way she was. Whether they like it or not, you _are_ their friend. They just need more time to think. And plenty more to rest. Assuming they're still here, that is."

Could that be the answer? Did they really need more time? Or did they really mean every word of what they said? Although she said they didn't, Tenebris still felt unsure. However, she was right about this much: they are his friends. Whether they hate him or not, he still cares about them. The more he kept it to his heart, the more relieved he became, almost as if his heart wasn't broken at all. It's like she knew just the right words to say. This made him remember what she said before as he looked at her.

"Thanks. But now I'm curious. You said you've seen my look before. And before I forget, you told Kairi the story about the true light. How do you know so much about the Keyblade War?"

This caught the grandmother slightly by surprise before she smiled and held her hand out as she spoke.

"Because... I've lived it."

In that moment, she summoned a round and curvaceous Keyblade. One side of the hilt is formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other is formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which is colored to represent a sunset. The vine then connects to a bouquet of flowers outlined in the shape of a heart which make up the teeth of the Keyblade while a paopu fruit keychain dangled from the bottom of it, making Tenebris and Aqua widen their eyes in surprise before the latter spoke.

"A Keyblade? How?"

"It was such a long time ago... this was one story I never told Kairi myself."

Tenebris had a look of confusion come over him as she dissipated her Keyblade.

"Why not?"

"Prior to the War, I was under the tutelage of Master Ava, one of the Lost Masters of the Keyblade War. I chose her faction to prevent it from happening. When it came down to it, though, Ava stopped me, said that there are some secrets that should never be found."

Aqua began to feel sorry for her as she spoke.

"Well, why would she have stopped you?"

"I don't know. But back then, the Lost Masters each had a Book of Prophecies. Each one of them are said to have been capable of transcribing events that have yet to take place, as well as being able to conjure, making up new worlds full of beings and powers that have yet to exist. My guess is, Ava must've found out what was destined to happen and didn't want any temporal paradoxes."

"So, that's one possibility. What could be another?"

"Seeing as you both stand here, the most likely was that Ava wanted the World to still thrive even after the Keyblade War. Thus, the Dandelions were made."

"The Dandelions... were they the survivors of the war?"

"Oh, yes. We were each tasked with protecting the World's light after Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness. Even Lauriam was among the Dandelions with the goal to preserve it. Although... that didn't mean there weren't losses along the way. For me... it was Strelitzia."

As he heard her name, Tenebris widened his eyes out of shock before she spoke on.

"I never got much time to know her, and neither did she have time to know me. When I heard she lost her heart... I was just as broken as you were."

"Strelitzia? No way..."

As she heard the tone on his voice that signaled surprise, Aqua grew curious about her as she inquired of him.

"Do you know her?"

"Know her? She's the reason I wanted to be a Keyblade Master. I wanted to set her example and make sure no one would lose their hearts the way she did. Not that I met her in person before then."

"Oh. I see."

As Aqua stated her understanding and elation, the Grandmother spoke up to them.

"Well, I'm sure if she were here, Strelitzia would've been very proud of you to do what you did for them."

As she made his heart warm, Tenebris grew curious about the Dandelions. The best he knew at the moment was that she and Lauriam must've been part of them. Who else could there be?

"Again, thanks. Oh! Who else was part of the Dandelions?"

"Hmm... if I remember right, there was also Ephemer, Skuld, Blain, and... Ventus."

Hearing this earned Aqua and Tenebris shocked gasps before the former spoke.

"Ventus? He was part of the Dandelions?"

"Yes. But a long time ago, Ventus and Skuld sacrificed themselves to stop the man who took away Strelitzia, and we haven't seen either one since..."

As the Grandmother paused to pay tribute, Tenebris spoke up to cheer her up.

"It's... funny you should mention it. One of them, Ven, is actually my best friend."

As she heard this, she looked towards him and spoke softly, trying to control her hopes from overflowing.

"What? You found Ventus?"

"It's a long story, but yes."

At that moment, she began to shed a small tear from her face before she spoke his name.

"Ven..."

Seeing this, Tenebris can easily make a guess as to why.

"You really miss him, don't you?"

"More than you can imagine... can you show me him?"

"Of course. And Kairi can come, too. After all, she's a bit young to be on her own."

As she giggled over her granddaughter's age, she smiled back at him.

"Thank you, both."

As she got to the front door, Aqua realized that they didn't properly introduce themselves.

"Wait. We didn't get introduced. My name's Aqua. And this is Tenebris."

"Oh. Well, you can call me... Hikari."

* * *

Later, out at the square, Aqua, Tenebris, Kairi, and Hikari were on the search for Ventus, each with their differing needs. Hikari wanted to see him to meet a face she once thought was lost. And Tenebris wanted to see him to apologize for all he had put him and his friends through. However, before either one could reach their objective, Kairi took notice of a boy in a mask with a red and black suit along with a man in a black coat as she spoke.

"Grandma! Look!"

As the group saw them, Aqua and Tenebris knew about the boy in the mask. But the man in the coat, they couldn't know for sure it was Kosodor, seeing as he was one of 13 of them. Hikari could tell right away that he was an unsavory visitor as Kairi took cover behind her.

"I take it he's not the friendly type."

"A mask..."

"So, you're the boy Ignis told me about. Vanitas, right? She also told me how you came close to killing them."

"Ah, yes. Ventus, and that girl. Truth be told, I probably would've done it if that old fart didn't stop me."

"Old fart? Do you mean Eraqus?"

"You're in no position to ask that. Tell me something. Has he learned to put up a decent fight yet?"

As he heard this, Tenebris grew offended as she spoke to him.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I'll be asking the questions. And why shouldn't I? After all, between the two of us, I'm the only one who'll walk away from here alive."

With that, Vanitas got out his Keyblade etched in red and black with chains around the hilt and near the teeth of the Keyblade while a Gazing Eye was found on both the center of the teeth and by the hilt of it as Aqua got out her Keyblade in retaliation.

"Guess again!"

At that moment, the man in Black spoke up beside Vanitas.

"He's right on that much. Even with all of your training, Tenebris, if you would even call it that, the outcome will always be the same: Vanitas will be the victor."

"Yeah? Says who?"

In response, the man in black removed his hood to reveal a young man with tanned skin, white spiky hair, and golden, amber eyes as he spoke.

"Let's just say... a version of someone you detest even now."

As Hikari gasped and glared at him, Kairi grew frightened of the number of bad people in front of them as she whimpered before Tenebris shouted at him.

"What version?!"

In response, he held his hand out to summon a Keyblade with a horned lion as the top of the teeth while the base of it is modeled after a stopwatch, the teeth being comprised of diamond-shaped spikes connected by a black web structure similar to the top of what would be a tall building in some world. The shaft is also reminiscing of a blue ethereal blade while the keychain is that of an hourglass. More noticeably, a Gazing Eye resided near the hilt of the Keyblade, catching the group's attention as Tenebris spoke.

"Are you one of the 13?"

"What do you think?"

With that, he twirled the Keyblade in the air before catching it and entering a stance of his own. In response, Tenebris got out his Keyblade before turning to Kairi and Hikari.

"Guys, you need to find someplace safe. Aqua and I will take them on."

Hikari nodded to them before she turned to Kairi and took her hand.

"Come on, Kairi. We have to go now."

With that, Hikari went away from the battle with Kairi before Vanitas scoffed at this.

"Hmph. Having an old lady and a little girl for company? How far have you fallen, Master?"

"Don't call me Master!"

In retaliation, Tenebris lunged at Vanitas, only for him to vanish before he reappeared behind him ready to strike.

"Gotcha."

The moment he heard his voice, however, Tenebris turned around, his Keyblade at the ready before it clashed with that of Vanitas and he sent him backward. Although, the recoil from such a maneuver led him to slip a few feet backward as he glared at him before Aqua tried to help him.

"Hold on, Ten!"

Before she could, however, the white-haired youth appeared in front of her, surprising her before she grew infuriated.

"Get out of my way!"

"I don't think so."

With that, he shifted the shaft of his Keyblade into a neon blue whip before he whipped it at Aqua, forcing her to use her barrier to block. However, the force of the attack began to crack her barrier like glass. Another strike from it would shatter it completely, leaving her defenseless. Fortunately, offense is, at times, a good defense. A lesson Aqua will not soon forget. With this lesson in mind, Aqua launched her Keyblade into the ceiling of the barrier, causing it to scatter in different directions and send the white-haired youth back before he grunted in frustration as the whip changed back to the blade. While this happened, Tenebris resumed his clash with Vanitas as the latter fired a dark purple and blue orb at him, only for Tenebris to cast it aside to the sky with an upward slash before Vanitas struck from above, forcing him back before doing an upward slash that sent a dark blue slash toward him. After which, it sent him backward whilst causing a laceration across Tenebris' robe and chest as he could not react fast enough to block or dodge from the speeding projectile. As he exclaimed in pain from this, Aqua noticed the situation and tried to help.

"Hold on, Ten!"

When she tried to run to him, the youth only teleported in front of her as he gripped her arm that held the Keyblade before preparing a dark purple orb in his hand and held it to her chest as he spoke.

"Not this time."

With that, he fired the blast at point blank range, sending Aqua backward as she screamed in pain. As Tenebris heard this, he looked fearfully to her as dark purple steam generated from her chest where the impact was made. As she laid unconscious, Tenebris began to assume the worst that happened as he suddenly found himself clashing with Vanitas who mocked him.

"And yet another example of how pitiful you are as a Master."

Stressed enough by what happened to Aqua, as well as what happened between him and his friends, he took in all of his sorrow and turned them into anger as he retorted cruelly to his foe.

"Shut it, fake! You're not Ventus, and you will never be!"

As he said this, Vanitas was taken aback before Tenebris took advantage of the pause and slashed him upward, earning a pained moan from him as his Keyblade cut deep into his chest before he seemingly went unconscious before he turned to the white-haired youth with a glare, one of whom looked surprisedly at Vanitas' apparent defeat before he spoke.

"No."

"You're going to pay for what you did to Aqua! Do you hear me?!"

With that, he lunged at the youth before he began slamming his Keyblade repeatedly on his, the youth having trouble holding it back. While Tenebris angrily slammed his Keyblade repeatedly, Hikari took notice of this while also noticing Aqua unconscious before she turned to Kairi.

"Kairi, you go help Aqua. I'll bring Ten to his senses."

"But how, Grandma? I'm scared..."

"Remember what I told you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Remember it."

As Kairi looked to Aqua, she noticed a slow onset of dark mists swirling toward her while her dark purple steam still remained as Kairi looked to her grandmother before she nodded and went toward her. As Kairi tried to help her, Hikari went towards Tenebris who had just knocked his Keyblade away before he aimed to strike him down before she spoke to him.

"Tenebris! Forget about him!"

Still furious from what he had done to Aqua, Tenebris only glared at Hikari with malice.

"And why should I do that?"

"You can't help her by striking him down!"

As he heard her speak those words, Tenebris turned to see Kairi running toward Aqua to help in spite of the growing darkness that is beginning to consume her before he glared at the youth.

"What have you done?!"

"Call it insurance."

"What insurance?!"

"You'll see soon enough."

With that, the youth vanished in a dark portal before Tenebris turned to Aqua and desperately ran over to her along with Hikari while the frightened, yet equally determined Kairi placed her hands on her chest as the two were now within a dark purple dome.

"Come on, Aqua! Wake up!"

As Aqua only moaned from her voice, Hikari and Tenebris joined in the dome as he placed his hands over Kairi's as he spake unto her in desperation.

"Aqua! Don't let the darkness swallow you! Fight back!"

As she heard his voice, Aqua slowly opened her eyes to see Tenebris, Kairi, and Hikari over her as the youngest of the group looked at her in relief before the Master tried to speak.

"Ten...? What's happening...?"

"You'll be okay, Aqua. Kairi is gonna help you."

"Uh-Huh! I'll keep you safe."

As Kairi nodded in determination, Aqua smiled at her before turning to Tenebris as he spoke.

"We both will."

At that moment, Tenebris got out his Keyblade before sending a small beam of light to the ceiling of the dome, allowing a small skylight to enter and shine light upon them as Kairi closed her eyes as she felt her grandmother place her hand on her shoulder before a bright light came from Kairi and dissolved the darkness from the inside, leaving only the four wielders before Tenebris looked again toward Aqua as she tried to sit up from where she laid, giving him relief as he helped her up.

"You okay?"

"I... think so..."

Give his answer, Tenebris swiftly hugged Aqua in a tight embrace as he spoke.

"Good. I really didn't want to lose you."

As Aqua reciprocated the hug, Kairi piped up as she spoke to them.

"Guys! The masked boy is still here!"

When they looked back to see Vanitas, Tenebris turned to the girl and reassured her.

"It's alright, Kairi. I knocked him out some time ago."

As he looked at him, he still had curiosity within him. If he really cane from Ventus, would he look exactly like him? To find an answer, he began to walk toward the boy and place his hand on the mask in an attempt to take it off as he spoke.

"Who are you, really?"

As if to answer, Vanitas began to laugh coldly, forcing Tenebris to jump back while he and Aqua got out her Keyblade before tensing at his presence. As a result, however, a dark purple mist emanated from her open hand, confusing Aqua as she looked at it in surprise before Vanitas spoke.

"Not bad at all. Congratulations. I'll keep you two around. Never hurts to have a backup or two."

With that, he opened the dark portal before entering inside. Tenebris would've gone after Vanitas himself had he not seen Aqua's condition as she called it back. While she did, Aqua was beginning to get scared. She never used the dark like that before, if ever. For her to call upon it now...

"Ten? What's happening to me?"

Unfortunately for her, he was just as much at a loss as she was.

"I don't know. You never had this happen before. Why is this happening now?"

Hikari knew the answer as she examined her hand.

"That man in the black coat must've imbued you with darkness when you were fighting him. If we hadn't stepped in, it might've overtaken you."

As Aqua held her head down in shame, feeling as though she'd let herself become weak, Hikari spoke of the positive.

"But it's not all bad. Not if you don't allow it to be. After all, Keyblades were originally used to snuff out the light, and look how we use them now."

Despite hearing this, although it did manage to cheer her up, Aqua still had great concern over the safety of her friends.

"Right. But even so, we need to end this before anything happens to Terra, Lux, Ignis, and Ven."

As she mentioned them, two of the people she spoke of shouted to them.

"Ten! Aqua!"

As the group turned, they saw Ignis and Ventus running toward them before Tenebris widened his eyes in surprise as he spoke.

"Ven? Iggy? What are you doing here?"

Ignis spoke up, feigning her complacency as she spoke.

"We, uh, certainly _weren't_ checking on you guys. But... we saw a huge pillar of light in the sky. We wanted to know what was going on."

As they looked at the young girl, Ignis took great interest in her as she knelt down.

"Hey, there. How you doing?"

"Just fine, thanks."

Aqua explained the reason for the aftermath as she spoke.

"We had a run-in with Vanitas and a man in black."

Hearing this made the two surprised as the girl spoke up first to Tenebris, who showed her his battle scar.

"Vanitas got to you?"

"Yeah, as you can see."

As she noticed this, she began to regret having said those mean words to him, but she wasn't quite ready to move on just yet.

"Are you okay?"

"As long as Aqua's okay."

Aqua smiled as she spoke to him next.

"You don't have to worry. I'm fine."

Seeing that the two of them are "together" together as Tenebris smiled at her, Ignis began to show a small smile while Ventus felt a bit disgusted.

"Can't you guys get a room or something?"

As the group began to laugh at this for a moment, Tenebris looked toward Ventus as he spoke.

"Listen, Ven. Ignis. I'm... I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. I was just... scared to death about—"

Before he could finish, Ventus interrupted him as he spoke.

"Stop, Ten. It's okay. Apology accepted. We know you were trying to protect us. Well, despite what you thought about it."

Hearing this, Tenebris grew grateful before confusion waylaid it and Ignis explained.

"Wait. What do you mean?"

"We saw the feed in the Castle. A boy named Ienzo showed me and Ven to it. Honestly, we didn't expect to actually see you cry."

Hearing this part, Tenebris began to blush as he tried to disprove this.

"Hey! I did not!"

While Aqua laughed from this, Ignis got back to being serious.

"But, seriously... we had no idea we hurt you that bad. If anything, we're the ones who should apologize."

"But... didn't I hurt you?"

"You did, but just like us, you never meant to. And now that we know you care, it's okay."

As she finished, Tenebris let a small tear come down his face as he tried to restrain the overwhelming emotion enough to speak clearly.

"Thank you."

Seeing this, Hikari spoke up to him, knowing that her point was made.

"I told you. They just needed time to work it out."

When the two looked at her, Ventus had a look of confusion over him as he spoke.

"Huh? Who is she?"

Tenebris gave him a light smile before he rubbed Ventus' head.

"She'll explain it to you."

Then, Tenebris turned to Ignis as he spoke.

"That is, if Iggy is willing to continue her role."

Being put on the spot, Ignis remembered her time against Vanitas, as well as the recent damage her caused to her friend. Before she could refuse, she was met with a look of remorse, one that spoke of the sorrow he felt from being abandoned, and a face she hoped she wouldn't see again.

"Aw, c'mon, Ten. Stop guilt-tripping me..."

As he persisted, Ignis conceded, not willing to find out how long he'd do the face.

"Aw, okay. But only because Ven's my best friend."

He then gave a sad smile as he leaned into her ear and whispered.

"Why do you think I named you Master?"

As she heard it, Ignis gasped out of surprise and shock as she looked to him before he spoke.

"It's true. Keep an eye on Ven. For both your sakes."

As soon as she recovered from such a mind blower, Ignis shook her head and nodded with a smile as she spoke.

"Okay. For Ven."

Tenebris then gave her a short hug before Hikari spoke up while getting out a small charm in the shape of a star.

"You know, if you're still looking for answers, there's always Daybreak Town. This charm should lead you towards it."

"Thank you. But, I'm curious. If you had a Keyblade, would Kairi have one soon?"

"When she's ready. Why do you ask?"

As Hikari pondered this, she quickly realized what he meant.

"I see... but only when she's ready will she be under your tutelage."

In response, Tenebris turned to Aqua as he motioned to her, making her surprised.

"Not mine. I was thinking Aqua would train her."

"What? Me?"

"Yeah. We do need to protect her. But we can't always be there for her. So..."

"But, Ten, why can't it be you?"

"Honestly, I'm nowhere near as good at magic as you. It's natural that you're the best choice."

"But even I have flaws, Ten. You're the one who's been Master longest. You're the one with more experience."

Not willing to endure the exchange back and forth, Ventus spoke up in frustration.

"Can you guys just decide already?!"

Hearing this from Ventus, the two became embarrassed before Tenebris found a temporary solution.

"Let's put that up for debate for now."

"Agreed."

With that, the group laughed again before Tenebris looked to Aqua, curious about her readiness.

"So, you ready to go?"

In all honesty, Aqua still didn't feel quite ready. There was one last thing she wanted to do, a task to take care of as she spoke up.

"I just need to do one last thing."

At that moment, Aqua knelt down and placed her fingers on her necklace before it glowed brightly and dimmed.

"I just cast a magic spell on you. One day, when you're in trouble, the light in your heart will lead you to another, and it will keep you safe."

Hearing this piece of news, Kairi gave her a big smile as she spoke.

"Thanks!"

As Kairi hugged Aqua afterward, Tenebris smiled before activating his armor and activating a portal via his Keyblade before using a glider and Aqua gave her one last look before she spoke.

"May your heart be your guiding key."

With that, Aqua activated her Keyblade armor before joining Tenebris as they went in the portal while Hikari and Kairi looked on and Ventus and Ignis shouted to them.

"See you later, guys!"

"I hope you two play nice!"

* * *

Far away, another figure in a black cloak took notice of their leave and spoke up.

"Interesting. The residents here know of the Keyblade War. Although... that's not the only secret I'm looking for. Subject 'X' must be here somewhere. The thirteen darknesses must be complete, no matter the cost..."

In that moment, the white-haired youth reappeared next to him as he spoke.

"And they will be. From this encounter, we found what Vanitas wold call... a backup."

The figure then spoke of the outcome involving Aqua.

"And waylaying the young Master with darkness was part of that backup, I take it? You could have sent me for that."

"That was not your role, Ostium. Regardless, his presence around her has made it all possible."

"And yet, it didn't quite turn out as planned, did it? That young girl's light certainly made a mess of that.

"Indeed. But that darkness still lingers within Aqua. Given time, it will expand within her heart until it consumes her completely, as per its nature. I wonder how she'll handle the strain..."

Before he replied, the figure in a black coat removed his hood to reveal a dark grey-haired man with golden, amber eyes and tan skin as he smirked.

"Darkness can be a virus, indeed. And no one knows this better than I, my friend, I assure you..."

 **A/N: Surprised? Just to let you know, Ostium will be voiced by Daman Mills. Also, in the future, they'll face off against the darknesses according to the worlds they land on. For instance, Daybreak Town will be hoarded by Tempus (Latin for time), voiced by Stephanie Young, and Finis (Latin for end) who will be voiced by Liam O'Brien. And in Deep Space, Locus (Latin for Space) will be voiced by Michael Dorn. Just to name a few. Enjoy. :)**


	8. The Wayfaring Soul

**A/N: Hello. Today's chapter is going to involve Daybreak Town. And there, Tenebris will meet with his old friend there in the most bizarre circumstance involving a certain Heartless that ushers wielders to the dark. His name is Spathi (Greek for Sword), or Spath as he prefers his friends to call him and will be voiced by Aaron Dismuke. Other than that, I hope you enjoy a special surprise visit from one of your favorite wielders. :)**

 **Chapter 7:** A Wayfaring Soul

As they traveled in the lanes between, Tenebris and Aqua were contemplating on Hikari's choice to hand him her keepsake to lead him to home. Speaking of, Tenebris realized he hadn't been home for over 4 years. Not since... Master Xehanort. As he stared at the star charm, Aqua took notice of it and knew right away what he was thinking about. Among many other details that Eraqus told her, Tenebris was taken in as a student from Daybreak Town. Seeing him like this could easily make her think that he was homesick. Anyone would be when they haven't been home for a long time. All the same, she needed to be sure he was paying attention.

"Ten? You okay?"

Fortunately, he showed that he wasn't too distracted as he replied.

"Yeah. Why would you ask?"

"It's just that you've been staring at that charm since we took off."

"Yeah. Hikari said it'd help me find Daybreak Town. But... I don't know how it could, much less about whether it's possible. I've been... away from home for so long."

"Maybe that's why she gave it to you. Honestly, I don't know how it'll work, either, but maybe it's to help you find your way back."

As Tenebris took another look at the star charm, he remembered something Ignis said when she gave him one of her lucky charms she'd made.

" _Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit...and they represent, like, I don't know, a long-lasting friendship, or some other. So... this means as long as we have these, we won't forget who our friends are."_

While he gazed at it, Tenebris began to remember what he spoke about them. Back then, he didn't think the design would catch on. Once he realized how identical this shape was to his own charm, Tenebris got out his purple star with his Gazing Eye in the middle, and came to a great shock: the shape and size of the charms are exactly the same. As he compared the charms, he smiled before speaking to himself.

"Well, I'll be darned after all..."

In that moment, the charms both began to glow white before they shot a beam of light into the expanse and created a dark blue and white portal as Aqua grew surprised as she turned to him.

"Ten, did you do that?"

"I don't know... but I think you may be right about them helping me find my way back. Let's go."

"Right."

With that, Aqua and Tenebris moved into the portal, determined to go down the path it set for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a desert, the white-haired youth, Vanitas, and Kosodor were on top of one of 13 rocky pillars before the first of the group spoke up, leaving Kosodor confused.

"So, one part of the plan has been successfully implemented."

"Is that so? By what method?"

"While we fought with the guardians, one of them in particular left herself open to the call of the dark. Even now, it still calls for her."

Taking this in consideration, Kosodor realized they were still trying to recruit more darknesses to fill the ranks. But to attempt to recruit a guardian of light...

"Are you sure it is wise to imbue a guardian with darkness? What if they are unable to complete their set?"

This only earned Vanitas' scoff before he spoke.

"You honestly forgot about the Seven Princesses already? Shows what you know."

With that, a darker male voice entered.

"Like you would know any better."

At that moment, he and another coated figure arrived before Vanitas became disgusted just as the latter of the figures spoke in a feminine voice.

"Ugh. Finis. Tempus."

"Vanitas. Whether or not the fact that Aqua's darkness is beginning its rise to the surface could cripple their ranks, it could go either way. If it does happen, at least we have the seven princesses to fall back on. And odds are, assuming she can come to terms with it, Aqua will still choose light over dark. It's only a matter of time."

Hearing this, the youth spoke to the Tempus on another matter.

"Ah, yes. That reminds me. How do you intend to make up the difference when both situations occur?"

"What Aqua and Tenebris don't realize is that while they've been protecting the princesses, we've been gathering some data on the both of them. An apprentice of Ansem the Wise's was especially cooperative in assisting us. In fact, he managed to complete the whole replica from that data alone. But it'll need to be tested first."

Hearing this, the white-haired youth gave a smirk as he spoke.

"Perfect. I know just where to send it."

* * *

 **Daybreak Town:**

Within the town, a boy with brown hair and emerald eyes, wearing a green robe-like coat and blue jeans was panting as he ran from what appeared to be a Heartless with a long head wielding a staff and a heart-shaped hole in its chest before he was suddenly blocked by an Aero wave that knocked him to the air before it cast fireballs at him, sending him crashing to the wall of a building before he ended up falling to the ground as he looked up in frustration as he held out a Keyblade with a blue hilt, a silver shaft, and star shaped teeth at the end.

"Since when can the Heartless use magic?!"

With that, the boy began to lunge at him, only for the Heartless to phase through him while an illusion of it was left behind before they exploded, sending him tumbling backward before he looked up and prepared for the worst as it began to charge a dark purple orb of fire before firing it as he tried to block it. As he tried, however, the boy only heard a downward slash and a grunt of a young woman before he noticed a figure in a black coat with the same key he had, except with a yellow hilt, and the teeth of it in the shape of a crown before the Heartless went away and she fell to the ground before he went over to her. When he looked at the face, he just noticed only a mouth and nose before he grew worried. Did she save his life? And if so, is she still alive? Whatever the case, the one thing he's certain of is that he knew she needed help and now. Determined to ensure this, he picked her up bridal style in his arms as he spoke softly.

"Don't worry. I'm going to find some help for you."

As he ran with the woman, he didn't notice a dark being with red hands, black hair with bleached white highlights, and red sclerae with golden amber eyes as he bore a dark glare their way before he spoke to the Heartless.

"I need more... bring me all the Lux you can find."

With that, the Heartless gave chase as he went toward them before he disappeared via dark corridor.

* * *

As they set foot on the world, Aqua and Tenebris couldn't help but become in awe at the scenery, although it was on different standpoints. The large bell tower was ringing while the fountain continued to pour water. While Aqua marveled at the beauty of such a vast place and its beauty, Tenebris was struck by how it stayed the same.

"This place is really your home?"

"Yeah. Same old town."

Aqua was lost on what it was supposed to mean before he had to explain the concept.

"Hm?"

"Just... look here. The fountain at the square is still running. The tower is still standing. And the fountain here... it's still running. Just like when he found me."

"So... what?"

"That's just it. Not one thing has changed since I went with Master Xehanort. Not one. It's almost like... like I never existed in the first place."

As Tenebris paused for a moment of silence, Aqua began to understand what he meant. The way the scenery is, it must've made Tenebris lonely, like no one cared one bit about him. But, while she couldn't say she lived here and saw for herself what this town was like before now, Aqua knew that _she c_ ared about him and attempted to prove so as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Well... I wouldn't say that. The people don't seem to be around here."

As he heard this, Tenebris looked around again and didn't see one soul, other than Aqua around him.

"Yeah... you're right. It's way too quiet."

Suddenly, far away, they heard someone yelling out to them, breaking the silence.

"Help!"

When Aqua and Tenebris looked, they noticed the boy as he ran with a figure in a black coat in his arms.

"We've got one down!"

When Tenebris noticed this, he became surprised, mainly because of one noticeable detail: the black coat. Why would one of the thirteen darknesses need any help? More importantly, what happened to him? When Aqua noticed this too, she became just as shocked before she spoke to him.

"What happened?"

Instead of answering straightaway, the boy noticed Tenebris and had a look of surprise and longing over him.

"Wait... Ten? Is that really you?"

As he stared at the boy's face, Tenebris became shook with remembrance as he knew very well who he was. He was the only one who shared Ten's feelings towards Strelitzia's downfall and his determination to set the World right.

"Spath?"

As they eyed each other, Spath gave a smile as he spoke.

"How ya been?"

"Not too bad."

Before the scene could take too long, Aqua piped up about the girl in black.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but what's going on?"

"Oh, right. The Heartless. That thing I was fighting. It wasn't like any normal Heartless. And it certainly wasn't a Darkling, but it was making one. A lot of them."

Hearing that word, Aqua became confused before Tenebris explained what they were.

"A Darkling?"

"Keyblade wielders that gave in to darkness. But what's weird is, they're not interested in hearts, but Lux."

"Lux? They're after her?"

"No. They're after something else. The radiance in their hearts. In other words, light."

This fact made Aqua practically shiver. What kind of Heartless would seek after the light but leave the heart?

"Yeah. And that thing I fought, it was making more of those Darklings than ever."

"What thing?"

At that moment, Aqua and Tenebris took notice of the Heartless Spath fought as the latter spoke up as Spath warned them of his adversary's abilities.

"You had to ask."

"Be careful. This Heartless can use magic."

Aqua only gave a smirk as she spoke.

"Too bad for him, I happen to be a mage."

With that, Aqua moved in towards the Heartless with her Keyblade as she fired a Blizzard spell at it, only for it to use an afterimage copy that glowed dark pink on the body before it exploded in a dark mist, sending her back before she turned to see it cast a Fire spell at her, only for Tenebris to teleport in front of her and block the spell before he turned to Spath.

"Spath, get her someplace safe. Aqua and I will take care of that thing."

As an answer, Spath nodded to him and ran off with the girl as Aqua took notice of him heading to the street on the left of them before focusing on the Heartless, who got its staff ready to cast another spell before the two were forced to dodge it as Tenebris spoke up to her.

"We need to find a way to distract it somehow."

"And how do we do that?"

As he looked at the Heartless for an attempt to find his answer, Tenebris noticed its staff glowing before he turned to Aqua and relayed his quick plan.

"Okay. I'll block the attack from that Heartless, and you move in. When it tries to get away, counter it with your magic."

"Okay."

With that, the Heartless fired a blast at the two wielders, only for Tenebris to block the blast and Aqua to move in to strike. When it created a dark pink afterimage, Aqua raised her Keyblade to the sky in order to use a spell instead as she pointed her Keyblade at the sky.

"Thunder!"

As a result, a bolt of lightning came from the sky and struck the Heartless and its afterimage before it released a heart in chains from its chest before those chains broke away and it retreated in a dark corridor before Aqua and Tenebris looked to each other with the former speaking to him first.

"What's going on around here?"

"Don't know. Spath said that the Heartless was making an army of Darklings. How come we haven't seen them either?"

"Maybe Spath would know. I saw him take off in the west direction when we were fighting."

"Good idea. Besides, I'm still wondering why one of the thirteen seekers would save him."

"Well, only one way to find out."

With that, Aqua and Tenebris walked in the west direction, unaware that Finis was watching from a building above as he spoke.

"Enjoy your time together while you still can. Before long, the darkness will make your light expire..."

Having given his seemingly unheard earning, Finis vanished in a dark portal before Aqua turned to where he'd previously stood. Somehow, someway, Aqua got the feeling that the two of them were being watched. As she tried to think about who could be railing them, Tenebris noticed her and spoke up, making her turn toward him.

"Aqua? What's wrong?"

"Don't know. But... I think we're being watched."

As Tenebris looked at the building she looked at, he began to get that sense as well.

"Hmmm... I hope you're wrong, Aqua."

* * *

Meanwhile, Spath was at his home within the town as he kept watch over the figure. As he watched her, he felt a strong desire to help her any way he could. For whatever reason, whenever he looked at her, mysterious as her face was, Spath could practically _feel_ her misery himself. The only thing that concerned him more, though, was her face. It'd been hidden when she saved his life from that Heartless. He had to know the face of the one who saved him. So, mustering up the nerve and courage to do it, Spath slowly lifted the hood from her face and saw the face of a raven-haired girl sleeping away as he widened his eyes in awe.

"No way... a girl?"

As he pondered this, the girl moaned and slowly opened her blue sapphire eyes before she saw him looking at her as he grew relieved in what it meant.

"You're okay!"

As she eyed him curiously, the girl spoke up to Spath, trying to get a grasp on the boy's identity.

"Who are you?"

"Oh... well, I'm Spathi. But my friends call me Spath. Now, what's your name?"

When he asked her this, the girl was about to reply, only to stop herself afterward. Unfortunately, the girl had no success remembering her own name. Stumbling onto this failure, she began to shed a tear, catching Spath's notice as he felt bad for her all over again before she answered.

"I... I'm sorry. I don't think I can answer that for you."

Spath couldn't bear to see her sad. So, to remedy her situation, he came up with a temporary solution to her problem.

"It's okay. I'll try to pick one that you feel is right. Just for the time being? Promise me you won't judge too harshly?"

As she saw the genuine compassion from the boy, the girl smiled at him and wiped her tears away as she spoke.

"Okay. I promise."

With that, he began to rack his brain that fit her appearance. The hard part _was_ coming up with the material under pressure. But, seeing as he was in the presence of someone who let him decide, and someone who won't judge, Spath felt relieved as he tried to think of the name that'd best describe her.

"Okay... let's see... how about... Raven!"

As an answer, the girl shook her head before he had to make another guess.

"No? Okay, uh... Tenebris! No, wait. That's my best friend's name."

When he said this, however, the girl paused for a moment before she spoke, getting his attention of the Name Game.

"Tenebris?"

"Huh? What's up? You know him?"

"No... I wish I did."

"Well, maybe you should meet him sometime. He and Aqua should be coming here soon."

"Aqua, too?"

"Uh... yeah? Why do you ask?"

When he gave his inquiry, the girl bore yet another sad, dismal look on her face before she replied.

"I don't know... For some reason, I feel like I should know them somehow. Maybe... I wanted to meet them?"

"Well, good thing you don't have to wait too long for that."

As he spoke, Spath came up with another idea and wasn't quite sure she'd be into it. As he debated to himself about whether or not it's wise to indulge her, the girl took notice and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just came up with another idea, but... I don't know if you'd like it."

"Really? What is it?"

"Sorry. Can't say."

"Please tell me? I want to hear it out."

As the girl looked at him desperately, Spath looked back in her sapphire eyes and felt the gaze of them before he gave in and sighed before answering.

"Okay. Here goes... how do you feel about... Xion?"

As he said this, the girl widened her eyes in curiosity before she repeated it.

"Xion? Where did that idea come from?"

"Well... when I heard about how you were talking about Ten and Aqua, I assumed you were their number one fan. Then, I replaced the number one with an I, added the recusant's sigil to the three letters, and, well, there you have it. Xion. Is... that okay with you?"

As she repeated the name again, she bore a smile on her face this time as she spoke up.

"Xion... I really like that name. Thanks, Spath."

"Sure thing. Of course, it's only temporary until we find out your real name."

"It's okay. You really put some thought into it. And I like that."

At that moment, they heard footsteps coming from outside as he turned to the source and noticed Aqua and Tenebris just outside as he looked to her.

"Well, looks like they're here."

As Xion smiled at the news, she felt the need to hug him flow through her as she instinctively did so with Spath, making him surprised before he felt a bit awkward. Before he could attempt to free himself, Spath heard Xion's plea as she spoke softly.

"Please. Just a little longer..."

As Xion hugged him tightly, Spath gently hugged her back as they gave each other a warm embrace. Before they could carry on longer, he knew that he had guests to attend to.

"Uh, Xion... you do know they're waiting, right?"

As she realized this, Xion removed her arms and felt embarrassed.

"Okay. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Though, a little warning would be good next time."

With that, Spath opened the door to see Aqua and Tenebris at the door as he spoke to them.

"Hey. Ten, and, uh..."

"Oh. It's Aqua."

"Aqua. Thanks. I'm Spathi, but my friends call me Spath. Anyway, you guys okay?"

This made the latter give a concerned look as he replied to him.

"Barely. And that Heartless got away before we could get to it."

While that was a concern on its own, Aqua was more concerned about the figure in a black coat he had in his arms before.

"Did you manage to get that stranger to safety?"

"Yeah. In fact, she's feeling a lot better."

Hearing this, Aqua and Tenebris raised their eyebrows in surprise as they assumed from what he said that he knows who the black coat was.

"'She?'"

Spath nodded to the two of them before he explained to them.

"That's right. Problem was, she couldn't remember her name, so I decided to come up with one for her. Just until we know her real name, of course."

Knowing how tricky the black coated figures are, especially with what one of them did to Aqua, Tenebris already began to develop feelings of distrust towards the black coated figure while Aqua was willing to try to give her a chance to explain herself as she spoke.

"Well, can we see her?"

"Of course. In fact, she wanted to meet you two."

To introduce the group, Spath moved aside to let Xion walk out of the door. When Aqua and Tenebris saw her, they noticed medium length raven hair and blue eyes on her as she looked at them in awe while they did the same for her. Xion was in awe of this because of how kind they appeared. As she looked at them, she knew right away that their faces were that of kind people who care about one another. For Aqua and Tenebris, it was her blue eyes. The rest of the seekers had amber eyes, like Xehanort's. But not hers. Maybe she got away from them somehow... As each of them dwelled on their own thoughts, Spath took the liberty of introducing them.

"Aqua, Ten, net Xion. Xion, meet Aqua and Ten."

When Aqua heard the name, she and Tenebris felt it to be off before they spoke out of confusion.

"Xion?"

"Hey! I gotta call her something! And I put thought into it, too."

Seeing Spath feel upset about it, Xion decided to say something to help him.

"It's true. He really did. He saw how sad I was when I couldn't remember my name. So, he cheered me up by giving me a new name."

This made Aqua look at her with a glance of interest as she spoke to the girl.

"You really... don't remember?"

When Xion shook her head as a reply, Tenebris took notice of a single tear escaping her face and realized that what she spoke was the truth. And if that was the case, it also meant she wouldn't know what the Thirteen Seekers would want with the Seven Pure Lights and what they meant by Seven Guardians. All the same, he began to feel sorry for her. Seeing her have no memory reminded him of Ventus when Xehanort severed him from his darkness. Maybe Xehanort got her the same way? To find the answers, he knew there's only one way. And so, he knelt down to Xion and spoke softly as he wiped her tear away.

"Hey, Xion. Maybe we can help you find your memories."

When she heard this, she had a look of hope over her as he looked up to him.

"Really? You would?"

"Of course. We'll take a look around town and see if there's anyone or anything there that catches your eye. Maybe we'll find someone here who knows you. Assuming there's anyone left here."

With that, Xion gave Aqua and Tenebris a hug, surprising them before she spoke with a smile.

"I'd like that. Thank you."

As they hugged her back, Spath had a feeling come up in his head as he gave a small laugh before Tenebris took notice and spoke.

"Hey. What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just... I think Xion would easily be mistaken for your daughter."

Hearing this remark, Aqua and Tenebris instantly blushed with a red color on their faces as they spoke.

"D-Daughter?"

As they looked to each other and then Xion, Aqua and Tenebris gave each other a smile as the former spoke.

"Now that you mention it... I do see the resemblance."

As they smiled at Xion, the group got up before Tenebris spoke.

"Alright. Let's go see if there's anyone here who knows you, Xion."

"Right."

With that, the group, including Spath, walked through the town, beginning their search for anyone who would know the girl and her origins...

 **A/N: So, what do you think? I know it's a surprise, but after I finished playing Kingdom Hearts III, I just could't help but add her in. She's been through so much. And about that "Darkling" that spoke to the Heartless (A.K.A. the Lich), he is known as Skotadi (Greek for Darkness where the Latin term is Tenebris) and is voiced by Dan Green for his role as Mephiles the Dark (who, on an unrelated note, is a truly worthy villain of Sonic). I'm already excited for what's going to happen next. And maybe a bit terrified at the same time. Whatever happens, though, I will protect them...**


	9. The Truth

**A/N: Hello. This is where things get heavy on Aqua and Tenebris, but only one of them can manage to pull that weight while the other takes a dark turn. For now, you'll just have to keep guessing. As for Skoltadi, yes, he can wield a Keyblade. And it'll be known as End of a Heart. As the description says, it was created from the darkness left behind after the World fell into shadow. As such, the darkness came together to make this keyblade, although the others don't realize it yet with the Seekers being the only ones who know of it. The idea came from CBJ3 and alightofmyown, so all credit goes to them for it. Enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter 8:** The Truth

As Aqua, Xion, Tenebris, and Spath walked through the apparent ghost town that is Daybreak Town, they found no luck of encountering anyone within its walls, nor did they have any luck in finding the Heartless that whisked the people away. Seeing how it'd taken off after fighting it, they didn't expect it to be easy to find. And yet, the search for it was making them exhausted. As for the mission to help Xion remember her past, with the complete lack of people to see, that hit a dead end as Xion began to despair while Aqua pointed out the number of people missing.

"Still no luck finding anyone who knows me."

"Or anyone at all. It's almost like they vanished without a trace."

Spath, despite present circumstances, was still determined to help Xion. However, that wasn't to say he wasn't running out of ideas.

"Don't worry about it, Xion. Maybe your memory will come back on its own. Of course, it will take some time. They usually do."

In order to help pass the time for it to happen, Aqua spoke up to Spath about how he found the Heartless.

"So, Spath... how exactly did you find the Heartless?"

"I didn't find it. It found me. When I was training on my own, having a bit more success than the rest, I... still felt as though it wasn't quite enough. Not if I wanted to go as far as Ten."

This made Tenebris turn his head to his friend in surprise. After all this time, he's been training his butt off with so little progress made? The thought of this perplexed him.

"Spath? You've been training for over 2 years, and that's all you can manage?"

"You don't have to rub it in. Anyway, when I was beginning to doubt that I'd ever leave this place, I was ambushed by that Heartless. And that's what led me up to this point."

This confused Xion as she spoke up about his habits.

"And you didn't notice the others going missing?"

"No. I guess I was too busy trying to catch up with Ten to notice..."

The moment he heard those words leave his mouth it became crystal clear to him that it was no wonder he hadn't gotten as far as Tenebris had: in trying to surpass Tenebris on his own, he ended up forsaking the town and its people, leaving them both prey to the Heartless currently terrorizing it.

"Oh, no..."

Seeing Spath stressed out over this, Xion was beginning to grow worried for him.

"What's wrong?"

"All of those people... I-I should've seen it coming right away, but... agh! How could I be so stupid?!"

As Spath began to panic at this, Xion tried to give him the same comfort he gave her, to help him think straight as she spoke softly to him.

"It's okay, Spath. Maybe you can't fix what happened in the past, but you can still make up for this."

Getting the sense in what Xion was trying to do, Tenebris spoke to Spath to comfort him next.

"Xion's right. Besides... I feel like it's my fault for making you think that way. The least I could do is help out. Right, Aqua?"

When Tenebris and the others turned to Aqua, they saw her in a contemplative state, not that she didn't care about their words. In fact, it was Spath's words that made her remember something her Master taught her. It is only when one's heart falters that the darkness sweeps into the cracks. But... what if those cracks could provide a beacon for the Heartless? When Tenebris spoke again, Aqua snapped out of her thinking and turned to the others.

"Aqua?"

"Oh. Sorry. I just had something on my mind."

"Yeah. Like what?"

With that, Aqua turned to Spath, looking for his consent as she spoke up.

"Spath, you said that the Heartless found you when you were training, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So... what if the Heartless found you that way again?"

This made Spath easily panicked at the very idea.

"What?! You mean using me as bait!"

"Not just you. Us, too."

"Huh?"

As Spath grew a bit confused, he seemed to have gotten the idea that he'd have to train alone again. That is, until he remembered that Tenebris, Aqua, and Xion were with him before he spoke to Aqua.

"Oh, I get it. All of us are training?"

"That's right. It should help attract the Heartless. Besides, it'll help you improve faster, too."

Hearing Aqua's plan, Tenebris felt it had good merit as he was more in the mood to spend some decent quality time with Spath rather than go on a wild goose chase. However, he knew from experience he can't just train anywhere. Even if this town is recently abandoned, he still wouldn't like to see it in ruins from his 'training.'

"That could work, but where would we train?"

Given how large and vacant the space is, Xion had an idea that she hoped would prove beneficial as she spoke up about it.

"Maybe we could try the square. That way, we can just set up a barrier to prevent any collateral damage and to trap that Heartless so it can't escape."

Hearing her plan, Aqua smiled at her before she spoke of Tenebris' sensitivities.

"Sounds like a good plan. After all, I don't think Ten would like to see any of this place destroyed."

As Tenebris heard that from Aqua, he validated her thoughts on it before Spath began to poke fun at it.

"You're right. I wouldn't. Smart thinking, Xion."

"Only because you're a neatnik."

"Hey!"

As Xion giggled at Spath's comment, he joined in with his own laughter before Aqua did the same while Tenebris bore an annoyed look on his face.

"Come on, guys. It wasn't that funny."

Spath, considering the number of laughs against him, knew otherwise.

"Sorry, Ten. But Xion has spoken."

As Spath placed his hand on Xion's shoulder, she turned to him with a smile on her face before she spoke to the others.

"The square shouldn't be too far from here. It should be just up ahead."

As they walked there, however, they remained unaware of the figure in a red and black robe with red hands, jet black skin, red sclerae, black hair with white highlights, and golden amber eyes watching as he faded away in a dark corridor as he spoke.

"May your Hearts be your guiding key..."

* * *

At the square, the group tried to settle on an order to go with. Seeing as there were four of them, the most likely option would be two against two. But the question of this matter was: who's going to be teamed with who? When Tenebris spoke up his idea, not everyone was into it.

"Alright, how about this? Boys vs. girls."

This idea immediately sparked outrage from Spath.

"What's wrong with you, Ten?! I thought we were supposed to help me improve, not bring others down!"

"Hey, they can put up a good fight. Are you saying they can't?"

"What? No! That's not what I'm— stop twisting my words around!"

"Alright, fine. Got any better ideas, Aqua?"

This time, Aqua put Spath's feelings in consideration as she put her finger on her chin and looked at him and Xion. For whatever reason, when she looked at them, Aqua knew that they'd be great together. And of course, it was more than enough reason to suggest this.

"Hmm... how about oldest vs. youngest, instead?"

When he heard this, Tenebris grew vexed while Xion and Spath grew ecstatic.

"Huh?"

"Okay, sure."

"That's more like it."

Before Tenebris could protest, he remembered for himself how voting works, and seeing as Aqua was the one who suggested it and with her vote included, he didn't bother fighting the inevitable and conceded to Aqua's idea.

"My vote wouldn't count, would it?"

"Not when it's 3 to 1."

"Okay. But... I won't be going easy on you guys."

As he said that, Xion gave off a smirk of exhilaration to him as she spoke.

"Good. You're going to need that."

As she got her Keyblade out, Spath couldn't help but recognize the shape of something he'd seen before when she fought against the Heartless for a brief moment.

"Xion... your Keyblade. It's almost like mine."

"Huh? Almost?"

As Spath got his out, it showed the Starlight Keyblade that he used in his own fight, making Xion widen her eyes before she looked at it and grew perplexed before he spoke.

"It's cool, though."

"Huh?"

"Different's normal here. So it's alright."

As Xion heard this, she gave a smile before she nodded and turned to them while entering in her battle stance as Aqua and Tenebris got in theirs while summoning their Keyblades as they each looked at each other with exhilaration before Aqua summoned a barrier around them and expanded it to the whole square as Xion looked to Spath as he bore a determined grin.

"I can't wait to fight you again, Ten."

"You know what? I can't wait to fight you again, either."

With that the boys went toward each other effort they clashed their Keyblades, sending out a great force of air before they resumed their clash as Xion looked to Aqua, who smiled at her before she spoke.

"I hope you're ready."

"You don't have to worry."

With that, Xion and Aqua moved in before they began to clash their Keyblades, Xion making a headstrong advantage as Aqua backed up before firing a spell.

"Fire!"

As Aqua cast her spell, Xion went toward it and cut it down with her Keyblade, shocking Aqua before she was forced to use a barrier and scatter it like glass, sending Xion back before she landed, smiling at Aqua before she spoke.

"Didn't expect that, did you?"

"Honestly, no. You're getting good at this."

"Thanks. Want to keep going?"

"I don't see why not."

With that, as Aqua and Xion continued their clash, Spath and Tenebris were clashing each other as the oldest beat down on his Keyblade before he jumped away and pointed its tip at him, forming a blue chromatic sphere in the center before scattering it into 25 blue bullets as they acted as heat-seeking missiles, each of which aimed for him before he knocked them away quickly, sending the blasts at the barrier, causing tiny fractures on it like glass. As Tenebris noticed this, he looked too late to see Spath closing in on him before he swung upward, sending him to the air before he swung downward, sending Tenebris back to the floor, earning a big oomph out of him as Spath summoned a sphere around him as pillars joined next to him, surprising Aqua, Xion, and Tenebris as they saw the display before Spath shouted to him.

"Light!"

With that, he made the pillars merge with him before Spath ended up volleying many bright silhouettes of the similar Keyblades as his before they landed near Tenebris before they glowed brightly and caused the barrier to shatter completely before the light dimmed to show Tenebris on the ground before he stood up, stop feeling the injuries from the battle as he looked to Spath, who showed a look of pride before he spoke.

"Whoa, Spath... how did you do that?"

"Yeah, that was a part of my tiny bit of success. Only problem was, my Keyblade had to power up before I could use it. And before then, that Heartless would just wipe the floor with me. Literally. It did that once."

As the rest of the group listened to Spath's explanation, Xion and Aqua had an idea about how to fight the Heartless now.

"Well, now that we're together, you won't have that problem."

"Especially since Xion showed us how to counter it."

As Xion smiled, Tenebris grew curious before he spoke up to her.

"And what's that?"

"When Aqua and I were fighting, she cast a spell to try to send me back, but I countered it with force."

"Seriously? That was possible? How come no one told me?"

As Tenebris exhibited his surprise and awe, Aqua knew that their worries would be over soon as she and Tenebris spoke.

"Don't know. But either way, when we see that Heartless, it won't get away."

"That's right. Now we just need to lure it here somehow."

At that moment, they heard another voice speaking to them.

"I can bring it here for you..."

As he said this, Aqua, Xion, Tenebris, and Spath turned to see the figure floating above them, making them gasp before Tenebris shouted to it, demanding to know answers as he spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

Then, it was Aqua's turn to ask questions as she spoke.

"Are you the one that took away all of the people who lived there?!"

"The answer is yes... and no. Perhaps it's better to show you."

With the snap of his fingers, the same Heartless that terrorized the town returned to them as they became shocked before they got their Keyblades at the ready as the figure lowered himself to the ground while Aqua spoke before the figure explained.

"What?! Who are you? What is this?!"

"I am Skoltadi. And this Heartless you see before you, the Lich, functions differently from the others. Rather than seek out a heart to simply consume it, it ushers the hearts it captures to the dark abyss. Thus, that is how the Darklings were created."

Speaking of Darklings, Aqua became confused about a lack of the creatures thereof.

"But... why—?"

"Aren't they here? Upon their creation, they were given a mission. To seek after the one who lost her heart to the Dark."

Hearing this struck a nerve in Tenebris as he spoke.

"Wait. 'Her heart'? You don't mean...?"

"Only one way to find out: a one-way ticket to Oblivion."

With that, Skoltadi summoned a dark corridor before countless multitude of Heartless with red clawed hands and a hood on their heads, followed by wings emerged from the portal before they surrounded the group as Aqua began to feel a dark chill in her before Tenebris took notice of this as she groaned.

"Aqua? Are you okay?"

"I don't know... I could feel their darkness..."

As Aqua continued groaning from this, Skoltadi gave them their mission.

"Deal with them as you please. If you survive, _then_ you'll be given the truth..."

As the figure went inside the portal, one of the Darklings went near Aqua as it snarled.

"Lux... GIVE ME LUX!"

As it went towards her, Tenebris cut it down with his Keyblade before he spoke.

"Never liked these guys before, never liked them now."

Given the moment to recover, Aqua stood up and got her Keyblade out before Xion and Spath followed suit before the boy spoke up.

"Me neither, but it wasn't their fault. It's that Heartless."

At that moment, Xion and Aqua looked at the Lich before they noticed it preparing to use a magic spell with its staff before the older of the two spoke up to the others.

"Guys, I know how we can defeat them. Spath, you and Xion can charge your Keyblades with those Darklings while Ten and I keep the Lich busy."

"But they never asked to be—"

"I know. But I'm sure they wouldn't want anyone else hurt on their conscience."

Hearing this provided an ultimatum for Spath. On the one hand, he can bring the world back the way it was. On the other, it'll come at the expense of so many innocent lives tainted by the darkness as he grunted before sterling himself and entering his stance, having taken in Aqua's words.

"Okay."

With that, Xion and Spath began to go after the Darklings as they each drew their Keyblades out. While they assaulted the creatures, Aqua and Tenebris confronted the Lich, who summoned five fire balls before they honed in on them with Tenebris hitting them back at the creature, sending it flying a few feet back before it attempted to retaliate with a Blizzaga spell, only for Aqua to cut it down before moving in to strike it, only for it to use an afterimage, to which Aqua used her barrier before it exploded, shielding her from any damage it would've caused before shattering the barrier and knocking back the Lich and stunning it. While this happened, Xion and Spath cut down at the Darklings with the latter's Keyblade glowing bright blue while Xion's glowed in a yellow light before they both saw that the Lich was stunned before both him and Xion engaged in firing rays of light at it in yellow and blue, hitting it while sending it into the air before the both of them called forth pillars of light which merged with them before they unleashed several bright keys on it, detonating them as they glowed bright white on it before the Darklings ended up blinded by it before they were burned away, showing no trace of them before the Lich ended up releasing hearts in chains from its chest as a great number of them came out all at once before they flew up to the air and faded away, making Spath worried before Tenebris spoke.

"It's alright, Spath. Those hearts that were freed will come back on their own time."

Hearing this piece of news, Spath knew Tenebris wouldn't steer him wrong as he nodded before they faced the Dark Corridor left open. As Aqua gazed into it, she couldn't help but shiver at it. Whether that was because she was getting cold or because she began to feel it's great darkness, she didn't know. But either way, Tenebris seemed convinced it was fear crossing her mind as he gently took her hand with his as he spoke.

"I know you don't like this, Aqua. You don't have to go in if you don't want to. You can stay and look after the people that come back."

Aqua only took a deep breath before she shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I'm just... trying to get used to this is all. Maybe I just need some time alone."

This made Tenebris remember the time he decided to go it alone after seeing that Ventus was alright. Although Xehanort reduces him to this, he didn't suggest taking him in right away. For a time, he tried to place him under Eraqus' tutelage, which was when he first met her. Not one of them explained Ventus' condition as they felt it was their responsibility. Then, he remembered a friend of his, his student, that helped him realize that closing off distance wouldn't help control his darkness. And to receive that answer from one so radiant in light as she was. He could've sworn she was one of the seven pure lights, but he still detected darkness in her. Instead of robbing him of hope, it gave it new form, for it meant she achieved what he sought after: balance.

"I felt that way at first, too. But if it didn't help me before, how can you expect it to help you?"

As she heard this, Aqua looked toward Tenebris before she blinked her eyes as she spoke.

"How did you get help then?"

"From Lux. My student."

As she heard this, Aqua pieced it together as she recalled how faithful Lux turned out in spite of the revelation about Ventus. Same thing with Terra. Maybe she was his way back to the light. His guiding light. And now, he's willing to do the same for her. Taking this in her heart, Aqua smiled before she spoke of her.

"Well... I'm glad she helped you find your way."

"Yeah. Me, too."

As Aqua and Tenebris gazed at each other, Spath and Xion looked at them before looking to each other and smiling before he spoke to her.

"Xion... I can stay here and keep an eye on things."

"But Spath... what about your power?"

"I don't think they'll need it. But the others will, once they get back."

"Oh... well, thank you for helping me this far."

"Sure. Anytime."

As Xion nodded to him, she walked towards Aqua and Tenebris before they faced the dark corridor as Spath shouted to them.

"You better get back here safe!"

Tenebris looked back to him before he gave a nod and a thumbs up before the three walked in, leaving Spath alone for the moment as he sighed, hoping that they'll come back out alive.

* * *

 _In the dark corridor, Aqua, Xion, and Tenebris walked through a dark haze of a shadows with dark purple clouds swarming around them and Skoltadi facing them with a smirk as he spoke._

" _So, decided to void your return ticket now, did you?"_

 _As the trio glared at Skoltadi, Tenebris was the first to act up, trying to get answers to what he meant, and afraid of what it is._

" _Enough! What did you mean by 'her_ _heart_ _'?!"_

 _Skoltadi only gave a sigh before he spoke._

" _Leave it to you to cut to the chase. Very well."_

 _With that, Skoltadi vanished before he revealed something that struck Tenebris at his core. What he saw was the very woman that gave him the motivation to be a Keyblade Master: Strelitzia. She was unconscious, stripped bare of her clothing as the darkness that trapped her had wrapped around her unmentionables like a blanket while connecting her to the dark landscape, making him gasp as tears came down his face, something of which Xion and Aqua took notice of as they looked to him before they tried to comfort him._

" _Ten..."_

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Is... is it really her?"_

 _With that, Skoltadi reappeared by her side as he spoke._

" _Yes, that's her."_

 _This made Tenebris quake his hands before his sorrow quickly turned into anger._

" _Why is she here?!"_

" _After the Keyblade War had ended, what do you think happened? A case of withholding information. 'Who did this?', you may ask. Prior to the Keyblade War, each of the Lost Masters were given a role, including Luxu, the 6th Foreteller. But only one of them was given the role to keep the Keyblade War's secrets from falling into the wrong hands. The book she contained was especially clued to the lost pages, and the one who put her here intended to fulfill her role and safeguard the world from its destructive knowledge. How funny the damage a silly, little book can do, especially in the hands of a silly, little girl."_

 _Hearing this, Tenebris remembered back when Ava had attacked Hikari and told her to find the Dandelions. Afraid to know who the suspect was, he began to get angry, making Aqua and Xion concerned before he spoke onwards._

" _Come with me, Tenebris. Let us punish this foolish World of the so-called Keyblade Wielders. It's only fair to give back what was intended for her. You have every right to want justice."_

 _As Tenebris heard the last word echo in his head, he remembered what he said in the past to Master Xehanort._

 _I just wanted justice; to protect the good people..._

 _As those words played back in his mind, Aqua and Xion tried to convince him not to follow this path._

" _Don't listen to him, Ten!"_

" _She wouldn't want you to do this!"_

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Link to All"**_

 _Fortunately, they need never worry, as Tenebris gave a smirk before he spoke._

" _Don't even try to use me."_

 _With that, he took a step forward, dissolving the dark mists around him and replacing it with a rocky floor with the light eating away at it, stunting Skoltadi._

" _What?!"_

" _Whatever happened to Strelitzia, or to one of the Lost Masters that did this to her... I know that she died protecting the World she loved so much. And I know that they did what they did not because they wanted to, but because they had to. From what I know about them, I know it would've broken any one of their_ _hearts_ _."_

 _Still trying to seize control, Skoltadi continued playing at his weakness as he motioned his hand to her._

" _You forgive the World this folly, then?"_

 _As expected, he hesitated to answer before he looked to Aqua and Xion, who walked right beside him as he looked at them before they nodded to him in a small smile before he spoke._

" _I can't say I'm proud of it... but I do. Because there are still people here who deserve to live. I don't have any right to decide who lives or dies... any more than you do."_

 _With that, the light coming from Aqua and Xion began to overwhelm the dark floor and go up to Strelitzia, setting her free before Skoltadi noticed this to his shock as he grunted before the group moved in to stop him, only for Skoltadi to block Aqua and Tenebris' Keyblades with a dark orb holding them in place before Aqua spoke to her._

" _Xion, now!"_

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Link to All"**_

 _With that, Xion went after Strelitzia and leaped towards her before she cradled her body, now coated in what was left of the dark residue as they went over her chest and covered her legs, making Skoltadi growl before sending them back with a push as the dark mists began to swarm to him, dissolving the dark scenery into that of a giant tower with a thin hole at the center with sunset approaching before a barrier was formed just above the town, yet it was just at ground level with the platform Aqua, Xion, and Tenebris stood on as he spoke with a dark aura coating his body._

"It's a pity, Master Tenebris... truly a shame that you wish to stand against me."

As he floated with his arms outstretched, Tenebris turned to Xion before he spoke to her.

"Strelitzia... is she okay?"

"Yeah. She's safe."

With that, Tenebris gave her a smile as he nodded to her as he could now put all of his focus into fighting Skoltadi, who held his right hand out before summoning a Keyblade with a heart in chains as its teeth and the base while a line around the heart was encircled around the hilt and the base of it, making the group gasp before Aqua spoke.

"A Keyblade?!"

"We're just getting started."

With that, Skoltadi moved in to strike with his blade outstretched toward Aqua before Tenebris blocked it with his own, sending him back before he moved in to attack. While he did, Skoltadi vanished before Tenebris could strike him, surprising him before he reappeared behind him and tried to slash him through his chest horizontally as Tenebris tried to block in vain before he was barely able to block the slash before he ended up hit to the barrier, back first, making Aqua worried as not long after, she saw him bearing a gash on where he was slashed as he groaned, forcing her to call out to him.

"Ten!"

Hearing her desperate plea, Skoltadi chuckled before he spoke to Aqua.

"Don't bother trying to save him. You can't; he's already dead."

Hearing this, Aqua tensed her right hand, summoning a dark aura around it before she shouted at him.

"You freak!"

With that, Aqua moved in to attack him next as she bellowed with her weapon ready to strike before Skoltadi blocked it, resulting in a great shockwave of air as Skoltadi began to find himself being overpowered as Aqua growled.

"What the...?"

When Aqua's growl turned into a vicious shout, Skoltadi was forced to send her back before she flipped backward as she launched a dark orb from her hand at him before he cut it down as she landed on the barrier before she noticed Tenebris sitting up, reminding her he can still be saved as she raised her Keyblade to the air and shouted.

"Heal!"

With that, Tenebris' wound faded away as a bell with flowers tolled over him before he stood up and saw that the laceration has vanished before he got ready to face him again as he spoke to Aqua.

"Thanks, Aqua!"

"I'm just glad you're okay."

At that moment, however, Skoltadi began to snicker at a detail he picked up from fighting them as he remembered, clear as day, how viciously Aqua looked at him. As he continued his snicker before it turned into laughter, Aqua was quickly getting annoyed.

"What's so funny?"

"This only proves that only one of you will be sunk into the darkness much faster than you'd like..."

This made Aqua and Tenebris confused as the former spoke.

"What?!"

"Don't tell me you didn't know. Your darkness may have been unlocked by Xehanort. But what you did to Tenebris in the future, that was your..."

Before he could finish, Aqua couldn't bear to hear one more word from him as she shouted.

"Be quiet!"

With that, Aqua immediately charged her Keyblade with a dark purple orb as she raised it before she fired it swiftly at Skoltadi, knocking him back with a grunt before Tenebris looked at Aqua, who showed concern for her as she returned a look of fear before they heard Skoltadi laughing as he summoned a dark corridor and disappeared into mists of shadow before Tenebris went over to Aqua to check on her, only for her to hug him as she began to tremble.

"Ten... I'm scared..."

As he heard this, he became frightened himself. Judging from how it affected her, Tenebris knew that Skoltadi's warning was good reason for her to be scared, but not when it comes at the cost of her heart. The darkness can only get in if one's heart faltered, as much as he knew. That's when it hit him. Skoltadi did to Aqua what Xehanort did to him. He cracked her heart enough to allow it to spread at a quicker pace. It'll be much more difficult to maintain balance now, both his and hers. In spite of that, however, he would not give up and showed this as he wrapped his arms around her, determined not to let any force take her away.

"Don't worry, Aqua. We'll find a way..."

* * *

After an hour or two later, having successfully calmed her down to where she wouldn't be shaking, Tenebris sat Aqua down on the platform beside Xion (who now wore a shirt-sleeved jacket with buttons on it and a white skort), Spath, and Strelitzia before she looked at the night sky. During that time when Tenebris tried to calm Aqua's nerves, Xion was asked to go to Spath himself and relay the news of what happened to him. After which, Xion and Spath took the time for a little wardrobe change to blend in with the town with the hearts of the people restored. And the outfit worked very well to say the least. In fact, they were each given four complimentary Sea-Salt Ice Cream bars to eat. Xion has never tasted it before, but was told that it was a really popular choice. As the four of them gazed at the stars while enjoying the ice cream, Xion took her first bite of it and grew amazed as Spath spoke.

"So, how was it?"

"It's salty... no. It's sweet."

"I know, right? Diametrically opposed, but you know what they say: opposites attract."

As Spath easily won over Xion without intending to as she smiled, Tenebris looked to Aqua and saw her smile coming back before he spoke, assured that she's coming back together.

"You like the sight?"

"It's beautiful..."

After a moment or so of staring at the beauty of it, Xion spoke to the group, specifically to Spath.

"So... do you think I'll have better luck? Finding anyone who knows me?"

When they looked to her, Spath smiled before he answered.

"I hope so. If not, well... they'll at least remember who saved Strelitzia."

This made her give a smile before she spoke.

"Thanks."

As Xion showed her gratitude that Tenebris and his friends did all they could to help, Aqua looked back to Strelitzia's comatose body before she spoke to Tenebris.

"Speaking of Strelitzia... do you really believe what he said? About one of the Lost Masters taking her out?"

"Unfortunately... but I'm sure it's for a good reason. You heard what I said to him."

"Yes, but still... is there any way we can help her?"

As Tenebris looked at Strelitzia, he began to wonder this himself. They did destroy the Lich and freed the captive hearts. But even since then, she hasn't stirred one inch.

"I... I don't know."

Struck out of ideas for how to help her, Tenebris held his head down before a small twinkle came in the sky before a star came in front of them, surprising the group as they stood up for a moment as the star hovered in front of them. As it lingered in front of their vision, Tenebris tried to identify what it was as he spoke.

"Uh... hello?"

As a response, the star spoke a very beautiful voice to them.

 _Good day._

As a result, the star surprised them as Spath spoke up.

"Did that star just talk?"

 _Yes. I'm sorry if I frightened you._

Hearing the sincerity in her voice, Tenebris shook his head before he smiled.

"Don't worry about it. We're just new to talking stars, that's all. So, who are you?"

 _I'm no one anymore. Someone stole my body. They took away my name, and what I had with me._

As Aqua heard this, she grew saddened to hear this before she realized who that star was as she looked to the comatose Strelitzia and she spoke up.

"Is this really you, Strelitzia?"

As the star took notice of her body, it grew joyful and surprised as she gasped.

 _It is! How did you find my body?_

This earned a slow response from Tenebris before Xion walked up to her and answered.

"Well, it's... it's hard to explain..."

"W _e_ fought Skoltadi in the dark corridor to get it back."

 _Oh. That would explain why I was unable to locate it for much of that time._

This earned Spath's confusion as he spoke up next.

"Wait. 'That time?' What were you doing before now?"

 _As you can imagine, my_ _heart_ _didn't want to leave the comfort it's been given up there. Not without my original body. But... at the same time, I was planning on staying there because someone was looking for me, and I didn't want him to worry by me leaving._

As they heard her story, Aqua grew curious about her presence.

"Then, why are you here now?"

 _I sensed a great darkness overcoming this place. I was worried that I wouldn't get to see him because of what he'd become. I wanted to help, but alas, I was unable to find my body. Thanks to you all, though, I'll get to see him again, soon._

Hearing this, Tenebris gave a smile to the star as he spoke.

"I'm glad we could help. I can't speak for the others on that l, but it's the least I could do."

 _How so?_

"When I heard you were cut down, I... I was angry. For a while, I wanted to make the World end. But instead, I chose to support the people who are like you. To instill justice. So, really, I should thank you."

 _You're welcome. And, again, thank you all..._

With that, the star went towards Strelitzia's body before it glowed brightly, blinding the others before the light dimmed. After which, Strelitzia fluttered her emerald eyes open and saw the group staring at her before she sat up straight as Tenebris and Aqua offered their hands to help her stand up, to which she accepted as she was helped up to her feet before she looked at the stars and grew tears on her face as she has missed these beautiful sights.

"The stars... it's been so long since seeing them like this..."

As she shed tears of joy, Aqua spoke up, knowing how lonely she must've been to stay for all of that time.

"I can't imagine what that must've been like for you. Speaking of, you said someone was looking for you. Who was it?"

With that, Strelitzia turned to Aqua and Tenebris before she motioned for the two of them to come closer to her. As they leaned their ears towards her, she gave her answer, making them confused for a moment before they spoke with Aqua being the first.

"Is that all?"

"Huh."

In response to their replies, Strelitzia smiled before she spoke.

"Our secret."

As she said this, Spath grew a bit uncomfortable that he wasn't entrusted her secret.

"Aw, come on! I was with him, too, you know! What's the big secret?"

"You'll find out soon."

Xion, however, only smiled at Strelitzia before she shook her hand.

"You know? I think we will."

As she blinked her eyes, Aqua and Tenebris knew that they had to her back to their mission as she spoke to him.

"Ten... don't you think we should—?"

"Yeah. But not without saying goodbye."

With that, Tenebris got his Keyblade out before he opened a light blue portal with it as he turned to Spath, who grew a bit saddened, knowing what was about to happen.

"So, you're leaving again?"

"Yeah, Spath. I'm sorry. I wish I could stay and catch up more, but—"

"I know. Master business."

When Tenebris heard the tone in his voice, one that showed true understanding, he remembered the progress he showed against the Heartless as he spoke.

"Yeah. But you'll get there one day. I know you will."

As Spath heard him say this, he gave him a nod before he spoke his gratitude.

"Right. Thanks."

Then, it was Xion's turn to bid farewell to as Tenebris spoke to her.

"And Xion... I know we just met today, but..."

Before he could finish, Xion spoke up her own question.

"Why can't I go with you?"

Hearing her ask this, Tenebris thought it was obvious as she still doesn't remember who she was.

"I thought you wanted to know who you are. More than anything."

"I used to think that, but... now I just... I want to spend more time with you guys. It's strange to think about, sure, but... it's like you're my family. And I don't want to leave that behind."

Hearing Xion speak of them like that, Spath couldn't bear to see her upset as he sighed before Tenebris tried to protest as he spoke.

"But, Xion..."

"C'mon, Ten. Just let her go with you."

This made Xion surprised as she turned to him before he explained.

"I mean, it's not like I'm going anywhere."

"But, aren't you going to be alone?"

"Yeah, but I'm used to that. Besides, it won't be forever."

This made Xion surprised as she was now presented with a dilemma. She wanted to go with Aqua and Tenebris, but she didn't want Spath to be alone. When Spath noticed this from Xion, he made it easy on her as he spoke.

"Don't worry. I won't be alone, per se. I've got Strelitzia with me."

As she nodded, Spath began to blush at Xion as he spoke onwards.

"And, uh... just in case you're not convinced."

"Huh?"

With that, Spath gave Xion a quick kiss on the cheek, making her blush in surprise as they spoke.

"What was that?"

"Just a little something to remember me by. I'd give you a real one, but I'd rather not have your Mom and Dad kill me."

This time, it was Aqua and Tenebris' turn to blush before Xion giggled at his joke before Strelitzia smiled and stood by Spath.

"We'll see you all again soon."

As Xion nodded to them, Aqua and Tenebris activated their armor pieces before she noticed them in their armor and in their Keyblade gliders, surprising her before Aqua held her hand out to her, to which Xion took before she was given instructions.

"Just take the handlebars and hold on as tight as you can."

"Okay."

With that, Xion took fast hold on them before she turned to see Spath waving to her as she smiled and spoke.

"See you soon..."

With that, Xion and Aqua took off with Tenebris following them before the light blue portal closed.

 **A/N: Hello. You might be wondering just what or who Skoltadi is right about now. For now, I'll keep it zipped so that I don't go on and on about it. You'll just have to be patient. But I assure you, he will return. As for Xion's creation, I will tell you that she has a lot more in common with them than anyone would realize... how that is the case, I'll leave to you, the viewers.**


	10. It's a Small World After All

**A/N: Hello. I've recently found myself at a crossroads. Since I know it's now part of Disney, I was thinking about setting up a vote. Which world would you rather see? Stitch's Deep Space or Star Wars? And if it is Star Wars, would you rather see Mustafar or Endor as the world of it? If you have an answer, please let me know via review or P.M. and I will tally the votes and select the most voted.**

 **Chapter 9:** It's a Small World After All

As they flew in the world between, Xion was astounded by the sight that met her. All around them were stars and worlds as far as the eye can see. Xion would've enjoyed this more if it weren't so cold. As Xion held onto the handles of Aqua's Rainfell glider, she couldn't help but shiver at the cold feeling that assaulted her skin, catching Aqua's attention.

"Is something the matter?"

"Sorry. It's j-j-just a little... cold."

Far away, Tenebris spoke up, remembering what Eraqus had told him and his pupils.

"Not surprising since darkness looms closer than usual here. I knew we were forgetting something."

"Then why didn't you say anything before we took off, Ten?"

"I didn't think it'd be a big deal before now. What if it turned out to be nothing?"

"Except it didn't. Xion's cold now, thanks to your forgetfulness."

"Hey, it's not forgetfulness if we don't even know how we're supposed to find Keyblade Armor for Xion anyhow."

As Xion watched the banter between the two of them, she couldn't help but smile at them as she laughed a bit, making Tenebris confused as he spoke.

"Hey. What's so funny?"

"Spath is right. You guys would definitely be my Mom and Dad."

As they heard this, although it wasn't visible, the two of them blushed again before Tenebris muttered to himself.

"When I see Spath again, I'm gonna get him for this."

As they traveled, Xion saw a world from far away with a shape of a certain mouse's head in the distance, making her puzzled as she spoke up.

"Hey, guys. What's that?"

As they looked, Aqua and Tenebris remembered the tickets they were given back at Radiant Garden before the former of the two had an idea what it might be.

"I think that's Disney Town."

"Disney Town?"

"Yeah. Thing is you need a ticket to get in."

"Oh."

As they took notice of Xion's sad expression on her face with a sigh afterward, Tenebris had an idea to work around that.

"But... I did save up a lot of Munny. Maybe I'll buy you a lifetime pass that way."

As she heard this, Xion grew from sad to hopeful as she looked to him.

"Really? You would?"

"Of course. Or if it doesn't work out, I'll give you one of mine. Hopefully, the first one works."

"Thanks!"

As Aqua saw Xion's smile on her face, Aqua couldn't help but smile at Tenebris under her helmet as they got closer to the world.

* * *

Once they got there, Aqua and Tenebris got out their tickets to get in. But before the ticket manager could say no to Xion, he offered to pay for her lifetime pass as he vowed. But, even with all of the amount he'd collected over 6 months, it was barely enough to cover it. As much as he found himself in a pickle, though, Tenebris just had to go with it as he paid half of Ten thousand Munny for the lifetime pass. Although Xion was happy that he kept his word, Aqua felt it may not have been the best financial decision.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to spend that much in one place, Ten?"

"Don't worry, Aqua. There's thankfully a lot more where that came from."

"Really? How much?"

When Tenebris looked inside the bag he had in his robe, he found a surprisingly equal amount as he spoke.

"About five thousand. Might be enough for a meal here."

"We really need to filter your financial decisions."

As Tenebris gave her a bit of a glare, he gave a fairly verbal retorsion.

"Hey, I can save Munny just fine."

At that moment, they noticed a huge white figure with a red cape jumping from behind them before that same figure introduced himself.

"Tada! Wearin' the mask of peace and hope... comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me— Captain Justice!"

As Captain Justice did a pose, this confused the trio with Aqua putting on the same look as the others before Xion spoke to Tenebris.

"Who is that?"

"Dunno. Maybe he's a mascot here or something?"

Overhearing this, Captain Justice didn't quite take it well.

"Wha— 'Mascot?' Now listen here! I'm Captain Justice! Who are you to walk away whenst a bona fide hero is offerin' his help?"

Suddenly dragged into the confrontation, Tenebris tried to resolve the situation peacefully as he spoke.

"Okay, sorry. Didn't know you were sensitive. Anyway, the thing is, we're not in need of any help at the moment. But if we do need any, we'll be sure to let you know."

At that moment, Xion was looking around at the town and grew confused about the way around before she thought of a way to get the help they needed. Truth be told, she could guess from Tenebris' knowledge that it was their first time here as well.

"Well, maybe you can tell us about your town? Do you know why it's so... festive?"

"That's it? Well, the festivities are on account of the Dream Festival— which is why I made sure there's carnival stuff all over town."

"Carnival stuff? Like what?"

"Ho Ho, you gotta see it for yourself. Wouldn't be much of a dream if I just told ya."

"Hmm... I guess you have a point."

At that moment, a horse began calling from afar as he ran to them.

"Somebody, come quick!"

As they turned, they saw a horse in a red shirt with blue overalls and a hat to go with a thin saddle on the neck as the group ran to him, including Captain Justice.

"What's that? Trouble? Captain Justice to the rescue!"

When the horse looked up to see him looking down from above, he saw Captain Justice as a lost cause, confusing Xion and the others as he spoke dejectedly for a moment.

"You? Well, now that's a shame... or is it? Maybe this job's perfect for you, Mr. Hero."

At this point, Captain Justice seemed to be in too much of a hurry as he spoke.

"What!? Name your catastrophe!"

"Those annoyin' monsters have turned up again over in Fruitball Plaza. They're all yours now, Captain J."

As they heard this, Aqua and Tenebris had a bad feeling that they knew what the monsters were, much to Xion's additional confusion.

"Monsters?"

"Don't tell me the Unversed are here."

"What exactly are the Unversed? Are they like the Heartless?"

To answer her question, Tenebris looked to Xion and replied as he leaned into her ear.

"No. They're actually creatures born from negativity. A bit of a pain, too."

"Oh. I see."

With that settled, Captain Justice began to act on the contrary to his calling.

"Monsters!? Well... too bad. Not on the list."

As he delivered this answer, Xion spoke up to him to try to help get his confidence back. Maybe it was his first time that he dealt with the Unversed.

"Wait... I thought you were the one protecting this town."

"But I wouldn't stand a chance of survivin'— er, of fittin' em into my schedule."

Seeing this, Tenebris caught onto Xion's idea and tried to motivate him his own way, with the addition of a few tips on the side.

"Hey, come on. Are you a hero, or are you a mascot?"

Hearing this, as expected, Captain Justice became spurred on by that comment.

"A hero, of course!"

"And you know, heroes can have help, too."

"They do? Er, of course they do! And that's why you'll momentarily be my sidekicks to aid in defeating those monsters!"

Hearing this comment, all three of them widened their eyes before they spoke with Tenebris venting his chagrin.

"Sidekicks?!"

"Are you serious?!"

Xion could honestly care less about the title they're labeled as. For some reason, they just don't sit well with her. More than that, she knew he needed help.

"Well, we are anything but heroes. But that doesn't mean we can't help. We'll do it."

As Xion spoke her reply, the horse became joyful with glee as he spoke.

"Would you? Oh, that'd be just jim-dandy! Someone needs to trounce those fiends at Fruitball and keep em away from the Plaza."

At that moment, Tenebris found only one flaw to this plan.

"Yeah, except for one thing: not one of us knows how to play Fruitball."

Seeing another opportunity to help, Captain Justice spoke up to him as he got closer to them.

"Well, maybe I'll teach you. After all, it'll go smoothly that way."

* * *

With that, Aqua, Xion, and Tenebris found themselves being trained in the ways of Fruitball by none other than Captain Justice himself. The main rule was to knock the fruits into the opponent's goal to score. And with each fruit knocked to the opponents, they'll react differently as they varied from other types of fruits. They could use their Keyblades to make the fruit shoot into the goal or right at the opponents of need be. If they managed to make enough goals by the end of the match, then the game would be theirs. At least, that's how it's normally go. For now, the main priority was to get rid of the Unversed.

"So, you get all that?"

Taking in the knowledge that Captain Justice had bestowed on them, the trio nodded before he shouted in triumph.

"Then let's get in there and squash some monsters!"

As they entered in the Plaza, they only saw three Unversed int he shape of red boots before Tenebris scoffed at them.

"Those guys are giving them trouble? Should be easy."

With that, the machine shot out an apple before Captain Justice used his brutish hands to push it towards one of them, only for it to kick it back at him, making him nervous before Xion interfered with a spike to the air before slamming it onto one of them, making it disappear before she landed beside him as she spoke.

"You okay?"

"Er, yeah! Nice work there, sidekick!"

At that moment, the machine shot out grapes before the Unversed kicked it to them, only for Captain Justice to spike it and punch it to them before they kicked it back at him with Tenebris hitting it back next before Aqua after the Unversed kicked it back. Finally, Captain Justice jumped up to it and spiked it towards the Unversed, causing it to split up into different Grapes before they took down one of them while the one that was left tripped up and got stunned as he became proud of his work.

"Aha! That's what happens when you mess with Captain Justice!"

However, the battle wasn't over yet. The Unversed still remained despite being stunned. To resolve this, Xion immediately caught sight of the pineapple shooting out before jumping at it and slamming it down on the creature, making it disappear before she went back down to the floor as she panted before Aqua spoke up on her reflexes.

"Wow, Xion. I didn't know you were that fast."

"You know... neither did I."

As their Keyblades went away, the horse arrived with a plentiful look on his face as well as a small mouse with a pink dress and a crown on her head.

"My, you four sure taught those monsters a lesson. You three are the real heroes in town, if you ask me."

As they grew surprised, Captain Justice reiterated his role in the Fruitball battle.

"And Horace, don't you go forgettin'... Captain Justice, and his momentary sidekicks, is the one who solved all your problems. That would be Justice with a J."

As Tenebris sighed at him taking off with his duty done, he had a frugal mind as he thought to himself before the mouse spoke up to the group.

"Does he always do that?"

"He's right, everyone. I couldn't agree more. Thank you so much."

Seeing the crown on her head, Aqua and Tenebris knelt down on their knees before they spoke.

"Glad we could help."

"The pleasure's all ours."

Xion, however, was curious about her as she spoke before receiving a reply from her and Horace.

"Uh, who are you?"

"I'm Minnie."

"And she's our queen."

Hearing that she was in the presence of a queen, Xion became embarrassed as she spoke.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, your majesty. My name's Xion."

"And I'm Aqua."

"Tenebris, but you can call me 'Ten.'"

Minnie smiled at the three of them before she spoke.

"There's no need to be so formal. Just call me Minnie."

With that, the trio stood up on their feet before Xion noticed a sad look on her face.

"Huh? What's the matter?"

"You see, I'm not sure I'm doing a very good job protecting my kingdom."

Before Xion could try to find out why, Horace spoke up to her for reassurance.

"Oh, don't say that, Queen Minnie. We all know how hard it's been since the King set off the way he did. Don't you trouble yourself. Why, we wouldn't even think of putting on our yearly Dream Festival if we thought there was the slightest chance anything might go wrong."

"Oh, you're very kind, Horace."

With that, Horace turned to where he took off before he spoke up about him.

"How 'bout that Pete, though? I think he's beginnin' to live up to it, but still... can we really expect that to last?"

Hearing this, Tenebris grew confused as he spoke up.

"Hold up. His real name is Pete?"

"Well, it sure as sugar ain't Justice. Normally, Pete never does anything for anybody except Pete. That getup is just an act to get folks to vote for him. He wants to win the Million Dreams Award and hog the prize."

Hearing about the Million Dreams Award, Xion became interested as she spoke up.

"And what exactly is the Million Dreams Award?"

Minnie turned to Xion as she answered her.

"It's part of our Dream Festival. We all vote for who we think the most admirable citizen is. But, until you three came, Pete seemed to have the wrong idea. He thought that dressing up as a hero and proclaiming that he is one will win him votes. What really makes someone a hero isn't what they wear or what they say— it's the things they do and how they treat everyone."

As Tenebris looked to where he took off, he knew that given how Pete assisted them in taking out the Unversed, even if they were denigrated to sidekicks, there still might be hope for Pete.

"Well, if he doesn't take any of that to heart, at least we can lead by example. He did take the time to teach us Fruitball and help us take out the Unversed after all."

Despite this, Horace's vote was clear.

"Well, in my book, you guys here are number one. You've got my heartfelt vote. One for each of ya."

Grateful for his answer, Xion and the others smiled before she spoke.

"Thanks, Horace. We'll try not to let you down."

"See that you don't. My vote's very important."

This gave the trio a sort of pressure before Minnie spoke up.

"Oh dear, he sounds serious."

As the three of them laughed at this, Aqua spoke up before Tenebris concurred.

"Being popular is tough."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. More so than you might think."

As they spoke, Xion could've sworn she saw Pete peeking from out of the corner before he zipped away, confusing her before Aqua spoke up.

"So, Xion. You wanna stay for the Festival?"

Happy with the time she'll spend there, Xion smiled at her and replied.

"Yes, all right. Let's go."

* * *

Later on, the group were standing at the square with Horace and the others as they had curiosity develop in their minds before the chipmunks and the ducks spoke up.

"Who do you think's gonna win this year's Million Dreams Award?"

"Boy oh boy! I hope it's the guy I voted for!"

"I voted for him, too!"

"Now that we got so much business at the shop, maybe we'll be number one!"

"Wow, Uncle Scrooge sure would be proud of us if we actually won!"

"Yeah, And I bet Uncle Donald would be pretty surprised, too."

To break up the commotion, Minnie walked up and spoke to the crowd.

"Hello, everyone, and thank you for waiting. Now, it time to begin the main event of our Dream Festival— the Million Dreams Award presentation."

Far in the shadows, Pete was certain that he would be the winner with the number of votes he's bound to have gained.

"Heh! Just skip to the part where you say my name. This is a shoo-in."

The news Minnie had to offer concerning the ceremony actually was that of great surprise.

"Oh, how very exciting! This year, we have multiple winners. The Million Dreams Award goes to... Xion, Aqua, and Tenebris. All three of you!"

As the whole crowd cheered at the announcement of the winners, the group in question became very surprised at this as Xion spoke up first before her "parents".

"Really? All three of us?"

"We really won that, Ten?"

"What are the odds?"

At that moment, however, Pete had a different question in mind as he piped up and ran onto the stage.

"Whaddaya mean?! There's gotta be a mistake. Everybody voted for Captain Justice, I made sure! Now, go in and tell her."

All he was met with, however, were staring faces and silence as Pete was forced to rely on a different persona.

"Better try the other one."

With that, it was a quick dash to exit stage left from Pete before entering stage right as he wore an outfit of red, purple, and black with a purple cape as he pulled a pose.

"The rogue racer, Captain Dark!"

However, the silence persisted while the group just stood and have their disapproval before Minnie spoke up to the brute.

"Pete, we counted the votes very carefully. Xion, Aqua, and Tenebris won."

As he became dejected, Minnie knew what to say to cheer him up.

"Oh, Pete, I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons, and you went about it the wrong way. Still, a handful of citizens must have thought you had goodness in you, because you actually got second place. They knew you were looking out for them."

As Pete looked at her with a gleam of respect, he started to consider that he might be a hero... before Horace's theory about him reverting back to his old ways came true at the last moment, that is.

"Big whoop. I don't need their lousy votes. Just cough up my prize."

As Pete tried to grab her, however, Minnie shouted at him with her patience at its wit's end.

"Pete! They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you. How could you look down on that? I've tried to forgive a lot of things you've done, but this is too much. You've finally crossed the line!"

"Like that matters to me. Besides, what are you gonna do about it?"

At that moment, Tenebris decided to take charge, having had quite enough of Pete, and he spoke as he vied to stop the situation from escalating.

"Okay, I think that's enough, don't you?"

"W-Wait, What?"

As Tenebris grabbed his ear and dragged him off stage, Pete became very sensitive and spoke up.

"Hey! Let me go! What!? You can't— no, no, no, no, no— hey, easy! Ow!"

Tenebris then set him down on the area where Pete hid previously before he spoke up.

"Okay, look. You've got second place. Just deal with it. Maybe if you would do more nice things in the future, you'd have better luck next year. Got it?"

Pete grumbled as he looked left and right at the people staring at him before he spoke dejectedly.

"Oh, okay. Sorry, everyone."

"That's a good start. Keep it up."

With that, Tenebris turned to Minnie and spoke up.

"I know he's trying you, Minnie. But just be patient with him. It'll be some time before he comes around."

"Thank you, Ten. Now, shall we continue the ceremony?"

With that, everyone gave a nod to her, allowing the ceremony to continue as Minnie spoke to the group.

"Would the winners, Xion, Aqua, and Tenebris, please come up and join me on the stage?"

With that, the three of them got up onto the stage and looked out towards the crowd as Minnie spoke up to them, noticing the lack of their presence.

"Oh dear, it looks like some of our voters couldn't make it to be here with us today."

Hearing about the missing voters, Tenebris grew curious about them.

"Voters? Who were they?"

"Oh. Well, Ventus, Terra, Ignis, and Lux are among the people who voted."

As the group heard their names, they became surprised for different reasons. For Aqua and Tenebris, it was the names of their friends while in Xion's case, it was the fact that they somehow knew about her.

"You mean... Ven, Iggy, and Lux were here?"

"And Terra, too. We must have just missed them..."

"I get how they voted for you, but... how did they know to vote for me?"

Before Xion's question could be answered, Minnie walked over to them as she proceeded with the ceremony.

"I can't say for certain, my dear. Perhaps you would accept the award on their behalf. After all, you've been so kind to so many here at the Dream Festival. So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award to you as a token of how much you matter to us."

At that moment, they heard a cute noise from behind the curtains as Xion and the others looked behind them to see a small blue fusion of a car and a dog with a yellow plus each for pupils and a pink horn in its head with small, stubby feet and a strange symbol reminiscent of the Unversed yet so different before it leaked to Xion, knocking her back a few feet and making her trip as it knocked her off the feet before it licked her in the face as she giggled before noticing a small, pink chain with the same symbol on it as its white undercarriage before Minnie spoke up to them.

"It's your very own Dream Eater. We could've had two more for you, but we didn't expect multiple winners."

As Xion brushed on its fur, Aqua and Tenebris could plainly see the happy look on her face as Minnie spoke.

"Congratulations!"

As the whole crowd cheered with the creature licking at Xion, Aqua and Tenebris smiled toward them while they spoke out to them.

"Thank you, everyone."

"It's a real honor."

As Pete looked at the creature locking at her, he became somewhat surprised before putting on a relieved expression as he spoke to himself.

"That little pipsqueak is the Million Dreams Award!? Huh. Guess I dodged a bullet on that one."

Ignoring Pete's comment, Minnie went on to more of the awards to come as she spoke while presenting an Ice Cream crafter in her likeness for Aqua. For Tenebris, it was an ice cream sundae crafted in Pete's likeness considering how he managed to get him to clean up his act, even if it was just for a moment. And lastly, for Xion, it was plain and simple for her. A lot of the citizens here took notice of how Xion wanted that flavor so badly, and so, decided to make their effort into making them, winner or not.

"And as an extra treat, we've created something special— an ice cream flavor just for you. Royalberry for Aqua, Big Bad Pete for Tenebris, and last but not least... Seashore Sundae ice cream for Xion!"

What Xion saw utterly surprised her. She was met with a vanilla ice cream with a Sea-Salt ice cream acting as water below it with a candied seashell and a palm tree umbrella on top of it, making Horace surprised as he spoke.

"Oh, my. I wish I had my own ice cream flavor."

As Xion beheld the beauty of it, Aqua and Tenebris grew worried that she wouldn't be able to eat it if she didn't eat it before they spoke to her.

"Well, what does it taste like?"

"Yeah, we better try them before they melt."

With that, Xion looked back at her ice cream before she smiled as she prepared to take a bite with everyone watching in anticipation while Pete grew anxious as Tenebris practically had his ice cream. With all three of them having partaken of their treats, Minnie spoke to them, knowing that they must have enjoyed it but wanted to hear from them.

"What do you think?"

Aqua and Tenebris were the first to answer as Xion had a very stunned look on her face as she couldn't help but bear a big smile at its deliciousness.

"Delicious! You couldn't have picked a better flavor."

"Same here. I just hope I can share with someone here before it all melts. How about you, Xion?"

When they looked to her, they saw her huge smile before she responded.

"It's so... wonderful. It means so much to me that you'd make it."

Hearing their answers, Minnie smiled at them before she spoke.

"We're all very glad you're enjoying it."

As the crowd cheered at them, Pete felt a bit cheesed before Tenebris noticed and walked down as he presented the ice cream to him and spoke.

"Here."

"Huh? Why you gotta shove that in my face? I don't need to hear you're braggin'."

"What? No, Pete. I was thinking I could share with you."

As he heard this, Pete grew very surprised as he looked to him.

"What!? R-Really? You're sharing with ol' Pete?"

"Yep, if for no other reason than to lead by example."

As he gazed at the ice cream of his likeness, Pete couldn't find the words to describe it and grew grateful that he was being given this in spite of his being second place.

"Aw, shucks. Thank you."

As Pete took a bite out of the ice cream, he grew very ensnared with the taste and chowed down on it. As he did, Aqua didn't think it wise if he'll just go back to his old ways as Horace foretold.

"Is that really wise to let him eat it?"

As Pete ate the ice cream with glee while Tenebris did the same, Xion gave a small smile and saw the example being set as she spoke.

"Of course. Maybe it won't be today, but... I do hope Pete can change."

As she saw the scene play out, Aqua looked to Xion and hugged her, surprising the little girl as she spoke.

"Xion... don't ever change."

It didn't make sense to Xion at first, but that didn't mean she couldn't get used to those hugs. She felt as though they hadn't come in a long time, after all. But the question was why?

* * *

As Xion pondered about it, Tenebris spoke about the creature currently being walked by Xion as it seemed to follow them everywhere they went now.

"So, I guess we're having a pet."

"What would you name it, Xion?"

As she looked around it, she noticed that it's paws and its face are similar to a cat's, but the ears and the nose are identical to a dog's. Keeping this in mind, Xion cake up with the perfect name for it as she spoke.

"How about... Meow Wow?"

As it heard the name, the creature showed great interest in it as it jumped around them while Tenebris found the name to be odd.

"Meow Wow? Really?"

"What? It's part cat, part dog, isn't it?"

"Of course, but did you really have to name it that?"

Aqua only gave Tenebris a bump in the shoulder as she spoke.

"Hey. She put thought into it. Didn't you, Xion?"

"Mm-hmm."

As Meow Wow bounced around, Tenebris gave a sigh before he spoke.

"Full disclosure, I'm not carrying that thing on my back."

While the whole group laughed at Tenebris' statement, he came to be afraid that he wasn't being taken seriously.

"I'm serious, guys. Guys!"

After the laughter died out, they noticed its collar glowing pink before Xion's curiosity attracted her to it as she held it in her hand before she spoke.

"What is it doing?"

As Xion pushed against the collar, a bright light began to over come them before the flash, along with the creature vanished, making her worried before she spoke while looking left and right.

"Ah! Where did it go?!"

Just then, a bright blink came from the collar before the whole group looked to it and they noticed the collar glowing as Aqua had an idea.

"I guess that collar was a summoning gem. Looks like you won't have to carry it after all, Ten."

As Aqua looked to him, he noticed him staring at Xion more than the gem, catching her attention as she spoke to him.

"Ten?"

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion"**_

As she looked to her, Tenebris couldn't help but smile before he spoke.

"You know, Spath might be right. Xion might be our daughter after all."

As she heard this, Aqua gave a smile back to him before remembering how cold she was when she travelled out with them the first time around.

"Oh. Then, don't you think we should do something to keep her warm when we travel?"

"I thought of that. Aqua, do you think she can borrow my armor?"

As she heard this, Aqua began to understand what he meant by that. But she also knew the risks of traveling in the lanes between, as told to her by Master Eraqus. If he were to even attempt it with the darkness he has, he wouldn't be just cold. He'd be overwhelmed.

"But, Ten... you won't have anything to protect you."

"I know. But better her than me. She's still a little younger than us. She'll need to have something to protect her. Besides, maybe I could practice that, flying without any armor."

Despite seeing that his mind was made up, Aqua wanted to dissuade him from engaging that course, but she knew she couldn't argue as far as Xion was concerned.

"Alright. But if it's too much, let me know right away, okay?"

"You got it."

With that, Tenebris leaned down to Xion's level and took off the armor piece on his shoulder before handing it to her.

"Here, Xion. You'll need this more than I do."

"What is it?"

"For now, it'll be your armor. To keep you warm in the lanes between. So you wouldn't be so cold anymore."

As she put it on her shoulder, Tenebris showed her the basics as he spoke.

"I'll show you how it works. All you have to do is press it, and..."

As he pushed it, Xion's body became coated in a bright light before it faded to show her in Tenebris' armor, only fitted to her size as she looked up at him.

"How do I look?"

All joking from earlier aside, Tenebris couldn't help but smile at the girl in his armor and spoke.

"Like my little girl."

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion"**_


	11. The Measure of a Heart

**Chapter 10:** The Measure of a Heart

As they flew in the lanes between, Tenebris was now flying with his Keyblade glider sans armor as Xion was now the one wearing it while she rode with Aqua. Although, Aqua has to wonder if the transaction was taking its toll the way she thought it would. With all of the pressure on him with the darkness he has, he might as well be in the Realm of Darkness. Fortunately, it doesn't appear to have happened yet as she noticed him still flying beside them.

"You doing okay, Ten?"

"So far, yeah. It's a little cold, but other than that, just dandy."

"Still, I think we need to find a world to land on and soon."

As Xion was looking out in front of the glider, she took notice of a Coliseum with two statues of gladiators performing holding their swords together as she spoke.

"Maybe we can land there?"

As they took notice of it, Tenebris couldn't help but smile, thinking how excited a certain student of his would be to go.

"You know, somehow, I wouldn't be surprised if we find Ignis here."

* * *

 **Olympus Coliseum:**

At the surface of the world was a huge Coliseum, as well as the same statues from before. While they looked around, they briefly walked through the entrance before Aqua turned to see Tenebris getting exhausted for a moment as he took his breaths of recovery, leaving her partly relieved We're it not for the price he would've paid.

"Ten, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just a bit tired. I'm just glad we don't have to fight any—"

Before he could finish, the trio noticed the Unversed appearing before them, leaving him frustrated.

"Oh, come on!"

As they drew their Keyblades out, they were surprised to see a man with goat horns and legs jump out in between them and perform various poses before he spoke.

"Stand back, guys. I'll take care of this."

As he gave a wink to Aqua after he said this, Aqua became confused while Tenebris couldn't help but feel jealous as he growled before the Unversed punched its fists together. After that, however, the goatman became easily frightened as he ran the other way before he spoke.

"Herc, they're all yours!"

At that moment, a young boy in a white toga joined the four of them as they cleared out the Unversed quickly. For the three wielders, it wasn't hard to know they can clear them out. But to their surprise, the young lad can pack quite a punch as he gave one of them an uppercut that sent it flying out of the entrance before it turned into black ink and vanished. Seeing this, Xion became easily impressed.

"Whoa... how did you manage to punch like that?"

Seeing her curiosity, the boy gave a small smile to her before the goatman spoke up.

"Oy! Those wackos almost made gyros outta me!"

As he walked up towards the group, the young boy told him off.

"Well, maybe if you weren't trying to show off..."

"Who asked you, kid? You'll understand more when you're older."

Hearing this, he gave a small sigh before he spoke on a saddened tone, making Xion look up to him.

"And stronger... strong enough to be a hero."

As Xion heard this, she became confused why her think that as she spoke up.

"What do you mean? You did help us with those things."

Aqua, however, had a different take to go about it.

"You really think being strong is the same as being a hero?"

"Sure—mostly. Look at how strong Terra is, and he's a champion!"

At the mention of that name, Aqua and Tenebris gasped out of surprise as they spoke.

"Terra?"

As Xion took notice of their surprise, she couldn't help but show her curiosity as she'd heard his name before in Disney Town. The way they acted on hearing his name, she could tell Terra was someone important to them. Before she could ask why, however, the goatman spoke up to Aqua.

"So, sugarcakes... You got any plans for later? You know, I've trained a few heroes in my time. Maybe I could recite ya a little epic poetry."

Hearing an attempt to flirt with her, Tenebris didn't hesitate to stand in between them.

"Sorry, goat, but Aqua's already spoken for."

To add to the goatman's disappointment, Aqua spoke of someone else she's interested in.

"Do you really know Terra?"

"Of course I do. He's the local hero everybody's going Gaga for—"

Upon hearing that question, he quickly realized the reason why Aqua would ask of him. With that, he gave a sigh before he spoke out of frustration that he's the one getting all the attention.

"Oh, now I get it. You're one of his fans. Everywhere I go it's 'Terra' this, 'Terra' that... more like 'Terra' bull."

Seeing as he took the wrong cue from what she meant, Aqua tried to explain.

"Oh no, you see, I just want to track him down.

"Yeah, tell me about it, Sister. You and the rest of Greece! Kid shows up outta nowhere, hows and wins the first Games he ever enters, dazzling the whole town, and then the nudnik up and vanishes!"

Hearing this, Tenebris couldn't help but become confused, seeing as Terra wouldn't be doing that for fame.

"What would Terra do that for?"

As Tenebris thought of the reason why Terra would compete, the young man spoke up to him.

"Everybody says Terra's the real thing, a true hero. I can't wait 'till I'm that tough."

The goatman, however, had a different standpoint to oppose the boy.

"Pfft, right. He's so tough that he turned the last schlemiel who faced him into a raving yahoo."

"Come on, Phil, be nice."

As Aqua heard this conversation, from what she could gather, Terra had already left this world by then, meaning she's back at square one to finding him.

"So, you're telling me he isn't here?"

Phil, having noticed her look, realized she was going to leave, and that was something he didn't want.

"Whoa, not so fast. He may not be here right now, but ya never know. He could always decide he's gonna show up for the Games."

Taking the logic in account, it made sense to the boy for him to come back.

"Yeah, to defend his title."

"And if you enter, there's always a chance you might run into him. I got an idea. I'll sign you guys up myself. And if you need a trainer, I'd be more than happy to put you through the ropes."

However, the boy felt differently on how easy he was to work with.

"But Phil... I had to practically beg you to agree to train me."

"Shh! Pipe down, kid. You and they ain't got the same attributes. If you know what I mean."

Hearing this, Tenebris immediately recognized that he's trying to sully Aqua up to get good with her and he immediately didn't like it.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but we don't have time for this."

Aqua, on the other hand, knew it was the only way to find Terra for certain, and so, had to agree to it.

"You know, you're right. Please sign us up for the Games."

This made Tenebris snap as he shouted.

"WHAT?!"

As Tenebris tumbled backwards after, Xion couldn't help but laugh at how silly he's acting before Aqua spoke up to Phil.

"My name is Aqua. And this is Xion. And he's Tenebris, but you can call him Ten. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Now, let's start with a few basics—"

"Thanks, we won't need a trainer."

Hearing her reply, Tenebris sat up out of relief before he gave a sigh, knowing Aqua is safe from his advances as Phil admitted defeat.

"Bah! Women—never changes. So I suppose you guys still want me to get you signed up. Meet me in the vestibule when you're ready."

As Phil walked inside, the boy turned to Xion and spoke up.

"Well, I'll be waiting with him, too. Name's Hercules, by the way."

"Okay. See you then."

As Hercules went in the vestibule, Xion was finally free to ask Aqua about the person of interest.

"So, Aqua. About Terra? Who is he?"

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Aqua"**_

To answer her question, Aqua looked to Xion and knelt down as she spoke.

"He's actually my friend. He trained with me under Master Eraqus. During the Mark of Mastery, he... he showed darkness inside him taking form. Because of that, I ended up Master while Terra..."

For a moment, she gave a sigh at the result before she continued on.

"The Master gave him one last chance to prove that he is worthy. And since then, he's been struggling. But... that's nothing compared to what I said. The moment I found out what he did to one of the Seven Pure Hearts, I told Terra to get out of my sight. And the last time I saw him, I... I never got the chance to say how sorry I was. He didn't give me one..."

As she heard this, Xion couldn't help but feel sorry for Aqua. To push away your friends, only to lose them when you tried to come back to them... it was something she never expected to hear from Aqua. In an attempt to cheer her up, Xion hugged Aqua gently before she spoke.

"Don't worry. You'll find him... Mom."

As Aqua heard this, she couldn't help but gasp as her tears came down from her face. But she understood why she said what she did. Xion needs a strong example set by her guardians. By her family. Taking heed to it, Aqua wiped the tears that came down her face before she spoke.

"Thanks... Xion."

With that, Aqua stood up on her feet to see Tenebris as he'd watched their conversation before he spoke.

"So... you ready to go?"

Knowing how much he cared for her, and for Xion, Aqua smiled at Tenebris before she replied.

"Yes. We're ready."

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Aqua"**_

* * *

Later on, the trio had agreed to enter the Games with Phil having already signed them up. For them, it was a breeze throughout the competition. And yet, for all their strides, they still didn't encounter the person they're looking for, much to Aqua's discontent and sorrow.

"All that's left is the final, and still no sign of Terra."

With that, Xion brought up the opponent they're meant to fight.

"I know. Maybe the guy we're fighting next would know. He's someone named Zack."

At the mention of the name, Zack appeared behind her before she got surprised as he spoke.

"Aqua, Tenebris, and Xion, right? Hey, I'm Zack. Your opponent in the final. Man, finally! Once I beat you, I get to take on Terra!"

As he spoke quickly, Tenebris felt he was a bit too ecstatic in the way he spoke.

"Hey, slow down there. You're going too fast."

At that moment, Xion spoke up to him, confused by what he meant.

"Wait... are you saying there's another match on the final?"

Seeing her confusion, Zack could already guess they're new to this as he spoke to Phil.

"Uh-Oh. Guess you guys didn't get the memo. Oh, Phil! Would you tell them the rules?"

"Fine, here's how it is. The Games are divided into two brackets— you got your East, you got your West. The winners from each bracket face off in the championship match. Now, right now, you guys are competing in the East and we got no idea about the other side. For all we know, your boy Terra could be cruisin' through over in the West."

This made Aqua upset that she was fighting in the wrong side as she immediately vented her frustrations at having apparently wasted her time.

"Then I shouldn't be fighting matches here. I should be over there, looking for him."

As Aqua began to walk towards the door, Phil piped up as he spoke.

"No... you, uh... can't! It's not allowed. Athletes are expressly forbidden from watchin' in the other bracket."

Hearing this, Aqua could tell that Phil was trying to keep her from seeing Terra and grew angry as her hand began to pulse in a purple dark aura, catching Xion's concern as she gasped while Tenebris looked to her out of concern.

"You're lying! We both know you just made that up."

Quickly realizing how easy it is to get in her bad side, Phil told her the truth.

"Alright, fine! Look, you gotta stay and fight this match. The four athletes I entered defaulted before they made it to the top. Give a guy a break. I got a reputation."

As Aqua growled at this, Tenebris spoke up as he placed his hand on her dark one, expunging its aura before she looked to him out of surprise.

"It's alright, Aqua. Just play along for now. Knowing Terra, it's very unlikely he'd go down so easily."

As Tenebris pitched his idea to her, Aqua overheard Zack speaking from far away as he grew anxious.

"Hey, do it for us too?"

Aqua gave this some thought for a moment before she finally agreed.

"Alright, then. I'll finish what I started."

This made Phil relieved as he spoke up.

"You will? Oh, the gods are smilin' on me today! I'll be waiting for you in the vestibule. Just tell me when you're ready to go."

As Phil went inside, Hercules couldn't help but get pumped up as he spoke.

"A match between Zack and Aqua? This I can't miss."

Phil, however, barred his eagerness with a reminder.

"Ix-nay on the atchin'-way. You got trainin' to complete."

"Oh, that's right... Well, good luck, guys. I'll see you around."

With that, Hercules went out of the entrance field before Zack walked up to her and spoke.

"Aqua, give it your best out there."

"You too."

"I am so fired up!"

With that, Zach began doing squats while moving his arms up and down as Aqua became curious. How did he possibly know about Terra? And how exactly did they meet?

"Zack, Terra is a friend of mine. How exactly is it that you know him?"

"He saved my life. During the last Games, this dude named Bellator tried to make Terra succumb to the darkness, and he used me to do it. He had some kind of magic or something that made me crazy, weird powers that I turned against Terra."

As he finished his sentence, he stood up and finished his exercise before he spoke up again.

"But you know what? Terra freed me. And he didn't need the darkness to do it. Of course, Lux helped out too."

This made Aqua surprised as she didn't hear it like that before.

"I had no idea..."

"Well, that's enough with the drama. I guess I'll see you guys in the ring, huh?"

With that, Zack went inside the vestibule before she held her head down in reverence.

"Terra..."

As Xion noticed her worried face, she took her hand again, catching her notice before Xion spoke up.

"Please, Mom. Don't be sad. You'll see him again soon."

Hearing this, Aqua blushed at the fact she's calling her that again. Normally, she'd think it'd get old fast, but with the comfort she gave her in calling her this, Aqua couldn't turn it away and she got her relief back as she spoke.

"Okay. Thank you."

* * *

Later on, Aqua was now pitted against Zack with Xion and Tenebris watching on the sidelines as Zack spoke to him.

"I promised Terra I'd face him. Fair and square."

With that, he bravely drew out his sword as Aqua gave this situation some thought as she spoke to herself.

"The friendship between boys... it almost makes me jealous... let's fight!"

As she drew her Keyblade out, Aqua got in her stance as Xion and Tenebris cheered her on.

"You can do it, Mom!"

"Don't let your guard down, Aqua!"

As Aqua heard their cheers, she couldn't help but smile at them before she nodded to them just as Zack swung his sword into the air before aiming to strike her, forcing Aqua to summon her barrier before he struck it instead, urging her to raise it to the roof and scatter it, sending him back before she took the opportunity to propel him to the air and then strike him down to the ground. After this, Zack was forced to jump backward before he attempted the same trick, this time costing his sword with flames before Aqua caught onto it and she cartwheeled away. After which, Aqua felt the darkness in her calling to her as she felt a dark aura around her hand before she pushed it aside and used a more powerful spell.

"Enough!"

In doing so, she summoned three purple spheres before they circled around her before creating a barrier that froze Zack in place before he flew all about on the barrier, giving him damage before he became confused. Seeing this, Tenebris couldn't help but notice how serious Aqua was taking this. Was she holding back on the Unversed and Heartless before? Regardless, Aqua was doing well living up to her title as Keyblade Master as she coated her body in a bright pink aura before she thrusted her Keyblade forward as it was covered by a barrier in front of it before she began spinning it at him, slashing through his armor before launching him up to the air and firing an orb of light at him, pushing him back before she began to spin around like a ballerina, making a spiral that sent him flying into the air while keeping him atop her Keyblade before she thrusted it upwards where he was, summoning an ice crystal that pushed him back to the ground before Phil made the count.

"One, two, three! And that's it! Aqua's the winner of the East Finals!"

With the time up, he was forced to admit defeat.

"Ugh, I lost!"

With that, Zach got up from where he fell before he spoke to her, quickly brushing the embarrassment of losing off of him.

"I've got a long ways to go if I'm gonna become a hero."

Seeing his grinning face even after his loss, Aqua couldn't help but smile at him before a dark, brutish voice spoke up to her.

"Indeed, you do."

 _ **Play KH III Music: "Organization XIII"**_

With that, Aqua turned her head around to see a figure in a black coat with a bald head and yellow eyes, followed by a strong chin. Taking notice of the figure himself, Tenebris knew exactly who he was as he stepped in the arena and spoke up.

"To think that I bothered giving you the powers of darkness... they're wasted on you. But, for a Keyblade Master to wield them, it would no doubt be an interesting treat."

As the figure spoke, he began to stroke Aqua's chin before she turned away just as Zack called him out.

"Bellator!"

As he turned to him, Bellator gave a sigh before he spoke.

"Hmph. You still don't get it, do you? You were just the opening act. Now leave the stage."

"Opening act?!"

As Zack began to retort, Tenebris and Xion joined Aqua's side as he spoke to him.

"So, you're Bellator. You're one of the Thirteen Seekers, aren't you?"

As Bellator turned to Tenebris, he gave his reply in an uncaring tone before Aqua took great offense to it.

"And why does that matter to you?"

"You sure Zack and tried to cast Terra into the darkness."

"That was the plan, yes. But, for whatever reason, he's somehow managed to trap the darkness in his own heart. And a spineless boy who's immune to darkness is of no use to the Seekers."

"Terra is my friend. And I hear he triumphed over the darkness. He's not spineless."

"Perhaps. But that's more than I can say for you."

Hearing this reply, Aqua grew frustrated before he spoke onwards.

"You recall that young fellow at Radiant Garden? Xehanort was alongside Vanitas when your darkness called to you."

As he said that, Aqua remembered what Skoltadi said at Daybreak Town before.

" _Your darkness may have been unlocked by Xehanort, but what you did to Tenebris in the future, that was your—"_

As she heard this, Aqua became shocked to know who that young figure was.

"You mean... that was Master Xehanort?!"

As Tenebris and Xion gasped at the thought, Bellator explained.

"Not quite. At that boy's age, he's not Master quite yet. But still, he understood the darkness as to what it truly is. That's how he's bested you. He intended that same treatment for Terra to undertake."

"Never!"

"And he succeeded, somewhat. But if it wasn't for Lux, he would've been a pawn for us to use. But... there's still hope for you. Why fight a futile battle against what is inside you? You should welcome it, embrace it."

"The darkness doesn't interest me!"

Bellator scoffed at this before he pointed out her hand.

"You say that now, but in truth, the reality is quite otherwise."

With that, Aqua took notice of a dark aura on her hand before she became entranced in fear by it, much to Tenebris and Xion's worry before he spoke.

"No matter. Whether you accept it or not, destiny waits for no one."

With that, Bellator began to vanish in a dark portal as Zack went after him.

"Get back here, Bellator!"

However, he was too late as Bellator had already gone. In frustration, Zack grunted while tending his fists before he spoke to the group.

"Man, If only I were up against him."

When he looked back to Aqua, he noticed her trembling from the surge that was in her hand not too long ago. Could Bellator be right? Had the thoughts of darkness begun invading her mind? Before Aqua could dwell any longer on it, Tenebris spoke up.

"Aqua."

Hearing his voice, she immediately snapped out of her worried trance before he further spoke.

"I need you to listen. It's not wrong to have darkness in you. It's what you do with it that matters."

"But what if—?"

"Listen. Bellator's just trying to get on your head. You decide what you are, not him or anyone else. Got it?"

Hearing how serious Tenebris was becoming, Aqua couldn't help but sigh before she was visited upon by Zach.

"Aqua. You gotta avenge me and Terra."

Hearing this, Aqua remembered how Bellator spoke poorly of Terra. It's one thing to speak of him by itself, but to hear Terra badmouthed, it was going too far for her. She had to agree to it if it meant getting back at him for calling Terra spineless.

"I will."

Hearing the anger in her voice, Tenebris tried to convince her to calm down as he spoke again.

"Aqua, did you not hear what I just said?"

"I did. And right now, I don't care. Bellator can't get away with what he did to Terra."

"He didn't do anything, Aqua. He failed to, remember?"

As Aqua heard this, she recalled him saying that he's immune to darkness. And if that's true... what if Terra was becoming immune to her, too? Rather than think about that, Aqua shook her head before she spoke.

"Still, we can't take that risk. Bellator could get to me and to you. I just won't let that happen, Ten. I won't."

Hearing the hurt in her voice practically leaking out, Tenebris saw it futile to argue any further. And with that, he had to let her have the closure she needed.

"Alright. Just remember what I said, okay?"

Seeing how worried he is, Aqua gave him a small nod before she spoke.

"Thank you."

 _ **End KH III Music: "Organization XIII"**_

* * *

At night, Xion and Tenebris were sitting beside Zach she and the swordsman shivered in the cold air, catching Tenebris' eye before he took off his robe and placed it over Xion, seeing him in black pants with a long-sleeved tight skinned shirt as she smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"Sure. Anything for my daughter."

While Xion smiled at this with a giggle, Zack became interested in the topic as he spoke up.

"So, you're her dad?"

"Yep. And Aqua would be the mother?"

As he heard this, Zack became very upset as he spoke, confusing Tenebris.

"Aw, man!"

"What's up?"

"After all this was over, I was gonna ask her on a date?"

This made Tenebris quick to be angry, but since he was a boy, he had to let it go.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

At that moment, Aqua stepped into the arena and looked around for a moment before Bellator appeared and he spoke up.

"So, you choose to fight, knowing all that you do about the darkness. I suppose we can call it motivation."

With that, Bellator summoned a dark portal where his right hand was before silver chains got out and ensnared Xion by surprise as they tangled themselves around her and dragged her in the air as the chains held her up in the air, making Aqua worried as she called out to her.

"Xion!"

As Xion dangled above them, Bellator smirked as he spoke up.

"Let's do this."

And with the swing of his hand, Xion began to be swing everywhere like a rag doll as she helped and exclaimed in panic. As this happened, Zack grew angry as he stepped in.

"No fair, Bellator! Why bring Xion into this?!"

"I told you boy. She needs motivation."

And with one final swing, Xion was swung over to the wall before she was knocked unconscious, earning her groan as her head fell forward while the chain lifted her up, making Tenebris worried.

"Xion!"

Given the predicament, Aqua became angered as she shouted.

"That's it!"

At that moment, however, Aqua found herself letting the darkness take hold of her before she stopped herself.

"N-No! I can't let the darkness use me."

"But you will. You will fight me with all your resolve, or you will fall to the dark. _Someone_ is going to fall to the dark. You, me, or your so-called 'daughter'. The question of which one of us it is is in your hands."

Seeing the situation escalate, Zack tried to intervene.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

However, Aqua only held her Keyblade in front of Zack as it and the hand that held it became coated in a dark aura for a moment before she spoke.

"Don't, Zack! You should help Ten get Xion free! I can do this on my own!"

With that, Bellator smirked before he summoned what nobody expected. The Keyblade of Master Xehanort. As Aqua and Tenebris gasped at seeing this, the former became very worried enough to inquire of how he obtained it.

"That Keyblade... it's Xehanort's! Why do you have it?!"

Bellator only maintained his smirk before he held it as a sword.

"You'll find out soon enough. With any luck, I'm counting on it."

With that, Aqua didn't hesitate to charge at him as she yelled with fury in her voice before they clashed their Keyblades together, sending a shockwave all around them before they began to clash repeatedly while Tenebris looked at where the unconscious Xion was and went over to Zack with a plan.

"Hey, Zack. Think you can cut those chains?"

"I think so. But I don't know if I can reach them even if I jumped."

"You could if you had a ride."

With that, Tenebris changed his Keyblade to a glider before he took Zack by the hand and the two flew up in the air and Zack got on top of his back where the glider was before they headed for her. As they got closer to her, however, more dark portals opened beside her before more chains cane out and went after Tenebris and Zack who easily dodged them before they planted themselves on the stage while the chains wrapped around Xion began to constrict her as she let out a groan of pain from it, concerning Aqua as she looked up at her before she became angry and pushed Bellator away, making him laugh as he noticed the darkness coating her already.

"Yes, Master Aqua! Keep it up! Give more of yourself to the dark!"

Not caring about what he had to say, only about how much he hurt Xion to make her so this, Aqua only retorted in an angry shout.

"SHUT UP!"

With that, she lunged at Bellator before they resumed their clash while Tenebris and Zack continued their attempt at rescue as they went closer. When they dodged the chains the second time around, they were still headed towards Xion before Zack managed to get his sword out and exclaim as he swung the sword at the chains to cut them loose, only for them to prove indestructible before more chains appeared and caught Tenebris and Zack, making them exclaim as they were suddenly pulled into the dark portals that captured them. This would've made Aqua more worried if she wasn't so focused on getting payback on Bellator as she began to beat down on his blade swiftly, making the Keyblade closer and closer of being knocked away before Aqua quickly did away with it, sending it to the stands before she held her own at his throat.

"It's over! You've lost!"

Bellator only gave a smile before he chuckled and spoke.

"You don't understand. You're the one who's lost."

As Aqua looked above her, he noticed Tenebris and Zack gone while Xion was slowly being pulled into the dark portal as Aqua reached out to her.

"XION!"

Unfortunately, her yells could not reach her as she did not stir from her unconsciousness before Bellator spoke up with a grin.

"It's over. Your friends will be lost to the shadows for good. And that means one less guardian to worry about."

Hearing this statement of pure pride, Aqua only glared at him, spiking her dark aura around her body before she looked at her hands and began to place herself at fault.

"What have I done? This... it's all my fault. They're gone because I let my darkness get the better of me... and now... I can't get them back!"

While Aqua shed her tears, she clung to the memories she had with the person she loved, as well as what Tenebris spoke to her not too long ago.

" _It's not wrong to have darkness in you. It's what you do with it that matters."_

Hearing them echo in her mind, Aqua began to realize what her darkness would allow her to do: save her friends. The Master always told her that Darkness needed to be destroyed, but in this case, she needed to make an exception. After all, that same realm is currently trapping her friends, and it's not too long ago that they sank in the abyss. With that, Aqua stood up as a dark aura coated her body once again, making Bellator confused before he spoke.

"Hmm? Still wanting to fight me, do you? Looking for relief from the anguish you feel?"

As his words mocked her, Aqua chose not to react and to bask in the darkness flowing through her as she spoke softly.

"No. I'm going to save them."

With that, Aqua held her hand out towards Bellator before the dark aura on her body scurried over to it and accumulated itself into a dark portal in between them, making Bellator all the more puzzled as he widened his eyes and gasped before Aqua made no hesitation to run into the abyss to get them back.

* * *

 _As Aqua ran in the void, she tried calling out to her friends as her voice echoed._

" _Ten! Xion! Zack!"_

 _After her shouts, however, there was no reply. What she did get in return, however, was a sharp pain in her_ _heart_ _before she fell to the floor and grunted at the sheer intensity of it all as she heard a darker version of her voice speaking to her._

 _ **You won't find them in here. You'll just fade in the darkness like everyone else will.**_

 _As soon as she heard this, Aqua became shocked. Who else was in that realm with her? However, not long after she heard it, she realized it was her own voice speaking to her. Tenebris must've felt something similar when he was in the Lanes Between. All the same, her goal to techie her friends did not change one bit._

" _Then so be it. I don't care if I fall into the abyss. I miss them!"_

 _With that, Aqua ran deeper and deeper in the void before she noticed Xion, Tenebris, and Zack unconscious, much to her concern as she hurried over to them and tried to shake Xion awake._

" _Xion. Xion, wake up! Open your eyes! Please!"_

 _When she did this, she heard Xion's groaning before she opened her sapphire eyes to see Aqua's face looking at her as she spoke._

" _Mom? Is that you?"_

" _Yes, sweetie. It's me."_

 _Before she could think of checking on Tenebris next, he heard his own groaning before he sat up and opened his eyes before looking around to see where they are as he spoke._

" _Did anyone else hear voices?"_

 _Once he realized where he was, a black void of none to see but Xion, Aqua, and Zack, he knew it'd make sense to hear them before he spoke, relieving Aqua further as she hugged him next._

" _Oh. That's why."_

" _Oh, thank goodness! Ten! You're safe!"_

 _As she wrapped her hands around him, Tenebris couldn't help but feel squeezed as he spoke up._

" _Hey, easy, Aqua. It's not the place to do that. Wait... how did you even get here?"_

" _I... remembered what you said. So I had to use all the darkness I had to take me to this place."_

 _When Aqua told this to him, he had a look of surprise over him. Aqua really summoned the darkness to get all the way here? As Tenebris tried to work out how to feel about that, he heard Zack groan as he stood up next before he gasped in exclamation before he shouted._

" _Where the heck are we?!"_

 _As Zack's shouts echoed, Tenebris held his hand out to him before Zack took his hand and stood up before he spoke._

" _Somewhere where we won't be staying."_

 _With that, Tenebris opened another dark portal with his hand before he turned to the others._

" _Let's head back."_

 _Desperate to get out of the dark place, everyone nodded in agreement before they entered through the dark portal._

* * *

Back at the arena, Aqua, Xion, Tenebris, and Zack went out of a dark portal to arrive back before it closed with Bellator bearing a look of intrigue before he spoke, mainly to Aqua.

"Impressive. You managed to control your darkness. But for how long can it last, I wonder?"

"Long enough for us to defeat you."

With that, Aqua lunged at him once again before he summoned his Keyblade again and partied her own, thrusting her back to where she lunged from before he spoke.

"Not yet. The time for the fated battle is not yet at hand. But I expect to see you again soon."

With that, Bellator teleported in a dark portal before he disappeared, leaving Zack vexed as if he'd been cheated.

"Stupid Bellator... next time, I'll put him in his place."

As Aqua grunted at his vanishing act, Tenebris could tell something was bugging her as he spoke up to her.

"Don't worry, Aqua. We'll see him again soon."

As a reply, however, Aqua only called her Keyblade away as she let it fade from her hand before she spoke while turning to him and Xion.

"I don't care about him. I'm just glad you two are okay."

As Tenebris smiled at her, he became curious about her friend.

"Wait... what about Terra?"

"From what Bellator said, he's immune to darkness. So, really, I don't think we need to worry anymore. I'm sure that by the time we find him, Terra will be fine."

As Tenebris heard this from Aqua, he smiled at her before he spoke up.

"And you wonder who told you that?"

Aqua couldn't help but smile at him back as she and him leaned closer to kiss, their lips making contract with another, making Zack drop his mouth while Xion smiled and watched the scene between them.

* * *

The next morning after the battle, Aqua and Tenebris were walking out of the vestibule with Xion in between them while Zack felt miffed about not having the chance to ask her out before he remembered what last night's victory meant.

"Oh, yeah! You guys are the champs! We gotta celebrate!"

This confused Aqua for a moment before she spoke.

"That won't really be necessary."

Despite this, Zack tried his best to think of an idea as he spoke.

"Hey, how about we spar with each other, just like I promised Terra."

This made Aqua surprised before Tenebris spoke up.

"Well, I don't know if now's the best time. We still got a lot to take care of."

Having just been in the Realm of Darkness for a while, and after what Bellator put them through, it's not hard to see why.

"Alright. You guys take care of those Seekers, whoever they are. And after that, then we can spar."

"I can't make any promises, but, hey, whatever helps you sleep at night. See you then."

With that, Zack gave a grinning smile before he ran out of the entrance just as Hercules arrived.

"Oh... it's over already? And I finished today's training in record time."

At that moment, he noticed Aqua's blush on her face for a moment.

"Uh, Aqua, what's wrong? Your face is red."

Not wanting to get onto the details, Aqua turned away and spoke dismissively.

"Nothing! Nothing."

After shaking off the blush that appeared after Zack's offer, which, truth be told, could've been worse (such as going on a date), Aqua spoke to Hercules about the reason he's training.

"You want to be a hero, too, right? Strength alone won't make you into one."

"I know. I know. Strength alone won't make me a true hero. I'm starting to figure that out. I look at you, Xion, Ten, and Zack, and I can tell there's something more."

"You've got strength in your heart, too. Never stop trying, and one day, you might just become a true hero after all."

As he took this advice to heart, Hercules smiled at her before he spoke.

"I will. Thanks, Aqua."

With that, Hercules ran inside the vestibule before she looked at her hand and sighed before Tenebris placed his upon hers and spoke.

"You know, the same thing goes for your heart, too. What you did with that darkness was a sign of progress. It was a bit dangerous, but still, you're showing progress. Keep that up, and you'll be as strong as he is, too."

"I know. That's why I'll keep fighting, too. Just like the way you are, Ten..."

As Aqua leaned on Tenebris in their moment of peace, Xion placed her hand on Aqua's open hand, catching her attention before she spoke of their travel plans.

"So... where do we go from here?"

Being asked that question, Aqua looked to the sky as she replied.

"Wherever the dark takes us."


	12. Return to the Light

**A/N: Hello. After tallying the votes I've received thus far, I have only one vote on Endor. And no, there won't be any Ewoks there. Don't worry, though. In either Lux or Ignis' perspective, or both, you'll see them there. And also, since an Episode dedicated to him in Final Fantasy XV is being released tomorrow, or today for some of you, he will be involved in my story as well. In fact, it's part of why there's been a long lag from this chapter compared to the last one. I was trying to look for a way to introduce him as a secret boss. But with his character (incredibly amazing, I might add), you'll find he's a major surprise, if I do say so myself. :) For those of you who don't know him, ask around, and you'll know him soon enough...**

 **Chapter 11:** Return to the Light

After their clash with Bellator, Aqua was forced to use her darkness to gain access to the realm of its very existence. And while it gave her an experience of what Tenebris had gone through himself, Aqua understood the potency of using such darkness. But if Terra could become immune to it through his light in the form of Lux, who's to say she won't find her own through Tenebris? Besides, being an expert in such an art himself, Aqua felt it best to learn what she can from him if she desires any hope of overcoming said darkness. For if she fails, Xion would be left all alone... without any to look after her. A fate she wishes with all her heart could never happen. And so it was that Aqua began to travel in the Lanes Between sans armor alongside Tenebris, adding to his concern as he spoke up.

"Aqua... are you sure you're okay?"

Having heard this countless times before, Aqua replied quickly.

"For the hundredth time, Ten, I'm okay. You don't have to ask that every 10 seconds."

Although... it might be good for her if he did. Truth be told, Aqua was beginning to grow weary and tired from its effects. She would've fallen asleep and drifted in the Lanes Between a long time ago had Xion not shook her awake whenever she became sleepy.

"I can't help it, Aqua. It's your first time going through it without any armor."

"And yet, I managed to hold myself together."

"Only because Xion had to wake you up every time you got sleepy. You even used her as a pillow."

As Tenebris said this, a beet red blush came from Aqua before she looked to Xion, embarrassed with how she's being treated.

"Oh... Sorry about that, Xion."

Knowing the realm's effects on her, Xion couldn't blame her. After all, she was only cold from the Lanes Between, granted it wasn't a very long time.

"It's alright. I didn't mind."

Despite this, Tenebris drew closer to Aqua as he spoke up.

"I still think it's too dangerous for you to go through with that."

"I felt the same about _you_ going through with it. And I still do. So if you're going to do this... then I will, too. That way, you won't be alone."

"But... what about Xion?"

As she heard this, Aqua realized the problem if it went south. If she were to fail to overcome her darkness, she and Tenebris, then Xion would be all alone. But... then again, that is the whole reason she's doing this. After what Bellator almost did to her, Aqua wasn't going to let it happen again.

"That's why I have to do this. I have to keep Xion safe."

As Aqua tensed her hands, Xion could tell that she was scared, frightened to death... and that was something that just made her uncomfortable. She knew Aqua was doing this to protect her, but... what if Tenebris was right? What if she does lose them? As the very unnerving thought entered her mind, Xion couldn't help but place her hands beside Aqua's and hold on just as tightly, not willing to let any one part of her go away in fear of it being lost forever. As Xion looked up to focus on the road, however, she became very surprised to see a dark portal ahead of them.

"Huh? What's that?"

As they got closer and closer to the portal, Aqua and Tenebris could make a guess as to what it originated from.

"You think maybe one of the Thirteen Seekers set it up?"

"Maybe, Aqua. But I think we should hold off on going there. You could barely stand ten seconds in the Realm of Darkness any more than I could. Going in there again will—"

Before Tenebris could finish his suggestion, Aqua could feel its call to her, like her heart is being pulled to it.

"Realm of Darkness or not, I'm going to check it out."

With that, Aqua began to head towards it, much to Tenebris' displeasure.

"Hey! You can't just— oh, fine. I hope you know what you're doing, Aqua."

With that, Tenebris had no choice but to come along with Aqua and Xion as they entered the dark portal.

* * *

 **Endor:**

To their surprise, however, when they came out, they weren't in the Realm of Darkness, as Tenebris had suspected. Instead, they were on the surface of a forest with many trees surrounding them as the numbers appeared to be endless. As they looked around, Xion was the first to speak of the location of this scenery as it was unfamiliar.

"Where are we?"

Unfortunately, neither one of the adults had the answer as Tenebris spoke up.

"Dunno. Maybe we'll look around."

Before they could, Aqua took notice of what appeared to be a spaceship entering orbit as she spoke up.

"Look alive, everyone."

At that moment, that same spaceship landed on what seemed to be a landing bay before it opened up the cockpit, revealing a man in armor with a mask that showed his breathing to be most sinister, confusing the trio as Aqua spoke up.

"What is that? It looks so strange..."

But as strange as it was, Xion and Tenebris were more concerned about Aqua's wellbeing as it seemed like she was poisoned as an invisible force suddenly struck her heart, making her collapse to her knees.

"Mom?"

"Are you alright, Aqua?"

"I... I don't know. But... for some reason, I sensed... a terrible darkness from that thing."

At that moment, a dark barrier went around them, camouflaging them from outside sight before a strong, commanding voice spoke up to her.

"Indeed. But _that thing_ didn't start out that way."

At that moment, a figure with long black hair and amber eyes appeared before the trio knew right away who he worked with, Aqua especially.

"You. You're one of the Seekers that set up that dark portal."

"Call me Locus. And believe me, there's a reason we left that portal for you."

"And what's that? To get us to succumb to darkness?"

Locus only shook his head as he replied.

"No. To tell you of one who thought he could control the darkness, but with disastrous results."

This made her gasp before she remembered the dark feeling that entered her body as the masked marauder arrived.

"You mean the machine that landed here, don't you?"

"Indeed. Although a part of him is a human being."

This made Xion confused as she spoke up.

"Him?"

"His name was Anakin Skywalker, but now, he is Darth Vader. Like the rest of us, he was born into a world of light. But unlike the rest of us, he possessed a special gift, along with few others, known simply as... The Force. Its special powers can bond with any life on any world, yet it has two opposing sides as well. The light and the dark sides. From a young age, he was taken in to be an apprentice to Obi-Wan Kenobi. But, over time... he found someone with whom to share life with... Padmé Amidala. Such a love between a Jedi, a Force-wielder of light, and a princess was expressly forbidden, but they broke the taboo to be together. And because of this, it became a catalyst for fear of loss. And as you are very well aware, it leads to obsession with power, one that beckons the darkness."

Aqua, wanting to know the point of their presence here, rushed Locus to the true reason.

"And why do we need to know that?"

"In trying to protect Padmé, he became desperate and learned from Darth Sidious, the Lord of the Sith, a Force-wielder of darkness. And because of this, he destroyed every last Jedi in existence, only to lose his dearly beloved by his own hand. And now, he serves to destroy all light, just as one day, you will do the same."

As she heard this, Aqua tensed her fists our of anger, knowing for a fact that she doesn't seek to destroy the light, least of all, her family.

"No! That's absurd! I'm not like him!"

"That's not your decision to make. Your fate has been etched, just as he was fated to become Darth Vader."

Not willing to accept that she can't resist the darkness, Aqua began to react desperately as she spoke up.

"Want to bet on that?"

As she said this, Locus raised his eyebrows out of confusion before he spoke.

"And what exactly are you proposing?"

"We'll prove to you that anyone can come back from the dark and into the light... by bringing Anakin back to his senses. If we win, you will leave us alone."

"And if you fail?"

This made Aqua hesitant as she turned to Tenebris and Xion. She can't let them get to Xion, not could she let Tenebris suffer the fate of being lost to the shadows. Taking this in mind, she made it up quick about the terms.

"If you win... then you'll take me."

Hearing this proposal, Tenebris and Xion immediately became worried. Why would Aqua just give herself up like that?

"Aqua, no!"

"You can't do that! We need you!"

"Very well. Challenge accepted."

With that, Locus snapped his fingers before the barrier came down and he spoke up.

"You have until Vader's heart is no more. By which, I mean not very much time. His mechanical upgrades can't sustain him for long. Better hurry along now. Destiny waits for no one."

With that, Locus vanished from thin air next, leaving only Aqua, Xion, and Tenebris on the platform before the male spoke to Aqua.

"Why? Why would you do that, Aqua?"

"Because... I can't just let you and Xion fall into the darkness like before. I can't let that happen. And I won't."

With that, Aqua began running to the source of the darkness that plagued her with Tenebris becoming worried as he grabbed her hand.

"Aqua, stop! We're going with you. You were willing to stay beside me when there was a risk we'd fall in the darkness... at least let us do the same for you."

"But, Ten... I can't ask you to—"

"Who's asking? Not me."

This made Aqua gasp lightly before she gave a sad smile his way and conceded.

"Okay. We'll look for him together."

At that moment, they heard the masked marauder formerly known as Anakin Skywalker take some steps towards the exit, followed by a man with blonde hair and black attire as he was restrained by the men in white armor. How much time exactly had passed in that barrier? That didn't matter to her merely as much as the mission as Aqua spoke.

"That must be him. We have to get to him!"

As the three wielders got their Keyblades out, however, they became surprised to notice that they took on a strange blue color on the outlines of them. Even more so was the fact that they were generating heat that might just as well be hotter than the volcanoes on this world, assuming there were any at all. As they looked at their Keyblades, Aqua couldn't help but speak of the new addition.

"Our Keyblades... what's happened to them?"

Caring more about her risky gambit than their sudden upgrades, Tenebris only alerted Aqua as to what was most important.

"We can work that out later. Right now, we need to help Anakin come back to the light."

"Right."

With that, the trio began to run towards the ship in a quick hurry. However, regrettably, by the time they got to the scaffolding where the ship was, it had already taken off. With the way to get to the ship out of reach, Xion became worried as she spoke up.

"The ship's gone. Now what do we do?"

The answer was clear for Aqua as she was refusing to give up.

"Don't worry. We'll just have to use our Keyblade Gliders and fly up there."

At that moment, they heard an unfamiliar voice speaking to them from behind.

"Oh, but one of you would have to stay behind. Is that really what you want?"

As they turned around, they became utterly surprised to see a red-violet haired man wearing a fedora, along with a black trench coat with pinstripe trousers. Along with that are a red scarf, a hooded gray and white flower-print mantle, and a winglike accessory on his left arm. Seeing him caught them completely by surprise as Aqua spoke up.

"Huh? Who are you?"

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Ardyn"**_

"A man of no consequence. We'll get to that part later. Right now, you seem to be caught in a sort of gambit."

Stunned about what he knew, Tenebris felt rightfully suspicious about him, especially concerning his amber eyes. Those eyes signifies one thing: total submission to the darkness.

"And how do you know that?"

"I have my ways. Let's leave it at that for now."

Getting a closer look at him, Xion had a mind to ask him his identity himself.

"Can you at least tell us who you are?"

As he heard her query, the man turned to Xion, seeing her concerned face, most likely due to worries about Aqua's fate, as he replied with a smile.

"Like I said, 'a man of no consequence.' But, for brevity's sake, call me Ardyn. And you?"

Still not feeling right about Ardyn, but even worse about dragging this out for who knows how long, Tenebris took a deep breath as he replied.

"I'm Tenebris. This is Aqua and Xion. Now that we all know each other, do you know something that can help us find Vader or not?"

"Ah, yes. Now, to discuss the means of travel. Aqua, what was it you said before?Something about Key... sword flight?"

"Key _blade_ Gliders."

"Ah, yes. Well, it seems a good idea, but then one of you would have to stay behind, as I said before not too long ago. And a portal of light won't do any good for you here. If a dark portal got you to this plane, odds are, a portal of light can't do the same trick. This realm in particular works differently."

Hearing the downsides of these options, Xion spoke up, wondering what the best solution was for them all to go together.

"So, what do we do then?"

"Well, you could either draw straws to see who goes out there and who stays here. Or... you can always enter the Door to Darkness."

Hearing this to be their answer, as well as knowing all too well what the Realm of Darkness nearly did to them, Aqua and Tenebris both shouted in unison and retorted.

"What?! No way!"

As they shouted at Ardyn, he stumbled back a moment before he spoke up, only to hear Aqua shouting at him again, trying not to lose herself.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We're not going to sink that low in the darkness to get out of this! That's what we're trying to avoid in the first place!"

"What? You really thought— no! I wasn't suggesting _that_!"

"Then what were you suggesting?"

"I was merely talking about the properties of a dark portal that brought you here."

As Ardyn said that, Tenebris became more and more certain that he was one of the Thirteen Seekers that desired the χ-Blade.

"Well, it takes a Seeker to know about it."

"Oh, I am indeed a seeker, but not quite like the ones you, no doubt, have in mind. For example..."

At that moment, Ardyn held his hand out to the open air before a dark portal suddenly emerged and opened up as the trio gasped before Ardyn spoke up.

"Well, off you go then. Or don't you trust me?"

As they looked at the portal, Aqua couldn't see through it and was not certain about where they could end up this time as she spoke to him.

"Depends. Where does it take us?"

"Well, it'll lead you straight to the Death Star. That'll be where Vader is currently headed. Just a simple walk through the portal, or Door, and you'll arrive at your destination at the earliest convenience."

Not willing to take any chances than they already have, Tenebris openly rejected the offer.

"Well, forgive me for not jumping at the opportunity, but the answer is no."

Hearing this reply, Ardyn took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Oh, well. Guess I'll show you the hard way."

With that, Ardyn suddenly took Xion's hand by surprise before he chucked her through the portal. Xion would've countered him before then were it not for the fact that she was too much surprised to do so. Nonetheless, Aqua and Tenebris became greatly concerned for Xion as the former didn't hesitate to run through it.

"No!"

As she went in the dark portal, Tenebris looked at Ardyn with a vicious malice as he spoke.

"What did you do?!"

"Calm down, Tenebris. I merely sent them to their desired destination at the earliest convenience as I said."

"You liar! Give them back!"

Not willing to listen, Tenebris got out his Keyblade before he charged at Ardyn who only sighed at his temper tantrum before he summoned a red-platinum sword, knocked it away, and pushed on his chest with an open palm into the Door to Darkness before his sword vanished before he went in the portal as he spoke to himself.

"What's with children these days?"

With that, the portal closed behind Ardyn, leaving no trace of it behind.

* * *

Inside a gigantic station where a ship laid inside, a dark portal opened before Xion suddenly emerged from it as she fell with a thud before looking around in awe at where she appeared. What surprised Xion even more was a dark space with a world just outside with seemingly no protection but a blue shield between it and her. As Xion tried to comprehend it, she suddenly heard Aqua's voice shouting behind her.

"Xion!"

At that moment, Aqua was the next to walk through before finding her and the station as Xion ran to her.

"Mom! You okay?"

"I'm fine. But what about you? Are _you_ okay?"

"Of course I am. But where's—?"

Before Xion could finish asking, Tenebris suddenly bursted through the dark portal back-first as he fell to the floor before he stopped himself with his feet while using the Keyblade to stop his movements before Aqua and Xion ran over to him.

"Ten!"

"Dad!"

As Tenebris used the Keyblade to stand up, Aqua and Xion spoke to him, checking to see how he was with the latter speaking first, since he basically crashed through it.

"You alright?"

"Anything broken?"

To his surprise, he saw the scenery around the three of them as he looked left and right before he spoke.

"What the...? What is this place?"

To answer, Ardyn walked through the dark portal before he spoke up.

"What do you think? This, ladies and gentleman, is the Death Star, just as I said it'd take you."

Surprised that this character was actually true to his word, despite his dark potential, Tenebris felt a bit baffled as he spoke.

"Huh. Well, uh... thank you."

"You're very much welcome. But I wouldn't dawdle for too long now. There's still the matter of a certain bet you made."

He was right. There's still a matter of time before Vader's heart ceases to exist and be cast to darkness. However, Tenebris still couldn't help but feel suspicious towards Ardyn as he gave him a warning.

"Alright. We'll go. But if anything happens to Aqua, I'm holding you personally responsible."

"Oh, but of course. Thanks to my efforts, dear Aqua will be saved much sooner. I can take responsibility for that."

With that, Ardyn vanished in a dark portal as Tenebris sighed, still trying to decide if he was someone to trust. When he sees him again, he'll know for himself. For now, the main focus is to get Vader back to the light as he turned to Aqua and Xion.

"Alright. Let's go find Vader."

"Okay, Ten."

"Right."

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Ardyn"**_

* * *

As the wielders pressed on in the Death Star, the young man was being led to the Emperor, Darth Sidious, with his royal guards by the elevator. Despite their presence, the two pressed onwards towards the sinister being as he turned his throne towards them before greeting the young boy, his rotted teeth grinning at him.

"Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been expecting you. You'll no longer need those."

At that moment, the cuffs around the boy's hands fell off, almost as if they weren't tightened at all before the emperor spoke to his men.

"Guards, leave us."

As they left their majesty's presence, the guards simply went down the elevator as the wicked embodiment of darkness maintained his grain.

"I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time, you will call me Master."

The boy, however, full of a bright light that embodies him even now, void of any darkness so far, only spoke boldly to him.

"You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did your father."

"Oh, no, my young Jedi."

Still certain that anyone can be turned, the Emperor Sidious stood tall from his throne before walking calmly to the boy.

"You will find that it is _you_ who are mistaken, about a great many things. Even the fact that you have presumed to have come alone. But I'm more than certain your backup will arrive through these doors in moments."

To prevent any conflict to break out in potential of killing his master, Vader handed the Emperor his weapon.

"His lightsaber."

"Ah, yes. A Jedi's weapon, much like your father's. By now, you must know your father can never be turned from the dark side. So will it be with you."

The boy only maintained his countenance and cool as he spoke back.

"You're wrong. Soon, I'll be dead, and you with me."

The Emperor only took light of his threat, having foreseen what is to occur as he gave that hint to the boy, putting a halt to his suicidal plan.

"Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your rebel fleet."

Having spoke of it without even being told, the Emperor continued his ugly smile as he saw the boy's face contort to worry.

"Yes. I assure you, we are quite safe from your friends here. And as for your backup, it will be some time before they find us here as well."

Not having been knowing of any backup he recruited, the boy began to figure that Sidious must be bluffing himself with certainty of victory.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness."

"Your faith in your friends is yours."

Having made the rebuttal, the Emperor walked back to his throne, the boy's weapon in hand as Vader spoke to his son.

"It is pointless to resist, Luke."

With the Emperor now seated in his throne as a reminder of his power, he gave Luke a reason to take its futility into account.

"Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design. Your friends up there in the sanctuary moon are walking into a trap, as is your rebel fleet. It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them. Oh... I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive."

Having given the news to Luke, Sidious only smiled as he chuckled to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aqua, Tenebris, and Xion were running in the Death Star's hall before looking out the window to see the other spaceships swerving away from it before coming under attack as several blasts attacked the ships as the former spoke up.

"What's going on out there?"

Seeing the battle for themselves, Tenebris could make a guess as to what's going on. Where they were sent was the base of operations for Darth Vader and his Emperor, after all.

"I think the good guys are trying to make it out alive, but they can't."

This made Xion worried as she tensed her hands before they suddenly heard a voice from their right.

"Hey! Hold your hands up where we can see them, both of you."

As they turned to the right, they saw a legion of men in white battle suits with helmets over them before Tenebris felt annoyed.

"Oh, great. As if things weren't bad enough already."

"I won't tell you again!"

Tenebris took that under consideration before he spoke as he held his hand out to him.

"How about... 'no thanks'?"

With that, he summoned his Keyblade laced in blue energy on the outside of it before firing a dark blast from it, knocking him and his comrades away before Tenebris looked at his Keyblade in awe as he spoke.

"Whoa. I think I can get used to this."

At that moment, however, more if the troopers arrived and trained their guns at them before Aqua and Xion got their Keyblades out and spoke up in fear, not familiar with the weapons they carried.

"What the—? What kind of weapons are those?!"

"Doesn't matter! Shoot them down!"

As they open fired, the trio began to block their blaster fire with their Keyblades just before Tenebris inadvertently swung one blaster fire at a trooper before it knocked him to the floor. Seeing this, Aqua and Xion understood where he was going with it before following suit, knocking down the rest of the wave as they groaned before Aqua spoke up.

"Great idea, Ten. Let's move."

As Aqua and Xion took off, Tenebris became confused as he was just acting on instinct before he replied while shortly catching up to them.

"You're welcome?"

* * *

Inside the main chamber, Luke was forced to watch as what the Emperor caller the rebel fleet was gunned down by the Death Star's soldiers.

"Come, boy. See for yourself. From here, you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance and the end of your insignificant rebellion."

Not willing to endure the agony of it all, Luke tensed his right hand before looking to his lightsaber which laid by his arm on the armrest of his throne. Seeing his desperation etched in Luke's face, the Emperor could easily see through it and found rage beginning to rise up in him before he enticed him verbally to act on it.

"You want this... don't you? The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger. With each passing moment, you make yourself more my servant."

Having been told this to his face, Luke easily saw through his eyes and became determined to prove him wrong as Luke tried to ease his temper.

"No."

"It is unavoidable. It is your destiny. You, like your father, are now... mine."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aqua, Tenebris, and Xion had yet to say anything about it as they nearly got to their destination as they noticed two royal guards by the elevator with Aqua grunting before she and Tenebris spoke up.

"Who are they?"

"Dunno. But if they're here and those guys in white aren't... that must mean we're close."

To prove this, the guards immediately stood firm as they held their spears at the ready before Aqua and Tenebris charged at them with their Keyblades. While they took on the acolytes, Xion looked from left to right before she summoned her Keyblade and went out to help Aqua before she knocked him to the wall while searing a burning light on the armor, causing a dark essence to leak out as the acolyte stumbled to the floor before disappearing in a dark mist before Xion and Aqua, stunned as they were, cane to a horrifying conclusion as to who they were.

"Ten! These guards! They're not human!"

* * *

In the ship's main chamber, the Emperor continued to persist in bringing Luke's temper to fever pitch as he spoke.

"As you can see, my young apprentice, your friends have failed. Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station."

With that, Sidious pressed a button on the throne before he spoke into it.

"Fire at will, commander."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tenebris, being forced to block the guard's spear and having heard Aqua's warning, remembered the trick Ardyn used to knock him into the portal before knocking the spear away and began to form a dark purple orb in his hand before he pushed it against the guard to a wall, turning it into a dark mist as it vanished before Tenebris looked at his hand in surprise. He hasn't used darkness like that as often before. What could be happening to him? Before Tenebris could even begin to figure that out, a sudden jolt came as a shockwave echoed out in space before Aqua, Tenebris, and Xion looked to each other with the youngest speaking to the former.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but it was massive."

Tenebris, alone, knew the answer as he began to feel as though the airspace had gotten lighter somehow. As a look of worry began to draw itself on his face, Aqua noticed this and spoke to him.

"Ten? You okay?"

Not willing to make Xion any more worried than she already is, Tenebris only put it out of his mind for now before he replied.

"Just fine. Let's just go."

With that, the trio went in the elevator before the doors closed on them and they went upward.

* * *

At this point, the Emperor was now near completing his objective to turn Luke to his side.

"Your fleet is lost, and your friends on the Endor moon will not survive. There is no escape... my young apprentice."

As he spoke onwards, Luke began to look at Darth Vader with malice before turning to his lightsaber and thought of trying to get it back.

"The Alliance will die... as will your friends."

At that moment, the Emperor felt his temper swelling up again the longer Luke looked at his lightsaber.

"Good... I can feel your anger. I am defenseless. Take your weapon, strike me down with _all_ of your hatred, and your journey towards the dark side will be complete!"

With his temper threatening to overpower him, Luke saw a shortcut to that. He figured out that by striking him down with anger in his heart would turn him as he said. But he also figured out that doing so whilst still pure of heart, with the intention of protecting his friends from a grim fate if possible, he would not be subjected to such darkness. With that, Luke reached for his lightsaber and activated it. However, just before he could strike him down with pure intent, not malice, Vader seemed to have sensed it before activating his lightsaber and countering him as the Emperor laughed before the elevator opened to show Aqua, Tenebris, and Xion emerging from it, causing Luke to look at the three of them in surprise before Vader took advantage of the lapse momentarily and pushed him away from his master as Aqua spoke out to him.

"Anakin! Stop this!"

As she said this, Vader immediately stopped in his tracks before looking to the one who spoke out to him as she glared with determination towards him, making Vader begin to see her as someone he once loved. However, the illusion was but for a moment before he spoke callously towards her.

"You dare speak that name?"

"I do. Because that's who you are. We all know this."

Vader only maintained his steady mechanical breathing before he replied to Aqua.

"Fascinating that I do not know who _you_ are. Nonetheless, the man you seek is gone. He was weak and foolish like his son that sought to defy my master. So I destroyed him."

As Aqua looked at the boy he called his son, she then looked back at Vader, trying her hardest to rein in her own temper.

"Do you really believe that? Your son doesn't. We know about what you've been through. It's not too late to come back."

"You are wrong. It _is_ too late."

With that, Vader tossed his red lightsaber at Aqua, forcing her to summon her Keyblade before blocking it, only to be knocked back as she grunted before Luke intervened just as Vader got his weapon back and began to viciously assault Luke, who countered his every blow against the green lightsaber. Soon, it was Luke's turn to counter as he blocked his lightsaber before kicking him to the floor, sending him flying off the stairs before landing as Xion went to Aqua and helped her up.

"Are you alright, Mom?"

"Yeah. He's certainly a lot stronger."

As Luke stared down at Vader, the Emperor chuckled at the scene before he spoke.

"Good. Use your aggressive feelings, boy. Let the hate flow through you."

In response, however, Luke only deactivated his green lightsaber before Vader stood up with Aqua seeing the confrontation before she spoke up.

"But I still won't give up on him."

With that, Aqua went by Luke's side as she summoned her Keyblade before he took notice of her and became curious.

"Who are you? And how do you know my father?"

"My name's Aqua. And let's just say for now that how I know him is a different story."

As Aqua and Luke stared down at Vader, he spoke praise of his son's power.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well."

"I will not fight you, Father."

Vader only continued to walk up to them as Aqua kept her caution about her, preparing herself to counter at any moment he chooses to attack. However, he, instead, began to circle his son before replying.

"You were unwise... to lower your defenses!"

Fortunately, Luke was able to counter Vader's attack before Aqua rushed to help Luke, only to be pushed aside by his hand without even being touched and she was forced to land on the ground as she backflipped before speaking to Tenebris and Xion.

"Guys, I need you to take on Sidious for me. If Locus is right, he's more powerful than he's letting on."

Seeing the Emperor grin at their presence, Tenebris immediately saw no reason not to attack.

"Alright. That guy's giving me the creeps, anyway."

With that, Tenebris and Xion got their Keyblades out as the Emperor got out his lightsabers from his sleeves before summoning two red lightsabers and holding them at the ready as he activated them before he spoke to Tenebris in particular.

"Ah. I see another potential apprentice. If young Skywalker won't be turned, perhaps you'll do."

Not willing to accept that fate, Tenebris made a rebuttal about that before Xion spoke out.

"Not on your life, you old geezer."

"We'll never give in to the darkness!"

Hearing this from Tenebris, Sidious only gave a sigh before he spoke.

"Very well. Then accept your alternative."

With that, he held the two tips of the blades together before he shrieked while lunging at Tenebris and Xion in a drill-like motion before he engaged them as they blocked his lightsabers.

* * *

While this occurred, Luke and Aqua were forced up on the scaffolding as they evaded Vader's lightsaber before the former spoke up.

"Your thoughts betray you, Father. I feel the good in you, the conflict."

Upon hearing of this, Aqua looked to Luke in confusion.

"How can you tell?"

"The Force. Let's just say for now that how I know about that is a long story."

As Aqua smiled at the play on words he made to what she said to him before, Vader spoke up to his son, adamant in his position.

"There is no conflict."

As Aqua gave him a look of determination, Luke spoke to him before her.

"You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before, and I don't believe you'll destroy me now."

"Besides, this fight is already over; we have the high ground."

Unfortunately, those words proved to be a dead ringer as he spoke callously to Aqua.

"You underestimate the power of the Dark Side. If neither of you will fight, then you will meet your destiny."

"Don't try it."

However, against Aqua's advice, Vader attacked as he swung his lightsaber on the scaffolding wires, sending the both of them to the ground level with the Emperor laughing at the sight before he pushed Tenebris and Xion back with his lightsabers. Using the momentum, he leaped up onto the scaffolding that hadn't broken off before he snickered while taking the objects on the ground, such as a console by the elevator, lifting them up and hurtling them at the wielders, making the oldest of them annoyed.

"Oh, come on! Really?!"

As the Emperor held them at bay, Vader walked downstairs and sought out Luke and Aqua, only to find none of the above here. Despite this, Vader persisted in his search with Aqua taking her breath. As she did this, she heard Vader speaking out to seemingly no one at all.

"You cannot hide forever, Luke."

"I will not fight you."

While Luke may feel that way, Aqua was beginning to consider it as her hand twitched in a dark purple light again before she caught herself and ceased its presence while trying to calm herself down before Vader spoke again.

"No, Aqua. Keep yourself together."

"Give yourself to the Dark Side. It is the only way you can save your friends."

As Vader put the image in his mind, Luke began to close his eyes and try to put his mind out of them in fear of being discovered, but Vader was quickly prying in his mind without hesitation.

"Yes. Your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong, especially for... sister. So, you have a twin sister."

As Vader said this, he knew very well that Luke must've taken the bait before he spoke onward to be certain.

"Your feelings have now betrayed her, too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the Dark Side, then, perhaps, she will."

Hearing those words from his mouth, Luke activated his green lightsaber before he shouted in vicious, yet righteous anger.

"NEVER!"

As Luke lunged at Vader, catching him off guard, Aqua could only shout to him as she felt a dark power surging in Luke.

"Luke, stop!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Emperor chuckled as he continued to chuck several objects at Tenebris and Xion. After being knocked back by an object, hitting the brunt of his Keyblade, Tenebris fell backward before he grunted as he spoke.

"How are we supposed to get to him?!"

As Xion looked at the Emperor, she had an idea dawn on her as the objects he held seemed to prove big enough to at least step on before she spoke.

"You just focus on avoiding them, Dad. I'll handle this."

Seeing their fierce determination, the Emperor took great delight in it as he spoke.

"Such bold spirits. All the more fun to break you."

With that, he lurched one object after another towards Xion, only for her to jump at them before stepping on them, quickly using them as stepping stones, surprising the Emperor before he was forced to get his lightsabers out and block Xion's Keyblade as he cackled before he spoke.

"Such a powerful and potent weapon, even if the key was fraudulent!"

As Xion heard her Keyblade being described as such, Sidious took advantage of her hesitation and tried to push her back, only for her anger to help her recover quickly from her stupefaction before she shoved him to the ground level, urging him to land on his feet with his lightsabers out before Tenebris an towards him and began to engage him alongside Xion, practically placing Sidious in the defense as he backed up while Luke continued his assault on Vader. As he did this, Aqua continued to try to snap Luke out of his rage. Normally, her focus should've been Vader, but with his son acting in that same path, she became more desperate than ever to preserve the good he has left.

"Luke, stop this! He's your father!"

Unfortunately, her pleas went unheard as he slashed down on his lightsaber repeatedly before eventually cutting off his arm, earning his pained scream before Sidious took notice of this and pushed Tenebris and Xion back with his hands before they hit the walls, causing them to fall to the floor, tired and exhausted from their fight before deactivating his lightsabers as he cackled in delight.

"Good! Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny, and take your father's place at my side."

Not willing to see that outcome, Aqua glared at Sidious before she shouted.

"Shut up!"

As Aqua charged at him, Sidious countered her Keyblade with his lightsabers before he smiled even wider while laughing.

"And you... I sense a potent power in you as well. Why hold back the power that could only be yours?"

Hearing his words, Aqua only pushed him back before Sidious landed just near his throne with Tenebris and Xion standing up before going over to her side.

"Because, your highness, it's not my strength. It's my weakness. And I think I know how you operate now. You prey on people with weaknesses so you can take advantage of them for your own ends, just like with Anakin. But you've wasted your time. Luke is stronger than you think."

To prove her point, Luke compared his right hand to Vader's, seeing it was mechanical before he deactivated it and tossed it away before he spoke.

"She's right. I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me.

As Sidious heard this, he made a scowl of a quiet rage before he spoke up.

"So be it, Jedi. If any of you will not be turned, you will be destroyed."

In an instant, as he held his hands out to them, bolts of lightning shot from the Emperor's hands past the wielders and at Luke, making him pushed back to a canister by the elevator shaft behind him as Aqua, Tenebris, and Xion looked on in concern before she spoke out to him with the Emperor bearing a look of dissatisfaction as Vader struggled to his feet.

"Luke!"

"Young fools. Only now, at the end, do you understand."

As Tenebris charged at him first, the Emperor shot out the lightning at him, making him yell out and cringe as he was propelled to the ground near Luke before Aqua and Xion were forced to block the lightning themselves as another burst came to neutralize the rest as he stalked closer with small arcs circling them before he spoke.

"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side."

As Luke struggled to get up, Sidious aimed his fingers to fire lightning again, only for Xion to get in the way as she blocked the lightning with her Keyblade but to great consequence as she suffered its effects with her skull seen through it as if it was an X-Ray before she fell to the floor and groaned as he spoke again.

"You have paid the price for your lack of vision."

Immediately, Sidious continued his arc of lightning on both Xion, Tenebris, and Luke this time, both of them writhing in pain with Vader watching beside his master as Luke reached out to him.

"Father, please!"

As Vader ignored his son's pleas, Aqua became furious, urging her to draw out her Keyblade to strike him down, only for Vader to interfere as he got out his lightsaber and countered her, maintaining the clash as she grunted before the lightning ceased, leaving Xion, Tenebris, and Luke groaning in pain before Sidious spoke again.

"Now, young Skywalker, and you, little puppet... you will die."

As the Emperor gave a sinister smile, Vader focused on his lightsaber and Aqua as she noticed Luke's condition and spoke to him, having figured out a way to get through to him.

"Maybe I was wrong. It is too late for you. But it's not too late for your son! He still cares about you! He gave himself up for you!"

Hearing Aqua's desperate plea, Sidious knew she was right as his grin twisted into a scowl as he gritted his rotted, yellow teeth before setting loose his lightning on Xion, Tenebris, and Luke, causing the both of them to wail in pain, making Aqua scared as she spoke to Vader.

"You went down that path because you wanted to stop people from dying, didn't you?!"

As Aqua said this, Vader looked back from Luke, who writhed in agony with Tebebris and Xion before looking to see his Dark Lord's grimace before looking towards the now tearful Aqua as she spoke.

"If you really have that power... then save the people I love! Save your son! I'm begging you!"

As Aqua's sincerity and resolve became evident to him, Vader began to reply in a seemingly condescending tone.

"No."

As Aqua began to fear the worst, Vader only turned off his lightsaber before lunging at Sidious.

"NO!"

In almost an instant, he grabbed the cloaked figure from behind and lifted him off his feet with the lightning flying upward as his hands went onto Vader. Despite the electric assault, Vader held onto him as he walked to another side of the elevator shaft and chucked him down to it as he yelled in defeat before an explosion suddenly occurred and sent blue wind up the shaft. As Aqua saw this for herself, she became relieved. This meant there was good in him after all. With the Emperor defeated, all that was left to worry about now were the ones harmed by his attack as Aqua went over to Xion, Tenebris, and Luke.

"Ten! Xion! Luke! Are you okay?"

As an answer, Xion groaned as she stood up with Tenebris, the two of them helping each other up as Aqua did the same for Luke before Xion replied.

"Yeah. I... think so."

"Yeah. But let's not get struck by lightning again, okay? Don't wanna get cooked."

As Aqua smiled at them, knowing they were safe, Luke ran over to his father, catching the group's notice as the son helped him into his back before he looked at the others.

"Guys... i don't know where you came from, but you were willing to help. And I'm grateful for that. But... can you help me get him to safety?"

Without hesitation, knowing that they were successful, in helping Vader come back to the light, they nodded as it was the least they could do.

* * *

As chaos ensued in the Death Star, soldiers were running to their ships for retreat while Luke, Xion, Tenebris, and Aqua helped Vader to his own spaceship, although to no success as he was limping. When they got to the entrance, they could only lay Vader by his back on the ramp before Vader spoke up.

"Luke. Help me take this mask off."

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Destiny's Union"**_

When Luke heard this, he felt it to be suicidal, given his condition before he tried to change his mind.

"But you'll die."

"Nothing... can stop that now. Just for once, let me look on you with my own eyes."

As Luke felt hesitant to do so, Aqua knew for herself that it was all they could do with how fast his life is fading as she placed her hand on Luke's shoulder.

"It's alright. It's what he wants."

Hearing Aqua's assurance, Luke nodded to her before he proceeded delicately to remove his helmet, revealing another part of it to be separate before Luke removed it as well, revealing a face with a scar on top of his head as well as singed eyebrows before the father spoke to his son.

"Now... go, my son. Leave me."

"No. You're coming with me. I'll not leave you here. I've got to save you."

"You already have, Luke. You were right. You were right about me. You... and your friends."

As they looked at Vader's sad, yet happy face, Xion couldn't help but feel sorry for him as she shed tears and wiped them as she smiled with understanding of his decision, further earning his smile before he spoke to Luke once more.

"Tell your sister... you were right."

With that, having delivered his final

words of peace, Vader laid back on the ground of the ramp, proud to have found content peace as Luke became worried.

"Father... I won't leave you!"

However, Aqua already knew his time had come as she spoke.

"It's too late. He's gone."

As Luke looked at his father, no longer seeing him breathing, he began to sob as he held his father tightly with Aqua, Tenebris, and Xion feeling sorrowful for his passing. As the ship came under heavy fire, Tenebris spoke up as he stood up.

"Well. Let's get moving."

With that, they nodded before going in the ship and leaving the station.

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Destiny's Union"**_

* * *

Later, on the moon of Endor, a funeral was held to honor Vader— no. Anakin for his sacrifice for his son. As the armor and the body burned in the fire, sparks flew up to the air as Aqua, Xion, and Tenebris looked on from far away. As they watched the sparks go into the air, Aqua sighed before Tenebris spoke up.

"Well... we won the bet."

"Yeah. And that means they'll leave us alone. But..."

"They'll still go after the seven pure lights."

"Oddly enough, that's not what worries me."

As Aqua said this, Xion and Tenebris looked to her before the former spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"Anakin succumbed to the darkness in the first place because he wanted to protect the person he loved. What if I make that same mistake?"

As Aqua buried her head in her knees, Tenebris sighed before he spoke up.

"Well, it's true. But... that's also the same reason he came back to the light and saved us. If you think about it, that's how light and dark coexist that way. As long as they're with us, we can always find our way back. Always."

As Aqua smiled at Tenebris' words, she found relief before she spoke up.

"Thanks, Ten."

At that moment, Ardyn's voice spoke up from behind, making the trio turn to see him.

"Ah, what a marvelous day! I am so glad everything worked out alright for you. Of course, I'm terribly sorry about dear Vader. His sacrifice will not be forgotten."

As Tenebris looked at Ardyn, he became very suspicious, seeing as they didn't see much of him at the Death Star.

"And where were you when it happened?"

"Well, I was taking care of things on the sanctuary moon. Quite stunning to see such small creatures make a massive attack, I must say. And I've heard from the other soldiers about what happened on the Death Star. I assume you three might have something to do with that."

Hearing Ardyn's reply, Aqua became suspicious herself as she stood up and spoke to him, trying to find out the truth.

"Yes. We did. Which is why I'm wondering... what _you_ might have had to do to get us involved."

"Hmm?"

"How did you even know about the bet I made with Locus? And don't tell me you have your ways."

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Organization XIII (KH III Version)"**_

Having been asked that twice now, Ardyn only gave a sigh before he replied with a smile.

"How do you think I led you to the Death Star in the first place?"

As Ardyn said that, his face darkened to a gray complexion while black tar escaped his eyes and mouth with his eyes blackened, leaving only yellow irises, making Aqua gasp before Tenebris and Xion got in between them with their Keyblades at the ready while the former spoke.

"So you _are_ a seeker! You've been working with Xehanort this whole time, haven't you?!"

"In a sense, yes. But my aims extend beyond your Master. He's more of a means to an end."

This statement shook Tenebris completely. All that time, he believed Xehanort to be the ringleader of all this. With all evidence pointed to him, Ardyn's revelation immediately waylaid their path.

"What?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly that. The true leader of the Thirteen Seekers... is yours truly. Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Got it memorized?"

As Ardyn spoke this, he placed his finger on his forehead with a grin before Xion scowled while holding her Keyblade to his chest while speaking.

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't be rid of you."

"I can give you _two_ reasons, puppet. In the first place, your Keyblade is a sham, fraudulent as the Emperor described it."

"My Keyblade is _not_ a sham. What gives you the right to say that?!"

As Xion charged at him, Ardyn only smiled before summoning his sword and thwacking her Keyblade away, stunning Xion before he elbowed her in the gut and sent her to the ground, making Aqua and Tenebris worried as they spoke in unison as Ardyn dusted off his shirt.

"Xion!"

"I'd say that's more than enough right, don't you think? Anyway, in the second place, who else can send you away from this place and back to your realm?"

Seeing what he'd just said and did to Xion, Tenebris glared at Ardyn before shouting at him.

"Forget that! What do you mean 'puppet'?!"

"You honestly think you meeting her the way you did was coincidence? Truth is, she was created on data from you and Aqua. One of Ansem's apprentices, Even, was more than helpful in cooperating."

Being told that about Xion, Tenebris and Aqua became stunned before they looked at her. They did not want to believe it, but the resemblance of her with the two of them was so uncanny, it made sense. Even Xion was surprised as she spoke up.

"W-What? Then I wasn't... who I really am?"

As they were struck with the revelation, Ardyn smiled before he spoke up.

"Well, since you've got quite some time to recover from this, I'd better send you on your way."

With that, Ardynsummoned a dark portal in which the trio are meant to travel before he gestured with his arms pointing to it.

"Happy trails, all of you."

Seeing his grinning face, Aqua glared at him as she took Xion in her arms before Tenebris only got out his Keyblade in retaliation.

"You first, Ardyn!"

With that, he impaled Ardyn through his chest with black mists leaking out of the wound, only to earn Ardyn's sigh with a smile, shocking Tenebris before he spoke.

"Did I mention... I'm immortal?"

With that, he kicked Tenebris to the ground before removing the Keyblade from his wound and casting it on the ground by him before Tenebris spoke up.

"Why not just kill us now?"

"Killing you as you are would only bring me scant satisfaction, Tenebris. You can still grow stronger. For now, I'll let you leave. The exit is thataway."

With that, Tenebris growled as he stood up and spoke to Ardyn.

"This isn't over, Ardyn. When I ever see you again, I will make you regret it."

"Will you? Refreshing to hear. In that case, I'll gladly look forward to it."

With that, Tenebris scowled at Ardyn before he turned to Aqua and spoke.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here."

As the three of them walked to the Door to Darkness, Tenebris and Aqua exchanged spiteful glares at Arden before he spoke feigned confusion.

"What? What did _I_ do?"

As Ardyn chuckled to himself on his wordplay, Xion was still struck on his revelation on who she really was as her thoughts plagued her mind while she entered the portal.

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Organization XIII (KH III Version)"**_

" _Who am I? What am I... here for?"_


	13. Treasures All Their Own

**Chapter 12:** Treasures All Their Own

As they exited the dark portal, the trio were stark struck by these new revelations. For Tenebris, he had discovered that Ardyn was the true leader of the Thirteen Seekers. For Aqua, it was the fact that he was immortal. But for Xion, it hit her too close to home. That is, if she ever had any.

It turned out Xion was only fabricated by the battle data from Aqua and Tenebris. No wonder Spath saw the resemblance. But that raised important questions for her. If she never existed like the others to begin with, was she even real at all? Or was her heart just a fabrication, like the rest of herself? Either way, Xion began to doubt their love for her can last any longer, knowing the truth the way they did as she spoke sadly to Aqua.

"Aqua? Why do you guys keep me around?"

This made Aqua look back to her sadly, knowing how much it was a heavy hitter for Xion. But that didn't matter to her how she was created. She truly believed her to be someone very dear to her. And she tried to remind her of that as she spoke.

"Why even ask that? You're someone we care very much about, Xion. Your circumstance on how you were created doesn't change that."

Hearing Aqua admit so suddenly about her being created, Xion began to assume the worst and looked down sadly.

"So I am just a puppet..."

Not willing to see her daughter saddened anymore, Aqua stopped her Keyblade Glider so suddenly, Xion almost fell off of it, catching Tenebris' notice as he stopped near them, too, wondering what went wrong. He found the answer for himself as Aqua held her hand to her face.

"Look at me, Xion. You're not a puppet. Not to us. I don't care what Ardyn said; you're still our daughter. Nothing, and I literally mean nothing, is going to change that between us. Okay?"

Hearing Aqua's serious and worried tone, Xion couldn't help but hug her desperately as she sobbed. As she did, Tenebris felt saddened to see her that way as his darker voice spoke up in his head.

 _ **I don't know why you even bother...**_

Recognizing the dark voice that would have otherwise sent chills to his body, he also recognized the mother-daughter moment between the two and spoke softly to avoid catching their attention.

"Do you mind? This is a family matter."

 _ **Except it isn't. The girl wasn't even real to begin with.**_

"As long as she's here with us, she _is_ real, whether you like it or not."

 _ **She could've been programmed to destroy you, or worse, make you sink in the darkness. I doubt you can live with it anymore than you already have, so I have to ask again. Why bother?**_

"I'm learning to live with a lot of things. Now drop it, and don't bother me until you have something helpful."

 _ **Hmm. Still, you presume I'm at your beck and call. You'll see soon just how wrong you are...**_

As the dark voice faded away, Tenebris looked out farther ahead and found a new world in front of him resembling an island with a rainbow near a mountain and a pirate ship as Tenebris silently cheered to himself before he directed his focus to something else. He recalled how much Xion enjoyed the ice cream because of the flavor and the appearance of it was reminiscent to something she always wanted to see. And so, Tenebris felt it was a good sign as he spoke.

"Finally. A world that doesn't have a castle."

As Aqua and Xion looked ahead of them, they took notice of that same world as Tenebris spoke up.

"Doesn't look like any creature got to it, Unversed or otherwise. Maybe this will help us take our minds off it. Wanna try it?"

Seeing what's in front of her, Xion began to get curious as she spoke to Tenebris.

"What exactly is over there?"

"Well, a beach, I hope. That ice cream you had really made me think. I figured you'd like to see a beach. Is that what you'd like to see?"

Touched by how well he remembered it, Xion let out a small gasp of surprise as she spoke.

"You remembered that?"

"Remembered? Heck, it never got out of my head."

Knowing for herself how much she truly meant to them on a personal level, both in word and deed, Xion gave them a smile as she nodded and spoke.

"Yeah. I would like to see it."

With that, the trio went to the world that lied ahead of them, hoping to get the rest they needed.

* * *

 **Neverland:**

Upon arriving there, Aqua, Tenebris, and Xion found themselves at an Indian camp of sorts as they noticed the tents around them while Xion had a confused look on her face, as well as a worried one due to the chance that she might not get to go to the beach after all.

"I don't understand. Where's the beach?"

As Xion's worries showed, Aqua looked to Tenebris, hoping he had a plan before he spoke honestly.

"I don't know. Maybe we just need to look around or have a map."

Speaking of maps, Xion noticed it just in front of her as she spoke.

"Hey! I think that's a map over there!"

With that, Xion took off for the map, causing Aqua and Tenebris to give chase as they spoke.

"Hey!"

"Xion! Wait up!"

Unbeknownst to them, two other boys, one dressed in a bear suit and the other dressed in a fox suit, were going after it as well.

"Over there!"

"I'm gonna be the leader!"

Unfortunately, to their disappointment, Xion got to it first as she picked it up before they moaned as the fox spoke up.

"We were so close."

Confused, Xion turned to the two children before she spoke.

"Oh. Sorry. Is this yours?"

As an answer, another voice rang out from the air as he descended from the sky.

"Actually, it's all yours now."

The source of that voice wore a green outfit with brown shoes and a hat with a red feather atop it as Aqua and Tenebris exhibited surprise.

"What the...?!"

"Where did you just come from?"

In his good-natured way, the boy quickly answered them.

"From the sky. Didn't you see it?"

As Xion got confused on the prospect, the boy spoke to the children about a certain rule.

"From the sky...?"

"As for you two, tough break, men."

"But Pan!"

"No buts. You know the rules. The first one to find and claim the treasure map gets to be the leader. And that's you."

Hearing this, Xion became confused on her being the choice for leader while Aqua and Tenebris were confused about what the title was for.

"Me?"

"Leader?"

"Leader for what?"

To answer, the fox spoke up to him before the Bear.

"Of the expatition!"

"I think you mean expedition."

"That's what I said!"

"Uhh, we're goin' on a treasure hunt. And that's our map you got!"

As Xion looked at it, she realized her error as she tried to pass the baton that is the map.

"Oh. Well, sorry. But I'm not here for any treasure hunt. And... I'm the last person you should be around."

As her words confused the boys, Aqua and Tenebris got the sense as to why.

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

Even if Xion wanted to answer, she couldn't as a fairy in a green dress with yellow sparkles around her flew over to Pan as she spoke in a flustered tone.

"Why does she get to have the map?!"

"Whaddaya mean? I never said girls can't be part of the gang. C'mon, Tink. The more, the merrier."

As Tink grunted at this, Xion reiterated her answer.

"I'm sorry, but like I said, I'm the last person you should be around. You can have this back."

As Xion tried to hand out the map, the fairy nodded to her as she spoke.

"That's right."

Pan, on the other hand, considered it a misfortune.

"Too bad... but rules are rules."

This made the fairy more flustered as she spoke again.

"What?!"

"I guess we'll just have to call off the treasure hunt."

With that, the children became saddened as they spoke in a dejected tone.

"Nooo!"

As they saw the children's sad faces, Aqua and Tenebris looked to Xion and felt as though she must be cutting herself off because of her circumstance. That didn't feel right to them to see her like this as Xion spoke again.

"I really am sorry, but... you're just better off without me."

Hearing this, however, the fairy changed her tone and became very intrigued as she fluttered near her, noticing a single tear coming from her face before Aqua spoke.

"Xion, it's okay to play with them."

This made her confused as she spoke to Aqua and Tenebris.

"What? But I thought..."

"I know it's not what you had in mind, but that's no reason why we shouldn't play along with them."

"Who knows? Maybe we'll find a beach at the same time, too. Maybe."

Xion would argue further about the topic, but given how much the treasure hunt means to the boys, Xion had to agree to it as she spoke.

"Okay. I'll join you on your expedition."

With that, the fox and the bear jumped with glee as Pan spoke.

"Whoopee!"

"Glad you could come around."

"You're welcome. But who are you?"

"Oh, right. My name's Peter Pan. The fairy over here is Tinker Bell. And this is Slightly and Cubby."

As Xion got introduced, she smiled at them before Peter spoke to her again.

"And you are?"

"Oh. Well... I'm Xion. And this is Aqua and Tenebris. But you can call him Ten."

Hearing this, Peter became very surprised as he spoke.

"Oh. So you're Xion."

"Huh?"

As confused as she was, just as Xion was about to ask, Cubby spoke up to her.

"Hey, Xion! What's it say?"

"Oh. Right."

With that, Xion opened the map and looked at it as she spoke.

"Hmm... there's a lot about this that I don't recognize. But as far as I can tell, we're here. And this mark here is where we'll find the treasure. So, we'lljust have to go to... Mermaid Lagoon?"

Slightly was becoming impatient on the matter as he piped up.

"Enough pointin'! C'mon, let's go!"

For whatever reason, Xion could understand his impatience as she smiled before she spoke.

"Alright, then."

Suddenly, Peter took off into the air, surprising the trio new to this world as Xion ran with him.

"Hey! No fair!"

As Xion ran after him with Slightly and Cubby, Aqua and Tenebris smiled at this, watching as Xion was beginning to make new friends before they followed suit and went after them.

* * *

On their way there, however, the group heard another voice from the distance as they looked up to see a man with a thin mustache, a red pirate outfit, and a white feather on his hat, confusing the trio as he spoke.

"I have you now, Peter Pan! Today's the day I shall be rid of you forever!"

Peter didn't quite have the time for it as he replied back to him.

"I'm busy right now, Hook. We're on an expatition. Can't I show you up some other day?"

"You'll show me up now! Give back me treasure!"

As Hook got into a fit, Xion, Aqua, and Tenebris became confused as the youngest of the trio asked a query about him.

"Who is that?"

"Aw, that's just Captain Hook. He's a two-bit pirate codfish."

Hearing that remark, Hook immediately became filled with apoplexy Ashe retorted quickly.

"I'll cleave _you_ into two bits, boy! Smee!"

Hearing Hook's order from on the ship, Smee took it as a signal as he spoke to the other pirates.

"Oh, that was the Cap'n's signal! Fire!"

With that, the ship fired a cannonball from far away before Xion took notice of it before she shouted.

"Look out!"

As Xion pushed them away, the group exclaimed as the cannonball landed in a fiery inferno before she got up with a pant as Aqua spoke up.

"We're sitting ducks out here. Run!"

As the group took off, they barely dodged the cannonballs that were shot in front of them as they bobbed and weaved. It was perilous to say the least, but fortunately, they didn't hurt any of the group, so much as leave them exhausted as Tenebris spoke to Peter.

"Are you sure he's a codfish?"

"Yeah. He just doesn't know how to play fair."

"Yeah, sure."

At that moment, Xion noticed Cubby and Slightly's faces saddening as they looked up while she spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"The mark on the map points all the way up there."

As Xion looked up, she had an idea dawn on her, taking in account Aqua and Tenebris' abilities with their Keyblades. Of course, that would be a viable option were it not for the order. They must never know that they come from other worlds. So, it was with this knowledge that Xion held her tongue before Peter spoke up to his friends.

"Aww, relax. A little pixie dust, and we'll be there in a jiffy."

Cubby and Slightly didn't think it to be wise as he knew for themselves how much they tend to use Tinker Bell's pixie dust.

"But... we've never had to fly that high before!"

"What if we fall?"

Peter, upset at their lack of faith, tried to reinvigorate it by way of reverse psychology as he spoke.

"Hey, when did you two turn into cowards?"

Seeing how rash Peter was with them, Xion tried to find a way to resolve it peacefully.

"Aren't you asking a bit much from them, Peter?"

"This is between me and them, Xion."

"But..."

Before Xion could attempt to argue further, Tenebris held onto her shoulder as he spoke.

"Just let him do his thing. Maybe he knows something we don't."

With that, Peter co tinier to coach his friends as he spoke.

"Men, only the bravest of the brave can claim that treasure."

"Yeah, we know..."

As Cubby and Slightly walked towards the mountain, Peter turned to Tinker Bell as he spoke.

"Tink, if you would."

"I don't think so."

"We haven't got all day!"

As Tinker Bell refused, Xion had an idea as to why he's pushing them so hard as she spoke to Tinker Bell.

"Please, Tinker Bell? Can you help them up?"

As Tinker Bell looked at Xion, she somehow couldn't find any reason to say no to her. Maybe it was her manners, but still, her determination to help Slightly and Cubby out let her know that there must be a reason why Peter was pushing them the way he was. So, she nodded to her before flying up the waterfall as Cubby and Slightly went up the trail of Pixie Dust leftover as they began to fly over to the top as Xion, Aqua, and Tenebris looked on in amazement before the male of the trio spoke to Peter.

"Well, I'll be. Is that how you've been flying all this time?"

"Sorry. That's a trade secret."

With that, Xion stepped forward to the trail before stopping herself as she had doubts on her mind, catching Peter's attention.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can. What if they're right? What if I fall, too?"

For Xion's case, Peter decided to try a more gentle approach as he spoke to her.

"It'll be okay, Xion. Just believe, and you can do it."

"Believe?"

"Of course."

With that, Xion closed her eyes and found it hard to believe in herself, taking into account how she sees herself and what Ardyn told her she was.

"How could I? I'm nothing more than a puppet..."

As Xion said this, her Dream Eater charm began to glow brightly before Meow Wow popped up from it and squeaked as it looked left and right before seeing the surprised Xion in front of it before it went up to her and snuggled itself against her legs before she knelt down to pet it while Peter spoke his own surprise.

"Whoa! What is that?"

"It's my pet, Meow Wow. But what are you doing here?"

As an answer, Meow Wow squeaked loudly as it noticed a ball of sparkles and several others like it as Xion spoke.

"Huh? You want to fly, too?"

As Meow Wow squeaked in reply, taking it as a yes, Aqua and Tenebris went over to her before they spoke to her.

"Remember what we said, Xion. You're not just a puppet. You're your own person."

"That's right. We know that for a fact because you're upset about what Ardyn told us. Your own tears are proof you're human!"

As Xion heard this, she got her finger in it before she looked at it on her finger before Tenebris spoke again.

"You have to have a heart to cry. Ardyn can't take that away from you."

Hearing this for herself, as well as seeing it on her finger, Xion smiled before she spoke with a smile.

"You're right. Thanks, Dad."

With that, Xion went on top of Meow Wow before she spoke.

"Let's go!"

In response to Xion's command, Meow Wow jumped quickly onto the sparkles left over and granted a high boost in the air as they practically flew high over the waterfall before Aqua and Tenebris followed suit while Peter flew into the air.

* * *

Not long after, Aqua, Tenebris, and Peter managed to catch up to the others as they found Xion laughing as Meow Wow licked at Cubby and Slightly, leaving the parents of her just as happy before Peter spoke up, trying to put the focus back on the agenda.

"Okay, guys. Time to get back to it."

"Right!"

With that, the group pressed onward before Cubby and Slightly spoke up.

"Hey... aren't we back where we started?"

"Ya mean we went all the way around Never Land for nothin'?"

Peter didn't feel it was the case as he spoke.

"Well, ya conquered all sorts of obstacles to get here. And to me, that's certainly not nothin'."

At that moment, Aqua understood the reason he coached them the way he did as she spoke.

"You know, I had you all wrong. You were just looking out for them back there. Being a good leader."

"Yeah, of course I was. Still... who is this Ardyn guy you keep talking about?"

At that moment, before Xion could explain, Hook's voice interrupted her.

"Well, you see..."

"You're too late, Peter Pan! I'll be taking what's mine now."

"It's Hook!"

As Xion glared at him, Hook spoke to his compatriot.

"Smee, secure me treasure."

"Aye-Aye, Cap'n!"

As Smee opened the chest, however, it was revealed to have naught but a wooden Keyblade with the word "Xion" on it before he gasped, catching Hook's attention.

"What is it now?"

"C-Cap'n, the treasure. It's b-been..."

"Spit it out, you idiot!"

As Hook took a look in the chest, he was taken aback to notice the items in the chest as he spoke.

"Odd's fish! It's all junk!"

Hearing Hook's words, Peter took offense to it as he spoke up.

"Whaddaya mean junk? Those are our treasures, Hook!"

"But what did you do with _my_ treasure?"

As an answer, Cubby spoke to Hook, infuriating him.

"Oh, we losted it all."

"You what?!"

As Hook began to speak viciously, Xion, Aqua, and Tenebris could practically feel the darkness emanating from him as dark mists emerged from his body.

"You scurvy brats have crossed me for the last time!"

As the trio got their Keyblades ready, they heard a distinct sound of ticking as Hook's mustache twitched up and down in sync as he spoke.

"Hmm? What's that? That sound..."

As Hook looked to his left, he noticed Tick-Tock Croc on the river looking towards him as Hook stammered in fear with his dark mists fading away.

"Not you again! No, get away from me! Smee! Do something! Smee!"

With that, Hook took off like a frightened cat as he ran with Smee following him.

"Wait, Cap'n!"

When they've gone, the whole group got a laugh out of the event before moments later, they looked in the contents of the chest before Xion held the wooden Keyblade in her hand before she spoke to Tenebris, noticing the look of nostalgia on his face towards it.

"Dad, is this what Ven used to train with?"

"Yeah. Why he left it here is what I'm more worried about."

Peter could tell that he was concerned and tried to alleviate it as he spoke up.

"Oh. I guess it's a special keepsake or somethin'. But don't worry about him. He said he would be alright without it. And then, he, Spath, and Iggy promised to visit us again with even better treasures— maybe enough to fill a hundred treasure chests."

Hearing this, Tenebris smiled at him as he spoke.

"Oh, so that's how you know about Xion. They told you about her, I take it?"

"Yeah. Spath carved something on it for her, too."

This made Xion gasp at the mention of it as she looked at the inscription with a smile before she spoke.

"Spath... he was here..."

As Xion held onto it tightly, Aqua felt a familiar dark presence around them as she looked around before she spoke.

"And someone else."

As she looked to the path they came from, Cubby could tell Aqua was feeling as though someone that isn't supposed to be here was following them before he spoke.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing. Best that you stay here."

As Aqua began to walk away, Tenebris felt that same darkness she felt before he held onto her hand to stop her from going any further as he spoke.

"I'm going with you, Aqua. If that darkness is as strong as we feel it is, you shouldn't face it alone."

"What about Xion?"

With that, Tenebris looked to Peter as he spoke to him.

"Peter, can you guys keep an eye on Xion for us?"

"You bet."

As Peter agreed to it, Xion displayed her worried look to Aqua and Tenebris as she spoke before the latter responded.

"Are you guys going to be okay?"

"Don't worry about us. We'll be back before you know it."

With that, Aqua and Tenebris took off towards the path as Xion still held a sad countenance as the group watched, unaware that Vanitas and Ardyn were lurking by the shadows with a smirk from the latter as the former spoke.

"They're making this all too easy. They're practically just handing her to us."

"Yes. But in their act of desperation to keep her safe, they'll push themselves ever so close to the darkness."

"That doesn't mean they won't be anchored."

"Well, if course it's to be expected. But when push comes to shove, as it usually does, any man can be made a Daemon of himself. Even Master Aqua is a fine example of that. If we were to cut her off from her dear family... I assume you know the rest."

Hearing about this, Vanitas bore a grin under his mask before he spoke.

"I'm listening."

* * *

Later, in the meanwhile, Aqua and Tenebris made it to the Indian campout where they first landed and looked around as the latter of the masters spoke to Aqua, having found no source of the darkness yet.

"Not here... why is he messing with us like this?"

"I don't know. But at least Xion won't have to worry about him."

At that moment, a familiar voice spoke out to them, disconfirming Aqua's earlier statement.

"Why, you don't know how wrong you are, my dear."

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Ardyn II"**_

At that moment, Aqua and Tenebris turned around behind them to see not only Ardyn, but also Vanitas holding Xion's Keyblade before the latter became ghastly frightened as to what it meant.

"That's Xion's Keyblade! What did you do to her?!"

"Why, you tell me."

As Tenebris glared at him, fearing the worst, Aqua spoke up next before Ardyn continued his taunts.

"How did you get that?"

"It is simply the spoils for my victory over your dear puppet. Not to worry, though. She is unharmed. Besides, I believe Xion has outgrown this kiddy toy."

With that, Ardyn coated the Keyblade in a dark purple color before he quickly shattered it with a clench of his hand as yellow light sparkled while Aqua and Tenebris gasped in shock before Ardyn summoned his long sword as he spoke.

"Just as I have outgrown you."

As Ardyn summoned his sword, preparing to fight, Vanitas summoned his Void Gear while Tenebris was beginning to quake in anger as he gritted his teeth at what Ardyn had done to Xion's Keyblade, or even worse... to Xion herself.

"YOU MONSTER!"

With that, Tenebris summoned his Keyblade before roaring as he rushed at Ardyn while Aqua tried to stop him.

"Ten, wait!"

Before Aqua could stop him, however, Vanitas leaped towards her from above before Aqua got her Keyblade out just in time to counter it as she grunted while Vanitas mocked her.

"You better settle down there, Master."

With that, Aqua was forced to push him back before leaping backward to gain her ground while Tenebris began to fight viciously as he struck his Keyblade repeatedly on his sword before Ardyn countered his brutish advances with a push before using the momentum to slash at him, slicing a cut on the robe in the process as Tenebris became further stirred in anger as Ardyn spoke.

"Oh, dear. It seems Xehanort didn't teach you well enough."

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY HIS NAME!"

As Tenebris continued his assault, Aqua was having trouble against Vanitas as he shot black and orange orbs of fire towards her, forcing her to use a barrier before they collided with it as he suddenly went underground, causing Aqua to lower her guard for a moment before he suddenly emerged from underneath her, sending her in the air before sending countless black and orange fireballs at her, making her scream in pain as Tenebris overheard this before he tried to come to her aide.

"Aqua! I'm coming!"

Before Tenebris could attempt to do so, he was blocked by an array of weapons planted just in front of him as they glowed red before Ardyn spoke.

"Uh-uh-uh! It's rude to run away on someone, you know."

At that moment, Aqua's struggles against Vanitas was proving to be in vain as he made a dark red slash that followed her before it collided with her and knocked her to the ground as she grunted before Vanitas chuckled with a smirk before he spoke.

"I guess I was wrong to have any hopes for you. Even Ventus put up a better fight than you."

As Aqua winced from the pain of him planting his foot on her chest, Vanitas added one more insult to injury as he spoke callously.

"Unfortunately, that's more than I can say for that fake. What was her name again? Oh. That's right. Xion."

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Ardyn II"**_

Upon hearing her name, Aqua gasped harshly before Vanitas spoke.

"Hard to believe you're still breathing after what I just put you through. All she could do was scream when I put my Keyblade through her heart..."

That made her fear the worst as Aqua tried to speak to him.

"Y-You're lying! Ardyn said she was unharmed!"

"About that... he lied. But don't worry. You'll see her again soon. I will make sure of it."

With that, Vanitas prepared to do away with her, only for Aqua to block it with her Keyblade, surprising Vanitas as she glared at him a dark aura emerging from her as her sapphire eyes turned yellow as she spoke.

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Anti-Aqua"**_

" **You freak... you hurt my daughter... I will... never forgive you for this...! I WILL KILL YOU!"**

Immediately, Aqua's dark aura burst forth, sending Vanitas back as Tenebris looked over to his left and saw what he had feared most.

"Aqua, no!"

As Tenebris noticed this, Ardyn smirked at this before Aqua got her Keyblade out and lunged at Vanitas while spinning her Keyblade at him, rapidly slicing him before she disappeared and began to slash at Vanitas from behind before she rose to the air and slammed her Keyblade to the ground, spiking him with a dark pillar that sent him in the air, knocking him out before he lost his grip on his Keyblade before it clattered on the ground. After that, Aqua turned towards Ardyn before she spoke to him with venom in her voice.

" **And as for you... you lied to me when you said Xion was unharmed. You had her killed!"**

Hearing this from Aqua, Tenebris gasped before looking towards Ardyn as he began to glare at him as well.

"You monster! Is that true?!"

Ardyn, knowing that both of the bears were poked, only gave a smirk as he spoke.

"So what if it was? She was never real to begin with. Just a puppet made to be thrown away."

Hearing Ardyn's casual answer, Aqua retorted towards him as tears flooded her yellow eyes.

" **You're wrong! Xion was our daughter, the first we ever had! What you did to her was the last thing she deserved!"**

"I swear, that's what happens when you get too attached to your toys; you throw a fit over nothing."

" **XION WASN'T NOTHING!"**

With that, Aqua lunged at Ardyn as she used her Keyblade to slash at him, causing black mists to leak out from each strike she made before Tenebris joined in as well, his anger from earlier still spurring him along to exacerbate his wounds until the two struck him at the same time with an X engraved on his skin before black mists spurted out as Ardyn spoke.

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Anti-Aqua"**_

"Oh, dear! You've got me! I've been slain!"

With that, Ardyn faded in a dark mist before vanishing completely as Aqua and Tenebris collapsed, although the latter was quicker to fall asleep as he has borne through his oxygen quicker than Aqua has as she spoke softly.

"We did it... he's... finally finished."

Noticing how quickly she's getting tired, Aqua laid down beside Tenebris as she held her right hand to him and placed it in his left hand before she spoke gently.

"Ten... Xion... you can rest easy..."

Before Aqua could shut her eyes, however, she heard Ardyn's voice as she opened them again to see him accompanied by a familiar face she saw at Radiant Garden.

"You! And... Xehanort...!"

"You just make it too easy. I know you think you've won, but you've lost the moment you dived this far in. Your heart has finally allowed the darkness to overrun it, and you've worn yourself down to nothing. There is no returning to the light for you."

"What... what do you mean?"

"You really haven't caught on? Or are you just assuming it's a part of your little... test? You've been on a path, one we laid out for you. That sigil made by your straps is the proof."

As Aqua looked at them, she became confused as she spoke before Ardyn explained.

"What... are you talking about?"

"Do you really have to ask? That sigil, the 'X', it tells us wherever you and your friends are at all times. Oh, and about Xion... like I said, you need never worry. My friend told you that lie to invoke a powerful emotion from you. Thus, your true darkness has awakened. So, congratulations. And welcome to the Thirteen Seekers."

Hearing this from Ardyn, Aqua gasped as she realized what had happened.

"No...! I... I promised her I wouldn't..."

"And look how well you kept that promise. So sad... but you need not stay awake for this. You've suffered enough already. In the dark, you will know peace. And there, you shall know it forever, free of your ache. Isn't that what you want?"

As Ardyn placed these suggestions in her head, Aqua was beginning to consider it. Even when she was named Master, she succumbed to the darkness. She could never go back to her Master now. Nor could she bear to stay any longer with Tenebris. She's a failure...

"Ten... I'm so sorry..."

As sleep began to overtake her, Aqua slowly shut her eyes as Xehanort spoke to her.

"Your Heart will sleep forever in the folds of darkness, and your body will be another vessel for me. So light gives way to darkness. Good night, Aqua."

* * *

Later, Tenebris was left all alone on the ground in Neverland as Xion's voice called to him.

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Wake up, please!"

Hearing her, Tenebris was trying to open his eyes as Peter spoke.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion"**_

While Tenebris sat up, he saw Xion and Peter over him before he spoke.

"Huh? Xion?"

With that, Xion quickly hugged him as she sobbed before she spoke.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"You're alive...? But how? I thought you were..."

Before Tenebris could speak further, Xion interrupted as she spoke.

"I'm so sorry... I should've been there for you! First, my Keyblade is gone, and now... my Mom is..."

Seeing Xion clearly distraught by this, Tenebris held her closely as he spoke softly to her for comfort.

"We'll find her, Xion. Whatever it is that binds us together isn't going to break so easily... and that's our real treasure. I think Ven and the others knew that. That's why they left it for you."

As he said this, Tenebris showed Xion a beach from where they sat on the mountain on high as they looked at the horizon before Peter spoke.

"You must really be close. And that's somethin' pretty special. You, Xion, Iggy, Ven, Spath, Lux, Terra, and... Aqua, was it? One day, you should all come back!"

Hearing this from the young boy, Tenebris smiled at his offer before he spoke.

"I'd like that. But first... I have a promise to keep."

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion"**_


	14. The Darkness of Despair

**A/N: Hello. Just to let you know, there will be an upcoming music I made myself called "Tragedia Dell'oscurita Eterno". In English, it translates into Tragedy of Darkness Eternal and you can listen to that in my twitter page under OmegusXIII for reference. Other than that, enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter 13:** The Darkness of Despair

As Xion and Tenebris flew in the realm between, the former was wearing Tenebris' armor as she grew very worried about Aqua. From what she could tell, only Tenebris was left behind while Aqua was gone. Taking this knowledge, Xion didn't know which was worse: Aqua losing her heart, or Aqua succumbing to the darkness. Only Tenebris knew the answer as he looked to her and could tell that behind his own armor, Xion was greatly distressed by all of it. If she were to see Aqua at her worst... she'd be heartbroken for sure. It was then that Tenebris sought to find a world to keep her safe. Of course, he didn't tell her that; he was determined to keep Xion out of the loop, knowing she can be stubborn, a trait the data inherited from him.

"When are we going to find her, dad?"

"Soon. But first, we're going to make a stop."

As Tenebris said this, they noticed a sparkling glow from afar and went inside it as they braced it.

* * *

 **Destiny Islands:**

Not long after they arrived, Xion and Tenebris were watching the shores atop a giant tree as the seas rolled onto the shore. Along with that, the cool breeze of the air flowed through them as Xion sighed in content before she spoke to Tenebris.

"This breeze is so nice. The sunset, too."

"I know."

Despite this, it actually brought an unfortunate memory to Tenebris, as he remembered it to be a potential gravesite for his best friend, Ventus, as he saw him in a wrapped cloth unconscious before he inadvertently caught Xion's attention as he noticed her looking at him worriedly.

"Is something wrong?"

Not willing to make her worried any more than her made her, Tenebris shrugged it away and attempted to comfort her.

"No. It's fine. Everything will be okay."

Unfortunately, with what's been going on, Xion knew better than to just trust his words as she spoke.

"Will they? Aqua is captured, you're no closer to overcoming the darkness than when you started, and worst of all, the seven hearts are still at risk."

Hearing her mention them, Tenebris became stunted as he spoke to her.

"How do you know about that?"

"If everything was going to be okay, we wouldn't be here, would we? Tell me the truth, why we're really stopping here."

Pressured further by her accusations, Tenebris knew now that there's no keeping the truth from Xion, whether he liked it or not. And so, he gave a deep sigh before he spoke.

"You must know about how many times we came close to losing in the other worlds. We came closer than we should be to losing our hearts this far, but now... we just lost Aqua. The last thing I want is to lose you, too."

As Tenebris said this to Xion, she frankly became upset. While she was happy that he cared, she felt as though she was being cast aside again in a whole different way.

"So, you don't need me to go with you? Because I'm just a burden?"

"Because I don't need you to lose your heart when you shouldn't have to. If you do, it'd be all my fault, just like I lost Aqua. She's taken away because of me. I've dragged you in this long enough. I need you to stay here, so that my conscience won't be stained with any more blood from the people I care about. Ventus, Ignis, Lux... I've lost them before, in a way, at Radiant Garden. My suffering didn't end there. Now Aqua's captured, you were hurt, and _I_ let it happen. The only burden on this, or any world, is me! It should've been me! Everything that's happened to my friends is all my fault! The worst part is I didn't do anything to help them; I spent all this time hunting down the person I blamed for all of this just so I could kill him! But now... looking back at all I've done... I'm not just a burden. I'm heartless."

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion"**_

As Tenebris began to sob at the thought of this, Xion could see his tears streaming down his face before dropping onto his robe. As she did, Xion knew that Tenebris would most likely tear his own heart out before he would let anything happen to her. In fact, the way he grieved, he'd rather tear his heart out right now. But that wasn't what she wanted him to do. As much as she barely knew him, Xion cared so deeply for him as if he was her own father. As such, it was her turn to comfort him by acting like it.

"No one blamed you for any of what happened, dad. Least of all, your friends. And you're not heartless. They're just scared for each other, and they don't know how to deal with it. And... they had to know you've had your fair share of all that. Didn't they?"

"That doesn't make up for what I've done to them."

"You were angry. Anyone would be that desperate. I don't know much about hearts, but I do know one thing: you have to have a heart... to cry. You're proof of that."

Hearing Xion speak to him so comfortingly, it was almost as if Aqua was the one comforting him as she did before as he gave a small chuckle with tears still falling from his face.

"Here you go, making me feel better. Just like your mother..."

With that, he hugged Xion tightly in his arms as he sniffled before she reciprocated the hug with her own tears before Tenebris put on a sorrowful look as he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

With that, Tenebris quickly smacked the back of her head, knocking her unconscious before he caught her and carried her in his arms before setting her on the tree. After that, he got out a small seashell from the islands before placing one on her hand and wiping his tears away as he spoke.

"You're right, though. I do have a heart. And as long as I do, I won't let it break. But I need you to stay here. I've lost more than I should have already. I can't lose you, too. If I don't make it back, you'll be one of the only ones that'll keep this world safe. Please, Xion... forgive me."

With that, Tenebris opened a dark corridor from his hand before he walked into it, leaving Xion alone on the tree with a seashell in her hand.

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion"**_

* * *

 _As Tenebris walked in the Realm of Darkness, his_ _heart_ _was straining more so than it usually should as tears streamed down his face more quickly, as if they were being wrung from inside-out. Of course, he paid his own tears no mind as he knew that he still has his_ _heart_ _intact. However, there was another factor to consider: his darkness. It started to take hold of him as he allowed his tears to leak out with his body shrouded in black mists as he pressed onward before he heard its voice._

 _ **You're wasting your time. You would be too late by the time you get there.**_

" _If I am, then I'd join Aqua in the darkness. Either way, I'm not leaving here without her."_

 _ **Really? Two for the price of one...?**_

" _No. Aqua's darkness is her own. You won't have her."_

 _ **Did you forget where I came from already? Xehanort gave her that darkness, just as he gave you yours.**_

" _He_ unlocked _our darkness. That means you don't owe me, any more than Xehanort ever did."_

 _ **But I will... whether you like it or not.**_

 _At that moment, Tenebris noticed a dark portal in front of him and saw a dark purple light in front of him before he walked into it, causing the dark mists to fade away as he left this bleak landscape to rescue Master Aqua and finally confront his darkness as he should've done a long time ago..._

* * *

At a wasteland, Ardyn stood over Aqua's unconscious body just as Tenebris arrived via dark corridor and went out of it before he shouted to him.

"That's enough!"

As he heard the young master's voice, Ardyn turned to him and smiled maliciously.

"Ah. Back from your trip already? Unfortunately, as you must know, you're already too late."

As he spoke, Tenebris noticed a bizarre Keyblade in his possession. However, upon closer inspection, he recognized it very clearly. It was Master Xehanort's.

"Wait... how did you get that?"

"Oh, _now_ you're curious. If you must know, it was forged from one of the many hearts of a seeker of darkness. And as you must already know, the heart is linked to the key."

This made Tenebris shocked as the words came out of his mouth.

"What?! So if you're the leader, then why would you have Xehanort's heart inside you?!"

"It will be sorely needed for what I have in store. Do you know what Daemons are, Master Tenebris?"

"Don't you _ever_ call me Master."

"I'll take that as a no. Well, Daemons, I found, are actually the evolution of a human being. How do you think one becomes a Heartless when their heart is released?"

Not willing to believe Ardyn about it, Tenebris snapped at him.

"They became Heartless _because_ of the darkness inside their hearts."

"Precisely. And yet, you're still keeping yours in your heart, breaking apart as is, in spite of it. Your dark self is proof that Daemons are a human's true form."

"What? How do you know about that?"

"Nothing goes on in the darkness that I don't know about. I _am_ darkness. And soon, your dear Aqua will be as well..."

As Ardyn lifted the Keyblade above Aqua, Tenebris had a flashback of what Xehanort did to Ventus all over again before he shouted at him as he tossed his Keyblade at him.

"NO!"

However, Ardyn saw it coming and knocked away his Keyblade before he scoffed.

"That was a waste."

"What are you going to do to her?!"

"Why, I'm merely trying to do as Xehanort had done to Ventus. But rather than extract the darkness... I intend to expand it. As you very well know, this Keyblade in particular also holds the power to unlock hearts."

"Like I'm ever going to let it happen!"

"Why, I hardly think you have a choice."

Suddenly, the Unversed arrived and bound Tenebris to the ground while holding themselves tightly on him as he struggled to break out. All the while, Ardyn smirked a malicious smile as he held his Keyblade, forging a dark purple and blue-White orb over Aqua as he spoke.

"That should hold you. And now... allow me to demonstrate... the human heart's true essence. Behold!"

With that, Ardyn made a swift stab into Aqua's chest, planting the orb directly inside her heart as it began leaking a dark blue color from her as she gasped in pain, much to Tenebris' despair.

"Aqua!"

As the blade made its way to her heart, Aqua groaned in pain while she began to feel a strange sensation as a cold feeling went up over her body. With the dark purple and black flame expanding all over her body starting from her heart, the darkness turned from cold to warm as it burned at the light she's quickly beginning to lose.

"What... is this feeling?"

As her groans faded slowly, Ardyn spoke with pride.

"Now, open your heart. Surrender it to the innermost darkness. Become darkness incarnate!"

Once Ardyn lifted the blade out of her heart, the dark fire began to consume her body before she went up in the air and the fire coated her entire body. Seeing this, Tenebris tensed his hands in anger before he chucked the Unversed away, went over to her, and grabbed onto her, only to phase through her and look at his hands in worry before looking upward to see Aqua descend to the ground as the dark mist dissipated, revealing her body to have changed as the arms and legs have darkened to a black color. Added to that, her hands have a red color while her hair had gained a white tint and her eyes turned yellow again as she spoke down to him.

" **Ten... you're too late."**

Upon seeing her image, Tenebris couldn't believe this was happening and tried to wake himself up.

"This can't be for real... What just happened?"

" **You abandoned me, that's what. Left me vulnerable to the darkness Xehanort placed in my** **heart** **... knowing what it would do to me."**

Ardyn knew this for himself ahead of time as he spoke.

"Rejection hurts, doesn't it? But what she speaks is the truth. If you hadn't dragged her into your own descension, this situation wouldn't be happening, after all."

As he widened his eyes in horror, gazing upon a twisted perversion of what was once pure and full of light, he found himself in a dilemma. He spent his whole time as Master trying to purge himself of his darkness for a long time, but now he's being forced to use it to save his friend. However, he wasn't willing to resort to that just yet. Even with all the darkness, he knew that Aqua must be able to listen to reason. With that in mind, Tenebris spoke to her, trying to help her come to her senses.

"Aqua, don't give in to the darkness! Fight it!"

Aqua only smiled at him as she spoke.

" **But why would I fight it?"**

"Wasn't there anything in your heart that mattered to you? Or anyone?"

" **There was. You were one of them. Since we met, I held you especially close to my** **heart** **. Along with Xion... But now... she's gone. And it's all your fault."**

"No! Aqua, that's not what happened!"

" **Do you have any idea how it felt to lose the person you cared about? How frightening it is to know you could've done something, but you couldn't? All that's left in my** **heart** **is misery and despair. And now, you can share it!"**

This made Tenebris shocked to the core if not by how she truly felt about him, then certainly her new desire for having the company of misery. Remembering everything Xehanort had done to him and Ventus, as well as what had just occurred to Aqua and what Ardyn had done to her and Xion, Tenebris shed tears before he began to vent his own rage, angry that she would speak as if he had no clue.

"You dare... you dare think that _I_ don't know what it's like?! _Ventus_ could've died if I hadn't tried to save him, but I still couldn't save him from the pain! I may be a failure as a Master, but you... you're no one's Master anymore!"

As he glared his yellow eyes at Aqua, he began to scream in agonizing hurt and pain as his body immediately sent dark tendrils all around him as Aqua watched in surprise before his heart began to be coated in a dark violet and black fire as he continued his heart-wrenching screams before the pain and hurt of what occurred swiftly turned to that of frustration and anger.

 _ **Play Fanmade Yoko Shimomura Music: "Tragedia Dell'oscurita Eterno"**_

With the transformation done, Tenebris' robes had now become ragged and his hands have now gained a dark red and black coloring on the arms before glaring his amber eyes at Aqua, surprising her as he spoke in a different voice while summoning his inverted End of Misery Keyblade and pointed it at her.

" **Now, you'll know what** _ **real**_ **misery and despair feels like!"**

With that, Tenebris got in his stance before Aqua did the same with her Dawn Till Dusk Keyblade in a moment of fear. Immediately, Tenebris vanished before he reappeared just behind Aqua, in which he turned around before attempting to strike her back. Fortunately for Aqua, she only disappeared in a dark purple mist just as he could've struck her before multiple forms of herself appeared all around him as she walked around him while she spoke in multiple voices, much to Tenebris' chagrin.

" **I trusted you, and you abandoned me..."**

" **Stop it!"**

" **Don't you love me anymore?"**

" **No! You're not her!"**

" **Why did you leave me?"**

" **SHUT UP!"**

In a fit of frustration, Tenebris turned his Keyblade into a pincer before using it to grab Aqua, only for it to phase through her before he found himself surrounded by eight more of herself which fired an orb of shadows each all at once, forcing Tenebris to jump before switching his pincer into a set of greaves as he made a kick to the ground, scattering the Aqua copies before noticing that the real Aqua was left before he moved in to step onto her chest, only for Aqua to use her Keyblade to block the foot before pushing him back as she teleported again to summon three copies of herself using a spinner formation with black ice above her before he attempted to go for the air, only for the black ice to head towards him and knock him down to the floor. As this happened, Ardyn was becoming entertained as he smiled.

"My, my, my. Two seekers for the price of one. But which one to root for? Oh, the lines have certainly blurred..."

As Tenebris got pushed back by Aqua's attacks, her copies moved in to close him in, only for him to vanish before they could come together. After Aqua made a black ice snowflake above her, she was surprised to see Tenebris lunging at her before he slashed at her chest, embedding the length of it on her chest before he spoke viciously.

" **I'M THROUGH MESSING AROUND! YOU WILL DIE WHERE YOU STAND!"**

With that, Tenebris sliced through her, a black light showing the laceration was made. However, it didn't stop there as seven more copies made the same slice through Aqua in different directions before the cuts on her glowed dark purple and detonated, sending her to the rocky tower behind her with a grunt before she fell unconscious as she groaned.

 _ **End Fanmade Yoko Shimomura Music: "Tragedia Dell'oscurita Eterno"**_

As Tenebris panted with hate, Ardyn was laughing while he applauded his work.

"Excellent! A splendid show from Master Tenebris! Welcome to the Thirteen Seekers!"

In that moment, Tenebris only glared at him before he spoke.

" **I am not your puppet!"**

As Tenebris lunged at Ardyn, the latter shadowstepped away from him before he reappeared and spoke, his hand on his chin.

"On second thought, we'll have to wait on that ceremony. We can reschedule, though. Until then, see you around..."

As Ardyn vanished in a dark portal, Tenebris' rage began boiling as he set loose a powerful darkness from him whilst roaring.

" **When I find him, I'm going to kill him!"**

Just then, Tenebris heard Aqua's moaning as he turned to see her unconscious as the darkness faded away from her, coating her body in shadow before crumbling in pieces, changing her back to normal as he growled.

" **But first..."**

With that, Tenebris walked towards Aqua and held his Keyblade at her chest before he smiled as he spoke.

" **May you find peace in darkness that you did not find in light."**

As he raised the Keyblade to plunge it into Aqua's heart, he heard a familiar voice shouting to him.

"TEN!"

Upon hearing this, Tenebris turned around to see none other than Ventus and Ignis, along with the girl who he made certain stayed at the Destiny Islands: Xion.

" **Ventus..."**

"Don't do this, Ten! You're better than this!"

" **I have** _ **never**_ **been better than this! You said yourself that you were done with me!"**

"We said we were sorry! And we didn't mean that; we were scared of what's happening around us!"

" **Well, guess what? I'm not. And... I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!"**

In a fury, Tenebris lunged at Ventus with a roar, urging him to block it, only for Tenebris to knock him away towards the rocky wall before Ignis was next at the receiving end as he pointed his Keyblade just inches away from her chest.

" **You! I don't know why I took on a streetwise rat as a student; you're nothing but an eyesore!"**

As Ignis became struck with surprise at how quick he was to say it as she gasped, Tenebris knocked her aside to the other direction as Xion became fearful for their lives.

"NO, DAD! STOP THIS, PLEASE!"

In spite of Xion's pleas, Tenebris showed no pity as he slashed his Keyblade over her face as he shouted.

" **Silence!"**

As a result of Tenebris' newfound brutality, he managed to cut her horizontally on her forehead, causing blood to come out as she gasped in fear and shed tears as she backed away in fear over what he had become, only for Tenebris to stop her squirming with his foot on her chest as she panted before she tried one last time to bring him to his senses.

"Dad... please... don't kill me... don't kill your daughter."

However, Xion's pleas, once again, went unanswered as he gave an indifferent look before he spoke.

" **I have no daughter."**

With that, he began to plunge it into her heart, only to stop short of that as Xion gasped before seeing that his Keyblade had failed to hit Xion as it hovered over her before she heard Tenebris' grunts of struggle, as well as tears on his face as his foot removed itself from Xion's chest.

"Dad?"

 _ **"** **Xion... run. Run!"**_

Moments afterward, Xion noticed a whip wrapping around Tenebris as she gasped before looking to the entirety of its length and seeing Terra at the end of it beside Lux and Strelitzia.

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Terra (KH III Version)"**_

Upon seeing him, Tenebris growled at him before he was suddenly lifted into the air and screamed as he was swiftly slammed into the rocky wall before the whip returned to Terra as Xion looked on, feeling her cut on her head before looking to Ventus and Ignis, seeing them recovered enough to stand up as they took notice of what's going on as well before Terra spoke to the berserk Master.

"Master Tenebris! Your friends are here for you! Don't let the darkness control you!"

In response, Tenebris stood up on the crater as he sneered while Lux spoke to Terra.

"Remember, we need to keep him still."

"I think I know how to do that."

" **You... have no** _ **right...**_ **TO CALL ME MASTER!"**

As Tenebris lurched viciously at Terra, he transformed his Keyblade into a weapon before charging it with light as the group looked on in horror before he fired it at him. However, instead of destroying him, it kept Tenebris at bay where they collided before Terra turned to Lux.

"Now!"

"Right!"

With that, Lux coated herself in a barrier of light before she entered Terra's Ultima Cannon and went straight towards Tenebris before shooting a ray of light at him, piercing through him as a portal appeared while he gasped from the impact as Lux entered inside it before the blast dissipated and Tenebris fell to the floor unconscious before Terra used his whip variant to grab him and caught him before looking around. As he did, Terra heard Strelitzia's voice.

"Terra! It's Aqua. She's barely holding it together."

Hearing this, he took notice of Aqua's unconscious body as he walked over to her with Tenebris in his arms before setting him down next to her as he worriedly tried to see if she was alive. As luck would have it, she showed that she did survive as she groaned in his touch before Terra spoke out of worry.

"Aqua..."

Then, as if she heard his voice, Aqua shed tears as she mumbled to herself.

"Terra... I'm so sorry I pushed you away..."

As Terra heard the words that came out of her mouth, he gasped as he recalled what Aqua had said to Terra at Enchanted Dominion and felt saddened that he did the same to her when she needed him most. As much as he blamed himself, though, Terra needed to be strong, for Aqua's sake. However, given how distant he was from her recently, he understood that she can't exactly count on him, but his words were needed nonetheless.

"Don't give up, Aqua. Keep fighting. Ten needs you, more than ever."

With that, Terra set Aqua down beside Tenebris as he placed their hands together. As he did, he heard Ventus and Xion speaking from behind him.

"Terra?"

"What did you do?"

To answer, he looked back to Ventus and Xion before he spoke with his own tears in his eyes.

"I did what I had to."


	15. From Twilight to Dawn

**Chapter 14:** From Twilight to Dawn

 _Tenebris is seen to be unconscious for a moment as he laid on the ground. However, the ground on which he laid was not a normal one: it was black. And he soon found that out as he stirred and opened his eyes, seeing dark clouds over him before standing up and creating a ripple effect that showed the ground to be very small, almost like a ring. At that moment, Tenebris remembered the last time he got here as he recalled the step that his dark self took before disappearing as the darkness from the earlier cracks faded away before he spoke to himself._

" _Now what?"_

 _At that moment, a bright light shone on Tenebris and the ground before a_ _heart_ _came down to it and transformed in a powerful ray of light into the form of Lux who looked to him with tears in her eyes as he spoke to her._

" _Lux?"_

" _Master!"_

 _As she ran to him, Lux didn't hesitate to hug him tightly, having only seen him at Radiant Garden prior to the disastrous events that followed shortly after. As Lux held Tenebris, she began to speak amidst her sobs to him._

" _It was so harrowing for me... trying to keep everyone calm with all that's been going on. I kept saying you had a reason for all of it, but now... seeing what you've done... I'm not so sure anymore."_

 _Hearing this, Tenebris became saddened, recalling how he viciously attacked Ventus, Ignis, and Xion when they tried to help him. As a matter of fact, he could hear the scratch of his Keyblade against her forehead playing over and over again as he shed tears next, knowing how he'd failed as a master to let the darkness control him the way it did._

" _I'm sorry, Lux. That wasn't me that attacked them. I wasn't me..."_

 _Before Tenebris could speak any more, Lux interrupted before looking up to him with an understanding smile._

" _I know. Why do you think I'm here?"_

 _As Tenebris lightly chuckled at this, he spoke as they ceased their hugs._

" _So, how did you do? Find a good laugh?"_

 _Lux then responded with a chuckle of her own as she smiled._

" _Yes."_

 _Happy to hear that answer, Tenebris smiled before he spoke again._

" _That's good to hear. Because... the cracks aren't here. And that means the darkness won't get back in it."_

 _Looking at the scene all around them, Lux had an idea about how to fix it as she spoke to him, knowing that the very thought of it made his skin crawl. In fact, for a moment, it made her own skin cold as ice, too._

" _Maybe it shouldn't. Maybe you need to stop holding the darkness back."_

 _Figuring that she's telling him to embrace the darkness, Tenebris was beginning to get angry before then figuring out that she must be messing with him as he began to laugh a bit, confusing her at first. Upon seeing that confusion, Tenebris realized that she wasn't messing around anymore than she was back then as he spoke._

" _You're not kidding, are you?"_

" _No. But that doesn't mean you should give in to it, either."_

" _Yeah. It might be a little late for that, actually. You saw what I did."_

" _You said it yourself. That wasn't you."_

" _Then what do you suggest I do about it?"_

 _At that moment, a dark voice responded to him as the ripples came from below and revealed Tenebris' dark self glaring at the two as he spoke._

 _ **Welcome it. It's easier that way.**_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Aqua was found to be stuck in her own station. But as opposed to Tenebris' station, hers bore a giant crack at the center, a dark purple light escaping it before she woke up with a groan and stood up, taking a good look at the cut on her_ _heart_ _made by Ardyn as she gasped at the size of it. It was almost like a portal. Perhaps it was. All the same, it petrified Aqua._

" _What's happened to me?"_

 _As an answer, Aqua heard a dark voice speaking to her that was similar to hers._

 _ **You've been cast in the shadows where you belong. I told you before: only your**_ _ **heart**_ _ **is hollow enough to be a demon's.**_

 _Upon seeing her own dark self, Aqua glared at her before she spoke._

" _And_ I _told_ you: _my_ _heart_ _is strong!"_

" _Then why am I here? Your_ _heart_ _has been cracked beyond repair, and it set me free. So... you get to take my place in that crack."_

" _Never!"_

 _With that, Aqua didn't hesitate to lunge at her dark self as she got her Rainfell Keyblade out before Anti-Aqua countered it with the Dawn Till Dusk Keyblade. And from there, the two clashed at great lengths to overpower one or the other. But because they were both the same person, each counterattack they tried ended up canceling each other out. At that moment, Aqua took notice of it as she panted while Anti-Aqua didn't appear to break a sweat. This unnerved Aqua to no end as her dark self spoke._

 _ **Just accept it and fade in the darkness.**_

" _No! I won't let you use me!"_

 _With that, Aqua began to lunge at her dark self once more as her Anti self leered with a grin._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Lux and Tenebris were now confronted with the latter's shadow as he spoke to it._

" _Haven't you caused enough pain?"_

 _ **Pain is weakness leaving the body. You always told your students that. I'm doing you a favor.**_

" _By killing the people I love?! Why would you ever consider that a favor?!"_

 _ **Because they're stopping you from getting the Justice you deserve!**_

" _Don't even try it. I told you to stop that act a long time ago. If that were it, you would've left my friends alone after you knocked Aqua out. Why are you_ really _doing this?"_

 _As an answer, the shadow looked at him with a blend of confusion and frustration as if he should know this from last time._

" _ **Are you really that dumb? I told you before: misery loves company."**_

 _As Tenebris glared at him, Lux knew from his attack on Aqua not too long ago that there was more to it than this simple goal._

" _You're still lying. If that were it, you wouldn't have fought Aqua, let alone tried to kill her."_

 _ **Who said my misery needed**_ **her** _ **company?**_

 _With that, the shadow summoned the inverse of the End of Misery Keyblade and began his assault on the two before they blocked him, scattering the darkness into a barrier that blocked the Keyblade Wielders from the risk of falling off. After which, Lux and Tenebris pushed the shadow back to the floor of the station as it shouted._

 _ **You don't deserve to use that Keyblade! You're weak compared to me!**_

 _As the shadow said this, he transformed his Keyblade into a pincer before firing several dark purple bullets at his counterpart, urging him to use his barrier before Lux lurched towards him and attempted to slice him upwards, only for the shadow to vanish before she could land it and reappear behind her before he grabbed her by the head and chucked her into the air. After this, he teleported into the air and fired a point-blank, dark purple blast at her, knocking her to the floor of the station with a powerful thud, worrying her mentor in the process._

" _Lux!"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Aqua was just knocked back to the floor by her Anti self as she grunted before it spoke._

 _ **Your friendship is what's holding you back. It's what's making you suffer.**_

 _Hearing her dark self treat friendship like that, Aqua was becoming angry at it as she used her Keyblade to lift herself up from the ground as she grunted before she spoke._

" _So what if it is? I knew the price I'd pay for it a long time ago."_

 _Clearly frustrated with Aqua's apparent liking to futility, at least it was so according to its views, her Anti self continued talking down to her._

 _ **You should've stayed away. He tried to kill you.**_

" _No. He tried to kill_ you. _You didn't give Ten any other choice. He's fallen because of_ you! _"_

 _In a fit of anger, Aqua lunged at her dark self before they clashed their Keyblades together and entered a stalemate as her Anti self retorted._

 _ **How could you stand to be with that**_ **monster?!** _ **He just hurt Xion blaming everyone else for his pain!**_

" _Like you were any better! You pinned the blame on the wrong person!"_

 _ **You're the one who's wrong! Tenebris is the true monster!**_

" _Don't you dare speak about him!"_

 _Finally, they broke the stalemate and leaped back before her Anti self quickly dashed at her as she grunted before knocking her Keyblade away. As this happened, Aqua became frantic as she ran to it, only for it to fall off of the station and into the void as she looked on. After which, her Anti self grimaced a smile as she spoke._

 _ **If you're really that desperate to sink in his darkness... then I'll take you to the abyss myself and prove it to you!**_

 _As her Anti self said this with her Keyblade raised to strike, Aqua tensed her hands as she began to despair before she wondered when she was going to do away with her._

" _Terra... I'm so sorry I pushed you away..."_

 _Suddenly, as if in response to her pleas, Terra's voice spoke to her as she looked up slightly from where she looked down._

Don't give up, Aqua. Keep fighting. Ten needs you, more than ever.

 _Then, she remembered each and every word of their argument. The way she's been talking, it was as if the shadow was... worried about her. Yet it told her it would send her to the abyss... to be sure, Aqua didn't bother to summon back her Keyblade and turned to her Anti self as she stood up before speaking._

" _If that's what you want... then do it."_

 _In response to Aqua's request, her Anti self became puzzled._

 _ **What?**_

" _I've been a failure as a Master the moment I started. I let the darkness get the better of me. I wasn't there for Xion when she needed me... and worst of all... I pushed Terra away. Maybe you're right... I should fade into the darkness here. I don't want this pain anymore. So do it."_

 _As Aqua stood with her hands out, her Anti self prepared to comply with her request. However, instead of quickly using its Keyblade to pierce her, the shadow's hesitation grew as its hand shook._

 _ **Are you... sure?**_

" _Yes."_

 _Again, she confirmed that she wished to sink in the abyss. And once more, her hesitation heightened until, finally, her Anti self lowered its Keyblade as it sighed before speaking._

 _ **I can't. It's not worth it when you're like this.**_

 _At that moment, Aqua looked up to her Anti self and showed a smile to her before hugging her, surprising her dark self as she spoke._

" _That's what I thought."_

* * *

 _Back in Tenebris'_ _heart_ _, his shadow begged to differ as it proceeded to attack Lux with a kick from his Grieves before Tenebris stopped him with his glider by knocking it away to the floor before it engaged the same pattern and the two began to attack viciously in the air as they flew around, traces of light and dark trails in the air glowing as Lux watched. As the battle proceeded, each time they zipped by each other, they attempted to cut each other with their wings, succeeding one at a time before it showed the dark shadow of Tenebris to have suffered the most damage before the dark half retaliated with a blast from his hand, knocking him down to the ground before Lux rolled away just as he crashed to the ground. With that, Lux took up her Keyblade before she shot out a multicolored orb of light that separated into 28 colored orbs before they all headed for it, only for the shadow to counter them with a spin from his glider and then enacted a dark barrier that sucked the darkness around them in as it shouted._

 _ **You should've stayed in the darkness! Now, I'll make sure you never come back!**_

 _Recognizing what he's about to do, Tenebris went to Lux to attempt to help her, but she stopped him by placing her Keyblade in his way as she spoke._

" _No. I got this."_

 _Despite her words, Tenebris still grew worried as his dark self drew nearer to detonating the barrier as the darkness surrounding them was being swallowed into him. But rather than exploding it afterwards, he converted it all into his Keyblade, causing it to glow dark purple as the shadow smirked while Tenebris and Lux became surprised at this ability before a keyhole opened up on the center of the station, and the shadow had every intention to breach it as it spoke._

 _ **Prepare to fall in the shadows!**_

 _With that, as the shadow fired a dark ray of light at it, Lux stood in defiance of this as she got in front of it and prepared for the worst._

* * *

 _ **5 minutes earlier**_

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Scent of Silence"**_

 _Meanwhile, Aqua and Anti-Aqua were staring at each other after the former pulled away from her hug as she spoke._

" _Why would you try so hard to keep me from being near Ten?"_

 _ **You must've figured out this much already. I exist because of Xehanort. I came from him when he attacked you at Radiant Garden. But as I festered inside you, before I could take you over, a powerful light imprisoned me inside your**_ _ **heart**_ _ **. Since then, I've been trying to find my way out. But... as I did, I felt the experiences we shared with your friends.**_

" _We?"_

 _ **Everything you've gone through, I felt it, too. Even... even your love for them. So I started to love them, too. But as they grew, so did Tenebris' own darkness. When I felt a strong surge of it from him, growing like a cancer, I... I was scared, about what's going to happen to you, to us. Heh. I never thought I'd worry about others. But then, Ardyn unlocked your**_ _ **heart**_ _ **. And because of that, I got control.**_

" _So... you were doing what you've done... to protect me? But if you were so scared of Ten's darkness, why did you provoke it?"_

 _ **To draw him out, so that I could take him out, but he was more powerful than I expected him to be. As a result, I lost the battle... and my control over you. After that, I tried to make you sink in the darkness Ardyn put you in to protect you.**_

 _Hearing her side of the story, Aqua remembered the delicate balance of light and darkness and how they were each meant to complement the other. Considering her Anti self's actions so far, she recalled the question she'd asked Tenebris when they first met: how could darkness be destroyed without the light? The answer was staring her right in the face: she shouldn't. Corrosive as the darkness can be, it can very well be what would aide the light in the balance. Albeit for its own reasons, her darkness was trying to preserve her light. If only Vanitas could be like that with Ventus... Still, the pain she had to endure was harrowing for her as she spoke._

" _So, that's it? You were trying to protect me... by swallowing me in the darkness?"_

 _ **As much a maniac as he is, Ardyn was right about one thing: in the dark, you'd know peace. That's all I wanted.**_

 _Hearing this, Aqua remembered how she was created in the first place at Radiant Garden: Xehanort. Ardyn must've counted on that and asked him to carry out the imbuing of darkness to her_ _heart_ _. As a result, Ardyn got the Seeker he wanted. As she began to think about the terrible things Tenebris must be doing this very moment, she began to shed tears for him as she spoke suddenly heard a dark voice call out._

" _Ten..."_

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Scent of Silence"**_

 _ **You should've stayed in the darkness! Now, I'll make sure you never come back!**_

 _Upon hearing such a vicious outcry, Aqua and Anti-Aqua looked ahead to see a path from her station lead to Tenebris' just as it appeared whilst showing his dark self preparing to do away with him and Lux as she gasped before she spoke._

" _I'm going down there!"_

 _Before she could go, however, her Anti self took her by the hand and spoke against it._

 _ **Don't be a fool! If I couldn't defeat him, how could you?!**_

 _As Aqua looked on at the scene, she looked to see the darkness around Tenebris' station merging with his Keyblade before she hatched an idea and turned to it._

" _I won't be going down there alone; I'll need your help."_

 _ **What?**_

" _On our own, we didn't have a chance. But together, that can change."_

 _Getting the sense in what Aqua has in mind, her Anti self nodded to her before they went down the path together just as the darkness of Tenebris shouted again._

 _ **Prepare to fall in the shadows!**_

 _As the shadow fired a dark ray of light at them with a roar, Lux was shown to be in its path, only for Tenebris to block it with his Keyblade, engaging in a struggle as it was beginning to overpower him, backing him closer and closer away from the keyhole as he grunted. Before he could slip, however, he felt a push from behind, looking to see, to his surprise, Aqua pushing him as she smiled with a nod before Lux got up from the floor as she used her Keyblade to stand up before helping with a push herself as she nodded to him. After that, Tenebris managed to break the dark ray, surprising the shadow as it growled before Aqua and Lux held their hands on his back as Tenebris fired a ray of light from his Keyblade to counter the second strike. However, the balance was evenly matched as neither one moved to defeat the other. At that moment, Aqua's Anti self took the opportunity to leap at him with its own Keyblade before the shadow noticed Anti-Aqua as she grunted before it attempted to counter her, only to realize that by doing so, it'd leave itself open to the ray of light. So all it could do was brace Anti-Aqua's attack as she dug the Keyblade in his back, making him gasp before she jumped back to the floor and landed before the ray of light pierced through him, casting the excess shadows out of him as they disintegrated before the shadow fell to the floor and rasped his breathing as he knelt before Tenebris, Lux, Aqua, and Anti-Aqua. At that moment, Tenebris noticed the two Aquas and became perplexed at their presence._

" _What the...? Aqua...s? What are you doing here?"_

" _The path opened up from my_ _heart_ _to yours."_

 _ **And it's thanks to that... that we're standing here.**_

 _As Tenebris looked at her, he felt a bit hostile at first as he kept his guard up before Aqua stopped him._

" _Stop, Ten. She attacked you to protect me. From him."_

 _Speaking of him, with the shadow defeated, Tenebris got closer to the shadow and knelt down to him before it spoke to him._

 _ **What... are you going to do with me now? Cast me out of your**_ _ **heart**_ _ **? Rid yourself of me so that you won't bear the darkness anymore?**_

 _As Tenebris looked at his own shadow, he glared at the shadow for what it has done. After what it made him do, of course that was his every intention to do so. However, with the torture it made him go through altogether added into it, simply doing away with the shadow was too good for it. He intended to make him bleed as it made him bleed. However, as Tenebris aimed to do so, he saw a single tear coming from out of his right eye before he hesitated and put away his Keyblade._

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Destiny's Union"**_

 _As the group next to him looked on in confusion, the shadow looked on in surprise at his hesitation before he spoke._

" _I tried to rid myself of you, but it's obvious that didn't work. And I know the balance still has to be kept. I've tried so hard to keep you at bay for too long. I made no effort to understand you. Because of that, you've been treating everyone around you, including me, like your enemies. So I know what I really have to do now. This time, you can rest in peace, in my_ _heart_ _where you belong."_

 _With that, Tenebris extended his hand to the shadow before it reached for his hand and tried to take it. As he did, the shadow was lifted onto his feet before Tenebris put his shoulders under his arm and helped him to the keyhole as Lux, Aqua, and her Anti self became confused._

" _Master?"_

" _Ten, what are you doing?"_

 _ **He's made you do those terrible things, and you're willing to forgive him?**_

" _Never said I was. But that doesn't mean I won't help him. He's been a part of me for those past 6 months. I should've treated him like he was. This is a start."_

 _With that, the shadow summoned his color-inverted Keyblade and pointed it just above the keyhole before the shadow hesitated and spoke._

 _ **Wait. You still never guessed what I really did all this for...**_

" _Didn't have to. Your actions and your deeds told me enough. You never asked to be created the way you were. So, you decided to play the role you're given... because you weren't given any other one. Until now, that is."_

 _As Tenebris' shadow heard this, it cringed as it shook the Keyblade it held, reflecting on the unforgivable acts he'd done to him and his friends as it spoke with tears steaming down like a waterfall._

 _ **I'm... I'm so sorry...**_

 _With that, the shadow's hand quivered before Tenebris placed his hand on his arm, stopping the shaking before he spoke to him._

" _It's okay. You'll be safe in my_ _heart_ _. But... you'll be out when I need you. It's the least you can do."_

 _Grateful for such an undeserved mercy, the shadow's breathing trailed off before it smiled as it spoke._

 _ **Thank you...**_

 _With that, the shadow fired his now purified ray of light into the keyhole before the area around it shattered like glass and exposed a portal as it flowed brightly before the shadow faded into light and went into it just as the portal's light became blinding and turned back into the station it was before. With that, Aqua, Anti-Aqua, and Lux turned to Tenebris, who was beginning to tremble for a moment before they spoke._

" _Ten... you okay?"_

 _ **Do you feel any... different?**_

" _Master?"_

 _As an answer, Tenebris took a deep sigh before he turned to them with a smile and spoke._

" _I'm okay."_

 _As Aqua received this answer, she got more than enough validation to hug him as she ran to him and did so as she shed tears before Lux smiled at the scene while Aqua spoke._

" _Ten... I'm so sorry I couldn't keep the darkness in check. I failed you..."_

" _No, Aqua. You haven't. You don't need to apologize; I'm not your Master."_

" _But still... I let the darkness take me over, and made you do the same. I can't return home now, not after what I did with my title as Master..."_

" _You weren't yourself. Besides, your darkness did this so I can confront it and preserve my light. It saved me. It's no wonder you're a Master."_

 _As Aqua heard this, she began to shed tears and hugged him tightly as she could while Tenebris returned the favor as Anti-Aqua rolled her eyes at the scene at first before giving a small smile at it next. Afterwards, Aqua ceased her hug and spoke to him._

" _Thank you..."_

 _At that moment, a bright light came from the center of Aqua's station, surprising the group as they looked to it before Aqua suddenly clutched onto her chest as she grunted before Tenebris held onto her again._

" _Aqua! Are you okay?"_

 _Knowing what it very well meant, Aqua looked back to Tenebris and spoke._

" _The crack in my_ _heart_ _... it's fading."_

 _At her station, it was clear as the crack disappeared into a bright light which then revealed a keyhole in the center of it. As this happened, Aqua looked to her Anti self as it spoke to her._

 _ **I suppose I'll have to go in, too.**_

 _Knowing it was time to go back, Aqua gave a content sigh to her before turning to Tenebris and speaking to him._

" _Well, see you on the other side, Ten."_

 _With that, Aqua and her Anti self walked back up the path to the former's station of the_ _heart_ _. Moments after, a bright light came from it and the path disappeared as the light faded into the darkness. With that, Lux turned to Tenebris before she spoke._

" _I guess... I shall take my leave as well."_

" _Yeah. See you later."_

 _With that, Lux gave a nod to him as she smiled before she noticed a keyhole in the air where the light shone above them before summoning her Keyblade and pointed to it, just as Tenebris spoke to her._

" _Wait."_

" _Yes?"_

" _Thank you... for helping me."_

 _This made Lux smile back at him before she spoke._

" _I'm glad I could help you... Ten."_

 _And so, having heard his gratitude, Lux fired a beam of light to the keyhole and allowed its light to shine over her as the left Tenebris'_ _heart_ _._

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Destiny's Union"**_

* * *

 **Mysterious Tower:**

Inside a great tower, Lux was lying on the floor asleep for a moment before stirring awake and seeing Terra, Ventus, Spath, Ignis, Xion, Strelitzia, and a wise wizard in a blue cloak and hat standing over her before the former spoke.

"Lux. Did it work?"

As an answer, she smiled before sitting up as she replied.

"See for yourself."

As she pointed to the two, Aqua and Tenebris started to groan as they opened their eyes before they looked around the room, surprised they weren't at the outlands they were in before as they noticed Xion in the room, making them gasp in surprise before Xion spoke with tears in her eyes.

"Mom? Dad?"

Seeing her hesitation considering what occurred to them before, Aqua and Tenebris gave her a sad smile before they spoke.

"Xion. It's us."

"It's okay... daughter."

As Xion heard this, she couldn't hold back her impulse to shed her tears anymore as they came down her face like drops of water on leaves and she ran towards them with a sob before they hugged her. As they did, Xion's sobs were now joined with her mother and father's as the former spoke first as Xion desired more of their comfort in words.

"Oh, Xion... I'm so glad you're alive."

"Mom... Dad... Can you promise... that you won't leave me again?"

"Don't worry, Xion. We promise we'll never leave you."

As they continued their hug, Aqua, Tenebris, and Xion drew closer to each other, their foundation stronger than ever, never to be broken again by the forces of darkness. But the true battle has yet to come...


	16. Dance of Water and Shadow

**A/N: Hello. Just a fair warning to you that this chapter is rated M for later sexual content, so if you see a warning that lets you know it is approaching and you are not interested, please stop from there and wait until next chapter. But if you are interested, you're free to proceed at your leisure.**

 **Chapter 15:** Dance of Water and Shadow

 **Mysterious Tower:**

Inside the building, after a brief reunion and recap with the party in the tower, those that remained by Aqua and Tenebris' side, as well as a mouse, a dog, and a duck were gathered around the table where the tower's master, Yen Sid, spoke to the group.

"Seven Lights, Thirteen Darknesses. Master Xehanort has been busy..."

With that, Tenebris spoke up to him next, reminding him of the Seekers' true mastermind.

"And it's not just him. Ardyn was behind everything."

"I see."

As Yen Sid stroke his beard, Spath became frustrated with him, especially with how hurt Xion became because of him before Tenebris tried to calm him down.

"That's it?! That's all you have to say about it?!"

"Easy, Spath. Yen Sid's retired. Besides, if he'd known about Ardyn, he'd have told us about him from the beginning."

This still vexed the boy to no end as he grunted before Yen Sid spoke Tenebris' point.

"Your friend is right. There are some things even the stars won't tell me. And moreover, Ardyn Lucis Caelum is no star but a scourge that plagues them."

"So?! It should've been obvious from the get-go, right?!"

"Wrong."

Hearing this from Yen Sid, Spath became perplexed, considering how obvious it should've been.

"The starscourge can mask his form and take the shape of any he daemonizes. As such, his powerful deception eluded even my gaze. Worse yet, his consciousness overtakes their bodies before casting out their hearts completely into the darkness, never to be seen again."

This made Terra speak up to him about what happened to his master.

"So... does that mean Master Eraqus is really—?"

"I'm afraid so, Terra."

As Terra heard this answer, Aqua became worried as she spoke.

"He's what? What happened to him?"

As Terra tried to hold back his tears from revealing themselves, he only grunted as Lux comforted him before Yen Sid gave the answer.

"While you and Tenebris were unconscious, Terra and the others originally thought that your world would be safe to keep you there until you awakened. When they got there, however, your Master... was already gone."

Hearing of this, Aqua became shocked before shouting in disbelief, surprising Donald and Goofy as they jumped startled.

"No! That can't be! It can't be true!"

"Alas, it is. For Terra has seen it before his very eyes."

In response to Yen Sid's confirmation, Aqua turned to him to Terra for his own in a shocked look. Unfortunately, he confirmed it just as well before she began to tense her fists in sadness, struggling to hold back her hurt as Terra comforted her with his hand on her shoulder before Yen Sid spoke again.

"Yes, we have lost a great Master, a great teacher, and... a good friend. But we cannot lose heart now. As you are all aware, the Keyblade War is set, and it cannot be changed."

This shocked the group in the room before Spath and Strelitzia spoke up out of worry.

"Another one? And we can't get out of it?"

"Isn't there something we can do to avoid it, Master?"

"There is not. The Thirteen Seekers went after the Seven Princesses for a specific reason, if only one. Those very Hearts form the very source of all light in the world. Ardyn must very well know that if they are lost, the world will again give way to shadow. Thus, even if we deliberately avoid conflict altogether, Ardyn will still target the Seven Princesses in order to drench the World in darkness..."

Then, knowing how many of them there are now in terms of the light, and how well the Thirteen Seekers regarded them as Guardians while speaking of the χ-Blade, Tenebris spoke up to Yen Sid.

"And it's not just that... it's worse. He knows about the χ-Blade. If he gets his hands on it, there's no telling what he'll do to the Worlds."

At that moment, Mickey spoke up, recalling the history of the Keyblade War as well, before Yen Sid.

"That's right. That key was shattered into twenty pieces. Seven of light, Thirteen of Darkness. I guess Ardyn's managed to figure that out somehow."

"Regardless, to protect the Seven Pure Hearts, we will need Seven Guardians strong enough to stand against the Thirteen Seekers."

Having an unpleasant memory of the Keyblade War herself, or at least the aftermath, Strelitzia spoke to him again, hoping there was another way.

"So, are you sure? There really is no other choice?"

"I'm afraid not, Strelitzia."

As Strelirzia looked down with a small frown, Ventus spoke up to give a pep talk.

"So what? If they want the χ-Blade, then they can have it, and everything that goes with it."

Hearing him say this, Spath became worried as he spoke to him.

"Are you out of your mind, Ven?!"

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Link to All"**_

"No, listen. Ten prepared _all_ of us, whether we knew it or not, for this. Since this whole thing started, Ten's sent us on our way to different worlds, to meet different people, and... to become stronger than we used to be. Maybe things didn't go the way they should, but why should that make us any less prepared? By setting us off the way he did, by letting us face our own trials, Ten's kept us on our toes, even if he wasn't there. _That_ was our real Mark of Mastery."

As Ventus said this, Tenebris became surprised as he widened his eyes before Ventus looked back to him with a smile before his Master spoke.

"Since when did you get so smart?"

"I had a good role model."

As the two friends exchanged their smiles, Yen Sid smiled at this bond as well before he spoke.

"Suffice it to say, Ventus is correct. In a way, that was your Mark of Mastery, of which you all passed. And while most of you are hardly fit for the title of Keyblade Master, the title you are granted henceforth shall nonetheless be... the Guardians of Light."

With that, the group in the room all nodded to Yen Sid with their smiles showing before he spoke again.

"Now, go. Take your rest. For tomorrow, the Keyblade War shall begin..."

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Link to All"**_

* * *

 ***LEMON ALERT!***

* * *

Later that day, at the main hall of the desert temple, Aqua looked around her in the spacious room to see a glass-stained window that let the sun shine on them. As a part of their rest, Aqua, Tenebris, Xion, and Spath were each given a tour around his desert temple that he fabricated with his Keyblade. With that, Tenebris suggested that they go in groups. As such, while Xion and Spath looked around the temple to get to know their surroundings, Tenebris showed Aqua around the main hall as she spoke.

"Ten... this place... is this where you trained Ven?"

"Yeah. Though, I wouldn't exactly call it training him. Ven was just watching back then."

As he answered her, Aqua and Tenebris went to the bedroom of the latter, which was actually not too bad for a rocky temple as it had a bed with a window to look out from and the two walked in as Aqua dwelt on the guilt from remembering what she had said and done to him, including making him lose his temper and his balance with the darkness. While remembering how she made him turn dark and savage, even if it was to save him, Aqua began to shed tears from her face before she spoke.

"Ten... I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"I hurt you and made you lose control... what kind of Master am I?"

"You don't have to apologize, Aqua. I know you weren't yourself. I'm not gonna lie that did hurt. But you weren't the one hurting me. You'd never do that on your own. Besides, a little hurt can't be all that bad."

Still feeling the guilt of hurting someone she loved, Aqua only sobbed on her friend's robe, her eyes and face turning red whilst Tenebris wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, now, Aqua. The nightmare's over."

Aqua didn't appear to listen to a word he said. Instead, she just nestled against his chest, feeling the comfort from him as she gave a sad smile before she spoke up, proving that she did hear every word.

"Is it, though? We weren't the first ones to be hurt by Ardyn. And he's still out there, preparing for the Keyblade War for all we know..."

"Well, not _my_ nightmare. _Our_ nightmare. We lost our balance, but now we've got it back."

"Oh. Right."

As Aqua leaned closer to him, she still felt a sense of dread whenever his name was spoken.

"But... what if something happened to us?"

"Hey, hey. Nothing's gonna happen, Aqua. I'll make sure of it."

"Ten, please. Let me finish. If something happened... we'd never get the chance to do it."

This made Tenebris surprised as he looked at Aqua's practically pleading face making her blush a bit as he spoke.

"Hmm? Do what?"

"Well, uh... let's just say... consummating our love. With both of our souls... blending into one."

As Aqua gave him the hints, Tenebris began to understand her words. And he didn't quite know what to make of it.

"What? You mean now?"

"Yes. Before you ask, it's just... I have a feeling if we put it off now, something will happen that'll make it impossible later. And-and I don't want that to happen, okay? Because I love you. I really do. If something happened, I'd—"

Before Aqua could finish, Tenebris slammed his lips onto hers, catching her by surprise before she reciprocated the kiss and leaned towards him as she let her tongue blend with his as she moaned. As they each allowed their tongues to mingle, Aqua and Tenebris each got closer to the other, their chests pressing closer before they laid on the ground with Aqua on top of him as he reached his hands towards her bosom and gently caressed them, making her blush a bit before she resumed her kissing. And with that, they resumed before they found that their breath was quickly running out as they pulled away and caught their breaths before Tenebris spoke up.

"All you had to do was ask."

Seeing the smile on Tenebris' face, Aqua couldn't help but return the same smile before realizing what her chest was doing as it was pressed onto his and rubbing themselves, making her grow a deeper shade of red on her face before she began to feel something poking at her lower body and gave him a smirk.

"How long exactly have you been wanting to do this?"

Tenebris smiled back at her as he spoke.

"Well, uh... just since you've told me you loved me. But... I didn't want to take the risk of forgetting about our mission."

"Really?"

"At first. But then we had Xion with us, and... well, it made me believe we were married."

Hearing this, Aqua blushed at the very idea of it before she spoke again.

"As... understandable as it is... there's still one thing to consider. Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today."

As she said this, Aqua moved herself over to where she was being poked before she noticed a bulge in his lower region. As she did, Aqua began to have her curiosity develop on its own as she began to tug on his pants, making Tenebris shudder as he felt the cold air of it overwhelming his own bosom.

"Aqua... what are you doing?"

When she finished pulling it down, she saw for herself a very long meat sword, sticking up in the air from his region before she took great fascination in it.

"Hmm... It's no secret that you loved me... but if it was... it'd be written all over this."

With that, Aqua began to lick at the head, earning a small moan from Tenebris as he felt her tongue touch itself upon it before she spoke.

"Let's see how much you've been holding back."

In that moment, she began to resume her licking, driving him closer to his peak, although even after a good few minutes of teasing him, it wasn't quite close enough. So, upon finding herself craving more of his penis, Aqua swiftly plunged it in her mouth, earning Tenebris' loud moan as she began to bob her mouth in and out, creating a rhythmic wave of pleasure that subjugated her best friend. Along with that, Aqua had begun to achieve her own pleasure, too. While she continuously sucked on his organ like a lollipop, she felt herself feeling warm and immediately reached her hand to her lower region before she dug inside her shorts and began to fiddle with her clitoris, causing her to become more desperate to suck on his penis so as for him to release himself along with her. The plan seemed to work too well as Tenebris began to quicken his moans while he tried to warn her.

"Aqua... ahh... oh, light... uhh... I'm about to..."

Before he could finish his last word, Tenebris reached his peak and began to fire away his seed down her throat. As Aqua felt the white, warm, and thick substance propel itself inside her, she hastened her fiddling before she herself climaxed with the most intense orgasm, causing a clear liquid to burst from her region onto her undergarment and swiftly made it dripping wet before she removed herself from his meat sword and looked at him with her mouth open, showing that a remnant of his semen remained on her tongue before she leaned up towards him.

"You taste amazing, you know."

"Oh, do I?"

Aqua then leaned her face closer to his as she spoke lovingly to him.

"If you don't believe me... you could always find out for yourself..."

Accepting the challenge, Tenebris and Aqua began their kissing, wrapping their tongues together again. And in the process, as Aqua planned, Tenebris tasted his own leftover seed from his previous ejaculation, causing him to crave even more of her and making their tongues begin to clash like warriors as the wielders moaned before they ceased due to lack of oxygen. As the two took their breaths back, Aqua noticed that she and him were still partly dressed before she had a very lewd idea infiltrate her mind.

"Ten... since you came first... how about you ditch that robe?"

"Oh, so it's like that, huh?"

As Aqua mmhmm'd for an answer, she took his sleeves and pulled them up as he raised his arms, allowing the robe to be gently taken off before she noticed a six-pack on his abdomen, making her blush in surprise at such a sight. And why wouldn't she? For someone who hasn't fought in six months, he was so fit he'd practically put her in a daze. The only thing that broke Aqua's concentration on his physique was the voice of its owner.

"Alright, Aqua. Now it's your turn."

Being put on the spot for such an undertaking, Aqua quickly remembered how she fingered herself while gorging herself on his penis before she covered her chest and region, making Tenebris realize that she still felt ashamed of herself. This was in no way how a Keyblade Master should behave. Despite this, Tenebris knew how to put her mind at ease.

"It's alright, Aqua. You don't have to be embarrassed. I know you're beautiful."

As she heard this, Aqua gently began to lower her arms and hands as she spoke.

"You... you really think so?"

"I _know_ so. You can trust me on that, okay?"

As she became reassured by his voice, Aqua gave a deep sigh before she spoke.

"Okay."

With that, as she demonstrated her trust in Tenebris, Aqua held her arms up in the air as she spoke.

"Please don't keep me waiting. It's so embarrassing..."

As Tenebris eyed her arms, he gently took and pulled the sleeves up off of them, allowing him to see the beautiful shape of her arms so elegantly poised. The easy part that followed was her straps as far as he was concerned. And after the straps were removed, the tricky part came. Her shirt's collar was tightly wrapped around her neck. How could she have possibly fit it on her? No wonder she was named Master. As she somehow sensed his confusion, Aqua spoke to him.

"The collar's flexible, Ten. Try pulling on it and then go over my head."

As he sighed in relief at being given an answer to such a complex puzzle like her collar, Tenebris dug his fingers inside her collar and pulled them in different directions, stretching it before he carefully moved it over her head, allowing the shirt to move upward along the rest of her upper body before it finally came off, allowing her supple D-Cup breasts to be revealed to the air as Aqua turned around to him, allowing her chest to be viewed by her lover as he then looked down to her shorts and leg warmers, noticing a drip or two from the area as he gave her a smirk before she gave a small smile with a blush in return before he removed the shoes and set them down before removing her black leg warmers along with her belt and shorts, freely exposing her blue-white panties soaked by her lower region before Tenebris gently removed it, stepped back and took a full view of Aqua's body au naturel as he widened his eyes at her beauty. Although, Aqua didn't know it as she looked to him.

"So... how do I look?"

"Exactly like I knew you would."

As Aqua smiled at his words, Tenebris walked over to her before they pressed towards each other and the latter held tightly onto her as she allowed him to kiss every crook in her neck, earning her sweet mewls of pleasure as she eased into it. Along with that, though, Aqua began to feel a somewhat primal, dark urge inside her. As he continued biting into her, Aqua began to notice that Tenebris was summoning a dark aura around him. In her blend of a dark and pleasurable haze, Aqua could've sworn she also saw yellow eyes from him. The last time she saw them, she was hesitant. But, for whatever reason, she showed no fear this time. Given their newly recovered balance, Aqua could guess that he wanted to up the ante by talking his shadow self into it, which admittedly wasn't hard. And it would explain the dark urge she felt currently.

As Aqua continued to feel the sensuous bite of Tenebris, she groaned in pleasure as her body began to change as her arms and legs gained a pitch black complexion while her hands and feet turned red as the nails on her fingers began to claw on her lover's back. In addition, her light blue hair darkened itself and bleached into a blend of blue and silver before her transformation finished with her eyes turning golden amber and her pink nipples turning purple. With the changes finished, Aqua began to take his arms before she gently pressed herself on him, giving him the hint of what position she'd prefer. Fortunately, Tenebris figured that out before he leaned his back to the ground and she laid on top of him before Aqua felt their regions rubbing with each other and spoke up just as she couldn't resist the thought of inserting it inside her anymore.

" **C'mon, Ten. Enough games. Just take me already. Stuff your key into my hole..."**

As Aqua said this in her lust-filled voice, Tenebris gave a dark grin her way as he spoke up.

" **Well, what are you waiting for?"**

That was a clear enough point for Aqua: she wasn't waiting anymore for it. Instead, she decided to act as she pressed her vagina upon his penis, squeezing it as it entered throughout and sending waves of immeasurable pain as Aqua began to make a sharp gasp before moaning, making Tenebris look at her in concern as he realized her tone was of a painful demeanor and what it meant.

" **Aqua... are you alright?"**

" **Yes... it's just... you're the first person I've ever done this with."**

As honored as he was by that term, Tenebris was more concerned about Aqua's health, however dark he became.

" **Really? You're certain you'll be alright?"**

" **Yes. I just need... to adjust, is all."**

As she replied, Aqua laid down on his chest, trying hard to let the pain fade, with it being proven more and more difficult as she willed herself to remain. So, in an attempt to forsake the pain, Aqua thought of how she and him just turned dark without being subject to distorted memories and feelings.

" **Ten... just look at us."**

" **I know. Normally, this isn't how a Keyblade Master should act, but... What can you do when you're in love?"**

" **It's not that. I mean, look at how we are now."**

As Aqua relayed it to Tenebris, he did just that, confused by what she meant of it at first as she spoke.

" **So?"**

" **What do you mean, 'so?' The last time we were like this..."**

" **I told you. We got our balance back. So, the darkness in our** **hearts** **will always be in sync with our light. After all, Light casts Darkness just as Darkness is attracted to Light. So, yeah. We can take a good, long look at ourselves on that."**

As Tenebris answered thus, Aqua couldn't help but smile as she laid her head on his chest. When she did, she felt her vagina burning no longer before she relayed the news to him.

" **It's stopped. Do you want to move? Or should I?"**

As Aqua looked at him with a longing look, Tenebris gave her an easy answer with a smile.

" **How about ladies first?"**

In response to his query, Aqua gave a light chuckle before she smiled back at him.

" **Alright, then."**

Certain that it was what she's wanted, Aqua began moving her thigh at a slow pace deeper, feeling the organ inside her taking up more space as she began to gasp in ecstasy once it hit her g-spot. More than that, she had no desire in resistance for that itch to be scratched again.

" **Oh, there it is! Keep hitting me there, and don't stop!"**

Fortunately, on both sides, Tenebris didn't need her permission as the moment he heard her gasp, he immediately upped the tempo for his thrust. As he did so, Aqua's pleasurable moans became louder and louder with each several times her g-spot was struck. To add to it, Aqua's walls were beginning to tighten around Tenebris' penis, thus making it build up its own pressure. With both of them reaching their peak, Tenebris and Aqua tried to communicate with each other about their own different situations.

" **Aah... Aqua... I'm about... I'm about to cum...!"**

" **Me, too...! Let's do it... together!"**

Giving in to the pressure, Aqua boosted her tempo of speed first as Tenebris placed his hands on her hips, helping her speed up before they felt the heat from their actions warming their bodies intensely, adding to the desert's hot temperatures as her chest flung the sweat off as its mounds bounced around. Finally, when the time came, Aqua and Tenebris caved in to their pressure as they moaned to the heavens above them with their juices blending with each other, but not before Tenebris' last thrust made contact with Aqua's womb and deposited its fruits directly inside, quickly filling it with the thick and warm liquid as Aqua could practically feel that warmth in her heart. All the while, Aqua's liquid squirted around Tenebris' key that unlocked her deeper hole and came out of her region, soaking her clitoris in the process before the former grew very exhausted from her end of thrusting in the midst of a desert before she laid herself upon the equally exhausted Tenebris as she nestled against his chest. With Aqua laying on him, Tenebris wrapped his hand to her back, giving her comfort as she spoke tiredly.

" **Ten... it was... amazing."**

" **Glad I can make you happy."**

As the wielders drew their breaths, a dark silhouette took over the both of them before it faded away, showing them in their normal forms, evident with Aqua regaining her light blue hair and eyes. At their last moments of consciousness, Aqua spoke to him softly while resting her head upon his chest.

"Ten... I love you."

"I love you, too, Aqua."

With their final words said, Aqua gently closed her eyes as she was safely secure in her lover's arms.


	17. Divine Intervention

**Chapter 16: Divine Intervention**

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Aqua"**_

As Aqua slept under one of the only blankets they had in the temple (as there were others in the bedrooms of Lux, Ignis, and Ventus), Tenebris was staring at the moon in front of him through a window before he sighed, wondering how they'd already gone to this point. One minute, he was training them to be Keyblade Masters, and the next, they're preparing for the Keyblade War. Even after his moment of love with Aqua, Tenebris still felt unnerved by all of this. What if they died fighting to protect the light? What if Ardyn wins? The consequences would be dire for the world, that much he knew. Aqua knew of that as well as she woke up with a moan before opening her eyes to see Tenebris looking out the window, piquing her curiosity.

"Ten? What are you up for?"

"I couldn't sleep."

As Aqua moved closer to Tenebris while holding the blanket above her chest, she figured out why he couldn't sleep. Who would, knowing that the Keyblade War is near?

"Are you worried about your friends?"

"Yeah. And Xion. What if we couldn't protect her? Protect any of them?"

As Aqua considered that question, she became as unnerved as he was, although her melancholic face didn't quite show it.

"That's something I'd rather not think about, Ten."

"I know. But still... what if we can't get them back? What then? It'd be all my fault."

Rather than attempt to answer that, knowing Tenebris didn't ask them to take part in this, Aqua simply got even closer to Tenebris and hugged him.

"None of this is your fault, Ten. You didn't ask us to fight with you. We chose to. And we always will."

Not willing to take advantage of their loyalty, especially with how he's treated his friends for the past six months, Tenebris still expressed his dismal feelings.

"That's what worries me."

To put those feelings to rest, Aqua simply hugged Tenebris as she inadvertently pressed her chest against his arm and spoke to him.

"You shouldn't be. We've prepared ourselves as much as we can for this."

"I know. But I'm still worried that even that won't be enough..."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

As Tenebris looked to Aqua, he saw her face gleaming in the moonlight as he smiled at her before brushing her hair as he answered.

"It's fine, Aqua. You don't need to do anything."

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Aqua"**_

While Aqua blushed at this with a smile, Tenebris noticed Xion and Spath by the door to their room, making him surprised that not only were they awake at this hour, but were also seeing them in their indecency as Aqua and Spath blushed before the former raised the blanket a little higher above the chest as she spoke in stutters.

"Oh! Uh... Xion! Spath! What are you doing up so late?"

As an answer, Xion walked towards them with a smile before Spath spoke his answer, confusing Aqua.

"Well, uh... to take the edge off of tomorrow, Xion and I were, uh... training. And, well..."

"Training? But Xion lost her Keyblade."

"That's what I'm trying to talk to you about. Xion, can you show them?"

With that, Xion nodded to him before she held her hand out to them and summoned a Keyblade in her hand, surprising them. From what they saw, Ardyn shattered it at Neverland. But what surprised them more was that it wasn't the same Keyblade she had before. It was actually a Keyblade shaped like a long sword made from a seashell with its teeth being a small spike on both edges of it, and the keychain from it was actually the seashell that Tenebris gave her back at the Islands. As they took a look at Xion's Keyblade, Tenebris and Xion couldn't help but widen their eyes in surprise as they spoke.

"That's your Keyblade?"

"But... how?"

To answer them, Xion pointed to her keychain as she spoke.

"I used this. Before Dad tried to save you, Mom, he had to knock me out."

Upon hearing this, Aqua turned to Tenebris and gave him a questioning glare.

"You did what?"

"I thought it was to protect her."

Seeing Tenebris' fearful face, Spath and Xion laughed at this before the latter spoke up.

"It's okay. He really thought he was protecting me. Anyway, when he knocked me out, I... I wanted with all my heart to help you. I didn't care that I had no Keyblade. With the way you took me in, the way you helped me, you two were so special to me... And then, I ended up going into my own heart, facing the trials, and fighting the Heartless... And thanks to that, I got... this."

As she said this, she showed it to them before Aqua and Tenebris smiled before they spoke.

"We're so proud of you, Xion."

"Come here."

With that, Xion came over to them and hugged them as she smiled while feeling the warmth of their skin. As she did, though, Xion realized that both of them were indecent as she blushed before she spoke.

"Oh. Uh... why are you...?"

At that moment, Aqua realized that she wasn't wearing her usual outfit and became embarrassed as she spoke.

"Oh! Right. Sorry."

With that, Aqua ceased her hug and covered her chest with her blanket just as quickly before Xion giggled as Spath turned his head away in embarrassment. As he did, however, Spath noticed a blue light shining in the far corners of the hallway before he spoke.

"Uh, guys? Do you have anything in the hall that glows like that?"

As an answer, Aqua, Xion, and Tenebris noticed the same light in the halls before Tenebris raised an eyebrow out of confusion before he spoke.

"No. I don't think so... wait. Actually, there is one thing."

Later, once they were all dressed, Aqua, Tenebris, Xion, and Spath headed into the main hall where they found a blue moonlight going through the stained glass. And as luck would have it, the moonlight just so happened to rest upon the crystal that Tenebris usually uses for communication with other Masters. As they took notice of it, Tenebris' hunch was proven correct as he spoke in relief, confusing Aqua, Spath, and Xion.

"I knew it. Took you long enough."

"Knew what?"

"You know why it's glowing like that, Ten?"

"What's going to happen?"

As an answer, Tenebris pointed to the crystal as it glowed. Afterwards, Spath spoke to him next.

"The crystal usually acts up like this every once in a month when the full moon shines on it. And when it does... the big guy shows up."

"Really? And who's the big guy?"

To answer Spath's question, the crystal glowed brightly in the room before taking him, Aqua, Xion, and Tenebris inside its light as they held their hands in front of their eyes.

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "In the Light of the Crystal"**_

When the light had faded, they parted their hands, and three of the group became stunned to see a colossal giant that bore black armor with swords as wings, a black dragon mask over his head, and at a height that went from the floor to the ceiling as its deep voice spoke to them.

Master Tenebris of the Aries Union... it seems thou hath finally tamed the shadows in thine heart. As did another.

"Yeah. You weren't exactly much help back then. But to be fair, you did speak in riddles."

Surprised by his casual conversation with the giant, Aqua turned to Tenebris and spoke to him.

"Ten! You've been talking to him for the past six months?!"

"Yeah. Surprised?"

Still in shock of Tenebris' words, Aqua expressed a certain joy to meeting the giant.

"Surprised doesn't even begin to describe this! It's a high honor just to even stand in his presence!"

"Well, then, consider me honored."

Then, upon seeing Xion and Spath's awestruck faces, Tenebris thought it best to explain since they may not have heard about this giant.

"Oh, right. You guys didn't know. Well, ladies and gentleman... meet Bahamut the Draconian."

Nervous at the Draconian's imposition, Xion and Spath walked closer to him before each taking a knee along with Aqua as the latter spoke.

"Uh, hello, Bahamut."

"It's... an honor for us to meet you."

The honor is mine. Thou may rise.

As they stood up, Aqua became confused about Ardyn. Although they knew about Master Xehanort, Ardyn was another matter entirely. There's so much that they don't know about him. And they have the opportunity to do so now before it is wasted. As such, she spoke to Bahamut of the matter herself.

"I have a question. Do you know who Ardyn Lucis Caelum is?"

Indeed. He is now known as the Seeker of Darkness, but before then, Ardyn was a healer of the Kingdom of Lucis.

"Lucis?"

'Tis a world far out of your reach, Master Aqua. Ardyn was meant to seat its throne as the Founder King, but the Brother, Somnus, saw fit to stage a coup and secure the throne, making a true monster out of he.

Hearing this from Bahamut, the group became surprised at this as they gasped before Bahamut spoke further.

His body was tainted with Daemons that flood his body even now, the cause of his immortality. As such, his own brother took arms against him, reviling him a sinner of darkness. Somnus then took the throne and seized his place as Founder King. 2,000 years later, Ardyn arose again as Adagium, a great enemy of Lucis. In his thirst of vengeance, he'd slain and daemonized the king and the people who lived there, condemning Lucis to the eternal slumber of darkness. Alas, Adagium was still not satisfied. He heard of the legend of the Keyblade War and found proof of the existence of other worlds, as well as the χ-Blade. He desires to recreate it with seven keys of light and thirteen keys of shadows. Only then will he bring eternal darkness to the worlds.

From what Aqua could gather, Ardyn must've been trying to save the people of Lucis, but because of his brother's betrayal, he spurned that light in him and cast them into darkness. But it couldn't be that simple. There had to be another catalyst. Tenebris knew it just as well as they spoke.

"But... how could he? For him to go through all this trouble..."

"I know. It's not just about himself, is it?"

Thou are correct. Like thou, Master Tenebris, Ardyn didst know love. For he hath found it in Aera Mirus Fleuret. Alas, before they could consummate their love, Somnus claimed her life in trying to seize the throne, awakening the Daemons in Ardyn, and transforming him into Adagium.

As they heard it, the group made a gasp about this revelation, but the most shocked of them all were Aqua and Tenebris. The way he's come off, he never struck them as one who had loved someone so dearly. Although... with how hard he's worked to Daemonize the masters, it would make sense. After all, it was what his Anti self said: misery loves company. However, he felt as though this whole debacle should've been avoided to begin with. As he thought this over more, Tenebris tensed his hand as it held a shadowy mist over it while he spoke.

"Why couldn't you have stopped it? Then this whole mess wouldn't be happening in the first place."

'Tis not so. A man cannot deny the fate he has been given.

"What kind of excuse is that?! You're not a man; you're a god! You could've stopped this from happening, but you let it!"

As Tenebris shouted this to Bahamut, Aqua tried to help him see reason as she held onto his hand.

"Calm down. He may not be a man, but even he doesn't have the power to change that."

"Doesn't he?! He could've spared Aera at least, and then Ardyn wouldn't be after us the way he is!"

At that moment, Bahamut spoke on the good that came of it, as well as what would've happened if that changed.

True. But thou wouldst also lose the people you hold dear, as well as all control of thine shadow.

As Tenebris heard this, he became stunted as well as vexed. And so, he held his tongue as he took his deep breath before Tenebris looked up to him as the Draconian spoke again.

However, there is yet still hope.

"Wait. You're saying... we can make this right?"

Indeed. But be forewarned: the final battle does not end in death, but begins, and the destined clash to forge the key shall occur within a world slumbered in darkness.

In response to this, Tenebris became confused as he tried to decipher the riddle.

"'Doesn't end in death, but begins in death?'"

Now go, and forge the key to the sacred light of Kingdom Hearts.

With that, Bahamut vanished in crystals of light just as the moonlight faded and the sun began its rise on the horizon adjacent to them as the group turned behind them to see it. As the sun came up, Aqua noticed Tenebris in a contemplative state as she spoke.

"Ten? Are you okay?"

"I don't know... but I think Bahamut might be into something."

"Do you know what it's about?"

"Not really. But if he thinks we'll survive somehow... I'll take him up on it. For now..."

Hearing the suspicious tone in his voice, Xion became concerned and spoke to him.

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"Something tells me we're not hearing the whole story. Even if we do survive this... I think we might have a new enemy to think about."

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "In the Light of the Crystal"**_


	18. Shadows of the World

**A/N: Hello. This is where things will take a dark turn for the moment, not just for the Guardians, but also for the World itself. This will give the Princesses of Heart a different role than the games in the Kingdom Hearts series. With that in mind, I hope this chapter will prove to be most exciting for you. Well, probably not as exciting as the final battle would be, but still exciting nonetheless. And I haven't forgotten about the plot of the Dawn of the Future in Final Fantasy XV. In fact, that is the basis for this chapter. How so, you ask? Just read on and find out... ;)**

 **Chapter 17:** Shadows of the World

 **Keyblade Graveyard**

When the next sunrise came, the Seven Guardians (Tenebris, Aqua, Ventus, Ignis, Terra, Lux, and Mickey), with the addition of Spath, Xion, and Strelitzia, were now at the entrance of the wastelands before looking over the cataclysmic results of the first Keyblade War all around them before they grew saddened by the sight of its soil littered with broken Keyblades. It truly was a wasteland. As they gazed at the field, Tenebris noticed Aqua's expression of sadness on her face before he tried to comfort her.

"You okay, Aqua?"

"I don't know... but I'm just wondering... why would the Lost Masters ever condone this? What drove them to make such a massacre?"

Strelitzia, having heard Aqua's inquiry of sadness, knew the answer to that, having been part of the age of fairytales herself.

"They were afraid. With the approaching darkness that came to their world, they tried to steel themselves against it. Several of the unions' leaders defied their Master's teachings to try to preserve the light. As a result, they triggered the Keyblade War and ended up extinguishing that light. All because they were so afraid to let the light die..."

Hearing of this, Aqua grew dismal at the thought. What if that same end result were to happen here? Tenebris grew concerned with this just the same. At that moment, though, they recalled what she asked him before at the Castle of Dreams as Aqua's voice played in their minds.

" _The Master taught me darkness needs to be destroyed. But how, if not with light?"_

With that, the two Masters took into account everything they've been through up to this point. From there, they've come to the conclusion that Eraqus was unfortunately unable to come to: darkness should not be destroyed, but rather share the balance with the light. The way Ardyn used the darkness, it's clear he had no intention to preserve balance. And it is with that goal to destroy it and plunge the worlds into shadow that Ardyn would finally, truly, have his revenge. And the Guardians would not allow it to happen this day. If they needed darkness' aid to make it happen, then it would come to that; a forbidden element that the Masters had now become more than willing to employ in the service of light as Aqua and Tenebris looked to each other for reassurance. At that moment, Mickey reminded the others about the appointed time of fate.

"It's time. The Keyblade Graveyard is just up ahead."

As the Guardians in the vicinity nodded to His Majesty, Xion took notice of a familiar silhouette walking in the mist of sand before she pointed out to him.

"Look!"

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Ardyn III"**_

In response to Xion's warning, the Guardians looked to see Ardyn walking through the sands before he was fully revealed to them as he smiled before stopping in place as he spoke.

"Fashionably late, I see. You know, it wasn't the first time that darkness consumed the World. As opposed to a happy few of you, we know so little about the Keyblade War, only that it was just the beginning. The beginning of what, you may ask? For me, it was the beginning of a World void of light. However, amidst its victory, this precious light interfered and restored this World. You know, Ten, your Master called it a curious tale worth exploring. If ruin brought creation at the end, what, then, would another Keyblade War bring? When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of this precious light the legends foretold of?"

As silence hung in the air for but a moment, a man with long pink hair and yellow eyes appeared to Ardyn's left before speaking to Strelitzia, Lux, and Terra.

"Or will all of creation be instead returned to the shadows? Today, we shall recreate the legend and receive our answer."

Hearing of this, Terra and Lux grunted While Strelitzia showed a look of worry for him.

"Lauriam..."

Just then, Master Xehanort appeared to Ardyn's right before he spoke to Aqua and Tenebris.

"But first, in order for the truth to be seen, the light of the Guardians must be purged, for it shines too brightly for its own good."

While Aqua and Tenebris gave him their own stares of daggers towards him, the latter's being more strong with what he'd been put through, Xion felt cautious as she put on a look of determination before Vanitas and the younger Xehanort appeared just in front of him and spoke to them as the former got the immediate glares from Ventus, Ignis, and Spath before he spoke.

"Only when your hopes have been broken by battle upon battle can the key be claimed to Kingdom Hearts."

"And break you is what we shall do. It has been etched."

With that, Ardyn spoke up next to the Guardians as he stepped up towards them.

"But your tenacity and resolve to defy your predetermined fates won't go unnoticed. I commend that, really. Perhaps you'll teach us to do the same... that is, if you can last that long."

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Ardyn III"**_

Suddenly, Ardyn snapped his fingers and caused a barrier of fire to go in between them as they exclaimed before a giant man with blank, fiery eyes, a giant crown on its head, a black and green sickness on his leg and arm, and a long sword coated in fire emerged in a chair, making the Guardians surprised.

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Hellfire"**_

As the giant stood up on its feet, Xion, Spath, and Terra showed a look of surprise as they spoke about it.

"No way...!"

"What the heck is that thing?!"

"I don't know, but it's big!"

Taking joy in their panic, Ardyn smirked before he introduced the giant to the Wielders.

"Guardians of Light, meet Ifrit the Infernian. He doesn't share the Glacean's fondness for mankind. But you can expect a 'warm' welcome. We shall await you... in the shadows."

As the Seekers vanished via dark portal, the Infernian pointed its sword towards the Guardians as it spoke in a foreign language to them.

" _Your light cannot prevail against shadow..."_

Only hearing gibberish from Ifrit, Ignis became confused, yet she already knew the outcome of his speech as she spoke.

"Okay, I have no idea what you just said, but something tells me you want to fight."

As the Guardians got out their Keyblades, Tenebris eyed the Infernian with a glare as he spoke.

"We're not gonna lose to you. Not today."

Ifrit only responded to Tenebris' bold statement with a growling roar before swinging his fiery sword with a vengeance towards him. However, before Ifrit could even manage to puncture his flesh, Aqua got in between him and Ifrit's sword before casting a barrier around them. Gifted a mage as she was, however, Ifrit's sword managed to break her barrier into crystals, sending the two back before landing hard on the ground with a cut on their shoulders. As their blood leaked out and boiled from the Infernian's laceration, Aqua and Tenebris could only look on as Ifrit prepared a fireball in his hand and aimed to smite them as he jumped and prepared to burn them. Before he could, though, Terra intercepted his hand while utilizing his Bladecharge command style as demonstrated by a glowing white blade coating his Ends of the Earth Keyblade. As Aqua looked on, she became concerned and surprised that Terra could hold his own against the Infernian.

"Terra?"

"Go! Get out of here! I can't hold him for long!"

Not willing to be eliminated so soon, Aqua nodded to him before she held Tenebris with her arms and they moved away from Ifrit as they groaned before Tenebris noticed the Bladecharge breaking apart and tried to help him avoid the collision.

"Terra! Look out!"

With that, the pain of Ifrit's cut didn't faze Tenebris as his eyes flared yellow before he vanished from Aqua's arms, surprising her before Tenebris reappeared just as Ifrit would've splintered Terra's Bladecharge and countered with his own. Only in contrast to Terra's command style, Tenebris' Keyblade was coated in a dark purple light with black mists around it as his body changed to that of his Anti self. Upon seeing this, Ifrit was surprised for a moment before anger once again took hold in his heart as he roared. As Tenebris retaliated with a push to knock him back, Spath and Ventus went towards him before getting their Keyblades out and tossed them at him with their Strike Raid attack, spinning it around Ifrit and wildly striking him while Xion held both her hands onto the hilt of her Keyblade and held it up to the air with a grunt as a bright light glowed at the teeth of it. As a result, rapid beacons of light struck the Infernian, infuriating it as it sustained considerable damage. As the Infernian struggled to withstand the onslaught, Ignis went towards him before she jumped and aimed to use her Ars Arcanum on Ifrit, slashing him repeatedly before using the final strike to knock him to the floor. Following this, Strelitzia leaped in the air before using her Keyblade to fire 24 blue rays of light at the Infernian, burning most of the dark sickness away from him. However, even after their onslaughts, Ifrit was still fearing his fiery head as he engulfed his body in flames with a mighty roar. As the Infernian did so, Aqua and the others felt a high pressure from him before she, Tenebris, Ignis, Xion, and Mickey spoke up.

"No way... he's far away from us... and we could still feel the heat."

"This guy is like walking lava."

"Well, why don't we try cooling him off?"

"Good idea."

"Everyone! Use your ice magic!"

With that, the Guardians pointed their Keyblades at him before they shouted simultaneously.

"Blizzard!"

As they fired huge chunks of ice at Ifrit, however, the blizzard spells melted into water before it then turned into steam in the air, making them worried as Xion spoke before Spath.

"What? It didn't work?"

"How could that happen?!"

As if to answer, Ifrit raised his sword into the air before striking it down to the ground, knocking them all away with a huge gust of wind. As they recovered from the brutality of the Infernian, Aqua grew worried as she noticed Xion's cheek grazed by a debris resulting from Ifrit's recent strike as well as Ignis' shoulder being injured as she held onto it before the worried mage spoke.

"What else is gonna hurt that thing?!"

To answer her question, Lux was summoning a ring-like barrier on the floor where her feet resided. And her Keyblade was spinning wildly around her. At first, Aqua thought it was a Raging Storm technique, but upon seeing the barrier underneath her, she knew what she was doing and became frightened for her.

"Lux, don't!"

"Zettaflare!"

As she fired it at Ifrit, it was unable to withstand the blast and ended up knocked over the other side of the chasm.

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Hellfire"**_

As Ifrit's collision with the ground sent a great amount of dust to the air where he fell, the Guardians all looked to each other out of concern before they grew relieved as Ignis spoke up.

"Hey! We made it!"

However, Ignis' words weren't quite correct as Lux dropped her Keyblade and fell on her back as she panted, making Terra and Strelitzia worried.

"Lux!"

"No!"

As they ran to check on Lux, Aqua and Tenebris went over to Xion and looked at her as they saw her bleeding from the cut on her cheek. Because of the intensity and burn of the cut from the Infernian, Xion was barely holding onto her consciousness as she moaned before Aqua had an idea how to fix it.

"Heal!"

As she raised her Keyblade to the air, a green light came from it. After that, green flowers adorned over bells appeared over Xion's head before its green sparkles that fell from the tolls of the bells went on top of her wound and made it as though it didn't happen. Along with that, Xion no longer struggled to hold onto her consciousness. As they helped Xion up on the ground, the trio noticed that Lux was just being healed by Terra and helped up the same way. However, the one thing the spell couldn't fix was the bruises from Ifrit's assault, as demonstrated by Ignis' pains in her shoulder despite being healed.

"Are you sure I'm healed, Spath? I don't feel any different..."

By now, it has become clear that this Infernian, whatever it was, was way more powerful than they expected. But the war hasn't even begun just yet. It waits for them at the center of the Graveyard. And Tenebris knew that very well as he spoke.

"Alright. I know everyone's exhausted. But the true battle hasn't started yet. We can't lose our nerve now."

In response, everyone around him, despite being worn out, all nodded to him, knowing full well that their enemies would attack them sooner or later. And so, with the Keyblade War yet to come, they pressed on deeper in the chasm before they came out the other end and saw a giant pool of darkness where Ifrit fell, only there was no sign of the Infernian. Only shadows of the dark that eventually sprung up like a rocket and hovered in the air in a circle. As this happened, the group looked up at the Heartless flying around before Tenebris got his Keyblade out, as did the others before Ignis and Ventus spoke up with the latter going first.

"Since when did the Heartless learn to work together like that?"

"Maybe they had an artistic streak?"

As Ignis tried to get her Keyblade, Ifrit's deep wound on her shoulder acted up on her as she groaned before Ventus spoke up.

"Take it easy, Iggy. You haven't recovered yet."

Aqua could tell that Ventus was concerned for her as he spoke to her. And of course, Ignis wasn't the only one deeply wounded: Lux was on the same boat as even if the spell healed her wounds, she still felt greatly exhausted from using the powerful Zettaflare. To prevent further casualties, Aqua spoke to the group.

"Mickey, Terra, Strelitzia, Ventus, watch the others."

Knowing of the impending attack, Mickey wasn't one to take chances.

"No! We need to get to safety while we still can!"

However, Terra got the feeling that there's more of the Heartless to come as he spoke.

"I don't think that's an option anymore."

As fate would have it, Terra was right. Just from behind the Guardians, another wave of Heartless swooped in the air towards the spinning wave, creating a cyclone of Heartless, transforming both waves and expanding them into a Demon Cyclone. As the insurmountable darkness swirled in front of them, the Guardians couldn't help but become shocked and aghast at the present threat in front of them. As they gazed at the tornado of Heartless, Lux was beginning to lose faith as she loosened the grip on her Keyblade.

"It can't be... we're done for..."

Hearing her say that, Terra placed his hand on Lux's making her look up to him before he spoke with a smile.

"Lux. Don't be so serious. There's always a way. You taught me that."

With that, as Lux remembered what her Master told her, she nodded back to him before Terra stepped towards the dark tornado before a wave of Heartless came at them. In response, Terra transformed his Keyblade into a giant cannon and charged it up before firing a large beam of light at it, holding it back as a gust of wind blew at the Guardians while Terra tried his best to hold back the darkness as he shouted at the top of his lungs. As this happened, Ventus saw the opening that wave left and went for it as he ran before Spath shouted.

"Ven! What are you doing?!"

Out of concern for Terra, Ventus didn't answer him. He only leapt at the wave and sliced through it, severing the wave before Terra's attack blasted at the tornado. However, despite the onslaught, it was still swirling around. Fortunately, the tornado was beginning to shrink. Equally unfortunately, Ifrit was at the eye of said tornado, but with an inverted appearance of his skin as the sickness that plagued the Infernian finally warped his body successfully. As the Guardians looked on in surprise, utterly mortified by how Ifrit survived Lux's most powerful magic in her status as Master, the corrupted Infernian imbued his sword with a dark green fire before summoning a dark green and black portal beneath them, calling forth his ultimate attack known as the Hell Fire. However, because of his corruption, it was a giant pillar of green fire and black shadows that trapped the Guardians and burned them while the shadows took hold of them and dragged them beneath the portal. When the shadows got to Xion next, Aqua and Tenebris both tried to reach their hands for her as she did hers toward them. But by the time the hands would've grabbed each other, it was too late as Xion fell into shadow as Aqua and Tenebris grew worried.

"Xion!"

Not willing to let her go this way, Aqua and Tenebris found themselves under attack by the shadows as they struggled in their grip. Nevertheless, they had a will of their own as their arms and legs turned pitch black with red hands and feet, followed by a bleach of silver on their hair before gaining yellow eyes. Utilizing their Anti forms, Aqua and Tenebris dove inside the portal to save their companions before it faded away, as did the pillar of the corrupted Infernian before seven pillars of light produced themselves from where the Guardians fell. And within those pillars were the exact replicas of the Keyblades the Guardians bore in defense of the Realm of Light. Seeing this, Ardyn gave a sinister smile as he spoke.

"That's one collection down... and one more to go."

With that, Ardyn vanished from where he was as a dark portal opened where he stood and took him inside it.

* * *

 _Inside the dark portal, Aqua and Tenebris were free-falling as they noticed the dark scenery around them while they spoke._

" _Ten, where are we?"_

" _I don't know. But I don't feel any different. Any sign of the others?"_

" _Not so far. You don't think—"_

" _No, Aqua! They can't be gone! If we're here, then..."_

 _At that moment, before Tenebris could finish, a bright light shone on them as they shielded their eyes before they inadvertently went inside the light and came out on the steps of a certain Castle in front of them._

* * *

 **Castle of Dreams:**

When they looked up, Tenebris recognized it plain as day. It was the castle where Cinderella lived. However, it wasn't in its grand splendor like the last time they saw it: for the air was coated in dark green and black clouds of darkness before Tenebris and Aqua widened their eyes in shock and horror.

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Dive to the**_ _ **Heart**_ _ **(Destati)(KH III Version)"**_

"No way..."

"Could it be?"

"It's supposed to be Cinderella's world, but... I can't recognize it anymore."

"Ten... you don't think this is—"

"The Realm of Darkness? I don't know. But it sure does feel like it."

As they looked around at the desolate scenery, Aqua and Tenebris noticed a swarm of entirely new creatures that appeared similar to the Unversed, except that they had various attire on, ranging from a miniature size for the basic creatures to a full-on cloak for the larger enemies before they got out their Keyblades in self-defense and spoke to each other.

"What are those things, Ten?"

"I remember Ardyn telling me about this at the wastelands. Daemons are evolutions of a human when their emotions get strong enough. That must be what they look like."

"But if they're humans... what can we do if we can't destroy them?"

"I don't know. But the best we can do for now is knock them out, somehow."

As Aqua nodded to him, they went towards the Daemon horde and imbued their Keyblades with a white light before spinning in synchronization, leaving a bright, glowing slash on the basic creatures before the light overtook them and turned them back to normal as they passed out. Upon seeing this, Aqua and Tenebris looked at their Keyblades to see their glow dim back to normal as the former spoke up first.

"That's strange. How did our Keyblades do that?"

"Beats me. But... if I didn't know any better, I'd say they must have had a reaction to the amount of darkness in this world."

At that moment, the two of them felt another surge of light from their Keyblades before looking to see a light that was just as bright emanate from the Castle itself as Tenebris came upon an idea.

"And I have a feeling that's not a coincidence."

With that, Aqua and Tenebris entered the castle before closing the doors. Once they were inside, however, they noticed that the room had darkened. No light was turned on in any hall of the Castle, its precious glow diminished into shadows. As they traveled into the ballroom, Tenebris couldn't help but feel sorry for this world.

"It's almost like the deeper we go, the worse this world gets. What have you done, Ardyn?"

Suddenly, Aqua and Tenebris heard footsteps in the Castle before looking to notice a certain Princess of Heart in front of them as well as someone they loved very much as she stood just in front of the former.

"Wait. Cinderella? And... Xion?!"

When they got closer to them, though, they were met with surprising resistance as Xion spoke up to them before Tenebris spoke up.

"Wait! Don't get too close."

"Why not? What's happened?"

With that, Xion pointed to the Princess as she answered.

"Look."

As they got a closer look, they became utterly stunted to see Cinderella's bizarre appearance: she was now seen to be possessing black tears and yellow eyes over her face as she stepped closer to them, mortifying the Masters as she spoke in a warped voice.

" _ **You... it seems the darkness got to you, too."**_

In response to her query, Aqua felt as though she must be cautious, not knowing if it was really her.

"Cinderella, what happened to this world?"

" _ **After you left, a strange man came in and... transformed me, somehow. The Grand Duke tried to find out who he was, but as an answer, he was told that he's a man of no consequence."**_

Hearing that phrase from when they first met at Endor, Aqua knew who she was talking about. In fact, she already knew the answer with the amount of darkness there before she spoke to the Daemonic Cinderella preceding Xion.

"Ardyn."

"But how did he turn _you_? I thought the Seven Lights didn't have any darkness in them."

" _ **That was true. But he knew that light begets darkness. And because our light was the brightest, they're also poised to cast the darkest shadows."**_

Knowing the powerful influence of darkness for herself, even if it was to protect her, Aqua had a feeling how this world transformed the way it did.

"So, when you transformed... the rest of your world followed."

" _ **Yes."**_

As Aqua held her head down, feeling as though she was to blame for letting it happen to her, Tenebris spoke up, trying to comfort the saddened Daemon of what was once a Princess of Heart as he spoke.

"Don't worry, Cinderella. We'll help get your light back. The question is: how do we do that?"

As if to answer, another Daemon that seemed corpselike with rags and a broken horn next to its complete twin appeared behind them and attempted to cast a green fireball at them before Aqua took notice and blocked it with her barrier.

"Look out!"

As Aqua successfully managed to block the attack, she used her reaction time to scatter the barrier, sending it back before she lunged at the creature and aimed to slice it, only for her Keyblade to phase through it before she landed on the ground in surprise. Taking advantage of the lapse, the creature then cast a spell on the ground, sending Tenebris in the air before firing a barrage of green fire at him, forcing Tenebris to perform an aerial recovery and block the attacks swiftly before they hit the creature back as he landed while he saw the resemblance of a certain Heartless that employed such trickery.

"Doesn't that thing's attacks seem familiar to you, Aqua?"

"It does."

As Aqua and Tenebris got ready, while Xion got her Keyblade out to get started, Cinderella stepped towards them before she spoke to her.

" _ **Wait. Let me handle this."**_

"But Cinderella... you're not yourself."

" _ **I know. But it's my fault that my world sank this far in the darkness. I owe it to my friends."**_

With that, Cinderella formed a dark purple sphere in the palm of her hands before setting it loose on the Daemon, trapping it in its shape before she spoke to Tenebris and Aqua.

" _ **Quickly! Now!"**_

In compliance with Cinderella's request, the Masters nodded and lunged at the creature before slashing through the creature, leaving an "X" on its chest before a bright light overpowered it and turned it back into a skeleton as the robe faded away and left it flattering on the floor, surprising the group greatly before they grew saddened to know that the already deceased soul was being used to carry out such dark work as Tenebris spoke.

"Seriously? Not even the dead can have peace?"

For a moment, there was silence before Aqua sighed and turned to Cinderella.

"Cinderella... did you see anyone else out here? People like me and Ten?"

" _ **No. Xion was the only other person I saw here today."**_

Hearing this, Tenebris began to get a feeling about what exactly was going on here and pieced together what Bahamut said as he spoke, confusing Aqua before he explained.

"I get it now. Ifrit didn't just beat us: he scattered us."

"Huh? How?"

"During that last attack, Ifrit summoned a dark portal beneath us and used the shadows to cast us there. And normally, sleep and death go together like a pair."

Hearing this, Xion became concerned about what it meant.

"W-What? So, you're saying that... we died?"

"Either that, or Ifrit knocked us out cold. Either way, Ardyn must've turned this into a Sleeping World by Daemonizing Cinderella."

Confusing as it was for Xion, she knew well enough from what Yen Sid told her.

"I get it. Yen Sid told us they form the source of all light in the world. But if that light is changed... then the World changes with it."

"Right. And the Realm of Darkness takes over. This must be what Ardyn wanted."

"So, how do we restore her light, let alone wake up this world from this darkness?"

As an answer to Aqua's question, Cinderella spoke to her as she looked at her.

" _ **I**_ _**wish I knew the answer... but I don't have one for our condition. The light that I had is gone. Who knows if the others managed to keep their own light?"**_

As Cinderella held her head down, Tenebris had an idea about how to get it back as he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't sweat it, Cinderella. Ardyn might have Daemonized you, but you can still choose to come back to the light. Aqua and I are proud examples of that. If we can do that, then a Princess of Heart can do that, too."

As Cinderella heard this, she bore a hopeful smile on her face as she nodded before she spoke.

"Alright. I'll do my best."

With that, Cinderella closed her eyes and took a deep breath, remembering her experiences in the Realm of Light that made it all worthwhile, ranging from Terra and Tenebris helping her at the ball to her meeting with the prince and her eventual reunion as she spoke.

" _ **Just believe in my dreams."**_

Believing in it with all her heart, her chest began to glow brightly before her dark personage was taken into the orb of light that expanded into a pillar that expelled the darkness from her world as the dark green sky turned back into a night sky before the light faded away, changing her back to normal before she looked at herself with a smile.

"It worked! I'm back to normal. And the rest of my world is back to normal, too."

Surprised at the power of light from Cinderella, Tenebris began to understand the true purpose of the Seven Princesses. Despite where they lived, Castle or not, their role is important. And that's all the more reason why Ardyn desired to corrupt their light. It was a miracle Cinderella held out against her own darkness. Regardless, the other Princesses' light are still in danger. And their worlds are on the same boat. Not only that, the Guardians are scattered to those sleeping worlds created by Ardyn. It will be a long and perilous journey before they make it back to the final battle. Keeping that in mind, Tenebris spoke to Cinderella as he smiled.

"I'm glad for that. You take care of yourself. The people need you, Cinderella. More than they know."

With that, a shining keyhole appeared in the air before Aqua, Tenebris, and Xion held their Keyblades to it. Before they could fire their rays of light at it, however, Cinderella felt it best to give them a warning, confusing Aqua.

"Wait! Be careful if you meet the other Princesses. They'll be as corrupted as I was."

"But you were the same as you are now."

"Thanks to Xion. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have regained my senses."

Knowing her role in Cinderella's restoration, Xion smiled at her before she spoke.

"I'm glad I could help you. And don't worry. Mom and Dad can help the others. I know they will."

With that, Aqua and Tenebris smiled at her before she looked up and nodded to them as they fired their rays simultaneously. Upon contact, a portal opened up where the keyhole was unlocked before the trio embraced the light.

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Dive to the Heart (Destati)(KH III Version)"**_


	19. Darkness in Their Sleep

**Chapter 18:** Darkness in Their Sleep

 _In the dark landscape, Aqua, Xion, and Tenebris were free falling over several Stations of the_ _Heart_ _that appeared to show_ _the world's that the two had been to before (with the exception of Endor). As they took notice of it, they also noticed a great surge of darkness practically swarming over the worlds as Xion and Tenebris spoke._

" _The darkness... it's so strong in those worlds."_

" _That must be Ardyn doing all of this. Why can't he ever leave us alone?"_

 _As Tenebris clenched his hand in anger, Aqua held her hand onto his before she spoke to him._

" _Don't worry. We'll get them all back safely. And we will finish this."_

" _I hope so."_

 _At that moment, Aqua, Xion, and Tenebris suddenly noticed a change in the worlds' stations, such as the Dwarf Woodlands being restored from the Darkness as well as Enchanted Dominion. Upon seeing this, as another few worlds were restored to their former brilliance (one that had a palace, one with a Black Cauldron beneath a dark tower, and a castle with a rose on it), they widened their eyes in surprise as the Masters spoke up._

" _Ten, are you seeing this?"_

" _Yeah. The worlds are coming back to the light. But how? Unless..."_

 _As Tenebris thought about it, he recalled how he made Lux and Ignis Masters prior to the events in the first place before he smiled with a sigh and spoke._

" _Nice job, you guys."_

 _Just then, they saw a twinkling light at the world in front of them, building up in its brightness at the peril of the looming darkness currently shrouding it as the darkness that left the worlds began accumulating there to overwhelm it as Aqua spoke up to him._

" _It doesn't look like the darkness is going to give up."_

" _Well, neither are we. Let's go."_

 _With that, Aqua, Xion, Tenebris dove forward faster to the last remaining world, more determined than ever to restore the light._

* * *

 **Radiant Garden:**

When Aqua, Xion, and Tenebris landed in the world, they found the skies to be clouded with a pale green sky and dark clouds above them, just like the Castle of Dreams not too long ago. Not only that, but they also took notice of the Castle brimming with darkness as it hosted a dark purple mist of its essence all around it as Xion felt a chill of dread come over her before she held her hand over her head as Aqua and Tenebris became worried before she spoke.

"Xion?"

"What's wrong?"

"My head... hurts..."

 _Unbeknownst to Aqua and Tenebris, Xion was receiving armory in her head before she was found to be in a capsule in a great hall as an elderly figure with white hair, a silver headpiece, a red cape, and black armor stood over her as he spoke._

" _Rest assured, No. 1, when you reach your true potential, you will have no use for this World. You shall be at the helm of Niflheim's order."_

As the voice echoed in her mind, Xion began groaning as she replied to them once Aqua and Tenebris spoke to her.

"Xion!"

"Hang in there. You're gonna be okay."

"Wait... I-I think I'm okay now. But... I started to remember where I came from."

Recalling how they tried to search for her memories at Daybreak Town prior to meeting Ardyn, Aqua and Tenebris became surprised as they spoke.

"But how?"

"What made you remember."

As a reply, Xion pointed to the Castle in front of them.

"Look. Over there."

As Aqua and Tenebris did so, they noticed the Castle up ahead looming with darkness as Xion spoke further with sadness in her heart, making Aqua look to her out of compassion for her as she spoke next after.

"That's where... I was created."

"Did your creator give you a hard time?"

"Yes. He told me that I only exist to serve the darkness, one way or another. He didn't even care about how I really felt. What _I_ wanted to do."

Upon hearing this, Tenebris and Aqua remembered back when Ardyn told them how Xion was created. He said that she was created from the data on Aqua and Tenebris, but he didn't specify _what_ the data was nor _when_ it was captured. All the same, the fact that Xion pointed it out to them as she held fear in her voice was more than enough to tell them it wasn't a very good memory for her. And that alone gave reason for Tenebris to be angry as he spoke while clenching his hand.

"When I find Even, I'm gonna—"

Before he could finish, Xion interrupted and corrected him quickly to halt him from any unnecessary hostility.

"No, dad. Even didn't say those things to me."

Hearing that context, Tenebris ceased his vicious tension before looking to her out of confusion before Aqua spoke.

"Huh?"

"But... I thought Even's the one who created you."

"He was. But he didn't do it alone. There was someone else. I think his name was... Verstael Besithia."

In response to such a name, Aqua and Tenebris kept that in their minds as they looked up to the Castle before the latter spoke.

"Well, whoever he is, I'll bet he knows where the Princess of Heart is. And if not, then he better say his prayers."

As Tenebris clenched his hand, Aqua got the feeling that there was an ulterior notice for going to the Castle. After hearing how badly he treated Xion, it's less likely that he'd let Verstael live for that, at least not without scars and wounds. All the same, the Castle was the closest answer they could have for finding the Princess of Heart that resides there.

"Okay. Let's go find the Princess here."

With that, the trio walked towards what they believe to be the source of such immeasurable darkness...

* * *

When the trio got inside the Castle, they looked in a giant room where a ship would presumably be launched as Tenebris, Xion, and Aqua looked around it, amazed by the spacious height as the first of the three spoke before Aqua.

"Whoa! If I didn't know any better, I'd say we would've found ourselves a place to park a ship."

"If we had one. But what kind of ship would land here with the world in this condition?"

When Xion looked at the bottom level, she knew the answer straightaway as she noticed a metal ship that was laying down on the landing zone and piped up.

"Look!"

As Aqua and Tenebris took notice of that, the latter looked to the former out of vindication.

"You were saying?"

With that, Aqua gave a sigh as Xion went to the elevator by the door to the lab before the Masters followed suit and traveled downwards as they gazed at the ship. While they did, they also noticed an open staircase that descended further before the elevator landed and Xion felt as though that she'd sprinted quickly, making Aqua and Tenebris worried.

"Xion!"

"Wait! At least slow down!"

In her rush to find out who she really was, Xion didn't listen and pressed onwards to the stairs as Aqua and Tenebris followed her all the way down. When they made it past the staircase, however, Xion stopped where she was as she saw the same figure from her recent memory as he seemed to snicker before he spoke.

"My No. 1. Or should I say, 'Xion?' I always knew you'd come back... my child."

With that, the figure known as Verstael turned around, showing his facial features to be half normal, whereas the other half was dark blue with a black sclera on his right blue eye and a dark mist coming from his body as the trio became mortified at his condition before the Daemonified creator spoke to Aqua before she and Tenebris responded.

"What's the matter? Have you never seen a man turn before?"

"You mean... you did this to yourself on purpose?"

"You look like you've seen better days."

With that, Verstael put his focus back on Xion as he spoke to her.

"If those street urchins that call themselves Keyblade Masters hadn't intervened, you could've turned, too."

As Xion stepped back in fear, Aqua became curious while Tenebris knew who he was talking about.

"Street urchins?"

"He must be talking about Ven and Iggy. They must've broken her out."

All the same, Xion was most concerned about why she was really created, to serve the darkness, as she spoke to him, desperate to know the answer.

"But why me?"

"Because you were created from 'Subject X', her own flesh and blood. Xion is but one of millions, created to serve our great Niflheim Empire in the magitek infantry."

"Created... to serve you?!"

"Yes— and now you've come home to me, my child."

In her defense, Aqua and Tenebris stood in between them as the former spoke up first before the latter.

"Shut up! Xion is not your child! If anything, she's ours!"

"Except we let her choose who she wants to be."

"Don't tell me you're not the least bit curious about my line of work. Perhaps about Subject X, even. Your lives may very well depend on what I tell you now. So I suggest you listen well..."

As Verstael menacingly smirked their way, Tenebris knew he should get to the point, but he still wondered how the vessel for Xion was created. After all, the heart and the body are two different things.

"Alright. Then tell me how you really created Xion. Her heart can't exist by itself for too long. No heart ever does"

"How fascinating that you asked. We cultivated Subject X's somatic cells, used them as donors to fuse the nucleus-transplant cells to the recipient oocytes, and then we—"

"In English."

Despite his rude interruption, Verstael proceeded as if it were normal as he groaned.

"We used the Castle's lab to scan her body and create an artificial vessel. The one thing we couldn't copy was Subject X's heart, hence the data on you two Masters."

With that, Xion became admittedly curious about 'Subject X', frightened as she was as she spoke before Verstael replied.

"Subject X? Who is that?"

"A mysterious raven-haired girl who appeared here a long time ago, one who looked so much like yourself, as she should. You would've met her yourself if it wasn't for Ansem the Wise. He foolishly tried to hide her from me. But he's already failed to _stop_ me. The vessel Even and I fabricated was all we needed to store the data into it, giving you life. She is why you look the way you do. Well, of course, it is only _part_ of your appearance. The rest was transcribed from the data on your 'parents'. _That_ is how the rest of your heart came to be."

Hearing this, Aqua was suspended in disbelief.

"A heart created from conflict? That's impossible!"

"Yes. It _was._ But as you've seen, my genius knows no bounds."

"What genius?! You tried to warp her heart like Ardyn did mine and Ten's!"

"Indeed. But it was all in the name of Niflheim. Soon, the World would know the might of its grip."

Despite Aqua being angry with Besithia, she could only grunt as she spoke up to him again, asking him about the empire he worked with.

"This Niflheim Empire... What does that have to do with what's happening right now?"

"As you said, I tried to warp her heart with darkness. Niflheim is exemplary in bringing out the worst in even the brightest of hearts. Then, we contain them and use them against our enemy: Lucis. Its light shined too brightly for its own good. We did it a favor by turning it into a world of darkness."

Despite Verstael's answer, Tenebris kept his gaze as Bahamut had already told him and Aqua about Lucis' history. After all, with what's going on right now, the best way to save it would be to save the Princesses of Heart. And he needed to know where she is and soon.

"So if you know all that, then you must know where the Pure Light of this world is."

"That's right. And we have her very close in our sights by now."

"Then you're going to tell me where she is right now. Or so help me—"

"By the time I tell you, it'd already be too late."

In response to Verstael's words, Tenebris swiftly lunged at him as he held his Keyblade at his throat before he spoke.

"Tell us. Now!"

As the teeth of his Keyblade got near his throat, Verstael only responded with a grip from his right hand pushing it away before he tossed Tenebris aside, surprising Aqua and Xion before Verstael leered over to the latter.

"You know where you belong, my child. Your place is with me, with darkness."

Seeing what Verstael had done to Tenebris, as well as how the latter and Aqua treated her in comparison to the former, Xion only got out her Keyblade in retaliation as she stood against him in defiance as she spoke.

"You're wrong! I am a Guardian of Light! I'm not one of your puppets!"

Met with resistance from his own creation, Verstael glared at her as he spoke while walking towards her with a black ooze crawling up on his right part of the face.

"Not anymore. Now, you're nothing but a _failure_. I ought to return you whence you came. Perhaps then you might serve some useful purpose."

With that, Xion tried to attack him, only for it to be in vain as he grabbed her Keyblade, stopping it from slicing him as he chuckled in a dark tone and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up as he spoke in the similar tone, her body beginning to turn black with dark purple mists exhuming from it as she screamed from the pain of it, much to Aqua and Tenebris' horror.

" _ **With your help, my ascension to divinity is now all but complete. Soon, neither the Guardians of Light nor the Seekers themselves will be able to challenge my reign!"**_

As Xion could do naught but suffer the Daemonification, Aqua tried to stop it as she lunged at him with her Keyblade.

"Let her go!"

With that, she swung her Keyblade at his arm and severed it, exposing a black mist as the arm fell off while Xion coughed as Verstael staggered back for a moment before Aqua ran him through with her Keyblade, making him bleed a black liquid as the mists poured out.

"Never. Touch. My daughter. Again."

With that, Aqua swiftly pulled out her Keyblade, making Verstael drop to the floor as he groaned before she looked over to check up on Xion, as did the recovering Tenebris, who had just stood up on his feet. When they noticed her, her body releasing the Daemonic essence that Verstael had given her as they looked on in surprise before Tenebris and Aqua spoke.

"Xion..."

"Are you okay?"

As the Daemonic essence left her, Xion took a deep breath before she turned to them and nodded as she spoke before her 'father'.

"Mm-hmm. I'm fine, now. Don't worry."

"But... how? Weren't you just—?"

"Daemonified? I would've been if it wasn't for Mom."

With that, Xion hugged her before she tightened it out of what Verstael had told her and what he tried to do to her as she sobbed before Aqua hugged her back to reassure her as well as Tenebris before she spoke.

"It's okay, Xion. Verstael won't hurt you ever again."

Knowing what Aqua must've thought about him, well aware of his own temper and how quick he is to blow a fuse when his friends get hurt, Tenebris thought the ending to be a surprise.

"Yeah, but... I didn't think _you'd_ be the one to pull the trigger."

"Xion is my daughter, too, Ten. If they mess with one of us, they mess with all of us."

"I guess that makes sense. But still, I think we need to find the Princess of Heart that lives here, or else this world would still be in shadow."

Speaking of, Aqua recalled the light that saved Tenebris when he cleared out the Heartless to save her and Kairi. It was that same light that saved Aqua, as well. With that in mind, Aqua began to suspect who the Princess of Heart really was as she memorized the warmth of her light resonating just like a Princess of Heart's before Tenebris did the same.

"I think I know who it might be, Ten. Do you?"

"No, but I have a feeling who you're talking about."

* * *

Later, Tenebris, Aqua, and Xion were running out of the Castle, noticing a Lich, much like the one that infiltrated the Castle of Dreams before.

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "The Dread of Night"**_

And it was then that Tenebris began to suspect where it was headed as they looked at the direction it was going and spoke up to Aqua.

"That thing's headed to the plant where we fought that Unversed once."

"That must be where Kairi is. We need to follow it!"

"Right!"

As the trio took off, Xion became curious about who Kairi was as she spoke to Tenebris.

"Who's Kairi?"

"We'll explain after we save her."

With that, the trio went towards where the Daemonic Lich was going as they retraced their steps and entered where the Unversed they fight broke into once. When they got into the plant where two of the trio fought with their friends, they found Kairi and Hikari on the defensive as the latter shielded the former from the Daemon towering above them as Kairi was hiding behind her leg. Powerful as her light was, Kairi was still scared of the Lich as it seemed to be overpowering Hikari before it aimed a dark green fireball at her and fired it. As she was about to get hit by the fireball, however, Tenebris, Aqua, and Xion were shown to have intervened as their Keyblades shielded her and Kairi from what could've been a fatal blow before Tenebris spoke up.

"Hope we didn't miss anything."

Upon seeing them, Hikari became surprised as she spoke while Kairi looked on in relief and joy before looking to Xion in curiosity, making her blush as Aqua replied to her.

"Tenebris? Aqua? What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that now. You just focus on getting Kairi somewhere safe. We'll deal with the Lich."

Given how badly injured Hikari was, she wasn't exactly in any position to argue. With that, she had no choice but to agree as she nodded to them and took Kairi's hand, much to the owner's discomfort.

"Come on, Kairi. Let's go."

"But Grandma...!"

"Don't argue with me. We need to go!"

Seeing her angry look as she said this, Kairi began to get scared seeing her like this and knew not to mess with her when she's in such a mood. So, she merely complied with her grandmother's word before they took off, leaving Tenebris, Aqua, and Xion alone to face the Lich as the first of the trio spoke up.

"Let's make this quick."

With that, the battle began with the Lich holding out its hand towards them before a green barrier with wind around it suddenly appeared beneath them and tossed them into the air. Following this, it summoned small purple bolts of lightning before hurtling them as discs toward them. As the discs of lightning neared them, however, Aqua recovered quickly before shielding herself, Tenebris, and Xion before she detonated the barrier, knocking it away as they landed on the ground before she turned to the two and spoke before Tenebris had an idea how to go about it.

"We need to distract it like before!"

"Alright. We'll settle it this way. Aqua, you'll flank its left while Xion will take the right. I got the center."

With the strategy set, Aqua and Xion swerved to the assigned directions while Tenebris charged at it head-on and got his Keyblade ready to strike. However, as he prepared to do so, the Lich took notice of his left and right side where Aqua and Xion intended to ambush it. So, to counter, the Lich cast a blizzard spell coated in black ice to send them back whilst freezing them as when they landed back in the ground, their arms were being chilled to the bone as their right arms were being coated in black ice before looking to the Lich as Tenebris spoke.

"How did it know what we were about to do?"

As an answer, the Lich vanished before reappearing before it whispered in his ear with a chilling voice of a woman.

 _ **You are fools to fight a mage...**_

Suddenly, as he looked behind him, caught off-guard by its voice, Tenebris was blasted with a dark purple Fire spell, singing his back as he screamed before Aqua ran to him and caught him in her arms before she spoke to him.

"Ten, are you okay?"

"I'll live. But... it just spoke to me."

"What?"

"Yeah. And it sounded like a woman."

"A woman?"

As Aqua looked towards the Lich, she noticed the face under the cloak being almost human-like as she noticed yellow eyes with black sclerae and a soft face stained with black tears as she came to a realization.

"Of course... she must not have turned all the way yet."

With that, Xion got her Keyblade ready as she stood up, the black ice thawing from her right arm as she grunted and panted, much to Aqua's concern as she spoke.

"Be careful, Xion. That Lich is still human. She hasn't turned all the way."

"Right."

As she complied, Xion was running towards the Lich as she cast dark purple bolts of thunder at her, only for Xion to knock them away with her Keyblade before she lurched towards it. As she did, however, the Lich phased through her and struck her in the back with a dark fire spell, knocking her to the floor. Seeing the burn taking its toll on the both of them, Aqua was put in a tough situation as she didn't know who to heal first: her partner or her daughter. Seeing her conflict, Tenebris held his hand out before setting it down on hers as he spoke.

"I'll be fine, Aqua. Go help Xion. I'll catch up soon."

As Tenebris said this, she looked over to Xion who got up from the floor as she stabbed her Keyblade to the ground before standing up again as she pulled it out before coating it in a bright light, confusing her before Aqua spoke.

"What the...?"

"Xion! Your Keyblade's reacting to this World's condition. Ten and I used them to cure the Daemons back at the Castle of Dreams."

Realizing where she was getting at, Xion looked to the Lich as she gave a glare of determination before she spoke.

"I got it!"

As Xion proceeded to attack it again, the Lich prepared to bombard her with dark purple lightning discs again, only for Xion to counter them like before. And as it phased through her, Xion took this on account before swinging all the way to where her back was and rapidly swung her Keyblade at it, slashing numerous marks of light onto it, shedding the darkness off of it like snake skin before she held her Keyblade in front of her and began to create four pillars of light around her as they spun around before she ran to the Lich, who showed a surprised look before she spun around with the pillars, hitting them against the Lich's dark skin before pushing them away, pushing one pillar at it as the rest scattered before it slammed the Lich into the wall and disappeared before the cloak dropped down as well as the hood of it.

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "The Dread of Night"**_

As Xion panted her breath, the unhooded Lich looked up to them with a groan from the blows dealt by her before exposing her face to the trio. It held a face that was similar to Aqua's, except her eyes were yellow and her blue hair was long to the point that it extended all the way to her back. Surprised as they were, Aqua was the most taken aback by this as she spoke.

"Mom?"

Upon hearing this, Tenebris looked at her out of surprise as he spoke.

"Huh? This Lich was your Mom?"

"Yes. I lost my parents once, but I never thought—"

Before she could speak any further, Aqua stopped herself to keep from breaking down in tears as she wiped her face before she spoke again.

"We need to heal her. Now."

Later, Aqua's mother had been healed as she laid on the back of the stone wall where she was knocked into to rest her body after what could only be a long time in the darkness before Aqua spoke to her, distressed by her sudden reappearance.

"How?! How is this possible?! Master Eraqus told me you were lost in the darkness...!"

"Yes, Aqua. We were. But thanks to your friend, at least one of us came back."

Hearing this, Tenebris could already guess who the other one was.

"You mean your husband's still out there?"

"Yes. But he's not himself. We need to go find him."

As she tried to get up, however, she felt herself stumble a bit before Xion got under her arm and held her up as Aqua spoke.

"No, Mom. You haven't recovered yet. You need to rest. Ten and I will go find my father while Xion looks after you."

Her mother would've argued any further were it not the truth. But it was. The time she spent in such a Daemonic form had taken a toll on her. There was little she could do but get in the way if she went along.

"Alright, Aqua. Be careful."

"I will, Mom. Don't worry."

With that, Aqua and Tenebris walked out of the plant before Xion sat down beside her and spoke up.

"It's, uh... nice to meet you."

As she looked at the young girl, Aqua's mother smiled before she replied.

"Likewise with you. What's your name?"

"It's Xion. I'm actually Tenebris and Aqua's daughter."

Hearing this, she put on a look of surprise before Xion explained the reasoning for it despite how slightly older Aqua and Tenebris are compared to her.

"I was actually created from their data, but... they accepted me as their daughter."

"Oh. I see."

"What about you? What's _your_ name?"

"Well, my name is Maré."

* * *

Meanwhile, as Aqua and Tenebris walked to another area of the world, namely the square as a dark mist hovered above it like a beacon, the latter of the two became curious about a certain topic. One such question about it was obvious enough to her, but the effort she put in to stop herself from crying after mentioning that they were lost to the darkness was enough to tell him that it was something she didn't like to talk about. All the same, he needed to know.

"Aqua, it's probably not any of my business, but what happened to your parents? When you were little?"

Hearing the sincere tone in his question and getting the sensitivity in his words, Aqua gave a sigh before she explained her story to him.

"As you must know by now, Eraqus wasn't actually my father. He was my guardian."

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura & Yasunori Mitsuda Music: "Wicked Laughter"**_

"He told me about my mother, Maré, and my father, Umbra. She was always kind and gentle where my father had a strong conviction. They were strong Keyblade wielders, just like you and me. In the time they were together, they didn't hesitate to show how much they loved each other. Because of that love, I was born. The world we lived in was so beautiful. There were tram cars in the sky, water on the surface, and a giant clock at the center of town."

Hearing the description of it, Tenebris has an idea what she was referring to as he spoke.

"Scala Ad Caelum. You were born there?"

"Yes. And the time we spent together was the best we've ever had. But, then... one day, a terrible darkness attacked it. It was called 'Adagium.'"

"You mean Ardyn."

"Yes. When I was little, I didn't know who he was back then, nor did I have a good look at him but a Daemonic mask with horns. My parents fought him to their last breath. That was the last I saw of them before I was sent away with Master Eraqus. Since then... I've been on my own, without them."

As Aqua held her head down, her tears shedding at the memory, Tenebris wrapped his arm around her before he spoke.

"Well, at least we know where they've been all this time. And how to cure them. Don't worry. We'll get them back. And we'll finish this."

Recalling those exact words, Aqua gave him a smile as she spoke.

"Now where did I hear that before?"

Happy to see her smiling again, Tenebris walked with her as he smiled back before speaking.

"Come on. Let's go find your father. Chances are, he's looking for Kairi. We find him, we find her, too."

"Okay."

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura & Yasunori Mitsuda Music: "Wicked Laughter"**_

* * *

As they pressed onwards to the center of town, they noticed a bizarre change in background as the dark green sky began to darken into black before Aqua spoke of the change to Tenebris.

"The sky's changing, Ten."

"Must be nighttime here. We better hurry."

Not willing to know what could happen if they didn't make it to the center plaza in time, knowing that night time will surely mean a rise in the appearance of Daemons and Heartless alike by instinct, Aqua and Tenebris hoofed it the rest of the way. When they got there, their assumptions were proven to be accurate as another Daemon wielding a sword and in a dark robe stood in front of Hikari as Kairi was hiding away behind her with countless Daemons and Heartless surrounding them in a circle, taking up the whole plaza. Upon seeing this, Aqua and Tenebris gasped out of fear for what could happen to them. As they did, the Daemon walked towards Hikari, who tried to strike back with her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade, only for the Daemon to knock it away as it clattered to the floor before it spoke.

 _ **Your time has come, wielder of light.**_

Upon hearing its voice, Aqua recognized it from when it was not so dark, but instead gentle as a memory of his hair tied back in a ponytail and hazel eyes played back in her mind before she knew who it was.

"Dad...!"

Instinctively, she ran towards them as Tenebris caught up to her before taking her arm and stopping her.

"Aqua, wait! That's not him. He's not himself anymore."

"I don't care! I have to save him!"

As Aqua pulled on her arm, her grunts didn't go unnoticed by the Daemons and Heartless as they looked to the Masters before going towards them, forcing Tenebris to let Aqua go to summon his Keyblade as she noticed them as well before he spoke.

"Oh, great."

As he let her go, Aqua summoned her Keyblade and began to charge it with light as she shouted at them.

"Get out of my way!"

In desperate abandon, Aqua swung her Keyblade at the Heartless and Daemons that swarmed her. At the same time, Kairi noticed it happening from far away as her grandmother's Keyblade was generating a similar bright light as she looked up to see the Daemon preparing to smite Hikari. Scared for her granddaughter's life, Hikari turned to Kairi and spoke.

"Kairi, you need to go on without me. The Daemons won't be distracted for long."

"But what about you?"

"Never mind me..."

As the Daemon prepared to cut down Hikari with a swing from its sword, Kairi took action quickly as she stood in between it and her grandmother as she shouted.

"No!"

In that instant, Hikari's Keyblade suddenly appeared in her hand, blocking the Daemon's strike before a powerful beacon of light was shot up into the air, burning the Daemons in its light while the Heartless became somewhat hypnotized as they turned their gaze to it, allowing Tenebris and Aqua to cut down the rest before the black sky was replaced with a starry night sky above. All the while, the Daemon that tried to terminate Hikari was now seen to be writhing as the dark mists exhumed from its body, burning away the pale skin complexion into a more lively one as Kairi looked at him in curiosity before Aqua and Tenebris noticed this ran to him as Aqua spoke.

"Dad! Are you okay?!"

Upon hearing her voice, the man turned to Aqua and gasped upon seeing her in front of him as his voice began to quiver with longing.

"Aqua... is that you?"

Knowing for herself that her father recognized her despite her older age, Aqua began to shed tears as she replied, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Yes, Dad. It's me."

"My child... look how you have grown."

As Aqua heard those words, she couldn't hold in her tears any more and began to sob on him as she hugged him while the father returned her embrace before Kairi looked on in wonder as Tenebris noticed a certain Keyblade in her hand before he spoke out of surprise.

"Whoa."

"What?"

"I was gonna ask if you're okay, but that Keyblade tells me all I need to know. How are you even holding it?"

As she looked puzzled towards him, Kairi blinked her eyes as she spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, never mind. I'm just glad you're okay."

However, Tenebris failed to take into account the one who was guarding her in the time they were absent as she groaned before Kairi went over to her.

"Grandma! Are you okay?"

"Barely. Those Daemons were giving me a run for my money."

Knowing who the Keyblade actually belonged to, Kairi handed out the Keyblade she held to Hikari as she spoke.

"Here, Grandma. It's yours."

As an answer to her offer, however, Hikari only shook her head before she spoke.

"No, Kairi. You must keep it."

"Huh? But isn't it yours?"

"It'll serve you better than me. I've grown old, past my prime, but you... you're still young. And you'll need it to protect the people you care about. Can you keep it for me?"

As Kairi looked to the Keyblade she held, she made it disappear as she nodded to Hikari before hugging her.

"Thank you, Grandma."

As Tenebris smiled at the touching moments from both Aqua and Kairi, he heard Xion's voice shouting to him as he turned around, seeing Xion and Maré before he replied.

"Dad!"

"Hey. You guys alright?"

"Yeah. We saw what was happening to the sky."

At that moment, Maré spoke up, wanting to know if what happened to Umbra.

"And my husband? Where is he?"

"With Aqua."

As Tenebris pointed her to them, Maré became surprised as she ran to them before Aqua and Umbra looked to her as the latter spoke.

"Maré. What happened?"

As an answer, she bore a smile on her face before she replied.

"We're back to normal. Aqua found us."

"So I can well believe."

Amidst a happy moment, however, the younger Xehanort appeared from a dark portal, making the group turn to him out of surprise and hate as Aqua and Tenebris glared at him while Maré and Umbra exhibited confusion.

"Xehanort."

"You again?"

"But how?"

"How did you retain your appearance?"

Xehanort, surprised as he was by Umbra and Maré's presence, ignored them as he spoke primarily to Aqua and Tenebris.

"All that pressure on your hearts made by the darkness, and yet you've learned nothing."

Hearing this, Aqua became vexed as she spoke.

"What?"

"Piece by piece, you and Tenebris ended up burying yourselves in your own darkness, and now you're at it again?"

Knowing the bond they have on their own dark forms now, Aqua looked to him before Maré and Umbra spoke to her as she answered them and Xehanort.

"Aqua..."

"Is that true?"

"Yes. It's a bit difficult to explain at present, but we're not the same people that lost our way to the darkness, Xehanort."

This made him give an entertained smile before he spoke onwards to them.

"You must already know this, but the Lich you've fought at Daybreak Town— it's not like other Heartless. And the Daemonic variety are no exception. They exist to usher hearts down into the depths of darkness, just like they did your parents'. If you chase them, you will condemn your hearts do that same abyss."

In defiance of his words, Aqua scowled at him as Xehanort pointed at her before Umbra stepped in between them and spoke.

"You are far from wrong, Xehanort. My daughter's heart is strong. As she said, she is not the same person who lost her way to the darkness. At least, not as easily as we have. While we don't know her heart after such a long time, you fate no better. So how can you determine her outcome by accusation?"

Hearing her father stick up for her, Aqua felt surprised, as well as embarrassment as she blushed.

"Dad..."

Xehanort only maintained his gaze towards them as he spoke.

"What do you think the Power of Waking is?"

Hearing those words, Xion became confused as she spoke up to him next.

"The Power is Waking?"

"It's for traversing hearts to reach worlds, not for traversing worlds to reach hearts. As you and your wife must know, Umbra, there is a high price to pay for wielding such power foolishly."

With that, he began to turn his back in then and walk away just as Kairi spoke up from afar, confused on where he stood even if he was responsible for what Aqua and Tenebris went through last time at her World.

"So... you're worried about them?"

Knowing that she was asking out of innocence, Xehanort only shook his head before he replied.

"No. There's no saving them."

Hearing this, Kairi became concerned as Tenebris retorted back to him, the first part of his sentence being out of sarcasm as a dark portal opened in front of Xehanort.

"Thanks for the concern, but we don't need saving."

"Regardless, you and Aqua have paid the price. And it lies at the bottom of the abyss."

With that, Xehanort stepped inside it before vanishing completely as Tenebris tensed his fist and spoke.

"So what? Aqua and I came back from it. And we may have paid the price, but we'll find our way out, just like before. You wouldn't know that, because you didn't even try... Xehanort."

With that, the group was now all by themselves as Maré spoke to Aqua.

"Aqua, how much has happened since we've been gone?"

"More than we have time to explain. But you need to go to Master Yen Sid. He'll tell you everything."

Hearing Aqua speak this to them, Umbra and Maré knew that given what Aqua has been through without them, they weren't really in any position to demand otherwise. However, they still wanted to know what Xehanort meant by burying oneself in darkness as the mother spoke.

"Aqua... how did you contain your darkness?"

Hearing her mother ask that, it seemed intrusive for her as she gasped for a moment before she took a deep breath and changed as her skin became slightly darker while her hair gained a silver tint before a black and red color appeared on her arms and legs and she opened her yellow eyes, shocking her parents before she replied.

" **I didn't contain it, but I didn't give in to it, either. It turned out that my darkness was trying to preserve my light."**

As they heard this, they assumed she'd gone mad at first. And that assumption would've stayed if they didn't remember that light and darkness can't exist without one another. So, with that, Maré held her hand on her shoulder as she spoke.

"Aqua... do you still seek to protect the light?"

Given everything she endured up till now, Aqua gave her an honest reply.

" **Yes. I always have."**

This made her mother smile before she spoke.

"Then I believe you. We'll go to Yen Sid. Just please be careful."

As Maré said this to Aqua, the daughter smiled back at her as she changed back to normal, the dark mist exhuming from her body as it coated her before fading away as she spoke.

"Thank you."

Just then, Hikari's Keyblade reappeared in Kairi's hand, making her point to a shining keyhole which appeared at the night sky beyond her control, making Kairi pipe up in excitement.

"Look, Grandma!"

Upon seeing it, Hikari knew what it must mean, as well as Tenebris.

"Well, I'll be."

"I guess it means we get to go back."

With that, Aqua and Xion walked up to him as the former of the two looked to Kairi and noticed her grandmother's Keyblade in her hand as she made a surprised face before looking to Tenebris.

"How is she—?"

"Got me. But I'm guessing Hikari might need someone to train her."

With that, Aqua made a smile to her before she spoke to Kairi.

"Kairi, when we get back, I'll see what I can do to train you."

"Really? Then I'll be like you?"

"We'll see. Just be sure you don't give away the secret. The magic will die if its secret is betrayed."

With that, Kairi made her Keyblade disappear again as she nodded.

"Okay."

With that, Aqua went back to Tenebris and Xion before they held their hands onto his shoulders as Umbra held Xion's while Maré held Aqua's as Tenebris shot a beam of light at the keyhole before it made a crack around it, exposing a passageway, the light of which that swallowed them up before disappearing.

 **A/N: Hello. :) Surprised? Well, you oughta be. Not many fanfcitions (at least not much that I've seen) ever feature Aqua's parents. So I thought I should make an addition of it to one more number. Also, the voices for Mar** **é and Umbra will be Cherami Leigh and Troy Baker in that order. Come next chapter, the Keyblade War will begin...**


	20. The Keyblade War

**A/N: Hello. Just to let you know that this is the longest chapter I've ever had to work on. As such, it required some epic music from Final Fantasy XV and Kingdom Hearts Orchestra World of Tres. And I know that people will be confused on certain plot points. So I'll remind them that this is Tenebris' side of the story, and that with Ventus', Ignis' and Lux's sides added in, it'll detail every fight in The Keyblade War. Also, it'll serve as a snekap peek for the developments between Ventus, Ignis, and Lux. But the best surprise has yet to come...**

 **Chapter 19:** The Keyblade War

 **Keyblade Graveyard:**

Back at the Keyblade Graveyard, Tenebris, Aqua, Xion, Umbra, and Maré reappeared at the desert before the first three looked around to see Ventus, Ignis, Terra, Lux, Spath, and Mickey looking to them in surprise before they went towards the group out of relief as Ventus, Ignis, and Lux went over to him and hugged him as the first of the trio shed tears of joy.

"Master!"

"You're back!"

"I knew you'd be okay."

As Tenebris got bombarded by their hugs, he felt a comfort he hadn't felt for some time in being called 'Master', especially with how much he truly meant to them as he returned the hug before Ventus smiled at him.

"You're here."

"Yeah. I saw what you did for the other worlds, Ven. I knew I could count on you guys."

As Ventus smiled at him, Umbra looked to him and smiled before he and Maré inquired of Tenebris.

"Is he your pupil?"

"Yeah. And a Guardian of Light."

Hearing this, Umbra and Maré looked around at the group surrounding them. What they saw were countless young faces, as well as Mickey's. As Umbra saw their faces, he felt unconvinced that they were ready for the responsibility of being Guardians of Light knowing the cost of the Keyblade War as he turned to Ventus with a worried look.

"Young man. Are you sure you want to fight in this Keyblade War?"

"Well, I kinda have to."

"But why? Why not let Eraqus fight for you?"

Speaking of Eraqus, he suddenly remembered the battle ahead that will take place as well as what happened at the Land of Departure before he held his head down before Ignis noticed and spoke.

"You okay, Ven?"

"I just remembered. It's about Eraqus. Ardyn wanted us to fight, and make some kind of 'χ-Blade.' The master said we couldn't let that happen, and Ardyn Daemonized him for it."

Upon hearing of Eraqus' fate, they gasped at the thought of their lifelong friend having succumbed to the darkness at Adagium's hands before the father of Aqua spoke to him.

"Do you know what the χ-Blade is, by chance?"

"All I know is that it's the key to Kingdom Hearts. I don't know what it's supposed to mean, but... it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it. And what's worse, Vanitas, the dark side of my heart, wouldn't leave me or Iggy alone. If I don't get stronger, he might..."

Not willing to bear the thought of Ignis being slain, Ventura refrained from talking any further before getting to the heart of the matter.

"I may have to fight Vanitas after all. If I do, guys... if I give in to him... I want you to—"

Before Ventus could finish, Ignis stopped him short as she placed her hands on his shoulders, practically shaking him.

"Don't even say that, Ven! Ten and Aqua overcame their darkness. You should too."

Despite Ignis' firm and worried tone, Ventus still looked as dismal as he did when he spoke before he replied to her, pushing the hands off of him.

"I'm asking you, as a friend. Just... put an end to me."

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Destiny's Union"**_

As Ventus said this, his words struck Ignis, Lux, and Tenebris as the first of the three responded with a slap on his face, surprising the group before Ignis shouting at him, tears forming on her face.

"I told you not to say it, Ven! It's not going to come to that! I could never kill you! None of us could! You didn't ask for this! It's not fair...!"

In her sadness, Ignis began to hug Ventus, not wishing to let him go in fear of losing him forever as she sobbed, making Tenebris recall how Ignis was sad at Radiant Garden, as well as what she asked him out of spite as it echoed in his mind.

" _Why did you make me Master?! In fact, why even take in a kid like me at all?!"_

As Ignis' angered voice echoed away from his mind, Tenebris realized Umbria's point. Guardians of Light or not, they never asked to be a part of this. Neither did they ask to use the Keyblade. If it wasn't for Xehanort's actions towards Ventus — no. If it wasn't for Tenebris himself, they'd still be living their lives. Granted they had their own problems to deal with, but he began to feel as though he should've minded his own business, nonetheless. Who could say? They might've solved them by themselves. To comfort them for bringing them into this, he went over to them and hugged the two as he spoke.

"Iggy's right, Ven. It isn't fair. You guys have stayed by me, but you never asked to do that. And all it's done is caused you pain."

As Tenebris said this, Ignis and Ventus looked up to him and became curious as well as sympathetic as they spoke.

"What?"

"What do you mean, Ten?"

"Iggy, I made you scared to death over what would happen to Ven, and I broke your fighting spirit like no enemy ever had before. And Ven, I didn't let you train to be a Keyblade Master like the others, and because of that, you weren't strong enough to fight Vanitas. My own fear for your safety made you subject to your own. This is all happening because of me."

Hearing the last sentence from Tenebris, Ignis and Ventus felt sorry for him and spoke up, trying to cheer him up.

"No, Ten. It isn't."

"Iggy's right. You're not the one who split my heart into two. And even if we didn't fight, Ardyn would've forged this χ-Blade a lot sooner. Point is, this still would've happened if you didn't take Lux and Iggy in. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, sure, but we wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt. That's why it's better that we go, Ten."

"Yeah. _ **"**_

Still not over how hurt the two have been, Tenebris voiced his doubts as he spoke.

"Is it? I've tried everything I could do to keep you guys safe, but it's only brought you closer to death than you should've been. Ever since what happened to you, Ven, I've hated destiny for making you like this. And everything you've been through has just made it all worse. It's like destiny wanted us to suffer."

Hearing the increasingly serious tone, Ventus tried to help him understand how they felt before as he placed his hand in his as he spoke.

"Maybe it did. But look how far we've gotten, Ten. Because of everything we've been through, we're prepared for what's going to happen next. A little hurt can't be all that bad."

As Ventus said this to Tenebris, he was looking around at the group of Guardians all around him who all looked at him with a fierce determination that confirmed Ventus' words. And along with that, Tenebris began to understand another point. If he hadn't done the things he'd done, he never would've connected with Aqua, nor would they have ever met Xion as she walked to her father and nodded to him with a smile before Aqua spoke up.

"Ven's right. We've made it this far. And we'll be ready this time."

As Tenebris looked all around him at the Guardians that stood in front of him, he felt an odd mixture of comfort and pressure, although the latter was becoming more prominent as he spoke.

"Guys... thank you."

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Destiny's Union"**_

With that, Maré and Umbra smiled at the group, their hearts warmed by their loyalty to him before Xion saw a figure in the dust as she spoke up.

"Look!"

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Ardyn III"**_

In response to Xion's warning, the Guardians looked to see Ardyn walking through the sands before he was fully revealed to them as he smiled before stopping in place as Umbra and Maré glared at him before he spoke.

"Fashionably late, I see. You know, it wasn't the first time that darkness consumed the World. As opposed to a happy few of you, we know so little about the Keyblade War, only that it was just the beginning. The beginning of what, you may ask? For me, it was the beginning of a World void of light. However, amidst its victory, this precious light interfered and restored this World. You know, Ten, your Master called it a curious tale worth exploring. If ruin brought creation at the end, what, then, would another Keyblade War bring? When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of this precious light the legends foretold of?"

As silence hung in the air for but a moment, a man with long pink hair and yellow eyes appeared to Ardyn's left before speaking to Strelitzia, Lux, and Terra.

"Or will all of creation be instead returned to the shadows? Today, we shall recreate the legend and receive our answer."

Hearing of this, Terra and Lux grunted While Strelitzia showed a look of worry for him.

"Lauriam..."

Just then, Master Xehanort appeared to Ardyn's right before he spoke to Aqua and Tenebris.

"But first, in order for the truth to be seen, the light of the Guardians must be purged, for it shines too brightly for its own good."

While Aqua and Tenebris gave him their own stares of daggers towards him, the latter's being more strong with what he'd been put through, Xion felt cautious as she put on a look of determination before Vanitas and the younger Xehanort appeared just in front of him and spoke to them as the former got the immediate glares from Ventus, Ignis, and Spath before he spoke.

"Only when your hopes have been broken by battle upon battle can the key be claimed to Kingdom Hearts."

"And break you is what we shall do. It has been etched."

With that, Ardyn spoke up next to the Guardians as he stepped up towards them.

"But your tenacity and resolve to defy your predetermined fates won't go unnoticed. I commend that, really. Perhaps you'll teach us to do the same... that is, if you can last that long."

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Ardyn III"**_

Suddenly, Ardyn snapped his fingers and caused a barrier of fire to go in between them as they exclaimed before a giant man with blank, fiery eyes, a giant crown on its head, a black and green sickness on his left leg and arm, and a long sword coated in fire emerged in a chair, making the Guardians scowl at him, while Maré and Umbra became surprised as they and the Guardians summoned their Keyblades, the mother's being Oathkeeper and the father's being Oblivion.

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Hellfire"**_

As the giant stood up on its feet, Xion, Spath, and Terra showed a look of surprise as they spoke about it.

"Ifrit."

"That thing again?!"

"Don't worry, Spath. We'll be ready this time."

Noticing their determined looks, Ardyn smirked before he introduced the giant to the Wielders.

"Guardians of Light, meet Ifrit the Infernian. He doesn't share the Glacean's fondness for mankind. But you can expect a 'warm' welcome. Well, then, we'll leave you to it. Have fun, and try not to die this time."

As the Seekers vanished via dark portal, Tenebris gasped as he had a thought enter in his mind. Could Ardyn have known about what they went through in the Sleeping Worlds? He must have. Xehanort's younger incarnation must've filled him in after they saved the Seven Princesses. Regardless, the Infernian pointed its sword towards the Guardians as it spoke in a foreign language to them.

" _Your light cannot prevail against shadow..."_

This time, Ignis seemed to understand him well as she spoke a quick retorsion to the Infernian.

"Oh, yeah? How do you think we got this far?"

As the Guardians got out their Keyblades, Tenebris eyed the Infernian with a glare as he spoke.

"We're not gonna lose to you. Not today."

Ifrit only responded to Tenebris' bold statement with a growling roar before swinging his fiery sword with a vengeance towards him. However, before Ifrit could even manage to puncture his flesh, Aqua got in between him and Ifrit's sword before casting a barrier around them. Gifted a mage as she was, however, Ifrit's sword managed to break her barrier into crystals, sending the two back before landing hard on the ground with a cut on their shoulders. As their blood leaked out and boiled from the Infernian's laceration, Aqua and Tenebris could only look on as Ifrit prepared a fireball in his hand and aimed to smite them as he jumped and prepared to burn them. Before he could, though, Terra intercepted his hand while utilizing his Bladecharge command style as demonstrated by a glowing white blade coating his Ends of the Earth Keyblade. As Aqua looked on, she became concerned and surprised that Terra could hold his own against the Infernian.

"Terra?"

"Go! Get out of here! I can't hold him for long!"

Not willing to be eliminated so soon, Aqua nodded to him before she held Tenebris with her arms and they moved away from Ifrit as they groaned before Maré noticed and raised her Oathkeeper to the air.

"Heal!"

With that, Maré was able to heal them, surprising them as they got their strength back before Tenebris noticed the Bladecharge breaking apart and tried to help him avoid the collision.

"Terra! Look out!"

With that, the pain of Ifrit's cut didn't faze Tenebris as his eyes flared yellow before he vanished from Aqua's arms, surprising her before Tenebris reappeared just as Ifrit would've splintered Terra's Bladecharge and countered with his own. Only in contrast to Terra's command style, Tenebris' Keyblade was coated in a dark purple light with black mists around it as his body changed to that of his Anti self. Upon seeing this, Ifrit was surprised along with Maré and Umbra. In the case of Aqua's parents, they only ever recently saw that form possessed by Aqua. To see him wield it, it admittedly told them enough about how Aqua learned it as Ifrit's anger once again took hold in his heart as he roared. As Tenebris retaliated with a push to knock him back, Spath and Ventus went towards him before getting their Keyblades out and tossed them at him with their Strike Raid attack, spinning it around Ifrit and wildly striking him while Xion held both her hands onto the hilt of her Keyblade and held it up to the air with a grunt as a bright light glowed at the teeth of it. As a result, rapid beacons of light struck the Infernian, infuriating it as it sustained considerable damage. As the Infernian struggled to withstand the onslaught, Ignis went towards him before she jumped and aimed to use her Ars Arcanum on Ifrit, slashing him repeatedly before using the final strike to knock him to the floor. Following this, Strelitzia leaped in the air before using her Keyblade to fire 24 blue rays of light at the Infernian, burning most of the dark sickness away from him. However, even after their onslaughts, Ifrit was still rearing his fiery head as he engulfed his body in flames with a mighty roar. As the Infernian did so, Aqua and the others felt a high pressure from him before she, Tenebris, Ignis, Xion, and Mickey spoke up.

"Ifrit's heating himself up again."

"Great. The old 'barbecue' trick again."

"Any idea how to chill him out?"

"Not this time."

"Xion's right. Our normal ice magic didn't work last time. What else could work?"

With that, Maré and Umbra looked to each other before he spoke to her.

"Are you ready, Maré?"

"I don't really see any other choice."

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Hellfire"**_

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Nox Divina"**_

Agreeing upon their discourse, they ran up towards Ifrit, surprising Aqua as she spoke.

"Mom! Dad! What are you—?!"

Suddenly, Maré and Umbra made their Keyblades glow before they jumped into the air as the former tossed her Keyblade to the ground near the Infernian before a freezing temperature came forth as the ground and Ifrit's feet began to get chilled to the bone, cancelling out his burning temperature before Umbra pointed his Oblivion at Ifrit and shot a ray of darkness at his chest. It wasn't enough to puncture the Infernian, but the ray had a different effect: his sickness that plagued his body was beginning to leave him as it exited the hole it made and condensed itself into a black and dark green orb above him before Umbra sliced it in two as he shouted, causing it to detonate as the group looked on in surprise as Maré and Umbra landed. Surprised by what they've done, Aqua spoke to her parents before the former replied back an answer.

"Mom, Dad? How did you—?"

"It pays for even the Masters to learn a thing or two."

After the brief exchange, Ifrit looked down upon the group before he drew his sword out, ready to smite them as he growled before Ignis spoke up.

"Great. Any other ideas?"

As an answer, another female voice spoke from behind them.

"Leave him to me."

Upon hearing her voice, the group turned behind her to see a woman with raven hair and dark orange eyes walking up before Ignis, Ventus, Terra, and Lux spoke up in unison.

"Shiva!"

As she smiled at the four of them, Maré and Umbra smiled back at her, catching her attention with the same gesture she gave Ignis, Ventus, Terra, and Lux before Shiva began to change her form as her skin turned pale enough to become a blue complexion before her hair turned white and gained a ponytail while her outfit turned into a light blue cloak as she flew all around Ifrit before conjuring copies of herself, freezing more and more of Ifrit before gently placing a kiss on his head, freezing him completely before she spoke to Ignis.

"Now, Iggy!"

"You got it, Shiva!"

With that, Ignis ran up towards the chilled Infernian before leaping high above him and using her Twilight Blaze to shatter him into pieces from above before bright-colored orange orbs remained of Ifrit and went towards Ignis, making her feel a brightly burning power inside her as her emerald eyes were bright yellow-orange for a while before she spoke in surprise as her emerald color returned to her eyes.

"Whoa..."

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Nox Divina"**_

After the initial assault on the Infernian, Ventus and Tenebris ran up with the group to Ignis as they spoke.

"Iggy!"

"You alright?"

As Ignis looked back at the group, she looked at her arms to see if there was any change, of which there were none before she replied.

"I don't know... but I feel... connected."

As Aqua heard this, she became puzzled as she spoke before Umbra.

"Connected?"

"Your friend has made a covenant with the Infernian. Only when a mortal defeats an astral will it grant said mortal aid to their cause."

Hearing this, Ignis looked to Umbra before she spoke.

"So, wait. You're saying that Ifrit's on our side now?"

"More accurately, _your_ side _._ But yes."

"Cool!"

As Ignis got giddy from wielding the power of Ifrit, she began to speak excitedly about how to use him.

"Ah! This is so cool! Maybe we can use him as a Guardian to defeat Ardyn and Vanitas! And then, we can just kick back and relax!"

However, knowing how the final battle is meant to take place, Tenebris only spoke out against it as she replied to her suggestion.

"No, Ignis."

"But, Ten—"

"Before we get to the Seekers, we'll need to deal with them, first."

With that, a swarm of Heartless appeared on the other side of the chasm before Ignis remembered how well that ended last time with Ifrit against them as she spoke.

"Oh, yeah. Well, let's have Ifrit fight them, then. That way, we can move on."

"Not yet. It takes a great toll to use an astral in combat. Ardyn had plenty to spare back then, but you don't."

Hearing of this drawback, Ignis began to see the downside as she spoke dejectedly, earning Maré's opinion as she spoke.

"Oh. Right."

"It'll be fine, Ignis. You just need to figure out when to use him is all."

"In that case... Let's do this."

With that, the group took off towards the Heartless that now merged themselves into a tornado as they did before, making the Guardians glare at it with determination while Maré and Umbra began to despair as their looks became worried while Tenebris, Lux, Ignis, Ventus, Terra, and Aqua showed looks of courage before running to it as the mother and father shouted.

"Aqua!"

"Don't!"

They did not listen to their pleas, however, as a swarm of Heartless came out of the tornado to take them away, only for the six Guardians to cut them down to size with their Keyblades before they aimed to strike down the tornado itself. However, at that very moment, an unfamiliar Heartless popped out and slashed them to the ground before it flew down to their level with a dark white fire burning on its ties and the ground as it held two swords, and its attachment is styled like a scarf with a heart-shaped hole on its chest. Upon seeing this Heartless, Ventus widened his eyes as he saw a different face than the foe he is currently facing as his voice began to quiver before he spoke out of surprise.

"Ephemer...?"

As Ventus said this, Ignis looked at the Heartless and got confused.

"Uh, Ven? That's a Heartless. And a really strong one, too."

"No, Iggy. That Heartless _is_ Ephemer."

"What? What are you talking about?"

With that, the Heartless drew out its swords and proceeded to attack them as he repeatedly swung them at his opponents before Aqua cast a barrier around them to shield themselves. However, it was to not much avail as the Heartless was cracking it at a steady pace. As that happened, Tenebris looked to Ventus and spoke to him.

"How do you know, Ven?!"

"I can't explain it, but somewhere in there, it has to be him!"

Just then, another swarm of Heartless came at them before Maré and Xion intercepted with the former blocking it with a small barrier of her own before the latter cut it down as Spath, Umbra, Lux, and Strelitzia cut down the enemies on the ground before Ignis realized the stakes as she held her hand close to her heart.

"I'm sorry, Ven. But I can't let anyone else get hurt. Ifrit, come out and help us!"

At Ignis' command, Ifrit appeared, towering over the Guardians and the Heartless before it created an orb of fire in its right hand before raising it to the sky, using its Hellfire attack on the tornado of Heartless, destroying it as a multitude of the creatures evaporated, leaving only the Heartless with swords before the Infernian prepared to strike the Heartless down with a leap before punching it to the floor, sending a gust of fire and wind all around them as those outside the barrier were caught in its devastating path before Maré shielded then with another barrier of her own before the chaotic explosion went away. As it did, Ventus saw that the Heartless was knocked out before he ran to him and tried to help him as he spoke.

"Ephemer! Come on! Wake up!"

As the group got to Ventus, however, Tenebris bore a sad look on his face as Ventus shouted.

"It's me, Ven! Don't you remember?!"

When no answer came, Ignis placed her hand on Ventus' shoulder as she spoke.

"Stop, Ven. He's... he lost his heart. He doesn't know you or anyone anymore."

"You're lying, Iggy! He can't be that way! He couldn't have—!"

As Ventus shouted at Ignis, he couldn't bear the thought of him being reduced to a dark creature with no memory or feeling as he shed tears for him before he sobbed on Ignis as Tenebris and Aqua hung their heads down from seeing this, as did the others. Just then, a dark portal opened from behind them before Ardyn's spoke out to the group, making them all turn to him as Ventus heard him, fueling his rage as he tensed his hands and growled as his face bore a vicious countenance while his sadness quickly diminished.

"Oh, the power of the astrals is a wondrous thing, indeed. To think a neophyte would harness its strength and bring even your best friend to his knees. Oh, I can only imagine how it would perform in more... capable hands."

Hearing that, Ventus glared daggers at Ardyn quickly as he shouted at him, making Ardyn smile at his rage.

"Shut up!"

"Oh. So you _do_ have a spine. Although, you could've shown more of it in trying to save your friend, Ephemer."

Having had enough of Ardyn's taunts, Ventus snapped at him again as tears began to stream down his face while his sclerae around his blue eyes turned red.

"What did you do to him?!"

"Me? Oh, I haven't done anything of the sort to Ephemer. Why, I merely found him as a Heartless. There wasn't any left for me to work with. He was perfect the way he was."

With that, Ventus got out his Keyblade and shouted with anger as he tried to slice through him while Spath and Ignis spoke.

"Ven!"

"Wait!"

However, Ventus didn't wait and ended up going through Ardyn as he transformed into black dust for a moment before reappearing behind him as the young Keyblade Wielder looked behind him in surprise before he slashed at his back, making Ventus exclaim before he fell to the floor as Tenebris, Lux, and Ignis spoke simultaneously and went to him while Ardyn scoffed.

"Ven!"

"Oopsie. That's bad manners to interrupt someone, you know. And, by the by, that's merely a small taste of what to expect when you face me. That is, if you manage to get that far."

As they tended to Ventus with Lux giving him a potion to recover, Tenebris glared at Ardyn before he spoke.

"You won't get away with this, Ardyn."

"Oh, I think I will, my friend. Very much so."

With that, he summoned a black portal as his wicked laughter echoed. With Ardyn having vanished, Tenebris knew that Ardyn must be trying to get under his skin. He's succeeded before, but now that his and Aqua's darkness are in control, he should've abandoned such trickery by now. Was he trying to taunt someone else to invoke their darkness? Or was he acting this way out of spite? Either way, Ardyn would come to regret that act. Tenebris would swear on that much. However, his train of thought had stopped as Ventus coughed out loud before Tenebris turned to him.

"You alright, Ven?"

"Yeah. I mean, it still hurt, but Lux fixed that."

"Good. Because the Keyblade War is just beginning. Which reminds me..."

With that, Tenebris and Aqua looked back to her parents as they spoke to them.

"Guys, I need you to go to Master Yen Sid. He'll give you some answers and keep you safe."

"Mom, Dad, we really appreciate you helping us out this far, but... this is something we need to do by ourselves. You've seen what we can do. At least trust us on that."

For a moment, not a word between them was said. To answer amidst the silence, however, Maré nodded to Aqua as she developed a single tear in her eye before placing one of her hands on her shoulder as the other held the Oathkeeper in front of her.

"We will. But first, I want you to take this. It would've been your birthday gift, anyway."

As Aqua gasped in surprise, she held her hand out to it hesitantly before she finally did so and looked at it with a smile before she smiled at her with a tear coming down her face as her mother spoke.

"At least this way, we'd be fighting with you."

"Thank you, Mom."

With that, Umbra looked to Tenebris before summoning his Oblivion Keyblade and handing it to him as he spoke.

"You've no doubt battled your darkness for some time. For you to wield it as an ally for the World's sake must've proven some degree of your dedication. Be sure to keep my daughter safe."

As Tenebris slowly took his Keyblade and examined it, he looked gratefully to him with a smile as he spoke.

"Thank you, sir."

With that, Aqua then realized how they'd be able to leave without their Keyblades as she spoke.

"But how are you going to get to Yen Sid's then?"

With that, Mickey piped up as he held out a charm in his pocket.

"I know how to get there. This little charm should help out with the travel."

With that, Maré and Umbra walked to him and placed their shoulders on him before they smiled to Aqua and Tenebris as the father spoke.

"Be careful, my waterfall."

Suddenly, a bright light overtook them before Mickey, Maré, and Umbra turned into a twinkling star that went up in the air as Mickey spoke.

"I'll be back to help you, soon, guys!"

As Mickey's voice echoed, Aqua and Tenebris gave a small smile their way before they turned to the sunset horizon ahead as he spoke to the Guardians.

"Alright. Everyone, let's do this."

"Right!"

* * *

Later, out in a crossroad of Keyblades, the Guardians of Light (consisting of Tenebris, Aqua, Lux, Terra, Ignis, Ventus, Spath, Xion, and Strelitzia) stood out on one end, just behind where the line between blanketed Keys of light and shadow met. Just then, ahead of them were the Seekers of Darkness with Ardyn at the helm while Braig, Master Xehanort, Kosodor, Skoltadi, Finis, and Tempus on his right while Young Xehanort, Lauriam, Elrena, Ostium, Locus, and Vanitas were on his left while all of them, even Ardyn, wore a black and red cloak with straps on the side of their hoods while they wore red metal gloves and boots as well as helmets that had horns protruding on their sides before Tenebris remembered the count on them. Throughout their encounter with the Seekers from the beginning, he had met most of them. However, he was sure that one of them was missing as he spoke to Aqua, Ignis, Lux, Ventus and Terra in which only Aqua replied before Ignis.

"Guys, you noticing this?"

"Yes. One of the Seekers is missing."

"Yeah. Where's that Bellator guy who fought us at Olympus Coliseum?"

As Tenebris heard this, he recalled seeing a Keyblade that he used to make Aqua succumb to her darkness as he gasped before hearing Ardyn speak in his mind, echoing like a hall of mirrors.

" _If you must know, it was forged from one of the many_ _hearts_ _of a seeker of darkness. And as you must already know, the_ _heart_ _is linked to the key."_

"Ardyn... he's forged Xehanort's Keyblade with Bellator's heart."

As they gasped at such a revelation, Ardyn smiled before he spoke to them while holding out his hand to the scenery.

"Behold. This land of broken keys. These withered weapons used to be vibrant, full of life and power. Now, their light is united with the hearts of their Masters in The World Beyond. It is on this very soil that Keyblades of Light and Darkness were locked in combat as the great Keyblade War raged. But for what cause, you ask? Well, it is quite simple. Their wielders were more than willing to give up their lives in search of one such Key foretold to open Kingdom Hearts and bend the World to their will. And very soon, it shall belong to me. For today, we shall join these other wielders and leave our own mark on fate. Whether it be acceptance, defiance, or a search for lost souls. I have waited 2,000 years for this moment. I could've achieved it on my own, but now... together, we shall unlock the Keyblade War's secrets as well."

With that, Ardyn smiled before summoning his Rakshasa blade and pointed it at the Guardians.

"Tonight, the dreams of the new generation of Keyblade Wielders... come to an end. And with that end comes... the χ-Blade!"

In response to Ardyn's words, the Guardians grunted in determination before Tenebris spoke up.

"Those of you who can armor up, go ahead. Those that can't, be careful."

With that, Xion and Spath walked up closer to Tenebris, perplexing him as he spoke, confused at why they'd step up farther than where they stood with their lack of protection.

"Guys, didn't you hear a word I said?"

As an answer, Strelitzia, Xion and Spath showed Tenebris a small patch of armor on their right shoulders as they smiled while Strelitzia had that on her left shoulder, making him surprised that he didn't notice before now as she explained.

"You can thank Master Yen Sid for that later."

Surprised as he was, Tenebris decided to move on so as to commence the battle as he spoke.

"Okay."

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Fate of the Unknown"**_

With that, Tenebris, Aqua, Lux, Terra, Ventus, Ignis, Spath, and Xion activated their Keyblade Armor, revealing Spath's armor to be similar to Ventus', except the color was green instead of blue and silver instead of gold on several pieces of the armor. As for Xion's, it was a bizarrely-shaped, predominantly silver and black suit with dull, red armor near her waist, gold on her boots, and orange armored gloves as her helmet sported two black spikes that jut out horizontally on either side and her necklace features a symbol of the Mark of Mastery that Terra and Aqua bore. And Strelirzia's Armor was based off of the Union Vulpes that Ava gave to her. As the Guardians had their armor on, Tenebris made the first move towards Ardyn as he held out the Oblivion Keyblade and aimed to strike him down only for Ardyn to intercept by using a Dark Tornado to blow him into the air before landing on the ground just as another pillar rose up where the Seekers were before it was revealed to be a mock statue of a building that Ventus saw in his dream. After that, Vanitas jumped off, sending a dark blast of lightning towards him before Tenebris used his armor to shield himself from the effects, only feeling the stinging of it as Aqua and Xion ran past him as he looked up before running with them.

Meanwhile, as dark clouds began to cover the sun, on top of his Citadel, Ardyn summoned light crimson phantom swords around him before he sent them to the Guardians as he laughed before they combined into a dark tornado that went down to the ground, scooping up the broken Keyblades around it and creating a maelstrom of darkness and blades as Aqua took notice of it before she shouted to Xion and Tenebris.

"Tenebris! Xion!"

At that moment, Vanitas jumped onto the dark stream that Ardyn created before using his Void Gear to cast out a dark stream of blizzard towards them, only for Xion to block it before Tenebris took Xion's open hand and threw her over the stream before jumping over it with her while Ventus and Ignis came up from behind Vanitas and bombarded him, only for the two to be knocked away before Aqua shot a thunder spell at him as she shouted.

"Thunder!"

As Aqua managed to hit Vanitas briefly, it also affected the stream as it reacted by shooting a dark, concentrated version of it back at her, making Aqua deep the burn of it while Vanitas trailed upwards in the stream. As the stream passed by them, Spath and Strelitzia were running on a crater beside the stream as they tried to dodge Lauriam's scythe and Larxene's daggers wreathed in lightning before they jumped off of the crater before Skoltadi appeared in midair and clashed his Keyblade against hers as the stream came to them and knocked them further into the air before Terra and Lux took notice and ran over to them only to be waylaid by Finis and Tempus as the former fired a dark red blast from his hand before the latter summoned a dark thunderbolt from the air, knocking them down to the ground as electricity flourished in their armor before it faded away. After that, Tenebris went over to the two and helped them up as he spoke.

"Terra, Lux. I got you guys."

With that, as Terra and Lux stood up, the former placing his Keyblade on the ground as a foothold and removing his helmet while Lux did the same for her helmet before using her Keyblade to shoot it a small light as she shouted.

"Strelitzia!"

As that small light went to Strelitzia, it then generated a barrier around her and Spath that halted the stream before another came at them. However, after propelling it upwards to the top of the Citadel, Ardyn only smirked as he saw the explosion that happened as a result before Lux used her Keyblade to fly up to the rooftop of the Citadel of Stone before Strelitzia and Spath fell to the floor before recovering quickly as Spath ran towards Ardyn as he shouted before Master Xehanort halted him with his No Name Keyblade before pushing him back with his blizzard spell, freezing his arm as he backed sweat before noticing its freeze coming over his arm as he glared under his mask before Xehanort held his Keyblade at the ready. After which, Lux landed in front of Ardyn as she lunged at him with vicious abandon before Kosodor interfered with a Dual Soul Eater and tossed her beside Spath and Strelitzia as Locus focused his sights on Ventus and Ignis using their Keyblades to fly up before summoning a Greatsword that resembled a Buster Sword before jumping off and opened a portal in front of him to trap Ignis and Ventus in it before the latter rolled away while Ignis couldn't make it in time and went inside it before she reappeared just in front of the ground and crashed, sliding on the ground as Locus smirked at Ignis while Tempus and Kosodor appeared next to him and Vanitas landed just in front of her.

Atop the Citadel, Ardyn smirked at the trio before Ventus flew up and tried to slash him for what he believed he did to Ephemer before he disappeared and Ardyn caught his open hand on the back of his head, making Ventus groan in pain before Lux, Spath, and Strelitzia became frightened and tried to go towards him, only for Young Xehanort to wrap the two up in his whip from his variant of No Name before tossing them off as Braig vanished and reappeared just above them before shooting a barrage of his arrows at them, pushing them further down the ground before Terra came to their side before helping them up as Braig reappeared on the ground to point his arrowgun at them before Strelitzia used a barrier to block his fire before Lauriam attacked them with his scythe, severing it and causing Spath, Strelitzia, and Terra to be pushed in three different directions as Terra now faced Braig while Spath ended up beside Xion, who helped him up as they encountered Master Xehanort, who had teleported down since his younger counterpart tossed them overboard, and Strelitzia was now facing Lauriam and Elrena as she took off her mask and looked at them with fear and remorse.

Meanwhile, Ardyn was now crushing Ventus' helmet before he sent a dark surge all over him, making Lux gasp before his whole body was suddenly coated in black and Ardyn tossed Ventus at Lux, the force of it knocking her and him off of the Citadel and crashing down on the ground floor, repeatedly hitting the sides of it before they finally landed on the ground as Lux placed her hand on Ventus' breastplate, generating a bright yellow light that seemed to attract the darkness into her as she winced before the darkness completely left Ventus and Lux was breathing erratically as the darkness sank into her body before he looked up at her as he spoke.

"Lux, are you okay?"

"I will be, soon..."

Meanwhile, atop the Citadel, Ardyn, with Young Xehanort and Ostium by his side, as the rest were now preoccupied with the Guardians, summoned a dark purple orb in his hand before speaking.

"O Kingdom Hearts, heed my call, for I summon you from the Dark Abyss where you lay!"

With that, Ardyn sent his orb to the sky in the clouds, creating a blue heart-shaped moon above the Citadel as Aqua, Lux, Terra, Xion, Spath, Strelitzia, Tenebris, Ignis, and the Seekers looked on above as Ardyn smirked, unaware that a Guardian of Light that had previously left to deliver Maré and Umbra to Yen Sid has returned, willing to aid in the Keyblade War before Young Xehanort and Ostium vanished before the latter appeared in front of the mouse before Skoltadi and Finis arrived beside him while the former cane to assist Braig as he smiled at Terra. With all but one Seeker having abandoned the Citadel for the Keyblade War, Ardyn surveyed the scene from vice as he smiled sinisterly before he spoke.

"Let the games... begin."

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Fate of the Unknown"**_

* * *

As the Keyblade War occurred, Tenebris looked left and right between the battles in front of him. On his left, Ignis was fighting Locus and Vanitas while on the right, Xion and Spath fought Master Xehanort. As he saw this, Tenebris was faced with a dilemma. But then, he remembered not to interfere in their fights as he looked around for any sign of Aqua to help her out at least. As he grew worried over what might've happened to her, he just saw her going towards Lux and Ventus as he chuckled to himself, relieved that she was alright as he ran to her before she spoke to Lux.

"Ven is going to be okay, Lux. Do what you have to do, but be careful."

"I got that noted, Master Aqua. You don't have to worry."

With that, Lux turned her Keyblade into a glider before going to the top of the Citadel as Tenebris spoke to Aqua, catching her attention.

"Aqua. You made it okay?"

"Yes. How about you, Ven?"

"Yeah. But... I'm not sure how."

As Ventus looked at his hands, remembering how black they were briefly, Tenebris made a sigh before he spoke.

"Ven, after we survive this, I've got some explaining to do."

"Huh? About what?"

Just before Tenebris could answer, the trio heard Ignis' grunts as she fought Locus, Tempus, Kosodor, and Vanitas by herself, using her Keyblade to push Locus' Buster Sword back and avoiding Tempus' Aero spell, attacking Kosodor's Dual Soul Eater, and being knocked into the air by Vanitas before he slammed her to the ground with a great thud, making Ventus widen his eyes in horror over fear of what he did to her as he then glared at him before he spoke.

"Four against one? That's just not fair! Ten, Aqua, what do you say we even the odds?"

With that, Ventus summoned his Keyblade before Aqua and Tenebris summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion before the youngest of the three intercepted Vanitas' next strike as Aqua got Tempus' attention with a grand thunder spell as she shouted.

"Thundaza!"

As a result, Tempus was knocked back before Tenebris formed a dark orb in his left hand before slamming it onto his Buster Sword, knocking Locus away a bit before Ignis looked up at the group as she spoke.

"Guys..."

With that, Ventus spoke up to her as he helped her up.

"Figured you could use you a hand, Iggy."

With that, Tenebris and Aqua then took notice of Xion and Spath's plight, as well as Strelitzia's as they had trouble against their desired opponents before Tenebris had an idea how to fix that.

"Aqua, I'll go help Xion and Spath. You make sure Strelitzia survives this."

"Okay."

With that, Aqua and Tenebris split up just as Strelitzia moved towards Elrena before she dodged it, leaving Strelitzia open to Lauriam's scythe before Aqua intercepted with her Keyblade before pushing him back as Aqua looked to her as she healed him with a bell and green flowers over her before she stood up and smiled at her as Aqua spoke.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Thank you, Aqua."

Meanwhile, Master Xehanort was repelling Spath's quick strikes with his Keyblade before Xion attempted to attack him from behind, only for Master Xehanort to knock her back as he hit her Keyblade before Tenebris ran over to them as they panted.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm here."

"Dad!"

"Glad to have you, Ten."

As Tenebris smiled at the two, he then glared back at Master Xehanort, who smirked at him before he spoke.

"Admirably done. I knew this was a journey you could make, over the unseen wall that divides darkness and light. And I was not wrong, Tenebris!"

As he said this, Xion, Spath, and Tenebris got in a stance to fight as Ardyn watched from above before he commentated.

"The once helpless and hapless student. Is he now ready to surpass his teacher?"

Just then, he heard Lux's glider flying above him before she landed on the ground and looked at him with hate all over her face. As he stared upon it, he knew it was familiar as he saw her blue eyes and blonde hair. With that, he made a small smile before he spoke.

"So you've come to avenge your own death didn't you... Lunafreya?"

Upon hearing that name, Lux scowled at him further before she walked toward him, her Keyblade in hand as she spoke.

"My other... Luna. You tell me, Ardyn...! What did you do to her?!"

"You ought to know, being a part of the Oracle yourself."

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Overture to the Decisive Battle (Terra-Xehanort)"**_

As he said this, Lux made a small gasp as she recalled how Ardyn stabbed Luna with a dagger before slowly dying with Noctis in her arms before she tensed her hand holding her Keyblade before entering her stance as she shouted.

"You're going to regret that, Ardyn!"

"In that case... don't let us down."

* * *

At the bottom level, Tenebris, Xion, and Spath held their Keyblades ready as Master Xehanort held his casually at waist level and pointing it to the ground as Tenebris whispered to them.

"Be careful around him, guys. He may be old, but he's just as powerful, trust me."

"Okay, Dad."

"Thanks for the tip."

With that, Master Xehanort pointed his Keyblade towards the three as it created three dark orbs in the teeth before firing one each at them, only for Tenebris and Spath to counter them while Xion dodged it and barely grazed her cheek before she felt her helmet got hit by it as it clattered to the floor before she looked at Xehanort in surprise before she spoke to Tenebris.

"I think I know what you mean now."

"That's nothing. Keep your guard up. He'll try something again."

And of course, he was right. For Xehanort suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of Spath to attack him with his Keyblade, forcing the young boy on the defensive before firing a blizzard spell at him again, only for Tenebris to cancel it out with his fire spell before he looked at Spath as he got up.

"You okay, Spath?"

"Yeah. Just lost my nerve for a bit."

Seeing how poorly Xion and Spath had performed, Xehanort smirked before he spoke.

"Is that really all the strength you can muster?"

As an answer, Xion glared at him before running to him as Tenebris grew worried.

"Xion, wait!"

Suddenly, Xehanort attempted to summon a crater from below her, only for her to notice his hand's motions as she widened her eyes before Xion was propelled upward as she yelped. Once the crater was done ascending, Xion ended up propelled upward before recovering and diving down as Spath attempted to retaliate with a Strike Raid before Xehanort summoned a storm of Keyblades from the field as he shouted.

"Fall before these broken keys!"

As Spath noticed it, Xion did as well while she dive before noticing a stream going beneath her and saw her opportunity as Tenebris pushed Spath out of the way as he shouted.

"Move!"

As the stream barely missed the two, Xion successfully landed on the stream before Tenebris and Spath noticed in surprise as the former spoke while smiling as Xion noticed him and smiled back.

"That's my girl."

With that, Xion leaped off of the stream before aiming to run him through with her Keyblade, only for Master Xehanort to counter her before he vanished and reappeared just on top of Tenebris as his hand began to generate a blizzard spell on top of him while he spoke.

"Your played your role admirably, Tenebris. Now accept your reward!"

As Tenebris struggled to break free, Spath ran over to him with his Keyblade out as he shouted.

"Ten!"

With that, Xehanort took notice of Spath's attempt to save him,l before blocking his Keyblade with his own, allowing Tenebris to see an opening and push him off before using the momentum of his roll to summon his Keyblade and slice just through him as a white line pierced him in the black background.

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Overture to the Decisive Battle (Terra-Xehanort)"**_

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "More to Seek (Ansem's Death theme)"**_

As a result, a dark pillar arose to the air before it procured a No Name Keyblade just at level with the Citadel before Xehanort staggered back as he groaned before he was forced to use his Keyblade as a stand before he took his breath as Tenebris walked to him and stared at his figure. While Tenebris gazed upon him, he tensed his hands, remembering all too well what he did to Ventus and what he made him do as he pointed his Keyblade at his heart with the intention of snuffing it out as Xion and Spath noticed this to their concern.

"Dad... don't."

"He's had enough."

"Not as far as I'm concerned."

As Tenebris panted his angry breath, Xehanort looked upon his face as he spoke.

"I would expect nothing less after what I did to you..."

"Don't even pretend that you're sorry! You didn't care when you split Ventus apart! You didn't care about anything!"

"Because there's nothing left in this World to care about..."

Hearing this, Tenebris became angry and tried to strike him down as he pulled his Keyblade back, but remembered what such action has caused him to become vulnerable to as he dropped his Keyblade down to ground level before he spoke, trying to understand him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You said this yourself, when we first met. What's there to celebrate knowing that the way the world is is unfair?"

As Xehanort said that, Spath became confused as well as Xion before they spoke.

"What?"

"Unfair how?"

"The World began in darkness... and from that darkness came light. And from the light came the people, and the people had hearts. Evil burgeoned in those Hearts, begetting more darkness. And that darkness spread across the World like a plague. And light, the symbol of the World's hope, was devoured by shadow... leaving nothing but ruin. An utter failure. But... the first light, the light of Kingdom Hearts, it can give us a new start. An empty World, pure and bright, like the night sky with countless stars... waiting to be created."

As Tenebris listened to every word of what Xehanort has to say, he came to see him... as himself. Tenebris felt that way once upon hearing how Strelitzia perished in the age of fairytales. It changed his entire world view completely. And with the onset of his darkness leaking out from the cut that Xehanort made to his Heart, it would've been worse. But Aqua was the first to stay by him despite this darkness and helped him find balance. In doing so, his perception of the World changed again for the better. Judging by how Xehanort said this with sadness, he could only assume that Master Xehanort... didn't have any other friends to help him paint a different picture of the world. Thus, he granted Xehanort a reprieve as he called his Keyblade away for the time being.

"Xehanort. I mean... Master. I get how you feel, but... it wasn't your decision to make."

With that, Master Xehanort hoisted himself up with his Keyblade before he spoke.

"Then whose was it?"

As an answer, Tenebris only grunted at him before he spoke onwards.

"Truth be told, I swore that I would survive and be there to see what awaited beyond the Keyblade War. Ardyn made that possible for me to see it with my own eyes. But the World has ill need for him anymore. The World needs someone to stand up and lead. Someone strong... to stop the weak from polluting the World with their endless darkness. Someone to dictate their destiny."

For a moment, there was only silence before Tenebris spoke up.

"If so... you're not that person, Master. Ven helped me learn something before we came here. A real leader knows that Destiny is beyond his control... and accepts that."

As the two glared at each other, Master Xehanort made a comforter smile as he spoke.

"You... make me think of an old friend."

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "More to Seek (Ansem's Death theme)"**_

With that, Tenebris walked over to him and spoke as he held his hand on his shoulder, confusing him.

"Listen. It may be too late for you, but not for us. You've seen what we can do. You can leave the World to us. We're not as weak as you think."

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "The Key of Darkness"**_

Despite Tenebris' plea, Xehanort only scowled at him before pushing him and standing up as he spoke.

"No! Spare me your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it."

With that, Xehanort impaled himself, surprising the three as he released his heart which floated above him as his Keyblade faded away in a dark mist before he spoke, earning Tenebris, Xion, and Spath's glares.

"I cannot entrust this fate to a wayward student, a flawed puppet, and a witless whelp. As I said, it needs someone strong, and while I realize that my old and brittle vessel cannot fulfill that requirement, your younger and stronger opposition might."

As they heard this, Xion and Spath gasped while Tenebris growled at him while summoning his End of Pain Keyblade while Xehanort spoke.

"I swore I would survive and be there to see what awaited beyond the Keyblade War... and now, it is your darkness that shall be the arc that sustains me!"

With that, Master Xehanort tossed his heart towards him, only for Tenebris to hold it back with the teeth of his Keyblade, stopping it as it was planted just in the teeth, shocking him before the darkness inside the heart sank into the Keyblade as its eye flowed while the darkness began to change its appearance into that of the No Name Keyblade.

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "The Key of Darkness"**_

Once the Keyblade's transformation was complete, Xehanort was now weakened as he fell to the floor before he panted as he looked up while Tenebris removed the heart from the Keyblade before looking to him.

"Honestly, Master Xehanort, I pity you. You don't have any real faith in the World. Neither did I, but I had friends to help me realize I was wrong. And you know what? For some reason, you don't make me angry anymore."

With that, Tenebris closed his eyes before he slowly took the heart into his own body, surprising Xion and Spath before Tenebris experiences a rush of memories entering his mind, ranging from Xehanort standing at the beach of the Destiny Islands to his time with Eraqus playing their game of chess. After that the onslaught of memories that flooded into him, Tenebris spoke to Master Xehanort.

"There. Now you'll get to see what happens after the War. Assuming I survive. But... you won't take hold on my heart or anyone else's ever again. In return, you'll see what this World has to offer, and what it truly means. That sound fair?"

Seeing this act of mercy displayed by Tenebris, Xehanort shed a single tear before he smiled as he spoke.

"Yes."

With that, the body of his late Master faded away in a bright light before Tenebris looked to Xion and Spath as she spoke, not certain as to whether or not he's been changed at all.

"Dad?"

After a long silence, Tenebris took a deep breath before he turned to them and spoke, his hair and eyes still being the same as they ever were before he spoke.

"It's okay. I'm still me."

Hearing this, Spath had his doubts, knowing that every one of the Seekers had Xehanort's heart inside him.

"How do we know for sure? It could've been taking you over—"

"Except it can't. Not when his heart is 1/13th of what it once was. Besides, my heart will keep his in check even if it was at its sum total. There's no excess for him to take control."

As Tenebris related the news to Spath and Xion, they grew somewhat relieved as the former spoke while the latter realized the consequences later on.

"Well, that's a relief. I guess."

"Yeah, but... when the Seekers are defeated, what's going to happen to you? Xehanort would get stronger and try to take you over."

"You're right about that. But Xehanort's human. He can choose to change as long as he's inside me."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Leave that to me."

As Tenebris said this to Xion and Spath boldly, they couldn't help but feel worried about what he plans to do as he spoke up.

"You guys take a breather for now. I'll see what I can do for Lux."

With that, Tenebris summoned Master Xehanort's No Name before converting it into a glider and summoning the Oblivion Keyblade in the process as he took flight.

* * *

At that same moment, Aqua and Strelitzia has just defeated Lauriam and Elrena as the Nymph looked at herself and noticed that she was fading in and out as she spoke.

"Are you kidding?"

As Elrena fell to her knees and bore a sad countenance, Strelitzia knew what was happening as she spoke.

"Don't be sad, Elrena. You're being recompleted."

As she groaned in pain, Elrena found it a cold comfort at best as she retorted.

"I didn't ask you for your garbage opinion. I lost! To a bunch of losers like you!"

This made Aqua scoff at her as she spoke.

"Like you're one to talk."

"But... could be worse. Become that psycho's heart tank? No thanks."

This confused Strelitzia as she walked to him and knelt down as she spoke.

"Then why go along with Ardyn at all?"

"I was really just along for the ride."

"With Lauriam, right?"

Hearing her say this, Elrena gasped in surprise before she began to shed tears on her face before she was hugged by Strelitzia as she spoke.

"I know you've looked all over for me, but you lost your way since. When you're recompleted, please wait for me. I'll find my way back to you faster, that way."

As Strelitzia said this, Elrena hugged her back as she sniffled.

"Okay..."

As Elrena hugged her, Lauriam smiled at this before he spoke.

"Oh... So, _now_ it all comes back to me."

This made Strelitzia perplexed as she spoke.

"What is?"

"My heart is remembering how to feel. And now, I am on the cusp of reclaiming my identity, my purpose for being... and it was—"

As Lauriam was about to finish, he realized that Strelitzia has already figured that out as he smiled before he laughed as Strelitzia did the same as he joined in on the hug. After a moment, Strelitzia have a small tear before she spoke.

"See you all back home."

With that, Elrena and Lauriam vanished completely, leaving Strelitzia all alone as she knelt on the floor before Aqua placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Strelitzia?"

As an answer, she replied as she placed her hand on hers before standing up.

"Yes. They'll be waiting back home for me. They'll never lose their way looking for me again."

As Aqua smiled and nodded at this, she took notice of Tenebris flying up to the rooftop of the Citadel of Stone as she smiled before she spoke.

"Neither will Ten. He's too strong for that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ventus and Ignis were backed into a corner as Vanitas repeatedly slashed at the former while the latter was forced to block Locus' sword before the two were launched into the air by Tempus' Aero spell and made ready for Kosodor to attack as he chucked his Dual Soul Eater at them. To counter, Ventus and Ignis used their Keyblades to halt its progress before they pushed it away and landed on the ground before seeing Tenebris flying up to the Citadel as Ventus spoke.

"Whoa! You see that, Iggy?"

"Yeah. It looks like Ten got an upgrade."

With that, Vanitas spoke up to the duo as he pointed his Keyblade at them.

"Hey! You two gonna stop staring, or have you given up already?"

With that, Ventus retorted back at Vanitas with a smirk.

"Get real! Look which one of us is winning."

* * *

High up on the Citadel, Lux was getting tired as she panted with her Keyblade's teeth on the ground before Ardyn spoke to her with a smile as three No Name Keyblades rose up beside him.

"Ah... three down, twelve to go. My revenge is soon at hand. How long have I waited?"

Just then, Tenebris landed on top of the Citadel of Stone as Lux turned back to him in relief as she spoke.

"Master!"

As Tenebris converted his glider to a Keyblade, Lux gasped at him before Tenebris spoke.

"It's okay, Lux. I'm still me."

Upon seeing his Keyblade, Ardyn gasped at this himself before he snarled, considering him a great threat to his plans as he spoke.

"How did you get your hands on that?"

To answer, Tenebris looked back at Ardyn and walked towards him as he spoke.

"Xehanort didn't believe in the World or what it had to offer because of people like you, Ardyn. Because he pushed away all of his friends. Now, he's going to learn what it means to know that someone always has your back."

Angry as Ardyn was that he had the Keyblade of his former Master, he figured out the drawback to it as he smirked before speaking.

"Well, how long do you think it'll last? No matter what control you have over your Heart, Xehanort's will get stronger with every vessel that is defeated. As will I in their keys."

To emphasize it, six dark pillars came up to the dark sky before the surges went inside Tenebris, making him groan as Xehanort's presence was becoming stronger while six more Keyblades exactly like Xehanort's floated near Ardyn as he smirked.

"I rest my case. How long can you withstand it, I wonder?"

As Lux noticed Tenebris' plight, she then glared at Ardyn before she shouted.

"Leave Ten alone!"

As she charged towards Ardyn to strike him down, Ardyn used one of the new Keys of Darkness to knock her back beside him as she grunted before Tenebris snapped out of the momentary ache before he stood up and entered his stance as he glared at Ardyn.

"You... will not hurt... my friends... again!"

With that, Ardyn put his attention towards him as he spoke.

"Well, then. Off with your head."

With that, Ardyn launched the Gazing Eyes towards Tenebris before he was forced to counter them with his own Gazing Eye before Ardyn moved in suddenly to strike with his Rakshasa Sword before Tenebris blocked it. However, he wasn't able to maintain it as Ardyn knocked it it of his hand before kicking him to the ground as he walked over and raised his foot.

"The game's up, my boy."

With that, Ardyn swiftly lowered his foot on his face, knocking him out cold.

* * *

 _In a dark abyss, Tenebris was now floating by himself as he was unmoving. The strain of taking Xehanort's other_ _hearts_ _in his was making it impossible for him to wake up as he felt a powerfully dark presence overpowering him as he became afraid of what Ardyn would do to his friends, worst of all to Xion and Aqua as he spoke to himself._

" _No... I can't... I can't let Ardyn..."_

 _When Tenebris tried to move, he found that he was unable to before he felt a hand grab hold of him before the dark abyss was lit up as a bright sun-like light shone on him and his rescuer before Tenebris opened his eyes to see none other than Xehanort's younger self. Of course, this variety was not like one of the Seekers he had to face. Rather, it was himself back when he first lived with Eraqus in a sacred place as the light spread to reveal a building with a giant clock in the middle of the town and tram cars above ocean waters that touched the town, making Tenebris surprised as the two landed before his rescuer spoke._

" _Don't tell me you've given up already."_

 _As Tenebris looked at his eyes, he noticed that his eyes were now silver instead of amber as well as a friendly smile before Tenebris spoke._

" _Wait... Xehanort? Is that really you?"_

" _Mm-hmm. Surprised?"_

 _As a matter of fact, he was. The Xehanort he took into his_ _heart_ _was old and brittle. Yet at_ _heart_ _, he was as young as his student is. That was a major surprise to know as he spoke._

" _Uh, yeah. But... what's going on?"_

" _You said it yourself, didn't you? My other_ _hearts_ _are coming back together with every vessel that's defeated. But Ardyn's taking their keys to use them for his own ends. His own χ-Blade."_

" _Yeah. Like I haven't figured that out already."_

" _But there's more. When you and the other Guardians were defeated by Ifrit, your own Keys were produced."_

" _What? Are you sure?"_

" _Yeah. Ardyn's getting close to having it, but you'll be ready with yours. And even better... I'll be helping you."_

 _Recalling what Xehanort attempted to do to secure the χ-Blade for himself, Tenebris wasn't all too willing to trust him as he spoke._

" _Really? How do I know you won't try to take over my_ _heart_ _?"_

" _You said it yourself. I didn't have any faith in the World. But... when you let my_ _heart_ _get in yours, I saw just about... everything that you went through. And honestly, I envy you. If I had people who cared about me that much, things would've been different."_

" _Yeah. Nothing we can do about that now, though, huh?"_

" _Well... there is one thing."_

 _With that, Xehanort held his hand out to Tenebris before he looked at it, confused as to what should be done about it as he looked back up to him._

" _Well? Take it."_

" _And what's gonna happen when I do?"_

" _It'll send half of my darkness to you, and with the vessels'_ _hearts_ _going into your body, you'd definitely need that."_

 _Still feeling distrust towards him over what he did Tenebris continued to show hesitation as he spoke._

" _I don't know..."_

" _Listen... Ten. I'm sorry about what I did to Ventus. And I know it's asking a lot from you to just trust me, but... I've made you hurt for the past six months. At least help me make it right. Besides, you said that you'd come back from the abyss before. What's to stop you?"_

 _Seeing the sincerity on the young man's face rather than the cold and dark complexion his older self bore, Tenebris smiled at him before taking his hand and speaking to him._

" _Alright. I'll try to let you make it right... Xehanort."_

* * *

As Tenebris came back to the World, he slowly opened his eyes to see Ardyn, now wielding a Keyblade made with with two black Keyblades making an 'X' with the teeth shaped like a heart overlaying each other while their hilts were combined with an orange Gazing Eye in between and above those hilts and around the teeth were black and purple colored filigrees that shaped a sword at the end of it while the Keychain was a heart symbol with two of the Keyblades on Ardyn's χ-Blade over it, towering over him as he smiled down on him.

"And here I thought you'd gone and died on me. A relief that you didn't. I'd hate for you to miss this."

With that, Ardyn showed Tenebris that Kingdom Hearts, the moon above that was once bright blue, was now dark purple and black above him as dark fireballs fell to the earth while countless Daemons marched forward on the ground as he spoke to the mortified Tenebris.

"No..."

"Like what I've done with the World? I twisted it all, just for you."

"Ardyn, you sack of—"

"Ah, yes. You're probably wondering where your friends are right now. Why don't you see for yourself?"

With that, Tenebris looked above the horizon as Ardyn lifted him up, showing him that Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Ignis, Spath, Xion, Strelitzia, Lux, and Mickey were hung by the dark chains on their wrists as though they were crucified, making Tenebris widen his eyes in pure terror as he saw their faces wreathed with defeat, making his heart ache at the sight as Tenebris sank to the floor as he felt himself the man to blame for all of this.

"No... what have I done? This is all my fault..."

As Tenebris sobbed for a moment at seeing their despairing situation, Ardyn smiled as he knelt down in front of him, unaware that he was calming himself down, mentally correcting himself with memories of what Xion, Aqua, and Ventus told him before Ardyn spoke.

" _No one blamed you for any of what happened, dad. Least of all, your friends."_

" _Everything will be okay."_

" _A little hurt can't be all that bad."_

"Oh, my. I never thought you the type of man to cry. But on the bright side, now I know you have a heart. Because I'm going to break it."

With that, Ardyn attempted to strike him down, only for Tenebris to block him with a dark orb holding his χ-Blade of Darkness back, surprising him before Tenebris looked up at him with silver eyes rather than amber or blue eyes before he stood up as he spoke.

"Nice try, Ardyn. But yours is not the only χ-Blade... there's another."

"What?"

At that moment, seven Keys of the Guardians that were lost after their fight with Ifrit in the first round came together and merged together, forging a new χ-Blade in Tenebris' open hand that resembled Xion's former Kingdom Key, only two of them overlapped each other, and its filigrees were bright green and yellow, catching Ardyn and the Guardians by surprise as they gasped before Tenebris swung it at his χ-Blade, shattering its dark counter part before the dark chains that binded the Guardians' hands faded away, and dropped them to the floor where Ardyn and Tenebris were before Aqua looked to see Tenebris lookin at them as she gasped at the silver eyes she's met with before she tried to speak to him.

"Ten? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"But how?"

"It's Xehanort. When I defeated him, my Keyblade extracted his darkness into it and I let him stay in my heart."

"What? But that would make you—"

"Vulnerable? Sure. But not when he gave half of his darkness to me. Long story short, we made up. And it's been a long time coming."

Relieved that Tenebris didn't lose himself, Aqua gave a smile as she wiped her tears face before Ardyn glared at him as his χ-Blade was now shown to be incomplete before Tenebris explained.

"Oh, yeah. About that, Xehanort's heart isn't in there, Ardyn. Which means you miscounted and didn't complete the set."

With that, Ardyn began to growl at him before he began to laugh to himself as he spoke.

"Oh, yes. How foolish of me. How about I fix that... by destroying your Heart?!"

 _ **Play Yoko Shimomura Music: "Overture to the Decisive Battle (Master Xehanort)"**_

With that, Ardyn began to fly up to Kingdom Hearts as he summoned a dark purple platform below the Guardians that lifted them up to the sky as Ardyn pointed his incomplete weapon towards Tenebris.

"You're in the endgame, now, Guardians!"

With that, Ardyn began to fire his light crimson phantom swords at the Guardians, forcing them to block and/or use the barrier to deflect it as countless swords were hurled at them before Ardyn summoned his incomplete χ-Blade and warpstruck near them before slamming its tip on the ground and creating a shockwave that sent the Guardians back as they tumbled back from the force of it before he looked at the scene around him before seeing the souls of the Lost Masters around them as Tenebris looked to Ardyn.

"What the...? Who are they?!"

"The Lost Masters of the Keyblade War are on hand, calling you forth... to oblivion."

Not willing to leave the World just yet, Tenebris only glared at him as he pointed his χ-Blade at him.

"We won't go there, Ardyn. But you will. Because the dawn will come back to the World."

As Tenebris and Ardyn rushed to each other, they clashed their χ-Blades of light and darkness together, creating a big shockwave as they initiated a dialogue.

"Even if the dawn were to break now, it would only bring the horrors to light! The truth offers only despair!"

"That doesn't mean they can't move on afterwards!"

As Tenebris said this, he was looking towards Aqua, trying to signal her about his plan as his eyes looked quickly from her to Ardyn's χ-Blade before she realized what he had in mind: he needed her and the Guardians to break the tie between them. Unfortunately, that tie didn't last long as Ardyn pushed Tenebris back with a smirk as he spoke.

"You know your Guardians will not protect you."

"I know. But they didn't care about that. I didn't ask for any help, but here we are."

With that, Strelitzia and Spath went towards Ardyn to attack him, only for him to brush them aside with a powerful gust of wind from his weapon as he continued onwards with Tenebris beginning his assault on Ardyn as he slashed at him before slicing him

upwards and then down to the platform as he attempted to smite him, only to be halted by his incomplete χ-Blade of darkness as he spoke.

"Your Master uses you, drains you of light, playing you all for fools."

"Been there, done that. But it's a fair trade since I drove out his darkness."

With that, Terra and Ventus moved in with their Keyblades next before Ardyn pushed Tenebris aside, used the momentum to quickly block them, and sent them back as he laughed.

"You should all thank me. In the dark, you would know peace."

With that, Tenebris and Ardyn rushed each other before they clashed their blades over and over with no success to slash the other from either one before they entered another stalemate as Tenebris spoke.

"Well, guess what? We're gonna drag you from that darkness. Out of solitude, out of emptiness."

"Will you?"

"You better believe it. You're a slave to the dark. Until you are free, you suffer alone. Return as you were, a kind and noble king. It's not too late to change, Ardyn."

With that, he made a scowl before tossing him aside, making Mickey, Lux, Aqua, and Ignis take action as they ran to him before they went for him, only for Ardyn to vanish in a black mist before reappearing behind them. Thanks to Tenebris' training prior to the start of their journey, however, Ignis and Lux were able to use the momentum of their swing to strike at him, only hitting his weapon before he sent the four of them back to the floor as he spoke to Tenebris while Aqua took her breath from Ardyn's assault.

"You claim to know me... you fancy yourself benevolent and worthy... Yet, when your friend's heart was cleaved in twain, you viciously attacked your Master. When your beloved succumbed to the darkness, you lay watching, powerless to stop it. And now you dare speak down to me?"

With that, Aqua tried one more attempt to attack him with Xion as they ran with their Keyblades at him before he sent them back with a powerful wind to the floor again as Ardyn spoke.

"I must say, I expected more from you."

Faced with Ardyn's cruel charge over Kingdom Hearts, and knowing that everyone's lives depended on his plan to work, Aqua looked to her charm, not certain how she'd make any difference as she spoke to it like it was a guide.

"Ten... Terra... everyone... lend me strength."

Just then, her Keyblade began to glow a bright white color before noticing that the Guardians' Keyblades were glowing just as brightly while Xion spoke before Spath.

"What? What's going on?"

"Our Keyblades... they're reacting to Ardyn's χ-Blade."

As Ardyn's dark χ-Blade glowed a dark purple color, Aqua had an idea as she spoke.

"I think I know what to do. Everyone, follow my lead!"

With that, she and the other Guardians charged at Ardyn as they shouted before he gave a scoff as he spoke.

"You truly think you can defeat _me?!_ "

With that, Aqua and Ardyn clashed their Keyblades together as the latter growled at her before the former transformed into her Anti form as she shouted before leaning forward and cutting deeper into Ardyn's χ-Blade, severing it further and shocking him.

"What?!"

Caught off guard, Ardyn couldn't help himself and was now subject to Aqua's slash over his chest, making him leak a black substance before Spath flipped over her and performed an overhead slash, further hurting Ardyn before Mickey ran to him and quickly slashed it over his chest with a jump, followed by Strelitzia, who used her momentum to do a backward slash that further exacerbated his condition. After her, Ventus summoned Vanitas' Keyblade in his left hand before he went through Ardyn with two slashes, followed by Terra's Ars Solum move on him, Ignis' Ars Arcanum, and Xion's recently learned Strike Raid ability. Finally, Tenebris dealt the finishing blow with his χ-Blade, impaling him while causing a dark pillar to rise up into the air and making him lose his grip on the incomplete χ-Blade of darkness as Ardyn spoke softly.

 _ **End Yoko Shimomura Music: "Overture to the Decisive Battle (Master Xehanort)"**_

"So... that is how you would end it."

With that, the dark χ-Blade floated up in the air before it emitted a powerful explosion of light as the streaks of it trailed left and right like electricity and keyholes around the light before Tenebris became worried.

"What the—?! What's going on?!"

As Mickey looked at the broken χ-Blade of darkness, he knew what was happening as he spoke.

"Oh, no! It's gone all haywire!"

As the Guardians braced the onslaught, Ardyn only smirked as he spoke.

"The best laid plans, eh? It may have eluded me, for now... but rest assured... I shall have my revenge..."

With that, Ardyn vanished in a dark purple mist before Tenebris shouted to the Guardians while holding his χ-Blade in the air.

"Everyone! To me!"

As everyone braced the winds from Ardyn's broken χ-Blade, the Guardians formed a circle around Tenebris before he had to think of something to protect them as he shouted.

"Proteza!"

With that, Tenebris generated a large barrier around them before the explosion of Ardyn's χ-Blade overtook them and covered the entirety of the Graveyard as it caused the Citadel of Stone to come apart and fall back to the ground as the explosion decimated it and everything else in its path. As this occurred, however, a figure in a black coat can be seen watching the event unfold as Kingdom Hearts was now disappearing into the darkness as he spoke to himself.

"Well, guess I'll have to wait on that reunion."

* * *

After the explosion, it was now daytime as the dawn broke through the dark clouds that now produced rain on the dead soil of Keyblades as the Guardians looked around them in surprise before Mickey showed relief over the events.

"It's finally over."

However, there was one elephant in the room to consider as Tenebris took notice of a certain dark χ-Blade implanted on the ground as he noticed it.

"Not quite."

As its keychain danced about in the rain, Tenebris walked over to the dark version of it and picked it up before examining it, surprised to find that it had finally been completed when it was broken mere moments ago.

"What the...? It's been completed."

As Aqua and the others heard this, she recalled how Tenebris finished him off before a dark pillar came before she spoke.

"That's right. Ardyn was the last piece it needed for it to be completed. And he didn't even know it."

With that in mind, Spath pointed out another factor to consider.

"And Ten's χ-Blade is out in the open, too. We know that people from all over are gonna be looking for it."

As he looked at it, Tenebris knew he was right. With both χ-Blades out in the open, factions of light and dark will seek after them and create a path of chaos in their wake just to achieve either one of them. They'd stop at nothing to get them, and put everyone in danger. Unless...

"You're right. That's why I've got a plan."

This caught the Guardians' attention as Tenebris proceeded to explain.

"As long as any one of these things are out in the open, people will go after them and do whatever it takes to get it. Except, maybe... travel to the Realm of Darkness."

Hearing that solution, Mickey became greatly worried as he spoke.

"You want to go to the Realm of Darkness to hide them there?! That's reckless!"

"I know. But if I don't hide them there, Ardyn will come back and find them that much faster. You heard what he said. He's down, but he's not out yet."

In an effort to change the tide, Spath tried to offer another solution.

"Why can't we just destroy them?"

Before Tenebris could answer him, Aqua spoke up to Spath.

"Didn't you see how powerful that explosion was? If it hasn't been completed, most of the World would've fallen into the darkness. Imagine what destroying a complete χ-Blade would do."

For Spath, it wasn't hard to. He knew very well the result of the first Keyblade War and diverted from his plan as he spoke to Tenebris.

"Oh. Right. But how would we go about it?"

"Aqua and I can use our darkness to go to that Realm ourselves. But since a χ-Blade makes up any one Realm, we're taking Ardyn's there. He'll be given a hard time trying to find it. But first, we'll have to hide away the χ-Blade of light."

In concern, Xion walked up to Aqua and Tenebris as she spoke.

"But... you'll come back, right?"

As they looked at her saddened face, Aqua and Tenebris knew that she couldn't stand the thought of being alone. They wanted to stay with her, too, but as long as Ardyn is alive, he'll go after the χ-Blade of darkness and try to bring about the dark ages. And who knows who'll go after the χ-Blade of light? With that, Aqua answered her as she hugged her.

"I don't know, Xion. It might be a long time before we come back. But, hopefully, it won't be the case."

"I don't want you to go, Mom. I want you and Dad... to stay with me."

As Xion sobbed at having to let them go, Aqua brushed her hair back as she spoke before Tenebris, who looked out to the remaining Guardians.

"I know. We want to stay with you, too. But we have to go. And while we're gone, the World is going to need you to keep it safe."

"That's right. Hopefully, we'll see each other again when this is all over. But in case we don't... it's been an honor to fight with all of you."

With that, Xion, Terra, Lux, Ignis, Ventus, Strelitzia, and Mickey gave Aqua and Tenebris a group hug as the sun set its light on them with the rain going away before Mickey looked up to them and spoke with the former replying.

"Well, safe journey, guys."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

With that, Aqua turned to Tenebris and smiled sadly as she spoke.

"So... are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Before they started to walk, Tenebris looked to Terra before he spoke, concerning the χ-Blade of light.

"Hey, Terra. Can you and Lux hide that thing for me?"

Caught off guard for a moment, Terra shortly gave a strong nod after a brief confusion as Lux spoke.

"We'll make sure no uses it until we need it."

"Great. Thanks."

At that moment, however, Tenebris realized that his Oblivion Keyblade was missing once he tried to summon it in vain. To make him relieved, Lux held it up in her hands as she spoke.

"Looking for this?"

Upon seeing it, Tenebris became relieved as he sighed before walking over to her and taking it as he spoke.

"Thanks, Lux. See you all soon."

With that, as everyone nodded to them, Aqua and Tenebris walked towards the heart-shaped hole in the clouds where Kingdom Hearts once was before stopping in front of them as their dark auras coated their bodies before extending out into their hands, generating a dark portal before looking back to the Guardians as they waved one last time to them before going into the abyss, the destination for the χ-Blade of darkness as the portal closed behind them.


	21. Dearly Beloved

**Epilogue:** Dearly Beloved

The Keyblade War... was finally over. The day of misery has ended. And at the end of it, Master Xehanort and Tenebris put aside their differences, made peace, and brought themselves closer to each other's hearts (however literal that may be). But with the χ-Blades of light and darkness' presence, many forces will go after it in order to summon Kingdom Hearts and seize it for themselves. That was why Tenebris and Aqua secluded themselves to the Realm of Darkness, where they will ensure that the χ-Blade of darkness and Kingdom Hearts are far out of reach. While they ensured that much, Terra and Lux used Eraqus' Keyblade to hide away the χ-Blade of light in the Land of Departure, transforming it into Castle Oblivion. But that task was nowhere near as dangerous as that if Aqua and Tenebris'.

Since then, the two of them braved the dangers of the Dark Realm together with their Anti forms constantly in use. And thanks to Kairi's Light that had saved them in Radiant Garden, they were unaffected by the Dark Realm's normally draining effect, although they did feel a bit tired. Whether that was from their fighting or from the realm itself, they didn't know. Regardless, they stood a better chance than any who have entered in the shadow prison. One might say it was second nature to have resisted this dark place.

The Realm of Light, however, was a different story. Upon hearing about Aqua and Tenebris' sacrifice to go to the Realm of Darkness, they were distraught. They'd hoped to see their young daughter again after the war had ended. But because they heard that Ardyn was still out there, although most likely back at Insomnia where he came from, they had momentarily ceased their tears to pause in tribute for Aqua and Tenebris' sacrifice. As much fear as they had for their daughter, if the Guardians' word was anything to go by, they knew that Aqua would fight to the bitter end.

And they always did, but it didn't mean they never needed rest. In the Realm of Darkness, Aqua and Tenebris had always fought the Heartless and Daemons constantly, but never once found someplace to settle down until one day, they'd found a beach with a fake sun in view along with dark waters in front of them. Upon gazing at this, Tenebris couldn't help but feel this to be familiar as he recalled how he and Xion watched the sunset at the Destiny Islands. With that memory in mind, Tenebris was in a daze as Aqua's voice spoke to him to break him out of this trance.

"Ten!"

"Hmm? Excuse me?"

"I was just saying that it might be a good place to settle down. It may not be permanent, but it's pretty tame compared to the rest of the Realm."

"Oh! Yeah. I was, uh, just thinking that, too."

With that, Aqua and Tenebris sat down on the dark sands near the dark margin and stared out at the dark ocean. As they did, they had thoughts in their mind that they wanted to get out.

"Hey, Ten?"

"Yeah?"

"What did happen between you and Master Xehanort? At the Keyblade War?"

Hearing his name, he wasn't filled with hate anymore and showed it as he smiled before looking to her.

"About that... when I defeated him, he was a lot like me when we first met. He didn't have any faith in the World or any friend in it for him to be with. I assumed it was because he pushed everyone away. If I did that... I would've been just like him. So... I decided to let him live a little longer, so that he could learn how this World really worked."

Hearing his story, Aqua smiled back at him as she spoke.

"That's good."

With that, they continued to look out the Dark Margin before Aqua had something else on her mind as she spoke.

"You remember what I said at Olympus Coliseum? That the darkness doesn't interest me?"

"Yeah. You said that to Bellator, didn't you?"

"Mm-hmm. To tell you the truth, I was trying not to be tempted."

Hearing Aqua admit it, Tenebris looked to her in surprise as he spoke.

"Really? So the darkness _did_ interest you?"

"Yes. But not like anyone would normally think. I was interested... because I wanted to use it to protect the light like you did, no matter what lack of control you had back then."

"And look where we are now. Staring into the abyss."

"Yeah. And it's more beautiful than I expected it to be."

"True, but not as beautiful as you."

As he said this, Tenebris began poking Aqua at her chest, making her giggle as she spoke.

"Ten!"

"What? It's true, isn't it?"

With that, Aqua and Tenebris laughed as she jumped on him and rolled in the sand. As time went on, not that they noticed, they dawned on the realization that they'd be alone together. Taking this in context, they decided to make the most of their time together. Of course, the problem with food wasn't issue as the effects of the dark Realm seemed to take that away. So, that left them more than enough time for them to consummate their love as they did prior to the war. However, they quickly realized that they weren't officially married, so they withdrew from that. Little did they know that it was already too late.

The first time they consummated their love, it actually made Aqua pregnant. When they realized this, Aqua considered it a blessing rather than a curse as the mere thought of holding their children would brighten their experience in this dark place. And so, the two waited and waited until it was time for them to be birthed as Tenebris devoted that time to deliver the baby while Aqua birthed it. To their surprise, they'd found that it was actually a set of twin sisters that she'd birthed. Not long after, Aqua and Tenebris got started on naming their children as the former pointed to the one with a sliver of blue hair. And so, these two children came to be known as the first to be born in the Realm of Darkness.

"I'll call her... Maria. What would you call her sister, Ten?"

"Really? You're asking me?"

"Yes. I'd like to hear what you have in mind."

"Okay, um... how about Luna?"

"Luna?"

"Yeah. She's like a little star to me."

"I like that."

As Maria and Luna cooed, the parents held them up and pointed them out to the horizon.

"You see that, guys? Somewhere out there is the Realm of Light. We chose to come here to protect it. But one day, we'll go back there and be together like a real family."

As Maria and Luna took in the sights with wonder, Aqua smiled as she inquired of him.

"Why would you say that to babies who were just born, Ten?"

"I don't know. Just thought I'd lighten the mood."

With that, it earned Aqua's laughter as she spoke.

"Well, it's certainly working."

"Good. I hoped it would."

As they looked out to the horizon, Aqua laid her head on Tenebris' shoulder while she held Luna and the father held Maria as she spoke softly.

"I can't wait to go back home..."

With that, Tenebris leaned closer to her as he spoke just as softly.

"I know. Me, neither..."

* * *

Little did they know that in a void of space, Ardyn was having an audience with a tall, purple being wearing golden and blue armor as he sat in a throne while he spoke.

"And you're certain this... 'χ-Blade' would grant me the desired change for the World?"

"Only according to your heart's desire. But, of course, there's two of them. One in the Realm of Light, and the other in the Realm of Darkness."

"If that is the case, then why go to _me,_ King of Lucis,for help?"

"Those wretched Guardians of Light have proven more powerful than I expected. And I've already got my hands full with my own plans in Insomnia. Which is where you come in. While you dispose of them and achieve the χ-Blade of light, I shall retrieve its dark counterpart and take care of business my way. Wouldn't you call that a perfect compromise... Thanos?"

Graced with such an offer, the Titan known as Thanos smiled down upon him as he spoke.

"I'm listening…"

 **Reconnect:**

 **KINGDOM HEARTS**

 **A/N: Dun-dun-dun! Thanos is officially confirmed in my later stories, people! But it'd be a while before I get to it as I have other stories to catch up on. Until then, enjoy life! :)**


End file.
